Danse avec moi
by Momotigre
Summary: Clarke, danseuse de renommée mondiale, se force chaque jour à continuer à vivre de cette passion qui la ronge un peu plus à chaque instant. Mais quand son partenaire se blesse et qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de danser avec un parfait inconnu, toutes les passions se déchaînent en elle...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Je me lance (encore) dans une nouvelle histoire, mais dans un tout autre registre, puisqu'il s'agira des personnages de _the 100_ et dans le registre de la danse.**

 **Déjà, sachez que je n'ai aucune connaissance en danse, j'espère donc que je ne me suis pas trompée par rapport au "langage" danse. Si certain s'y connaissent et on des conseils, n'hésitez pas =)**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture**

* * *

Un regard de braise, les yeux dans les yeux, deux souffles qui s'unissaient sur le tempo de la musique, évacuant de ces deux corps évoluant ensemble une énergie presque animale. La main posée sur le ventre, les hanches bougeant comme dans un feu dévorant, Clarke entendit le signal et, fermant les yeux le temps d'une seconde, s'élança dans les airs, comme suspendue à travers le temps, comme un oiseau qui s'envolait, flottant à travers les courants chaud d'un matin d'été. Puis, l'atterrissage, brutal, le sol qui la rattrapait, comme pour lui rappeler que les erreurs, jamais ne pouvaient être oubliées.

\- Non, Non, non! Finn, les jambes ! Tendues ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ! On recommence. Allez ! Debout Clarke, on n'a plus le temps, le concours est dans une semaine, il faut vous bouger si vous voulez présenter quelque chose d'à peut près potable. Alors on se bouge et on recommence.

Le hurlement de Marcus Kane, entraîneur mondial vint briser le silence de la pièce.

Accroupie à terre, Clarke passa sa main dans les cheveux en soufflant sur les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Tout son corps criait, refusait presque le supplice qui l'attendait, mais refusant de l'écouter, Clarke se releva pour se placer devant son partenaire, face à face, la tête baisée, alors que leur entraîneur remettait la musique en marche.

Dès la seconde où les notes sonnaient dans la grande salle, Clarke sentit son cœur battre plus vite, et oublia complètement les douleurs qui faisaient flancher son corps, emportée dans un tourbillon d'émotions, elle se laissa aller, et oublia tout pendant trois minutes. Elle se réveilla à la fin, couchée à terre, son partenaire respirant sur elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire espiègle dessiné sur sa bouche.

\- Très bien les enfants, dit Markus Kane en éteignant la musique. C'était pas si mal, mais faites attention à vos coudes, ils tombent. Mais, surtout, n'oubliez pas que le tango, c'est une danse passionnelle. Vous devez respirez, bouger, dansez passionnels ! C'est clair ?

\- Oui, répondirent en cœur les deux danseurs professionnels, un peu essoufflés.

-Bon, on arrête les répétions pour aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse vous étirez encore et après, allez vous reposez. N'oubliez pas, demain, on commence à 9 heures. Allez, bonne nuit.

Reposant la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait prise sur le banc sous la fenêtre. La main sur la barre, elle commença à étirer ses cuisses, en fermant les yeux, lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle dans son cou.

\- On a bien bossé aujourd'hui, non ? Demanda une voix masculine, très proche de son oreille.

Sans se retourner, mais en s'écartant malgré tout de quelques centimètres de celui qui dansait avec elle depuis plus de 10 ans.

\- C'était bien, mais on va devoir faire mieux pour le concours.

Finalement, elle fit face à Finn, qui la regardait de haut, de part sa taille, et lui souriait, appuyant sa main contre le miroir qui se trouvait derrière la blonde, lui permettant de s'approcher d'elle au maximum sans qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Il la regardait intensément, presque sans cligner des yeux, et, presque imperceptiblement, penchait sa tête vers Clarke, qui se trouva bloquée par le miroir.

\- Tu fais quoi ce soir, demanda le jeune homme, son front collant presque celui de sa partenaire.

\- Rien, je vais me reposer. Enfin, je vais voir, je dois appeler ma mère aussi.

Elle lui offrit un sourire crispé et tenta de passer de l'autre côté mais Finn, comprenant sa tentative, colla son corps contre elle pour l'empêcher de continuer sa route.

\- on pourrait sortir prendre un verre. Ou, si tu préfère, on pourrait aller chez moi, c'est comme tu veux.

Cette fois, son souffle coulait sur le visage et laissait des effluves de menthe sur la peau de Clarke.

\- Finn, pas ce soir, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux, alors que les mains de son partenaire effleuraient son ventre, passant sous son t-shirt pâle. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie.

Instinctivement, elle bascula la tête en arrière, les lèvres de Finn appuyant doucement contre le cou, alors même que ses mains se faisaient plus exploratrices et plus pressante, serrant sa chaire entre ses doigts. D'un coup, sans crier gare, il la prit dans ses bras et plaqua plus encore son corps contre celui de la chanteuse, et, enlevant les mains du dos de sa partenaire, il lui empoigna les poignets, et appuya fortement contre le miroir, respirant de plus en plus fortement.

En ouvrant d'un coup les yeux, Clarke put voir que l'homme qui lui faisait face les avaient fermés et semblait presque perdu dans son propre enchantement. Il se comportait comme s'il ne contrôlait plus son corps et qu'il avait perdu toute contenance, simplement envahi par des émotions qu'il ne savait plus comment gérer. Il parcourait sa partenaire comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois, comme si jamais ses lèvres ne s'étaient posées sur ce corps étrangers, mais à chaque fois, c'était le même refrain. Clarke le savait, elle devait reprendre le contrôle rapidement sinon, ils atteindraient le point de non retour.

Rassemblant son courage, elle arracha ses mains de leur emprise et repoussa Finn, qui la regarda sombrement.

\- Pas ce soir, Finn. Je suis fatiguée.

prenant sa bouteille au passage, elle quitta le petit studio qui leur servait de salle d'entraînement, fermant la porte derrière elle, lançant un dernier regard à Finn, qui lui tournait le dos, la tête baissée et les poings serrés.

Une fois dans sa voiture, une petite Twingo bleue, elle posa sa tête contre l'appui-tête et regarda fixement devant elle, le soleil qui ne laissait qu'une pointe de lumière, à travers les arbres et les nuages qui prenaient une teinte mêlée de rose, de bleu et de violet, les mélangeant soigneusement, rendant le ciel beau à couper le souffle.

Elle démarra la voiture et disparut dans la nuit.

Ce concours, c'était la chance de sa vie, c'était ce dont pour quoi elle s'était toujours battue, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait dû faire pour cela lui coûteraient si cher à présent. Les sensations qui lui faisaient tant aimer la danse s'en allaient au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Finn avait tout perverti tandis qu'ils évoluaient ensemble dans ce monde impitoyable. Lui qui avait été son pilier pendant leur début, il ressemblait plus maintenant à une ancre : D'un côté, il lui permettait de ne pas se perdre dans les marées de ce monde, mais de l'autre, il l'empêchait d'avance. Mais Clarke ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans lui, il la faisait respirer en l'étouffant.

Après avoir ouvert la porte de son appartement, Clarke posa ses clés dans un pot prévu à cet effet et alla s'écrouler sur son canapé, vidée de toute énergie. Et elle savait qu'elle allait devoir recommencer le lendemain, l'enchantant et l'épuisant tout à la fois. Il lui fallait manger quelque chose avant d'aller dormir, un bon somnifère l'aidant sûrement.

Mais les 5 heures de sommeil ne lui suffirent pas à récupérer le niveau d'épuisement qui l'éreintait depuis déjà des mois. Mais son réveil sonnait sans s'arrêter, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de devoir se lever si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. En soufflant fort, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller se faire cuire un œuf, qu'elle dégusta, assise seule à la table de sa cuisine en regardant par la fenêtre en face.

Son appartement était situé juste à la sortie de la ville, de sorte qu'elle était calme sans toutefois devoir effectuer beaucoup de kilomètre si elle voulait sortir. Elle était entourée d'une ou deux autres maisons, qui souvent étaient vides et de champs où doraient du blé ou encore des tournesols qui se tournaient vers le soleil éblouissant de cette journée de juin.

On sonna à la porte à 7 heures du matin, alors qu'elle préparait son sac. En allant ouvrir, Clarke découvrit Finn à l'entrée de la porte, appuyé contre le mur, qui regardait son téléphone.

\- Tu es là tôt, dit-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer, ce qu'il fit en laissant son parfum envahir l'air autour de la jeune femme.

\- Je m'ennuyais, répondit-il simplement. Et je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympa d'y aller ensemble.

Il s'était assis sur le canapé et la regardait rassembler ses affaires.

\- Il nous reste encore presqu'une heure avant de partir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Il se leva et passa près d'elle en frôlant sa joue, la regardant avec un regard espiègle.

\- T'inquiète, je sais où tout se trouve, je vais y aller moi-même. Tu sais, dit-il la tête dans l'armoire à verre, il y a un gala vendredi prochain, Kane m'a envoyé un message ce matin pour qu'on trouve une choré à présenter.

\- Un gala ? Demanda la blonde en attachant ses cheveux blonds en une haute queue-de-cheval. En quel honneur ? Et il ne pouvait pas nous prévenir avant, qu'on ait le temps de se préparer. C'est pas comme si on avait rien à faire pour le concours. On a même pas une semaine !

Finn avait réintégré le canapé et posé ses pieds sur la petite table basse en ébène devant lui. Il sirotait un verre de soda en tapotant sur son téléphone.

\- Je sais. C'est organisé par un ministre pour une association – je sais pas laquelle – et apparemment, le couple qu'il avait prévu initialement s'est désisté. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce ministre est un ami de Kane qui nous a proposé. Mais on a pas besoin de faire un truc superbe – et ce sont ses mots.

En soupirant, Clarke aspergea ses cheveux de laque, vérifiant sa coiffure dans le petit miroir. En regardant l'horloge, elle vit qu'il leur restait encore 30 minutes avant qu'ils ne doivent partir. C'était plus qu'il ne lui en fallait.

\- Il nous reste du temps, on pourrait déjà choisir la musique.

\- Mouais, répondit le jeune homme, les yeux toujours rivés sur son téléphone.

En allant vers lui, Clarke se laissa tomber sur le canapé crème et s'appuya contre son épaule afin de regarder ce qu'il faisait mais celui-ci verrouilla son écran et lui lança un regard emplis d'espièglerie. - Alors, qu'est ce que tu voudrais danser ? Demanda-t-il en posant son bras sur les épaules de sa partenaire.

\- Sais pas, répondit celle-ci, plutôt quelque chose de joyeux ou plus de la rumba ou du tango ?

\- On a deux danses, on peut faire les deux. On pourrait reprendre les bases qu'on avait sur « Happy » qu'on avait utilisé la dernière fois. Tu te souviens, le jive.

Clarke hocha la tête, se laissant aller contre Finn qui la serrait de plus en plus fort contre elle. Elle se sentait somnolente mais luttait contre ses paupières qui étaient si lourdes. Elle devait bouger, sinon elle allait s'endormir.

\- Bon, dit-elle en se levant d'un bond pour aller se faire un café. On a une partie, ça devrait être rapide de préparer cette danse. Il nous reste l'autre. J'ai écouté « je te promets » de Johnny Halliday, il doit avoir moyen de faire quelque chose de bien, sur une rumba je pense.

\- ça me va. On pourra commencer aujourd'hui.

Il l'avait suivie dans la cuisine et la regardait boire un café rapidement, assis sur un tabouret.

\- Si on y va maintenant, on pourrait commencer tout de suite. Je vais chercher mes affaires.

Finn la regardait et murmurer quelque chose dans sa barbe, avant de lever les yeux au ciel pour finalement la suivre derrière.

En arrivant au parking, la jeune femme alla instinctivement vers sa voiture mais Finn l'appelait depuis sa propre voiture.

Elle fit la moue, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

\- Allez, dit-il en lui ouvrant la portière, ce sera plus simple pour se parquer. Et je te ramène après.

Trop fatiguée pour rouspéter, Clarke le rejoignit mais le pointa du doigt.

\- pas question que tu me ramène trop tard.

Pour toute réponse, il lui tira la langue et alla s'installer à la place conducteur.

Le chemin se fit en silence, seulement rythmé par la musique qui sortait des enceintes.

Leur entraîneur n'était pas encore là, ils commencèrent donc leur entraînement pour le gala de vendredi. Au bout d'une demie heure, ils avaient la chorégraphie de leur jive et s'accordèrent une pause. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils riaient tranquillement, lorsque d'un coup, le téléphone de Finn se mit à sonner.

\- C'est qui, demanda en riant Clarke, qui le regardait aller chercher son téléphone. Ta petite amie ?

Il ne répondit pas, et Clarke sentit son coeur battre plus fort, perdant son sourire.

\- C'est vrai, alors. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait trahie. Certes, Finn était bien plus qu'un ami, et ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis, et pourtant, le savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre était au-dessus du supportable pour la jeune femme.

\- Clarke, murmura-t-il en reposant son portable. je.. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, cette fille…

Elle se leva d'un bond pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre, les bras serrés contre elle. Elle sentit la présence de Finn qui se plaçait dans son dos, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, la réchauffant de sa chaleur corporelle. Il essuya une larme solitaire qui coulait sur la joue de la jeune femme qu'il tenait tendrement contre lui.

\- Clarke, ne te met pas dans des états pareils. Excuse-moi

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. On ne s'est jamais rien promis, toi et moi. Si tu es heureux avec elle, alors c'est bien. J'en suis contente.

Elle lui fit face et le contempla un instant, comme si elle le découvrait une nouvelle fois maintenant qu'il semblait s'enfuir loin d'elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait une femme, mais cela ne durait jamais et Clarke ne faisait que le deviner, il ne le lui avait jamais dit de façon claire. Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à avoir l'exclusivité, et d'ailleurs, cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'il voit d'autres filles, tant que ces histoires ne duraient pas. Mais une intuition lui disait que cette histoire était différente.

Sans réfléchir, elle posa ses lèvres brusquement sur celle de l'homme qui lui faisait face, un sorte d'élan de dernière chance. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la rejette – cela aurait été plus facile, comme pour terminer leur histoire – mais au lieu de cela, il la porta à sa hauteur, et tandis qu'elle accrochait ses jambes autour de sa taille, il pressa ses mains sur ses hanches, pour la rapprocher plus qu'il n'était possible. Leur baisé était empli de violence, de doute et de douleur, toute cette rage qui les avait rapproché. Collée contre la fenêtre,Clarke sentait la poignée qui lui rentrait dans le dos mais elle s'en fichait. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que la peau de Finn contre la sienne, ses mains contre son dos qui la serraient étroitement. Si elle avait pu, jamais elle n'aurait décollé ses lèvres des siennes mais le destin vint frapper, alors que la voix de Kane s'approchait.

Reprenant ses esprits. Clarke se détacha des bras de Finn et le repoussa pour qu'il la repose au sol, ce qu'il fit sans pour autant lui lâcher la main.

Lorsque Kane entra dans la pièce, il vit la jeune blonde qui se dirigeait vers son sac et ne remarqua rien d'anormal.

Ils commencèrent leur répétition normalement, malgré la tension qui s'élevait entre les deux danseurs. Tout entre eux était exagéré, chaque mouvement de danse racontait leur histoire et Clarke se laissa prendre au jeu, utilisant cet ultime instant pour pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle.

Une heure plus tard, Kane applaudit et les regarda, ravit.

\- Très bien les enfants. Vraiment bien. Continuez comme ça, ça s'approche de la perfection. Par contre, le porté n'est pas encore parfait, il manque un peu d'amplitude. Je propose qu'on l'entraîne encore un moment et après on arrête.

Clarke et Finn acquiescèrent en duo et se placèrent face à face, un mètre les séparant. Au signal, Clarke s'élança vers celui qui lui faisait face, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, avant de se jeter dans le vide, afin qu'il la rattrape, alors qu'elle s'enroulait autour de lui, pour la ramener à bout de bras dans les airs, le dos cambré. Mais d'un coup, le genou de Finn lâcha et il trébucha sans crier gare. D'un élan complètement spontané, il tenta d'amortir la chute de Clarke qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol, Clarke allongée sur Finn, les cheveux dans le visage, le souffle court, alors que Finn hoquetait de douleur, les yeux fermés.

\- Finn, Clarke, s'écria Kane en s'élançant vers eux.

La jeune femme se redressa, sans sentir de grosse douleur, et regarda son partenaire en se poussant pour laisser son entraîneur venir voir. Encore complètement sonnée par la chute soudaine qu'elle venait de faire, elle ne remarqua pas l'angle bizarre que faisait le genou de Finn. Celui-ci gémissait doucement.

\- Clarke, l'interpella durement sans la regarder Kane, va appeler une ambulance, il doit voir un médecin de toute urgence.

Une fois l'ambulance appelée, elle alla s'agenouiller à côté d Finn et posa sa tête brune sur ses genoux en chuchotant doucement que tout irait bien.

\- Clarke, gémit-il. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie.

\- Jamais.

-Comment ça ? Une immobilisation de 8 semaines ?

Les hurlements de Kane couvraient le bruit de l'hôpital et Clarke se sentit obligée de poser une main sur le bras de son entraîneur pour qu'il se calme et arrête d'agresser le jeune médecin qui leur faisait face, tremblant face à la colère de Marcus.

\- M-monsieur, Collins a une déchirure des ligaments croisée d'une entorse, il lui faudra porter une attelle pour ne pas faire empirer les choses.

\- Incroyable, tempêta Kane. Je veux voir un responsable. Qu'on ait me chercher un meilleur médecin !

Sans le suivre, Clarke alla dans la chambre de Finn, qui dormait, shooté par les médicaments qu'on lui avait donnés pour qu'il ne ressente pas la douleur. Son genou avait presque doublé de volume et était maintenant enroulé de bloc de glace. Assise sur le canapé à côté , Clarke se mordit les lèvres. Elle-même avait plusieurs bleus partout et un mal de dos persistant mais le médecin qu'elle avait vu lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Une journée de repos et elle pourrait redanser.

Mais danser sans Finn ne l'intéressait pas, surtout maintenant que leur place dans le concours était simplement compromis. Complètement perdue, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Clarke ?

Marcus, adossé à la porte, lui fit signe de le suivre hors de la chambre. Clarke le suivit dans le couloir vide.

\- Il ne pourra pas danser avant au moins deux mois, lui dit clairement Kane en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Alors, pour le concours, c'est fini… et aussi pour vendredi.

Kane se frappa le front et se retourna pour jurer.

\- Merde ! Non, ça ce n'est pas possible. J'ai promis que vous danseriez. Merde, merde, merde !

Il partit à grand pas, sans même se donner la peine de dire au revoir à Clarke, qui se trouva plantée seule au milieu du couloir, sans savoir de quoi allait être fait son avenir.

Elle rentra finalement chez elle et se coucha tout de suite. La sonnerie de son téléphone la réveilla dans l'après-midi, par un message de Kane qui était très clair : « Viens tout de suite au studio ! »

étonnée, Clarke se leva en se frottant les yeux, encore endormie.

Elle arriva au studio une heure plus tard, et trouva Kane qui faisait les cents pas.

\- Mais t'étais où ! Ça fait une heure que je t'attends.

\- Mais laisse-moi au moins me préparer. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent alors.

\- Tu danseras vendredi !

Haussant les sourcils, Clarke posa son sac à terre et posa les mains sur les hanches.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que Finn en a pour au moins 2 mois ? Et qu'il ne reste que 5 jours avant vendredi, alors je ne vois pas comment tu veux que je puisse danser pour vendredi…

Kane s'approcha vivement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, un sourire éclairant son visage.

\- Je lui ai trouvé un remplaçant ! Il devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre…

avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, une vois masculine s'éleva dans le studio :

\- Salut.

* * *

 **Hé voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu et qu'une suite vous intéressera. Review ?**

 **Je vous embrasse**

 **Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Voilà déjà la suite =) Merci pour vos messages, qui sont très motivants. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. A bientôt :)**

 **PS : Je rappelle que je n'ai aucune connaissance en danse, toutes les informations que j'ai, je les ai eu grâce à _danse avec les stars_ XD **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Salut.

Se retournant vivement, Clarke aperçut un homme, grand, doté d'épais cheveux bruns, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains croisées sur son torse et la regardait sans sourire. Prenant son temps pour le détailler, de haut en bas sans se presser, Clarke fit la moue. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait en lui, sans trop savoir quoi exactement – peut-être ses yeux qui la fixaient farouchement.

Elle se détourna finalement vers Kane qui lui lança un sourire censé la rassurer – mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

\- C'est ça, ton idée ? Me faire danses avec un inconnu total ? Il sait danser au moins ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha presque imperceptiblement d'elle et se retrouva à ses côtés sans qu'elle l'ait vu arriver. Il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle.

\- Tu remets mes talents en doute ?

Sa voix était grave, un peu sombre mais agréable à écouter. Ses yeux bruns la fixait intensément, rendant Clarke presque mal-à-l'aise. Mais en se reprenant, elle leva la tête et lui offrit sa moue la plus arrogante possible, ce qui ne fut pas bien difficile. Cet homme la rebutait et elle voulait qu'il le comprenne.

\- Je te présente Bellamy Blake. Triple champion du monde de danse latine et 2ème des championnats de danses latines. C'est un ami de longues dates de la famille, bref, je te passe les détails. Vous danserez ensemble vendredi. Et, répondit Kane en haussant les sourcils alors que Clarke s'apprêtait à répliquer, il n'est pas question que je déçoive le ministre, je le lui ai promis. Vous êtes tous les deux des adultes, vous devriez être capable de vous entendre.

Les deux se lancèrent un regard noir, qui voulait clairement dire : « Moi ? Danser avec l'autre ? Pas question ». Mais contrecarrer Kane était comme tenter de se jeter contre un mur pour le défoncer : Impossible.

\- Bon, reprit Kane en ramassant son sac. Je vous laisse faire connaissance. Le gala est dans 4 jours, vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps. Clarke, tu peux déjà lui apprendre la chorégraphie que tu avais préparée avec Finn. Bonne fin d'après-midi les enfants.

Alors qu'il disparaissait par la porte, Clarke se plaça devant le miroir pour commencer à s'échauffer, ignorant superbement le jeune homme, qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher un petit sourire, comme s'il trouvait cette situation hilarante.

L'échauffement se passa dans un silence légèrement désagréable. Tous les deux, placés côtes à côtes refusèrent de s'échanger la moindre parole, jusqu'à ce que Clarke, ne supportant plus ce silence pesant, craque et se tourne vers lui :

\- Alors, comme ça, danse latine ? C'est bien parce qu'on va danser un jive et une rumba. On commence par le jive, avec « Happy ». tu connais ?

\- Tu me prends pour un homme de Cro-Magnon qui vit dans une grotte ou quoi ? La railla Bellamy. Bien-sûr que je connais, on l'a entendu absolument partout cette année. Tu as déjà la chorégraphie ?

En hochant la tête, Clarke alla se placer au milieu de la salle et lui fit signe de venir se mettre face à elle. Elle lui expliqua rapidement les premiers enchaînements et enclencha la musique.

Elle dut admettre qu'il dansait vraiment bien et apprenait rapidement. Tout en lui montrait qu'il aimait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, qu'il se laissait emporter par les notes qui s'échappaient de l'appareil. Il ne se trompait que rarement, et au bout d'une heure, il connaissait déjà la danse par cœur.

\- Je dois admettre que tu te débrouilles bien, déclara Clarke en allant boire à sa bouteille, pour faire une pause.

L'autre ricana mais ne dit rien. Bien qu'ils ne se soient pas arrêtés une seconde, il ne semblait pas du tout essoufflé, ni même fatigué.

\- On ne va pas dire que ta chorégraphie soit vraiment élaborée, alors ce n'est pas compliqué.

Posant sa bouteille avec un peu trop de rage, Clarke se promit de ne plus jamais essayer d'être sympa avec cet espèce de … Non, elle devait se calmer et ne pas lui montrer qu'il l'énervait. Elle leva la tête hautainement et répliqua :

\- M'enfin, il te reste du travail pour être bien en rythme. On devrait recommencer, sinon on ne sera jamais prêt pour vendredi. En place !

Bellamy la regarda une seconde avant de baisser les yeux en explosant de rire.

\- Quoi ? S'écria cette dernière, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Arrête d'essayer d'être autoritaire, ça ne te va pas du tout, répondit-il simplement.

Pourtant il obtempéra en reprenant son sérieux et alla se placer face à elle.

Ils finissaient leur entraînement quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les deux s'arrêtèrent et Clarke alla ouvrir, pour trouver une jeune fille brune qui lui souriait.

\- Hello, dit-elle avec une voix enjouée.

\- Euh… Salut ? Répondit Clarke alors que la fille se faufilait dans la pièce, sans que la blonde ne l'ait invitée. Attends !

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et entra à grand pas pour se placer devant Bellamy. La fille avait beau être plus grande que Clarke, elle ne dépassait pas le jeune homme.

\- Bellamy, quand tu m'as dit que tu devais rendre service à Marcus, je ne pensais pas que ce serait de cette manière.

Sa voix sonnait faussement fâchée, mais grâce aux miroirs, Clarke vit qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Crois-moi, ça me demande beaucoup de sacrifices. Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Octavia ?

S'approchant d'eux, Clarke remarqua avec stupeur qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Les mêmes cheveux, le même nez et surtout les mêmes yeux bruns ténébreux. Ils devaient être frères et sœurs, cette ressemblance n'était pas possible autrement. Mais la fille lui disait aussi vaguement quelque chose. Sans qu'elle puisse dire de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Ta sœur n'a donc pas le droit de venir de rendre visite ? Demanda la prénommée Octavia, répondant aux questions de Clarke quant à leur lien de parenté. Et pis, tu n'as pas oublié que tu dois m'amener ce soir ? Il va falloir qu'on y ait. Et tu ne nous présentes pas ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Clarke pour lui envoyer un grand sourire.

En soupirant, Bellamy vint se placer derrière sa sœur en posant ses mains sur les épaules.

\- Clarke, voici ma petite sœur, Octavia. Et elle, c'est Clarke. On danse ensemble pour vendredi.

\- Cache ta joie, grommela la jeune blonde. Bonjour Octavia. Ça va te paraître direct, mais il me semble t'avoir déjà vue, et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas à cause de ta ressemblance avec ton frère, tu sembles plus civilisée.

Octavia lâcha un petit rire alors que son frère foudroya du regard sa partenaire d'une semaine.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible que tu m'aies déjà vue, effectivement. Vois-tu, la danse est une histoire de famille, je suis championne junior de danse latine. Mais je n'ai certainement pas le talent de mon frère. Et oui, je suis quelque peu plus civilisée que lui, finit-elle lui tirant la langue à l'intéressé, mais on pouvait remarquer l'admiration qui brillait au fond de ses yeux bruns. Il était clair qu'elle aimait beaucoup son frère.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-il en tirant sur les longs cheveux de sa sœur, tu es une vraie championne. Bon, on va y aller. À demain Clarke.

Sans attendre sa réponse, ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce. Restée seule, Clarke rangea le studio et sorti rapidement pour prendre la direction de son appartement.

...

\- Je te jure, Finn, ce mec est une plaie. Je refuse de devoir danser avec lui !

Assise sur son canapé, Clarke grignotait quelques carottes, en parlant avec Finn, qui était finalement rentré chez lui. Il était déjà 8h du soir, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient raccrocher. C'était un rituel qu'ils avaient instauré : s'appeler en tout cas une fois par semaine le soir, même lorsqu'ils se voyaient tous les jours à l'entraînement. Cela faisait du bien à Clarke de pouvoir enfin laisser échapper sa frustration quant à Bellamy.

\- Je sais, chérie, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu sais qu'il est impossible de faire changer d'avis Kane, et puis ce n'est que pour une semaine, tu ne le verras plus après. J'essaierai de venir vous voir une fois à l'entraînement pour lui casser la figure s'il t'énerve.

En rigolant, Clarke changea son fixe d'oreille et s'étendit en position couchée sur son canapé.

\- Avec tes béquilles ? Oublie, il est déjà plus grand que toi, alors je ne suis pas sûre que tu vas lui faire peur. À moins que tu ne lui tapent dessus avec tes cannes, mais Kane ne te le pardonnera pas si tu lui casses son petit protégé.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais vu énervé…

\- Si justement, le coupa Clarke en riant de plus belle.

Finn, de l'autre côté du fil, poussa un long soupir et Clarke l'imagina en train de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu lèves les yeux aux ciel, là non ?

\- Tu me connais trop bien, ça devient flippant. Sinon, vous avez commencé la rumba ou pas encore. Parce que je sens que si vous devez vous mettre d'accord pour la danse, ça risque de prendre du temps…

le téléphone de Clarke bipa et elle se leva pour aller le chercher dans son sac.

\- Non, pas encore mais j'appréhende déjà. Ça va pas le faire, je le sens. Tu m'imagines danser une rumba avec lui ? La danse de la séduction ? Pouah, ça me donne la nausée rien qu'à y penser.

Sur l'écran du téléphone, un message s'affichait : « ça te dit d'aller prendre un verre au nouveau bar ? - Raven » Clarke tapota rapidement une réponse : « Oui. 21H ? » La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : « Parfait, je viens te chercher dans 30 minutes ».

\- Allô, la terre appelle Clarke, cria la voix de Finn. Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ? Eu, excuse-moi Finn, mais je vais devoir te laisser, je sors avec Raven. Mais on s'appelle bientôt ?

\- ça marche, à bientôt. Et essaie de pas tuer ton nouveau partenaire.

Même s'il le disait sur une voix légère, Clarke le connaissait suffisamment bien pour entendre la pointe de jalousie qui en émanait.

\- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien. Bye Finn.

Elle se prépara rapidement et enfila une petite robe noire, toute simple, un peu évasée aux manches 3/4. La sonnerie retentit alors qu'elle enfilait des bottines, noires elles-aussi. Se relevant précipitamment, Clarke attrapa sa sacoche noire avec toutes ses affaires.

\- Waouh, s'écria Raven en mettant une main devant ses yeux, pour mimer un éblouissement. Tu vas à un enterrement ?

\- Très drôle, répliqua Clarke. J'enterre mon concours. Pas mal tes talons. Mais je croyais qu'on allait seulement boire un verre et pas qu'on essayait de te trouver un homme.

Raven lui tira la longue et tourna des talons (de 15 centimètres!) pour sortir sur le parking.

Elle était l'amie de Clarke depuis l'enfance, depuis que leur maîtresse de primaire les avait placée à côté, elles étaient alors devenues inséparables. Au fil des années, leur amitié avait durci, malgré les deux ans que Raven avait passés à l'étranger l'année de leur 18 ans, il y avait 5 ans. Et bien que tout les séparait, Clarke ne pouvait rêver mieux comme meilleure amie, elle ne l'aurait changée pour rien au monde !

Le bar, qui avait ouvert la semaine précédente, était bondé. Les serveurs peinaient à servir tout le monde et courait en travers de la petite salle en criant les commandes. Les deux amies réussirent à trouver une petite place au bar, où elles commandèrent deux cocktails.

\- Alors, comment va Finn ? Demanda Raven, qui venait d'apprendre la nouvelle.

\- ça va, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Son genou est toujours enflé « comme un ballon de basket » - je cite là – et la douleur insoutenable, mais comme monsieur est quelqu'un d'incroyable, il la supporte bien. Inutile de préciser que je continue de citer ?

Raven éclata de rire et but une gorgée de son cocktail orange. Elle secoua ses long cheveux noirs et parcourut la salle de son regard de braise, afin de retourner son attention sur son amie, qui elle regardait son cocktail tristement.

\- Hey, je sais que c'est nul pour ton concours, mais tu le referas l'année prochaine. Et pour vendredi ? Vous faites comment alors, tu annules ?

Clarke grommela et roula des yeux.

\- J'aurais préféré. Mais non, il m'a collée un espèce d'imbécile qui se croit meilleur que tous les autres. Je te jure, j'ai vraiment envie de le…

mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, une voix masculine vint lui couper la parole, une voix reconnaissable entre mille mais qu'elle aurait largement préféré ne jamais entendre à ce moment précis :

\- Vas-y, qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire à cet « espèce d'imbécile qui se croit meilleur que tous les autres » ?

* * *

 **Non, ne m'en voulez pas trop, s'il vous plait =)**

 **La suite arrivera bientôt, elle est déjà écrite**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews =) Réponses aux guests : Gaelle :** Merci pour ton message. Mais non, il fallait couper ici ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu et que tu me pardonneras cette fin. Bisous **Audreyypetit :** Merci pour ton message, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :) Bisous

 **A tout bientôt j'espère**

 **Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous passez de belles fêtes.**

 **Une petite pensée pour ceux qui passent les fêtes seuls, je vous envoie tout mon amour !**

 **Ce chapitre est mon petit cadeau de Noël pour vous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =)**

 **Je vous embrasse tous très fort**

* * *

\- Vas-y, qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire à cet « espèce d'imbécile qui se croit meilleur que tous les autres » ?

Si le sol avait pu s'ouvrir à ce moment pour l'aspirer dans l'enfer, Clarke aurait pu s'estimer heureuse. Cette voix, qu'elle reconnut instantanément ne semblait pas particulièrement fâchée, plus amusée de la tournure des événements.

En se tournant calmement vers la voix qui venait de parler, Clarke envoya un SOS silencieux à Raven, pour qu'elle la sorte de ce pétrin, mais cette dernière ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, lui répondit juste par un haussement de sourcils.

\- Bellamy… Répondit Clarke en baissant la voix. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici.

\- Je travaille là, répondit le jeune homme, concentré à essuyer un verre, accoudé au bar. Mais j'attends ta réponse.

Réellement surprise, Clarke haussa à son tour les sourcils. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé un instant qu'un danseur de renommée comme lui puisse travailler dans un bar.

\- Ici ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il manquait d'argent, au vu des titres qu'il avait reçus, surtout s'il participait aussi à des galas. Mais le jeune homme, après avoir reposé le verre qu'il avait essuyé méticuleusement, la pointa d'un doigt accusateur, qu'il agrémenta d'un grand sourire.

\- ça ne te regarde pas. Et je veux que tu répondes.

\- ça ne te regarde pas non plus, répliqua Clarke en soutenant son regard, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle devait sûrement avoir l'air d'une gamine.

Raven, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, poussa de la pointe de sa chaussure sa voisine et lui fit de gros yeux.

\- Donc, oui, se reprit la jeune femme en se redressant. Raven, je te présente mon nouveau « partenaire », Bellamy. Bellamy, voici ma meilleure amie, Raven.

Il lança un « enchanté » noyé sous le brouhaha constant de la salle. La jeune femme aux cheveux de la même couleur que son nom lui fit un sourire en battant des cils.

\- Clarke, minauda-t-elle. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton partenaire était aussi sexy. Je suis jalouse.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi, répliqua Clarke, sa réponse heureusement inaudible pour le barman, qui appelé de l'autre côté de la salle, les quitta sans leur adresser le moindre regard.

Se levant précipitamment, Clarke attrapa le bras de Raven, qu'elle tira presque jusqu'à la sortie, sans même se retourner, laissant leur verre à moitié vide.

\- Hey, s'écria Raven, alors qu'elles franchissaient l'entrée pour se retrouver dehors. Je sais que tu as gaffé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que j'abandonne mon verre. Je l'ai payé !

\- Je t'offrirai le prochain. Je ne veux juste pas le voir encore.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Raven, sincèrement curieuse.

Mais c'était une bonne question, dont Clarke n'avait pas de réponse. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que quelque chose dans cet homme la rendait franchement irritable, qu'elle avait des envies de meurtres rien qu'en l'entendant parler, mais surtout qu'il la troublait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer, sans qu'elle puisse en comprendre les raisons. Il était à la fois si mystérieux, comme s'il cachait tant de chose derrière cette façade désagréable, mais qu'au fond se trouvait une faille, prête à exploser.

Elles se séparèrent devant chez Clarke et Raven remonta dans sa voiture en faisant un signe de la main à son amie avant de démarrer pour disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Clarke resta un instant dehors, sous la lune qui l'illuminait d'une douce lueur. Il faisait chaud dehors, réchauffant sa peau. Au loin, une chouette poussa un cri, étouffé par la forêt qui se trouvait non loin de l'appartement où vivait Clarke.

C'était une petite bâtisse, avec trois appartement, le rez-de-chaussé était occupé par une veille dame qui vivait seule depuis la mort de son mari, trois ans plus tôt. Sauf ses chats, elle restait la plupart du temps seule avec elle-même, même s'il lui arrivait de monter voire sa danseuse de voisine pour partager un café agrémenté de quelques sucreries. Il lui arrivait aussi de venir voir les galas de Clarke, juste pour le plaisir de la voir danser.

Au premier vivait un jeune couple qui avait accueilli un enfant l'année dernière. Le petit garçon, très vivant et joyeux pour son âge, courrait de temps en temps dehors, en général suivi par l'un de ses parents. Les voisins restaient en général calme et ne dérangeaient absolument pas Clarke, qui vivait sous les toits.

Cela avait été un vrai coup de chance d'avoir trouvé cet appartement, lorsqu'elle avait quitté la campagne dans laquelle elle vivait avec sa mère pour se rapprocher de la ville, simplifiant ainsi sa vie quant à son travail. À l'époque, n'ayant que peu d'argent, trouver cette maison aussi bon marché avait été comme un signe du destin pour lui démontrer qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en quittant le cocon familial.

L'entrée donnait directement sur le salon, suffisamment spacieux pour accueillir un canapé trois places beige, un fauteuil recouvert de coussins, une télévision écran plat posée sur un meuble de fortune qu'elle avait trouvé dans une décharge, une petite chaîne hi fi ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque où s'entassaient quantité de livres en désordre. À sa gauche se trouvait la cuisine, assez petite mais confortable tout de même. Les tons gris et chocolat donnait un air de vieux faussement bien imité. Un petit agrandissement servait de salle à manger, avec quantité de fenêtres, permettant à cet espace salon/cuisine d'être très lumineux.

De l'autre côté, après un petit couloir, on pouvait apercevoir trois portes. La première était la chambre de Clarke, sûrement la pièce la moins décorée et meublée, peut-être à cause du fait qu'elle n'y passait que très peu de temps, seulement pour dormir. À gauche de la chambre, une salle de bain/douche, tout ce qu'il y avait de normal, mais agrémentée d'une coiffeuse surmontée d'un énorme miroir où brillait une multitude de lumière.

La dernière chambre était l'endroit sacré de Clarke, son bureau. La base du mobilier était on ne peut plus simple, un simple bureau en bois où était posé un ordinateur portable, une chaise et une autre bibliothèque. Mais au coin à gauche, directement après la porte était posé un étendoir où pendaient toutes les tenues de danse préférées de Clarke, grand fouillis de paillettes et de strass. Au dessus, un petit meuble contenant toutes les coupes les plus importantes jamais reçues de sa carrière, ainsi que des albums photos retraçant sa vie dans le monde de la danse. Le reste de la pièce était décoré de dizaines de photos accrochées au mur. La plupart avait été prise en compagnie de Finn ou de Raven. Mais deux d'entre elles montraient un homme, ressemblant étrangement à Clarke, qui plus jeune posait à ses côtés. La dernière représentait la famille unie que Clarke avait été quelques années auparavant, avec sa mère et son père.

Assise à son bureau, Clarke attrapa le petit cadre où cette photo se trouvait et la serra contre son cœur. Cela la calmait toujours quand elle était prise de doute, de savoir son père tout contre elle, quand ce n'était plus possible de le faire en vrai.

Fatiguée, elle quitta la pièce précipitamment et ferma la porte sur cette pièce emplie de souvenir pour se glisser dans ses draps.

Un jour, Finn lui avait proposé de déménager, lorsque sa carrière avait vraiment décollé et qu'elle avait suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir se prendre un appartement plus grand. Mais en regardant sa maison, l'endroit où elle vivait depuis ses 18 ans, Clarke avait su que jamais elle n'aurait le courage de s'en aller. Elle avait vécu trop de chose ici pour pouvoir les laisser derrière elle, laisser 5 ans de sa vie au fond de carton…

\- Un jour, tu n'auras pas d'autres choix que de partir, avait répondit Finn lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué ses sentiments.

Ils s'en avaient plus jamais discuté ,Clarke comprenant que jamais il ne pourrait comprendre tout cela, lui qui n'était pas rattaché aux objets, qui n'en voyait pas la valeur sentimentale. Pourtant, il n'insista pas et se contenta de l'aider à trouver des meubles en meilleur état que ceux qu'elle avait trouvé en s'installant ici, alors qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent.

Le réveil qui sonna réveilla Clarke en sursaut. En se redressant, sa touffe de cheveux blonds montée sur sa tête, celle-ci se trouva complètement déboussolée, comme si elle ne se trouvait pas chez elle, pas dans son lit. Il lui fallut une minute pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas son réveil qui sonnait mais bien son téléphone, strident, un appel entrant. Pas encore réveillée, Clarke tâtonna sur sa table de nuit pour le trouver et répondre à l'appel. N'ayant pas regardé quel était la personne qui l'appelait, Clarke ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Pourtant, elle reconnut immédiatement la voix qui murmura son prénom.

\- Finn, grogna-t-elle. Tu as vu quelle heure il est ?

Mais un silence se fit au bout du fil, seul le bruit d'une respiration saccadée se faisait entendre. Le cœur battant, la jeune fille comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait.

\- Finn, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? Tu veux que je vienne chez toi ?

Depuis environ 5 ans, il lui arrivait fréquemment d'être réveillé par des appels de Finn, mais depuis de nombreux mois, il avait cessé de faire des cauchemars. Cet appel frappa donc en plein cœur Clarke, qui s'inquiéta immédiatement pour son ami. Depuis Ce jour, une certaine connexion s'était établie entre eux, et Clarke était la seule à pouvoir le calmer pendant ses crises.

\- Non, répondit faiblement la voix de Finn. Je… je vais bien, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. C'est juste que j'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix.

\- Finn, si tu as besoin que je vienne, je peux être là dans 20 minutes. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te rejoigne ?

C'était toujours la même comédie, Finn ne voulant pas qu'elle vienne mais qui craquait chaque fois, sachant qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le calmer. Et cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle. En moins de 5 minutes, Clarke se retrouva dans sa voiture, qui démarrait pour prendre le chemin tant connu.

Il lui fallut exactement 17 minutes pour arriver au domicile de Finn, un grand appartement au rez-de-chaussée, avec un jardin, par où elle passa pour aller chercher la clé qu'il gardait cachée sous un pot de fleurs. Elle déverrouilla la porte fenêtre et entra dans le salon de Finn. Elle savait déjà qu'il devait être dans la chambre, elle ne perdit donc pas de temps et traversa le grand appartement pour entrer dans la dernière chambre, tout au fond.

Celle-ci était grande, mais surtout en grand désordre. Des tas de vêtements traînaient par terre, un bureau avec un ordinateur, quelques canettes de soda vide étaient aussi éparpillées.

Finn était assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains, ses cheveux tombant devant lui. Il était simplement vêtu d'un simple bas de training qui laissait à découvrir son torse large, doté d'une musculature bien développée.

En évitant les détritus qui jonchaient le sol, Clarke alla s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme qui ne bougea absolument pas et passa sa main sur son dos, pour tenter de le réconforter. Puis, sans crier gare, Finn se redressa et enlaça fortement la jeune femme, l'agrippant de toutes ses forces, la tête sur son ventre. Il se retrouva presque couché, les jambes balançant dans le vide, son visage posé sur les genoux de Clarke, ses bras enlaçant son ventre de plus en plus fort. Mais il ne lui faisait pas mal, alors Clarke commença à lui caresser les cheveux en murmurant tendrement à son oreille. Elle savait qu'il ne pleurait pas, pourtant son torse se soulevait rapidement contre elle.

Ils restèrent dans cette position une bonne dizaine de minutes, le silence seulement brisé par les murmures de Clarke, qui s'intensifiaient. Finalement, Finn se redressa pour faire face à la jeune femme, qui lui caressa la joue, sans oser prononcer le moindre mot. Son visage était pâle et il ne souriait pas, seulement occupé à la dévorer des yeux. Clarke aurait voulu poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, sentir sa chaleur sur son corps, qu'il la serre encore plus fortement, juste le sentir contre elle un peu plus longtemps. Mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela, préférant le laisser choisir seul de la direction que prendrait cette nuit, après tout, il ne lui appartenait plus, même si elle restait encore plus importante que cette autre fille qui l'avait remplacée.

Elle s'était souvent demandé si les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble avait permis à Finn de lire dans ses pensées, ou à défaut de la comprendre mieux que personne, car comme si souvent, il répondit presque immédiatement à son désir. Il posa la main sur sa nuque et l'approcha doucement de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Ce baiser était doux cette fois-ci. Il s'agissait seulement de deux personnes qui avaient tout vécu ensemble qui se réconfortaient l'un l'autre. Deux personnes qui avaient été brisées qui tentaient de se reconstruire.

Finalement, Clarke se trouva couchée sur son lit, Finn accroupit sur elle, qui lui embrassait le cou pendant qu'elle gémissait. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'imagina spectatrice, regardant ces deux personnes, qui n'étaient censées n'être qu'amie, cet homme qui avait selon toute vraisemblance une nouvelle compagne dans sa vie et cette femme qui était si désespérément seule se mélanger pour n'en former qu'un. Et cela la dégoûta.

Elle se réveilla au petit matin, un rayon de soleil réchauffant son bras qui dépassait de la couverture. Finn dormait toujours, ronflant légèrement à ses côtés, enlaçant son torse fermement. Elle avait mal partout, et surtout elle sentait des bleus qui apparaissaient sur sa peau, preuves irréfutables que Finn était incapable de se concentrer dans ce genre de moment. Elle savait que c'était mal mais n'avait jamais eu à cœur de lui faire la remarque. Après tout, son corps était habitué à bien pire, qu'importait un bleu ou deux de plus ?

Elle réussi à se dégager du corps de Finn pour aller jusqu'à dans la salle de bain. Pour la première fois, au réveil, elle se sentait sale. Elle savait que ce qu'ils avaient fait était mal, Finn avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de lui. Il était pire que de la drogue, la détruisant à petit feu. Mais si elle ne prenait pas sa dose habituelle, elle n'était sûre de pouvoir y survire, elle dépendant entièrement de lui !

Sous la douche, Clarke tenta désespérément d'enlever le dégoût qui lui collait à la peau, mais sans complètement y parvenir. Peut-être qu'il était trop incrusté à sa peau ?

Elle quitta l'appartement sans dire un mot.

Retournant rapidement par chez elle pour prendre ses affaires, Clarke vit dans son miroir qu'elle avait une tête à faire peur, avec de longs cernes noirs qui brillaient sous ses yeux, et ses cheveux qui tomberaient tristement autour de sa tête. Elle tenta de s'arranger le mieux possible en se maquillant et en tirant ses cheveux en arrière, mais devait accepter que n'importe qui remarquait qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

Elle arriva tôt au studio, de sorte qu'il n'y avait encore personne.

Finn et elle avait acheté cet endroit ensemble. À la base, il s'agissait d'un petit studio mais ils l'avaient réaménagé en studio de danse, avec un miroir qui prenait l'entier du mur, où était posée une barre. De l'autre côté, une stéréo et un canapé, ainsi qu'une toute petite cuisine où ils avaient laissé un peu de nourriture. À côté de la porte, ils avaient aménagé une petite cabine d'essayage à l'aide de deux paravents.

Clarke commença seule l'échauffement, et mis de la musique. Au bout d'un moment, perdue dans ses pensées, elle se mit à improviser une chorégraphie, les yeux fermés, sans avoir besoin d'avoir à regarder où elle allait, sa connaissance des lieux étant parfaite. Elle se laissait seulement aller par le musique, laissait son corps parler à sa place. Il s'agissait de la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvée pour se libérer de tous ses sentiments négatifs, qui sortaient avec force de son corps à mesure qu'elle évoluait sur le tempo.

Lorsque la dernière note de musique démarra, elle se retrouva face au miroir, la main posée sur sa poitrine, essoufflée, mais étrangement vidée de toutes ces émotions qui la dévoraient. C'était la première fois depuis tellement longtemps que la danse lui faisait à nouveau cet effet libérateur

Un applaudissement la fit sortir de sa transe et elle se retourna pour se trouver face à Bellamy, qui était adossé au mur, derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. D'un coup, le rouge lui monta aux joues alors que la soirée lui revenait en mémoire. Elle avait réussi à ne plus y penser, les événements de la nuit l'ayant complètement accaparée.

\- Salut, dit-elle timidement, sans trop savoir comment réagir.

Il marmonna un salut rapide et posa ses affaires par terre pour commencer à s'échauffer. Clarke en conclut qu'il devait encore lui en vouloir mais elle ne savait pas comment s'excuser. D'un côté, elle ne voulait pas se rabaisser face à lui, surtout qu'elle n'avait dit que ce qu'elle pensait, mais de l'autre, le savoir énervée contre elle la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Elle décida de se taire pour le moment.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait commencer la rumba aujourd'hui.

Bellamy se contenta de hocher la tête et Clarke réprima un grognement. Comment allait-elle danser quelque chose qui était censé représenter la séduction avec un homme comme lui ?

Tous les deux étant des danseurs expérimentés, ils ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour monter la première partie de leur danse. Délibérément ou non, ils ne mirent aucun pas qui aurait dû les rapprocher plus que nécessaire. Mais quelque chose bloquait : Le porté qu'ils étaient censé faire. Clarke ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour complètement se laisser aller et du côté de Bellamy, il ne faisait rien pour lui faire sentir qu'il la rattraperait si elle tombait. Tous les deux gênés, Clarke imagina sans mal de quoi avait l'air leur chorégraphie. Que dirait Kane lorsqu'il viendrait ?

Mais il ne vint pas. Clarke reçut un message de sa part, disant qu'ils ne devaient pas compter sur lui aujourd'hui.

\- Kane ne sera pas là, informa-t-elle Bellamy, en verrouillant son portable. Urgence familiale, m'a-t-il dit.

\- On se débrouilla sans lui, répondit simplement Bellamy, ce qui frustra Clarke. On refait le jive un coup ? Enchaîna-t-il en se plaçant.

Ils le firent une fois, qui prouva encore une fois à quel point Bellamy était bon, puisqu'il ne commit aucune faute. Tous les deux étaient en rythme, complètement synchronisé, comme s'ils avaient toujours dansé ensemble. Ils n'avaient instauré aucun porté, ce qu'il leur facilita la tâche à tous les deux.

Mais une fois leur dernier pas fait, Clarke s'effondra sur le canapé et réclama une pause. La presque nuit blanche qu'elle avait passée l'avait épuisée.

\- Dure nuit ? demanda Bellamy, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Un peu, oui, finit-elle par acquiescer.

Elle rêvait ou ils avaient une discussion presque normale ? Il fallait bien une première fois à tout.

\- Je vois ça, dit-il en baissant la tête. Joli suçon, d'ailleurs.

Abasourdie, Clarke se leva précipitamment pour inspecter son cou. Mais non, il n'avait pas menti, une énorme marque bleue s'étalait sur la moitié de son cou.

\- Merde ! Merde ! Merde, s'écria-t-elle en frottant dessus, même si elle savait bien que cela ne servirait à rien.

Bellamy, affalé sur le canapé, à la place qu'occupait Clarke une seconde auparavant, semblait très amusé par la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

\- Tu sais, railla-t-il. Ce n'est pas grave que tout le monde puisse savoir que tu as une vie sexuelle complètement « dingue » (Clarke le vit mimer les guillemets dans le miroir ».

En se retournant, Clarke aurait eu envie de lui balancer un truc sur la tête mais elle n'avait rien dans les mains, alors elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de sortir du studio, attrapant ses affaires au passage. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Bellamy lui crier quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « attend ! » mais elle ne se retourna pas et continua sa route jusqu'à sa voiture, qu'elle mit en marche pour pouvoir démarrer.

Elle savait qu'elle réagissait comme une gamine, qu'ils devaient encore s'entraîner, qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps devant eux, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. La remarques de Bellamy n'avait été qu'une petite revanche sur ce qu'elle avait dit au bar, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessée et mise à nue du fait qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait fait de sa nuit. Elle était injuste bien-sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir que ses mots la blesseraient, mais repenser à la nuit dernière lui crevait le cœur. Des larmes coulant le long de ses joues (Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle ! Idiote!) elle appuya le pied sur l'accélérateur…

Pour tout de suite freiner car Bellamy venait de se mettre devant elle, en plein dans sa trajectoire, avec une lueur de défis dans les yeux, comme pour dire : « vas-y. Écrase-moi si tu oses ! »

C'était tentant, mais Clarke ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie en prison, alors elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur la pédale du frein. Elle sortit ensuite la tête par la fenêtre, la peur ayant chassé ses larmes :

\- T'es complètement dingue ou quoi ? J'ai failli te tuer ! Pousse-toi de là, je veux passer.

Mais ce dernier ne réagit pas et croisa ses mains sur son torse, le regard sombre, les jambes légèrement écartées.

\- Non, je ne te laisserai pas passer. On a encore du travail et j'ai promis à Kane qu'on ferait une bonne performance vendredi. Il nous reste trois jours encore, alors pas question qu'on perde une seule journée pour tes enfantillages.

\- Mes enfantillages ? T'es sérieux là ? C'est de ta faute et…

Clarke commençait à regretter de ne pas l'avoir écrasé. Mais elle se tut une seconde pour prendre une grande respiration. Elle devait se calmer, et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison.

\- OK, reprit-elle en fermant les yeux. Je vais me parquer et on recommence l'entraînement.

\- Je t'attends dans la salle. Si tu essaies de t'enfuir, je te jure que je viens te chercher pour te ramener ici par la peau des fesses. Alors tu raboules tout de suite !

Apparemment, il ne rigolait pas.

Quand elle revint dans la salle, Clarke le trouva assis par terre, les jambes écartées, en lui souriant gentiment, ce qui la surpris légèrement.

\- Écoute, dit-il gentiment. On a commencé du mauvais pied toi et moi. Je te propose qu'on reparte du début, on oublie tout. Le fait que tu me trouves apparemment complètement narcissique, antipathique et tout le tralala, et moi j'efface de mon esprit les images débridées à ton sujet quand je vois ton suçon. Marché conclu ?

En levant les yeux au ciel, Clarke s'assit face à lui, sur les genoux, pour lui serrer la main. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant parler ainsi, alors que lui même ne réussissait pas non plus à garder son sérieux. Et après tout, étant obligée de se le coltiner encore un moment, pourquoi ne pas apprendre à l'apprécier ?

\- Marché conclu, dit-elle. On oublie.

\- Mais ça ne change pas le fait que ta vie sexuelle doit être très intéressante, dit-il malicieusement.

Elle ria en lui envoyant sa bouteille d'eau sur la tête, qu'il esquiva simplement.

\- Hey, tu avais promis ! S'écria-t-elle, faussement fâchée.

Il rigola et lui lança un sourire, le premier peut-être vraiment sincère entre les deux.

\- Bon, comme on a quand même bien avancé avant, on pourrait peut-être prendre une pause. De toute façon, il est presque midi, on devrait manger quelque chose. Des chips, ça te dit ?

\- N'est-on pas censé être des danseurs de haut niveau qui ne mangeons que des choses saines? demanda-t-elle, attrapant malgré tout le paquet qu'il avait sorti de son sac et qu'il lui tentait.

Bellamy haussa les épaules en engouffrant une poignée entières de chips.

\- Chai pas. Mais j'ai faim, alors je mange.

\- Comment tu connais Kane ? Demanda Clarke en avalant une chips.

Bellamy la regarda une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur le paquet. Il ne semblait pas pressé de répondre.

\- Ça fait longtemps. C'est un ami de la famille, je le connais depuis presque toujours. Il m'a appelé quand ton partenaire s'est cassé la figure, pensant que je pouvais le remplacer. Comme je n'avais rien de prévu, j'ai accepté pour lui rendre service.

On pouvait sentir à sa voix qu'il ne racontait pas tout mais qu'il ne fallait pas lui en demander plus. Clarke n'insista pas et se tut.

\- A moi de te poser une question, reprit Bellamy en la regardant. Depuis quand danses-tu ?

\- J'avais 6 ans quand j'ai commencé, donc depuis 17 ans. Et toi ?

\- J'en avais 5. Mais, si je sais toujours compter, je danse depuis un peu plus longtemps. Ça fera 20 ans.

Il faisait plus vieux que son âge, tout en restant plus jeune. Quelque chose dans son regard disait qu'il avait vécu des choses dures à supporter, mais Clarke savait d'expérience que cela ne servait à rien de parler de ce genre de choses. S'il voulait raconter, il se confierait. Et déciderait quand.

\- Et avec ton partenaire, continua-t-il. Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- En fait, on a commencé en même temps, mais on ne faisait pas du couple, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Au début, je me suis plus spécialisée dans le ballet. Et un jour, à 12 ans, Finn, mon partenaire, m'a proposé de danser avec lui un tango. Je ne me suis jamais arrêtée depuis là. On a rapidement monté pour en arriver là aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas de partenaire ?

Elle était curieuse de le découvrir. Sa façon de danser montrait quand même qu'il avait l'habitude de danser accompagné, pourtant, s'il faisait du couple, danser avec une autre femme pendant un laps de temps indéterminé n'aurait pas été possible.

\- Si. Mais elle a décidé de s'arrêter un moment, pour pouvoir aller voyager. Elle avait pas mal de problèmes de dos, alors on a pensé qu'une pause lui ferait du bien. Mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas si elle décidera de recommencer un jour.

On pouvait entendre une note de tristesse dans sa voix, ce que Clarke pouvait entièrement comprendre, au vu de sa situation. Elle ne savait pas si Finn pourrait un jour danser comme avant, s'ils retrouveraient leur place dans le monde de la danse.

Sans réfléchir, elle posa une main sur la sienne. Bellamy redressa sa tête et lui lança un sourire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Clarke se sentait bien en sa présence.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Un chapitre bien plus long qui j'espère vous aura plu.**

 **Je sais que le rapprochement entre Clarke et Bellamy est très rapide mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ne sera pas simple entre eux XD**

 **Quant à Finn, vous découvrirez un jour toute son histoire, avec celle de Clarke mais je vais encore laisser un peu le supsens planer quelque temps =) Je sais aussi que beaucoup de monde n'aime pas le couple Finn/Clarke, mais il va encore devoir rester un certain temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis à 100% Bellarke ! Il faut juste que tout se mette en place.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite encore une fois de magnifiques fêtes de fin d'année, de belles vacances pour ceux qui en ont et à tout bientôt j'espère**

 **Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, j'espère que vous allez tous bien =)**

 **Je reviens après un petit moment d'absence. Hé oui, j'avoue que j'ai eu un petit soucis du syndrome de la page blanche, je n'arrive plus rien à écrire...**

 **Bref, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, que je poste malgré tout, histoire que vous ne m'oubliez pas XD Non, simplement, je n'arrive pas à l'améliorer pour le moment.**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même, qu'il sera compréhensif aussi.**

 **Allez, à tout à l'heure**

 **Bisous**

* * *

Sans réfléchir, elle posa une main sur la sienne. Bellamy redressa sa tête et lui lança un sourire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Clarke se sentait bien en sa présence.

Il eut un petit instant de blanc, où ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononcèrent un mot et regardaient par terre, le lançant des petits coup d'œil. Bellamy ne souriait plus, mais gardait dans ses yeux une lueur amusée qui embellissait son visage.

Cette fois, Clarke prit le temps de l'observer réellement.. Il était grand, mais cela elle l'avait déjà vu. Sa musculation avait beau être moins développée que celle de Finn, il restait bien bâti. Ses yeux bruns étaient vraiment impressionnants, comme s'ils pouvaient capter tout ce que Clarke pouvait penser.

Cet instant de calme fut interrompu par la sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone, celui de Clarke, qui ferma les yeux. Pour une fois que Bellamy et elle avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente, il fallait qu'ils soient dérangés !

\- Désolé, dit-elle en se levant pour aller ouvrir son sac. Merde, s'écria-t-elle en découvrant qui l'appelait.

Sa mère ! Elle avait oublié qu'elle devait l'appeler avant-hier soir ! Elle devait être furieuse contre sa fille.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Bellamy, qui s'était leva à son tour.

\- Oui. C'est juste ma mère. Désolée, il faut que je réponde, dit-elle finalement en se retournant pour sortir du studio sur le parking. Elle était seule et prit l'appel.

\- Oui, maman.

\- Clarke, ma chérie. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ?

Abigail Griffin était un médecin très connue, mais aussi une femme exigeante, ainsi qu'une mère aimante, même s'il était difficile de le comprendre au premier abord. Elle et sa fille ne se parlaient pas souvent, séparées par de nombreux désaccords qui duraient depuis tant d'années. Mais depuis qu'elle était partie de la maison à 18 ans, Abigail appelait sa fille au moins une fois par semaine.

\- Désolée maman. J'ai complètement oublié, et il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis trois jours, ça m'est sorti de la tête.

Il eut au bout du fil un petit moment de blanc, où la mère de Clarke ne dit rien. Puis elle reprit :

\- Oui, j'ai vu. Je t'avoue que j'ai été un peu déçue de l'apprendre par la presse et non pas par ma fille. Qu'allez vous faire pour le concours ?

\- On sait pas trop encore, répondit Clarke en soupirant. J'imagine qu'il va falloir nous désister. Écoute, maman, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, je vais devoir te laisser.

Abigail laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Très bien. Tu viens toujours manger à la maison samedi prochain ?

Clarke lui répondit par la positive et retourna dans la salle d'entraînement. Dedans, Bellamy faisait quelques pas seul, sans musique, les yeux fermés. Il ne remarqua pas que la jeune femme entrait dans la salle et qu'elle s'adossa à la porte pour l'observer à son aise.

Quand il dansait, Clarke pouvait voir qu'il se relâchait entièrement, que ses barrières tombaient l'une après l'autre. Autant quand il parlait, Clarke ressentait qu'il y avait beaucoup de failles à l'intérieur, mais tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir était là, sortaient de son corps pendant qu'il dansait. Peut-être, qu'au fond, ils se ressemblaient plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Bellamy, pris dans sa danse, se retourna et ouvrit les yeux, peut-être car il se sentait observer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ouvrit les yeux et surpris Clarke qui le regardait, les mains jointes. Celle-ci, prise sur le fait, se mit à rougir mais Bellamy lui tendit la main et l'invita à le rejoindre dans une improvisation.

\- Allez, viens !

\- Non, dit-elle en riant. Une improvisation, sans musique ?

\- Allez, quoi. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?

Il s'agissait clairement d'un défis, qui brillait tout aussi fortement dans les yeux du jeune homme que dans sa voix. Relevant la tête, pour le regarder de haut, Clarke attrapa sa main pour effectuer une pirouette, toujours maintenue par Bellamy qui calqua son rythme sur celui de sa jeune partenaire. C'était comme s'ils avaient toujours dansé ensembles tant leurs mouvements étaient coordonnés. Ils se retrouvèrent les deux ensembles, face à face, soufflants, haletants, mais souriants.

\- Hé ben voilà, s'exclama Bellamy. Il faut qu'on danse comme ça vendredi.

Clarke réprima un rire et alla chercher sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Alors il va falloir s'y remettre, répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre sur la piste, ce qu'il fit rapidement.

Et ils s'y remirent, d'arrache-pied. Pendant trois heures, ils travaillèrent, retravaillèrent, encore et encore leurs chorégraphies. Tout cela prenait forme, tandis qu'ils dansaient. Mais pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, Clarke dansait et se sentait complètement vivante. Elle dansait parce qu'elle aimait cela. Pour une fois, l'énergie qui en ressortait était entièrement positive, pas une seule onde d'agressivité, de douleur ne s'en échappait. Elle était vraie. Et cela faisait un bien fou !

\- Je suis fière de toi, dit-elle à la fin de l'entraînement, alors qu'elle et Bellamy étaient assis par terre, leur bouteille d'eau éparpillées autour d'eux.

Ce dernier grimaça en entendant sa partenaire parler de lui, comme s'il était un enfant, ce qui amusa Clarke, puisqu'elle avait atteint exactement le but recherché : L'énerver. Car même si elle acceptait que ce dernier n'était finalement pas le prétentieux qu'elle avait cru au départ, rien ne l'amusait plus que l'embêter.

\- Ouais. C'était bien. Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de danser comme ça, dit-il en tirant la langue. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

Clarke le regarda avec surprise ? Venait-il de lui proposer de sortir ?

\- Ce soir, avec Octavia – tu sais, ma sœur – on va au bar, on danse là-bas ensemble. Tu pourrais venir avec nous, si tu veux. Et si ton amie veux, elle peut venir aussi.

\- Bien-sûr. Je vais lui proposer, mais je pense qu'on viendra.

Bellamy lui lança un sourire et prit ses affaires pour sortir, laissant la jeune femme seule et pensive.

Ils avaient avancé vite, tous les deux, seuls quelques détails restaient à être vu. Les costumes devaient encore être essayés, et ils allaient passer le dernier jour sur la scène, afin de mettre les derniers arrangements en place. Mais Clarke le savait déjà, ils étaient prêts.

Son téléphone sonna sans qu'elle réagisse tout de suite, prise dans un tourbillon de pensées. Finalement, après s'être éteint une fois et avoir recommencé à sonner, elle se leva avec difficulté et farfouilla dans son sac pour trouver son portable.

\- Salut Raven, dit-elle après avoir regardé le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

\- Hello, tu vas bien ?

Clarke acquiesça tout en préparant ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle.

\- Et avec Bellamy ? C'était tendu aujourd'hui ? Continua Raven.

\- Écoute, ça a été, il a même été sympa, répondit Clarke en verrouillant la porte du studio derrière elle. D'ailleurs, il nous a invité à venir toi et moi au bar. Apparemment, lui et sa sœur vont danser ensemble.

Un cri répondit à cette nouvelle, puis un éclat de rire.

\- Sans blague ?! Moi aussi ? Dis-moi qu'on y va !

Riant doucement, Clarke brancha son kit main-libre dans sa voiture et fit démarrer la voiture. Elle promit à Raven qu'elles iraient ensemble et lui dit qu'elle irait la chercher à 20h chez elle.

Elle rentra ensuite directement chez elle et s'écroula sur son canapé, épuisée par la journée – et la nuit – qu'elle venait de vivre. Son esprit tournait à 100/h alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Finn et elle… Leur histoire était à la fois si compliquée et si simple…

ils avaient toujours été voisins, lorsqu'ils étaient petits, Finn vivant juste l'étage en dessous. Rapidement, ils se lièrent d'amitié et devinrent même les meilleurs amis du monde. Si beaucoup de leurs amis pensaient qu'ils deviendraient plus que cela en grandissant, pour eux, ils étaient simplement des amis, comme frère et sœur. Mais ils avaient tort…

Cela s'était passé un 15 juin, alors que Clarke avait 15 ans et Finn 16. Ils dansaient déjà ensemble depuis un petit moment, mais entre eux rien n'était ambigu, au contraire. Ils étaient à l'aise lorsqu'ils dansaient ensemble, et avaient une complicité à couper le souffle. Leur avenir en tant que danseur était tout tracé, ils avaient déjà gagné les championnats du monde junior.

Finn avait tout du garçon gentil : Il détestait tout ce qui incluait de la violence, préférait la parole pour se défendre et regardait avec mépris les autres qui se tapaient dessus. Jusqu'au 15 juin.

Ce jour-là, lui et Clarke prenait le métro pour aller en ville, comme ils le faisaient très souvent en semaine, pour aller au cinéma, plus exactement. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils riaient sans se faire prier, et se lançaient des regards complices. Derrière eux se tenait un groupe de garçons, qui semblaient un peu plus âgés, qui les observaient avec attention. Mais ni Clarke ni Finn n'y firent attention, trop occupés à rire entre eux.

Arrivés à leur arrêt, ils étaient sortis, bientôt suivis par la bande. Au travers d'une rue sombre bordée par des arbres, où personne ne passait jamais, le plus grand des garçons les accostèrent.

\- Hey, avait-il dit en regardant de haut en bas Clarke, la déshabillant du regard.

Celle-ci, mal-à-l'aise dans sa robe courte, s'était couvert le torse de ses bras et se cacha quelque peu derrière Finn, qui lança un regard sombre au garçon, sans toutefois s'arrêter. Ils continuèrent leur route, se taisant et marchant le plus rapidement possible, collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Mais attend !

Le garçon, qui avait le crâne rasé et des piercings à la lèvre, avait attrapé Clarke par le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner, l'empoignant fermement. Le reste avait formé un attroupement autour des trois autres. Clarke, apeurée, avait laissé échapper un couinement de peur, qu'elle avait immédiatement regretté. À ses côtés, Finn avait attrapé Crane-Rasé par le bras qui tenait celui de Clarke pour lui faire lâcher prise.

\- Lâche-là, avait-il dit sombrement.

Jamais Clarke ne l'avait vu parler de cette façon. Il avait eu une façon de parler qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos ! Mais Crane-Rasé avait seulement souri et s'était encore approché de Clarke, commençant à caresser son bras nu de son autre main.

\- Tu veux pas me la prêter, ton amie ? Avait-il demandé en souriant, dévoilant une dent sur le côté. C'est qu'elle est bien appétissante !

Tout s'était ensuite passé très vite. Le poing de Finn avait fusé sur le visage de l'autre, le reste du groupe s'était précipité sur lui pour l'empoigner, Clarke avait réussi à se dégager et à s'éloigner. Mais Crane-rasé, prit de fureur par l'affront que lui avait fait vivre Finn, sortit un couteau de sa ceinture et menaça le jeune homme, qui continuait à le regarder méchamment.

Le reste était flou dans l'esprit de Clarke. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'à un moment, Finn s'était retrouvé avec le poignard dans la main, remplis de sang, tandis que le jeune homme en face de lui était à genoux, la main posée sur son abdomen. Les autres prenaient la fuite, sans demander leur reste. Un cri était sorti de la bouche de Clarke, un cri surhumain.

\- Finn, avait-elle finalement gémi. Qu'as-tu fait ?

La suite n'était qu'un trou noir interrompu par les feux rouges et bleus d'une voiture de police. Deux hommes en uniforme leur avaient posé des questions, puis les avaient amenés jusqu'au poste, avant d'appeler leur parent. Finn et Clarke restaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains étroitement liées. Finn tremblait de tout son corps et ses yeux roulaient presque dans leur orbite. Une très fine pellicule de transpiration luisait sur son visage, mais quiconque qui ne s'en approchait pas, était dans l'incapacité de s'en rendre compte.

Ils furent encore une fois interrogé, séparément, dans une autre salle du commissariat. Un jeune policier, du nom de Marc Jecu était installé face à la jeune fille, lui présenta un verre d'eau et étala devant lui plusieurs feuilles.

\- Raconte-moi brièvement ce qui s'est passé plus tôt dans la matinée, avait-il demandé avec gentillesse.

Clarke avait mis un moment avant de pouvoir trouver la force d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Nous voulions aller au cinéma, on était seul dans la rue, quand ils nous ont abordés. Ils ont voulu me…

là les mots lui manquèrent, tant ce souvenir lui était douloureux. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les réprima tant bien que mal, afin de ne pas perdre contenance face au policier qui se tenait face à elle, l'observant intensément.

-Bref, continua-t-elle en se redressant. Sa voix ne tremblait presque plus. Finn, pour me protéger, a donné un coup de poing à celui qui nous embêtait. Alors il a sortit un couteau et…

là encore, les mots lui manquèrent, non seulement parce que la scène se rejouait dans son esprit, le sang qui jaillissait, Finn avec dans sa main un couteau. Mais la peur lui tenaillait aussi le ventre. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Finn allait-il être incarcéré pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Et elle, que deviendrait-elle sans lui ?

Elle se rappelait sans mal la voix que Finn avait prise pour parler à Crâne-rasé, une voix froide qui lui avait donné des frissons. À cet instant précis, il n'avait plus rien du garçon gentil qu'il était habituellement. Mais Clarke pouvait-elle lui en vouloir de ce qu'il avait fait ? Après tout, il n'avait fait que la protéger.

En face d'elle, Marc Jecu prenait des notes.

Finn avait été relâché après 24h, libre. Son avocat lui avait assuré que ce qui venait de se passer n'était que légitime défense et qu'aucune charge ne serait retenue contre lui. Pour protéger les deux jeunes du tapage médiatique, l'affaire n'avait été que très peu rapportée et leur nom n'était jamais sortis, c'est pourquoi leur nom n'avait jamais été relié à cette histoire et que leur carrière n'en avait pas payé les frais. Du moins, c'était ce qu'espérait la jeune femme. Mais Finn, très touché par le geste qu'il avait fait, n'avait plus jamais été le même. Si, pendant quelques mois, il avait clamé haut et fort être entièrement responsable de la mort de Crâne-rasé – qui s'appelait Artie – ses propos avait changé. Il disait désormais qu'il n'avait fait que protéger Clarke. Mais celle-ci qui le connaissait si bien, savait qu'au fond de lui, il se sentait toujours responsable.

Les cauchemars avaient commencé juste après le procès – qui avait fini par légitime défense – et ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés. Et pendant tout ce temps, Clarke avait été présente pour Finn, avait été une sorte de bouée de sauvetage pour lui. Mais tout était différent. Finn était différent. Il était à la fois très distant avec elle, que ce soit en danse ou en parole. Il ne lui racontait presque plus rien sur ce qu'il ressentait. Mais en même temps, un besoin tactile avait surgi et il ne lâchait plus Clarke. À chaque instant, il la prenait contre lui, la serrait dans ses bras, lui prenait la main, tout cela sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Les semaines avaient passées, la vie reprenait tranquillement son cours, ils avaient recommencé les entraînements intensifs de danse et Finn avait recommencé à se comporter de manière presque normale. Il faisait toujours des cauchemars mais recommençait à rire et à sourire. Ils étaient même allés une fois ensemble au cinéma, juste tous les deux, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis l'agression, presque 6 mois auparavant.

Et, finalement, alors qu'elle pensait que cette histoire n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, que Finn et elle étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde, qu'ils étaient toujours champion du monde junior, tout s'était à nouveau écroulé…

le téléphone qui sonnait, strident, sortit Clarke de ses sombres pensées, toujours allongée sur le canapé. Il lui fallut une seconde pour se rendre compte qu'elle devait décrocher le téléphone. Elle se leva donc rapidement et attrapa l'appareil.

\- Allô ? Dit-elle, un chouia trop fort.

\- C'est Finn.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amants. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire, après la nuit qu'ils avaient passées ensembles, après que Clarke se soit enfuie sans demander son reste au petit matin.

\- Tu vas bien ? Finit-elle par demander, impatiente.

Finn soupira une seconde, et Clarke sut qu'il était en train de marcher de long en large, comme il le faisait toujours quand il était stressé.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé.

La voix était sèche, ce qui était inhabituel pour Finn, qui tentait toujours au maximum de préserver Clarke, de ne pas lui faire du mal. La jeune femme comprit qu'il était blessé de son départ prématuré ce matin-là, mais elle ne supportait tout simplement plus cette situation, d'être une simple maîtresse dans la vie d'un homme. De n'être pas suffisamment importante pour être plus.

\- Désolée, dit-elle simplement, incapable de savoir quoi dire pour ne pas le blesser. Je devais aller au studio, on avait des répétition avec Bellamy…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer à parler, de tenter de se défendre car Finn émit un petit bruit méprisant et lui coupa la parole :

\- Avec Bellamy. C'est bon, j'ai compris, tu avais simplement des choses plus importantes à faire. Salut.

Et il lui raccrocha au nez. Debout dans son salon, Clarke ferma les yeux une seconde, mais décida de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus, trop fatiguée pour encore s'inquiéter de ce problème supplémentaire.

Elle alla se doucher, afin de finir de se préparer pour sa soirée. Elle était inhabituellement nerveuse à l'idée de sortir ce soir, sans trop savoir pourquoi exactement. Mais elle savait que ça lui ferait du bien, de voir des gens et surtout de cesser de se prendre la tête en tournant en rond dans son appartement vide.

Devant sa penderie, elle réfléchit un instant, sans trop savoir quoi mettre. Habillée ? Décontractée ? Elle choisit finalement un mix, portant un pantalon noir, avec un top blanc, évasé et ouvert dans le dos. Elle enfila des bottines à gros talon et attrapa sa veste en cuir pour sortir rejoindre Raven, qui l'attendait sur le parking, dans sa voiture, la musique à fond.

Elles arrivèrent au Grounder, leur nouveau bar préféré, du moins selon Raven à 22h. Le bar était à moitié rempli, de gens qui buvaient des verres colorés. La musique sortait des hauts-parleurs, sonore et qui invitait à danser. À côté du bar, une petite scène avait été improvisée et éclairée par des spots de couleurs. Clarke reconnut Octavia, qui était habillée d'une robe noire, composée d'un juste au corps noir, doté d'un joli décolleté en dentelle, avec une jupe composée de 4 bout de tissus translucides, qui tombaient jusqu'à ses chevilles, touchant ses pieds nus. Ses long cheveux noirs tombaient le long de ses dos, en larges boucles et ses yeux étaient maquillés de noir, tandis que le reste de sa peau restait dans le nude. Elle discutait avec des autres filles, qui avaient les yeux écarquillés.

Clarke se dirigea vers elle, suivie de près de Raven, qui envoyait des sourires à chaque hommes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

\- Salut, dit-elle à la la jeune fille en tenue de danse.

Celle-ci se retourna, et lorsqu'elle la vit, son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. « Elle est vraiment jolie. Et elle ressemble tellement à son frère ! » Pensa-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Clarke, s'écria-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je suis contente que tu sois venue ce soir !

\- Clarke ?

Cette dernière se retourna, et se figea sur place, face à la personne qui se trouvait face à elle.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **J'accepte toutes critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructifs XD Allez, avant de vous dire aurevoir, n'oubliez pas que notre seule rémunération, c'est vos reviews, alors lâchez-vous.**

 **Je vous embrasse =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Voici un "petit" chapitre, que j'ai bien aimé écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi =)**

 **N'oubliez pas de lire jusqu'à la fin, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous demander.**

 **A tout de suite !**

* * *

\- Clarke ?

Cette dernière se retourna, et se figea sur place, face à la personne qui se trouvait face à elle.

Bellamy était en face d'elle, la regardant intensément de haut en bas. Il était habillé de manière assortie à sa sœur, c'est-à-dire en noir. Un pantalon noir, assez lâche, qui dévoilait de grands pieds nus, ainsi qu'une chemise noire, qui s'ouvrait sur son torse musclé. Et la mâchoire de la jeune blonde s'en décrocha.

Elle savait, bien évidemment, qu'il avait déjà dansé à torse nu, ou même qu'elle allait devoir l'accompagner dans cette tenue. Et elle en avait vu, des hommes avec une chemise ouverte, mais là, elle devait avouer que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu un spectacle aussi agréable à regarder.

Car son torse était incroyablement bien bâti. 6 abdominaux étaient dessinés sur son ventre, qui était agréablement bronzé. Son pantalon, tombant légèrement sur ses hanches, dévoilait un « v », qui fit tressaillir Clarke. Celle-ci se fit violence pour remonter son regard vers Bellamy, qui la regardait en souriant, une moue moqueuse flottant sur ses lèvres. Clarke rougit violemment et tenta de bégayer quelque mot pour reprendre contenance.

\- Bellamy, dit-elle en sentant son cœur ralentir doucement.

\- Salut.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Raven, qui regardait la scène en souriant.

\- Salut Raven, je suis content que tu aies pu venir.

\- Salut, dit-elle en penchant la tête, toujours souriante. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi. Clarke me parle tout le temps de toi !

La jeune blonde lui donna un coup de coude, plus fort que nécessaire, tandis que Raven poussa un petit cris, morte de rire. Octavia fronça les sourcils en observant les jeunes filles. Quant à Bellamy, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Empoignant le bras de Raven, qui souriait toujours aussi bêtement, Clarke se dirigea vers le bar en grommelant face au comportement enfantin de son amie.

\- Dit donc, minauda cette dernière en la poussant du coude. Il est vraiment pas mal, ton pote. Tu me le prêtes ?

\- Raven ! S'écria-t-elle. Arrête de m'embêter avec ça. Tu me gênes !

-Désolée chérie. Mais je suis pas sûre d'être capable de m'arrêter. J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas.

Elle lui tira la langue et commanda deux vodkas au bar, faisant par la même occasion un clin d'œil au serveur, qui la regarda avec une mine dégoûtée. Raven émit un claquement de langue et rejoignit son amie, qui venait de prendre place à une table, pas trop loin de la piste de danse improvisée.

Bellamy et Octavia discutait dans un coin, les deux face à face. Octavia, une mine réjouie sur le visage, lançait des petits et brefs coup d'œil à Clarke qui commença à rougir. Bellamy levait régulièrement les yeux au ciel en souriant mais les regards qu'il lançait à sa petite sœur suffisait à faire comprendre à Clarke l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

\- Tu sais, dit Raven. Je crois bien que ton Bellamy n'est pas le connard égoïste que tu m'as dépeint au tout début. En tout cas pas seulement. Il est aussi hyper sexy

\- Peut-être que si tu me connaissais mieux, tu saurais que je ne cherche personne pour me tenir compagnie en ce moment. Et d'ailleurs, si pour une fois, on changeait de sujet et qu'on parlait de toi ? Comment va Wick ?

Elle savait qu'elle touchait une corde sensible, en parlant du garçon qui intéressait Raven depuis presque un mois maintenant. La jeune femme était intarissable à son sujet.

Au bout de plus de quarante minutes de discussion à propos du jeune homme qui plaisait tant à la jeune femme, un des barman attrapa un micro et demanda le silence dans la salle.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, je suis content de pouvoir vous proposer un divertissement hors du commun : Merci de réserver vos applaudissement les plus sincères à Octavia et Bellamy Blake, triple champion junior du monde en danse latine !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata dans la salle, tandis que le frère et la sœur entrèrent, main dans la main, pour se placer dos à dos, la tête baissée. La musique s'échappa des enceintes et Clarke reconnut avec surprise « _Poker Face_ » de Lady Gaga. « Un tango » Se dit-elle en les voyant bouger ensemble, marchant main dans la main. Bellamy avait ce regard, qu'elle avait déjà remarqué quand ils dansaient ensemble, un regard qui était empli de force, de dureté mais aussi de tendresse pour sa petite sœur. Clarke comprit à cet instant la force de leur relation : Il l'avait élevée, il en était responsable, cela se voyait, par sa main posée sur sa hanche, la façon dont il la tenait quand ils effectuaient un porté ou quand il balayait de son regard pénétrant la salle à la fin de leur prestation.

Clarke, accompagnée de toute la salle, applaudit à tout rompre, en souriant de toutes ses dents. La fratrie se plaça devant la scène et salua, tandis qu'Octavia faisait des signes de main.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, Clarke se leva, abandonnant Raven à sa boisson, pour aller saluer les Blake. Elle les retrouva dans l'arrière salle, deux bouteilles d'eau dans les mains, discutant avec le gérant du bar.

\- Hey, dit-elle.

Octavia fut la première à l'apercevoir et se dirigea vivement vers elle en ouvrant les bras pour la serrer contre elle. La blonde, surprise par la vivacité de la sœur de Bellamy , la serra brièvement avant de se reculer pour la regarder lui sourire.

\- Clarke ! S'exclama-t-elle en attrapant sa main. Comment tu nous as trouvé ?

\- Calme-toi Octavia, dit Bellamy qui les avait rejointes et qui prit sa jeune sœur par les épaules. Laisse Clarke respirer, tu veux ?

Ils échangèrent un regard complices, avant que qu'il ne relève ses yeux sur elle et lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- C'était très bien, dit-elle à son tour, troublée. Vraiment très bien. J'espère que tu donneras tout vendredi aussi !

\- T'inquiète pas. Je suis capable de danser aussi bien deux fois par semaine, mais je comprends que tu puisses en douter, vu ta forme physique.

Il assortit sa pique d'un clin d'œil. Octavia les regarda tous les deux en souriant.

\- Deux fois en une semaine ? Petit joueur.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, Octavia étant sortie avec le gérant discrètement. Clarke se mit à rougir et regarda le sol pour tenter de dissimuler sa gêne. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi mal-à-l'aise face à quelqu'un. Mais cette même-gêne disparaissait quand ils dansaient ensemble. Comme tout cela était étrange pour Clarke ! Elle n'avait plus ressentit cela depuis si longtemps…

\- Bon, je vais rejoindre Raven avant qu'elle ne décide de m'en vouloir à jamais parce que je l'ai abandonnée, dit-elle en souriant avant de tourner le dos.

\- Clarke ? L'interpella Bellamy.

La jeune fille se retourna et le regarda s'avança doucement vers elle.

\- Hum… dit-il, gêné. Octavia n'aura bientôt plus le temps à me consacrer pour nos petits shows au bar. Mais moi, ça m'embête de tout arrêter, et ça attire les clients. Tu… tu accepterais de faire quelque représentations avec moi ? Tu verras, l'interrompit-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, prise de court. On a pas besoin de beaucoup s'entraîner, c'est pas grave si ce n'est pas parfait. Tant que ça reste de la danse, ça leur fait plaisir.

Un peu abasourdie, Clarke resta sans rien dire une seconde de trop. Elle était surprise par cette proposition, surtout venant de lui. Depuis quand étaient-ils assez proche pour qu'il lui demande de continuer à danser ensemble ?

Mais Bellamy prit son hésitation pour un refus et se passa la main dans les cheveux :

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire oui, tu sais ? Réfléchis-y. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en lui lançant un petit sourire timide. Je dois y aller. On se voit demain en salle de répétition.

\- Oui, on se voit demain.

Sortant rapidement de l'arrière-salle, Clarke tenta de ralentir les battements de son cœur pour rejoindre Raven, qui patientait toujours assise sur son siège, sirotant son verre. Lorsqu'elle vit Clarke, elle lui lança un grand sourire et tapota le siège libre à son côté, invitation à la rejoindre.

\- Alors, de quoi avez-vous parlé pendant tout ce temps ? A moins que vous n'ayez pas parlé…

\- Arrête avec ça Raven. Il m'a proposé de remplacer Octavia et danser avec lui ici, au bar. C'est tout.

\- C'est tout ?

Raven la regardait, avec des yeux étonnés. Bon, d'accord, c'était quand même assez incroyable comme proposition, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Seulement qu'ils dansaient bien ensemble, et qu'il ne voulait pas laisser le bar.

\- Ce mec est étrange quand même, dit Raven en buvant une gorgée. Un moment il est ignoble avec toi et deux jours plus tard, il est très gentil. Mouais, étrange…

Elle avait visiblement trop bu, sa tête commençait à dodeliner et ses yeux étaient vitreux.

\- Bon, décida Clarke en se levant. Tu es saoule, alors on va rentrer se mettre au lit.

Tentant de la soutenir malgré le poids non négligeable de sa meilleure amie, Clarke tituba pendant quelques pas.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider !

Bellamy accourut et vint tenir l'autre bras de Raven pour aider Clarke à la porter jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois qu'elle fut bien installée sur le siège passager, avec la ceinture solidement attachée, Clarke se retourna vers Bellamy pour le remercier.

\- Merci. Bon, on se voit demain ?

\- A demain, dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de réussir à coucher Raven confortablement sur son canapé, n'ayant pas la clé de la jeune femme pour la ramener chez elle. Mais c'était une habitude pour les deux jeunes femmes, que l'une dorme chez l'autre.

Clarke décida d'aller prendre une douche pour enfin pouvoir se détendre, pour que l'eau puisse défaire les nœuds qui s'étaient formés sous sa peau. En général, ça fonctionnait !

Mais cette fois-ci, son esprit s'envolait, loin. Elle pensait à Bellamy. Que ressentait-elle vraiment pour lui ? De l'amitié ? Quelque chose d'autre ? En fait, elle l'ignorait, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle se sentait troublée quand elle était avec lui mais qu'en même temps, elle se sentait bien. Et tout cela lui faisait peur, car la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti cela, c'était avec Finn….

Elle se souvenait encore de la façon dont tout avait encore commencé entre eux. Après l'agression, alors qu'elle pensait que tout allait mieux, enfin, elle avait remarqué que Finn devenait de plus en plus proche d'elle, comme si elle était la seule à être capable de le maintenir hors de l'eau.

Mais en décembre, le 3 exactement, un appel avait à nouvelle fois tout chamboulé dans la vie de la jeune fille.

Elle était seule, en train de s'entraîner dans la salle de danse, parce que Finn devait aller voir un médecin, pour une douleur au genoux. Alors, même si ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble pour s'entraîner, elle était quand même allée faire quelques étirements, puisqu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire de sa journée. Cela faisait presque 30 minutes qu'elle y était, quand son téléphone sonna. En voyant le numéro de sa mère s'afficher sur l'écran, Clarke poussa un soupir et retourna à ses activités sans répondre. Mais pendant les 15 minutes qui suivirent, la sonnerie ne cessa de retentir dans la pièce, avant que Clarke ne se décide enfin à répondre.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle un peu trop brusquement à sa mère.

\- Clarke ?

La voix, tremblotante, flanqua la frousse à Clarke, qui sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

\- Maman ? Sa voix résonnait comme un murmure dans le téléphone. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

un silence se fit au bout du fil, qui inquiéta sérieusement Clarke. Maman, répéta-t-elle en gémissant. Un sanglot finit de la terrifier.

\- Ma chérie ! Tu… Tu est à la salle de danse ? Ne… ne bouges pas, je viens te chercher.

\- Maman, dis moi ce qui se passe !

\- C'est ton père. Il a eu un accident.

Frissonnante, Clarke se rendit compte que l'eau qui coulait sur son corps était froide désormais. Elle sortit précipitamment de la douche, s'enroulant dans une serviette blanche. Repenser à tout cela était trop douloureux pour aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'enrouler dans une couverture et s'endormir pour ne surtout pas rêver.

Elle se réveilla au petit matin, bercée par le sifflement d'un oiseau. Le jour se levait tranquillement par dehors de la fenêtre, tandis que Clarke repoussait la couverture pour sortir de son lit et mettait en marche la machine à café. Contre toute attente, elle avait merveilleusement bien dormi et se sentait complètement reposée, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… En fait, elle ne s'en souvenait même plus !

Raven dormait toujours sur son canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les traits complètement relâchés. Clarke la regarda un instant, rêveuse. Malgré tous ce qui les différenciaient, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans elle à ses côtés, sans cette présence qui l'empêchait de tomber trop bas. Raven avait été un roc pendant tellement longtemps, avait toujours soutenu son amie dans toutes les situations, sans jamais faiblir.

Cette dernière, se sentant sûrement observée, commença à bouger, pour finalement s'étirer, ouvrant les yeux pour regarder Clarke, qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Hello, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé, se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller.

\- Bien dormi, demanda Clarke en allant leur préparer des cafés dans la cuisine.

Raven la suivit en baillant. Elle s'assit sur la chaise devant la table et regarda son amie lui servir son café.

\- Merci, dit-elle lorsque Clarke lui tendit la tasse brûlante. Oui, bien dormi, et même pas de gueule de bois !

Elles continuèrent à badiner un moment, savourant leur boisson chaude, assises l'une en face de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Raven ne sonne. Celle-ci alla le chercher et poussa un bref cri, que Clarke identifia comme un cri de joie.

\- Clarke, s'écria Raven en courant jusqu'à la cuisine. C'est Wick ! Il m'invite à prendre un café avec lui cet après-midi !

Elle dansait presque sur place, ses cheveux se balançant dans son dos, et son visage éclairé d'un grand sourire qui faisait plaisir à voir.

Finalement, après s'être extasiée pendant une bonne heure quant à cette invitation, Clarke dût la mettre dehors, ne voulant pas arriver en retard aux entraînements, non sans lui avoir promis de se voir le soir pour qu'elle lui raconte tout.

Quand elle se retrouva seule dans sa maison, elle ferma les yeux, soulagée et en même temps, se sentant d'un coup très seule. Malgré ses regards insistants, son téléphone refusait d'émettre le moindre bruit qui lui aurait indiqué qu'elle avait reçu un message. Si elle savait qu'en vouloir à un bout de métal était vraiment complètement stupide, Clarke devait s'empêcher de l'empoigner pour le jeter dans l'appartement ! Finalement, elle se posa contre le mur, la tête appuyée sur la peinture blanche et soupira longuement. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Finn depuis leur confrontation téléphonique une journée plus tôt. Si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient, c'était en revanche une première qu'il ne la rappelle pas quelques heures plus tard pour s'excuser. Clarke avait bien compris qu'il était jaloux mais cela la rendait furieuse : Lui avait le droit d'avoir une petite amie mais elle ne pouvait pas passer simplement un peu de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Illogique.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'heure, elle se dépêcha de prendre son sac pour se diriger vers sa voiture avant de démarrer en trombe.

Elle arriva la première à la salle de danse. C'était leur dernier entraînement dans la salle puisque le lendemain, jeudi, ils iraient s'entraîner directement sur la scène, afin de voir exactement les proportions et de pouvoir appréhender l'espace. Posant son sac à terre, Clarke alla chercher une bouteille d'eau et s'assit sur le canapé en attendant Bellamy, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas si Kane viendrait aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui.

\- Salut.

La jeune fille sursauta en se tournant brusquement vers la porte d'entrée. Bellamy venait d'arriver et se dirigeait vers elle lui lançant un petit sourire. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils se connaissaient mais Clarke s'était déjà habituée à sa présence.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur. Tu vas bien ?

Bellamy posa son sac à côté de celui de sa partenaire et alla se placer vers la barre d'entraînements pour commencer quelques exercices d'échauffements, bientôt rejoint par Clarke.

\- Ça va, un peu fatigué quand même. D'ailleurs, Kane m'a appelé, il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, ni demain et il ne sait pas s'il pourra venir à la représentation non plus.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a ? Demanda Clarke, surprise, car jamais Kane n'avait manqué un seul de ses entraînements.

Bellamy se dirigea vers la stéréo pour enclencher la musique avant d'aller se placer dans la salle pour commencer leur première chorégraphie, faisant signe à Clarke de le suivre.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, un de ses parents éloignés est décédé, il va à l'enterrement en Italie. Mais, reprit-il en voyant le regard de Clarke, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne connaissait pas cette personne, il n'y va que parce que sa mère le lui demande.

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis se tût en entendant la musique qui crachait les premières notes. Ils dansèrent ensemble pendant plus d'une heure sans presque prononcer la moindre parole, juste pour faire quelques réflexions concernant leur chorégraphie. Puis, finalement, Bellamy alla s'affaler sur le canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il dans un soupir, je n'ai presque pas dormi cette nuit, j'ai dû aider à ranger la salle.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit Clarke en le rejoignant. De toute façon, je crois qu'on n'a pas encore besoin de beaucoup s'entraîner, tout est presque parfait.

Souriant face à ces mots encourageant, Bellamy ouvra les yeux et regarda Clarke, qui remarqua les cernes qui creusaient ses yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je dois aller aider au bar, un des serveurs est malade, alors je dois le remplacer. Mais comme tu dis, pas besoin de s'entraîner encore beaucoup et de toute façon, demain on se verra une dernière fois.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Clarke sur un coup de tête, sentant ses joues se teinter de rouge alors que les paroles s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Bellamy la regarda une seconde en levant un sourcil.

\- Parce que tu demandes la permission maintenant ?

Lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule, Clarke émit un petit rire.

\- Pourquoi travailles-tu ? Je veux dire, avec la danse, tu dois avoir les moyens de survivre non ?

Bellamy continua de la regarder, augmentant encore la gêne de la blonde, puis baissa les yeux en souriant.

\- J'ai toujours dû m'occuper de ma petite sœur et l'assumer financièrement, alors, au début, avant que je ne gagne vraiment bien ma vie avec la danse, j'ai dû me trouver un travail. Et puis, je ne sais pas. J'aime bien le bar, je m'entends bien avec tout le monde, ça me permet de voir pas mal de monde. Et de garder les pieds sur terre, et ça c'est pas plus mal.

Ses yeux étaient loin, comme s'il repensait à tous ces souvenirs. Clarke baissa les yeux en se disant que finalement, elle l'avait bien mal jugé la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait sa vie bien en main et était particulièrement mature pour son âge. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu quelqu'un comme lui, la tête sur les épaules. Son contraire donc.

\- Bon, s'exclama Bellamy en se levant d'un coup, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais arriver en retard au bar. On se voit demain ?

En le regardant prendre ses affaires, Clarke pensa que c'était vraiment une force de la nature. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'il passa la porte et reporta son attention sur son téléphone quand celui-ci bipa. Un message de Finn !

\- Clarke ? Demanda Bellamy, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Celle-ci releva la tête pour le regarder.

\- Toujours ok pour danser ensemble au bar un de ces jours ?

\- Bien-sûr !

Il lui lança un dernier sourire et disparut.

« Appelle moi dès que tu peux »

la sonnerie retentissait dans l'appareil, faisant bondir le cœur de Clarke à chaque instant, la peur et la joie se mélangeant de façon subtile, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Était-elle heureuse de lui reparler ou la colère prendrait-elle le dessus ? Finalement, la sonnerie se tut et une voix masculine parla, rompant le silence.

\- Clarke ?

\- Finn, dit-elle avec hésitation. Tu voulais me parler ?

Elle se serait donnée des gifles, tant sa voix tremblait.

\- Oui, mais je préférerais le faire en face. Tu es chez toi ?

\- Non, à la salle de danse.

Un long silence pesant se fit, sans qu'elle en comprenne la raison. Finalement, Finn se racla la gorge.

\- Toute seule ?

C'était donc cela, il pensait qu'elle était encore avec Bellamy. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, cela l'énerva plus que de raison.

\- Non, dit-elle sèchement. Il vient de partir.

\- J'arrive dans 10 minutes, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il fallut exactement 11 minutes avant que Clarke n'entende la bruit du moteur au dehors. Elle ferma les yeux et se détourna pour ne pas avoir à le voir entrer dans la pièce. Elle avait peur.

Elle entendit les pas entrer dans la pièce, qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle entendit sa respiration rauque, le bruit de sa béquille qui tapait le sol, son soupir quand il s'approcha d'elle et devina sa main qui s'installa dans le creux de sa hanche. Mais cette fois-ci elle s'écarta de lui, de son contact qui lui faisait perdre son sang froid, mettant entre eux une distance nécessaire avant de se retourner pour l'observer.

Il n'avait pas changé après toutes ces années, était resté le même, celui qui était là, qui l'avait soutenue dans l'épreuve qui l'avait tant blessée, tant détruite.

Après l'appel de sa mère lui annonçant l'accident de son père, Clarke s'était effondrée en pleurs dans le studio, complètement seule en attendant que sa mère ne vienne la chercher.

Elle était arrivée à l'hôpital sans savoir à quoi s'attendre. Sa mère avait appelé Finn pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre afin de soutenir Clarke. Le temps avait pris un rythme si étrange que Clarke n'était même plus capable de différencier les secondes des heures. Les médecins tournaient dans l'hôpital dans un espèce de brouillard opaque. La mère de Clarke faisait les 100 pas devant elle, tandis que la jeune fille restait assise sur son siège, sa main emprisonnée dans celle de Finn, qui était arrivé aussi rapidement que possible. Clarke ne l'avait même pas vu arriver.

Puis le médecin était sorti de la salle d'opération, et Clarke avait su que c'était fini. Son père était mort. Le noir l'avait accueillie tandis qu'elle vacillait pour tomber dans les bras de Finn.

\- Clarke, dit doucement Finn, la faisant revenir dans le présent, dans cette salle de danse, en face de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé mais qui ressemblait aujourd'hui à un étranger.

Elle refusa de la laisser s'approcher d'elle reculant, un peu plus chaque fois.

\- Comment va ta jambe, demanda-t-elle doucement, ne sachant que dire.

\- Mieux. Mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Comment avance la chorégraphie ?

\- Bien, il ne reste qu'à faire les finitions, mais tout va bien. Demain on va le faire directement sur la scène, on verra ce que ça donnera.

Finn s'était assis sur le canapé, ses béquilles posées au sol devant lui.

\- Tu sais, ça m'embête de ne pas pouvoir danser avec toi. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais te voir vendredi, je ne raterai cela pour rien au monde.

Surprise, Clarke le regarda en levant les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il viendrait la voir danser avec quelqu'un d'autre, lui qui était si jaloux.

\- D'accord, dit-elle prise de court. C'est gentil de venir.

Un silence se fit, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache que dire.

\- Clarke, dit finalement Finn en soupirant. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Depuis une semaine, je te trouve différente.

En secouant la tête, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Elle entendit Finn se lever difficilement pour la rejoindre et mettre ses mains sur ses épaules et la ramener jusqu'à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Une larme coula sur le visage de Clarke, alors qu'elle tentait de ravaler les sanglots qui la submergeaient.

\- Clarke, répéta-t-il. Tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Sans toi, je ne serais rien, tu es tout pour moi. Je t'aime.

Ces mots sonnèrent comme un gong dans la tête de Clarke qui se dégagea brusquement pour lui faire face.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Ces mots sonnaient comme une insultes dans sa bouche. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Tu as une petite amie, Finn, une petite amie !

Elle criait presque à présent. Elle devait se calmer ! Se prenant la tête dans les mains, elle se détourna de lui, qui restait planté devant elle sans rien dire, choqué par sa réaction.

\- On ne peut plus continuer comme ça, dit elle plus calmement.

\- Mais, fit Finn en posant une main sur son bras, pour qu'elle le regarde. Tu ne peux pas dire ça Clarke, tu sais à quel point j'ai besoin de toi.

Sa voix n'était absolument pas faible comme on aurait pu le croire à ces paroles. C'était des mots durs, qui voulait tout simplement dire qu'elle lui appartenait. Et cela lui faisait peur.

\- Non, Finn. C'est terminé. Je refuse de souffrir encore à cause de toi. Tout ça ne fait que nous faire du mal.

\- Et alors, que proposes-tu ? Te voir tous les jours sans pouvoir se toucher va être impossible, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ni toi ni moi ne voulons d'une relation de ce genre.

Sa voix était acide et son regard noir. Clarke le regarda dans les yeux, sachant que tout pouvait basculer à cet instant.

\- Non. On ne dansera plus ensemble. C'est fini, Finn. J'arrête. Je ne veux plus que tu sois mon partenaire !

 **Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, cette note risque d'être longue =)**

 **1) Le chapitre précédent à eu moins de messages que d'habitude. Est-ce parce que vous l'avez moins aimé ? Et si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas aimé ?**

 **2) J'ai besoin de vous, de votre aide XD : Avez-vous des musiques qui vous font penser à Bellarke ou à l'univers de _the 100_? Parce que j'aimerai inclure des chansons qui ont un sens dans cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires (et si vous vous connaissez un peu en danse quelle sorte peut être dansée dessus, ça m'aiderait beaucoup)**

 **3)Voilà, comme j'attend toujours de voir le couple Bellarke se former à l'écran, en attendant je me rabats sur les fanfictions. Sauf que voilà, je crois que j'ai un peu fait le tour des meilleurs sur ce site. En avez-vous à me proposer, qui est bien écrite ? Ou même sur un autre site ? Je pense par exemple à Wattpad, car pour l'instant, toutes les histoires que j'ai lu là-bas m'ont plutôt déçues. Ou encore ailleurs d'ailleurs ? Je suis preneuse de tout tant que c'est bien écrit =)**

 **ATTENTION SPOILERS ! Si vous n'avez pas vu le premier épisode de la saison 3, vous pouvez arrêter votre lecture ici. Je vous embrasse tous très fort, attend de vos nouvelles et vous aime fort !**

 **Pour les autres, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Personnellement, je n'ai été déçue que pour deux choses (Mais ça peut changer par la suite) :**

 **\- la relation de Clarke avec cette fille. Je ne sais pas, mais pour moi ça passe pas, je n'ai pas du tout aimé qu'il inclue ça dans l'histoire. Quitte à la faire aller avec une fille, qu'elle soit avec Lexa (attention, je ne suis absolument pas pour Clexa, mais je préfère largement la dynamique de leur couple). Après, je peux comprendre qu'elle cherche des contacts humains. Mais je n'adhère quand même pas trop... Et c'est quoi cette couleur de cheveux ! Je sais que c'est pour ne pas se faire reconnaître, mais quand même ! Bref, à part cela, j'adore la nouvelle Clarke.**

 **\- La relation de Bellamy avec l'autre (oui, je me rappelle pas son prénom, oui je suis complètement jalouse d'elle... Non, ce n'est pas pathétique). C'est que moi ou ça sonne complètement faux ? Parce que quand je les ai vu s'embrasser (à part le fait que j'ai failli vomir bien-sûr), ça me paraissait vraiment pas réalisable. Même si mon rêve ultime est de le voir finir avec Clarke, si ce n'est pas possible, mettez le au moins avec quelqu'un qui le mérite ! Pas une créature chétive (Bon, je crois qu'on peut légèrement voire que j'aime pas cette fille. Je suis sûre que si elle avait pas embrassé Bellamy, je la trouverai sympathique, mais voilà...)**

 **Bref, impatiente de voir la suite !**

 **En attendant, je vous embrasse toutes et tous et vous dis à bientôt j'espère pour la suite**

 **Bisous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Oui oui, je suis toujours vivante. Non je n'ai pas été enlevé par les extraterrestres. Desolé pour cette absence, mais normalement, je vais pouvoir écrire un peu plus régulièrement ces prochains temps =)**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire.**

 **A tout de suite**

* * *

La nuit tombait doucement dehors, les étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel tandis que la lune complètement ronde brillait doucement, éclairant le chemin devant Clarke.

Après avoir parlé avec Finn, après avoir sorti cette bombe, elle était partie – encore une fois – sans demander son reste. Elle avait vaqué tout l'après-midi sans savoir où elle allait, pour finalement se retrouver au cimetière, où était enterré son père. Elle avait regardé le jour lentement décliner, allongée sur la pierre tombale, dernière demeure de son père. Elle avait laissé les larmes couler le long de ses joues, sans même tenter de les retenir. Ce n'était pas des sanglots, simplement des regrets qui s'évacuaient doucement, pour la laisser plus légère.

Finalement, elle s'était relevée avec un soupir, et après un dernier soupir en direction de la photographie de son père qui trônait sur la pierre, elle tourna les talons pour chercher sa voiture.

Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, elle savait bien que c'était la seule décision censée qui restait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal. Finn comptait tellement pour elle, mais Clarke refusait de souffrir encore pour lui, elle avait assez donné !

Une fois arrivée à la maison, elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé, vidée de toute énergie. C'était étrange quand même, elle avait l'habitude d'avoir des entraînements bien plus poussés, de vivre des journées de dingue mais rarement elle ne se sentait aussi fatiguée, alors qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien fait de sa journée !

Son téléphone fit un son bref, signifiant un message. Clarke se leva en ronchonnant pour chercher son portable dans son sac. Un message de Raven, lui demandant si elle pouvait passer chez elle dans environ une demie heure, pour qu'elles mangent ensemble. Après lui avoir répondu par la positive, Clarke alla sur les réseaux sociaux, pour se changer les idées. Il ne fallut que 2 minutes avant qu'elle ne soit à nouveau dérangée par un message, d'un numéro inconnu :

? - Salut princesse. On doit se retrouver à quelle heure demain ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils mais ne mit même pas une minute avant de trouver à qui appartenait ce numéro.

C – Bellamy, je présume ?

B – Bien joué princesse. Alors ?

C – 14h30. Depuis quand le surnom ?

En souriant, Clarke alla dans la cuisine pour se servir à boire, les yeux fixés sur son téléphone.

B – Je sais pas, ça je va bien, je trouve =) Pas toi ?

En levant les yeux, Clarke alla s'asseoir à nouveau sur le canapé, posant ses pieds sur sa table basse.

C – Monsieur fait de l'humour à ce que je vois. Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?

B – C'est Kane qui me l'a donné. Ça te dérange ?

C – Oui, maintenant je vais devoir te supporter en vrai et par message

B – Ouch, bien envoyé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te harcèlerai presque pas.

C – Quelle grandeur d'âme.

B – Tu as vu ? Je mériterai une médaille.

La sonnette de l'entrée résonna, sortant Clarke de ses méditation téléphonique. Avant même que Clarke ne puisse se lever pour aller ouvrir, Raven passa la tête par la porte en souriant.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Clarke hocha la tête et fut bientôt rejointe par Raven, qui s'assit lourdement à ses côtés.

\- Tu écrits à qui ?

\- Bellamy, il me demande l'heure pour demain.

Raven lui flanqua un coup dans les côtes en ricanant.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Clarke en la regardant dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

Haussant les épaules, mais sans cesser de sourire, Raven s'écrasa contre le dossier du canapé, comme si elle était morte de fatigue. Clarke, afin de changer de sujet, lui posa des questions à propos de Wick, ce qui eut exactement l'effet escompté. Pendant plus d'une heure, elles parlèrent de ce déjeuner qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, décortiquant faits et gestes du jeune homme, pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'il en pinçait pour Raven, ce qui ravit la jeune femme au plus haut point. En même temps, elle préparèrent à manger ensemble, avant de se mettre à table.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis heureuse ! C'est la première fois depuis si longtemps que je me sens comme ça avec quelqu'un, comme s'il n'y avait qu'une fin possible : Le bohneur.

En la prenant dans ses bras, Clarke se rendit compte que pour elle non plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de chose.

\- Si tu es heureuse, je crois que c'est le principal, Raven. Mais il va quand même falloir que tu me le présentes, que je te donne mon accord.

Elle continuèrent à en rire jusqu'à ce que Raven déclare être fatiguée et rentre chez elle.

Clarke était en train de terminer la vaisselle lorsqu'elle entendit encore un bruit venant de son téléphone. Essuyant ses mains savonneuses sur un torchon de cuisine qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, elle alla le chercher sur la table basse du salon. Elle avait un message de Bellamy :

B – Tu fais quoi ?

Elle sourit en voyant ce qui était écrit, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui écrivait.

C – Tu n'était pas censé ne pas me harceler ?

B – Arrête de faire ta princesse, princesse. Je m'ennuie, c'est tout.

C – Ennuie-toi sans m'ennuyer alors.

B – Tous aux abris ! La princesse sort les griffes.

C – Tu ne peux pas faire ton numéro de charme à une autre de tes victimes ?

B – Désolé de te décevoir mais elles étaient toutes consentantes. Et tu ne m'as pas répondu.

C – elles ont dû s'en mordre les doigts… Rien, je faisais la vaisselle.

B – Tu as une vie absolument trépidante.

En secouant la tête, tentant vainement de s'empêcher de sourire, Clarke alla se mettre en pyjama pour aller se coucher dans son lit, soulagée malgré la journée difficile.

…

il était presque l'heure quand Clarke arriva dans la salle, essoufflée et les cheveux en bataille, après s'être réveillée bien trop tard, ce qui était bien sûre complètement anormal pour elle. Bellamy était déjà là, en grande discussion avec le ministre qui organisait l'événement.

\- Désolée du retard, dit-elle en arrivant vers eux, s'accordant une petite pause pour pouvoir souffler.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit le ministre, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnants. Il y a un petit vestiaire sur votre droite, vous y trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

Les deux danseurs acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire pour y poser leurs affaires. Ils n'échangeaient pas un mot, préoccupés par des choses personnelles. Clarke prit sa tenue sur le cintre et alla se changer dans les toilettes, pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

Sa robe était noire. Une sorte de body avec un col en cœur lui enserrait le corps, tandis que la jupe était uniquement constituée de sorte de ficelle qui lui descendait sur les hauts des cuisses, de sorte que l'entier des jambes étaient visible. Si la robe était très simple en sois, une touche d'originalité avait été rajoutée grâce aux strass qui montaient le long de sa poitrine. Elle laissa ses cheveux pendre librement sur ses épaules.

En sortant de la salle, elle retrouva Bellamy qui était déjà changé. Il portait la même tenue que celle de la soirée au bar avec sa sœur, sauf qu'il avait rajouté à l'ensemble une chemise grise, qui était ouverte sur son corps. Aucuns des deux ne portaient de chaussures.

Le jeune homme l'observa de haut en bas, un sourcil relevé avant de sortir l'un de ses sourires mystérieux dont il avait le secret.

\- Ça te va très bien, dit-il finalement.

Les gens qui passaient devant eux, pressés, permirent à Clarke une distraction pour ne pas laisser son nouveau partenaire le plaisir de la voir rougir.

\- Merci, bredouilla-t-elle en se maudissant d'être aussi bête. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Bon, reprit-elle en secouant la tête pour se remettre les esprits en place, on y va ?

Bellamy acquiesça et la suivit à travers le dédale de couloir qui les mena jusqu'au parterre qui leur servirait de piste de danse pour l'occasion. Leur échauffement se passa en silence, tandis que Clarke prenait plaisir à observer ce qui se passait dans la salle.

Une multitude de personne courrait partout afin de préparer la salle, portant tantôt des chaises ou des caisses noires, sûrement remplies d'objets. Un homme au milieu de la salle, apparemment le responsable, criait des ordres à toutes personnes qui se trouvaient désœuvrées. Les pauvres étaient couvertes de sueur et soufflaient comme si elles venaient de vivre un marathon.

Une main qui se posait sur son épaule fit sursauter Clarke, qui se retourna brusquement, pour voir Bellamy qui l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- O-oui, dit-elle troublée. Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Bon, il serait tant qu'on s'y mette, tu ne crois pas ?

Encore une fois, Bellamy se contenta de hocher la tête et se plaça où il devait être, mais continua de scruter la jeune femme qui lui faisait place, qui déjà était perdue dans l'univers de la danse.

Pendant les trois heures suivantes, ils s'entraînèrent presque sans arrêt, seulement pour aller boire quelques gorgées à leur bouteille d'eau. Tous les deux étaient habitués à vivre ce genre de rythme et ne s'en plaignaient pas. Toutefois, Clarke fut bien contente lorsque Bellamy déclara que cela suffisait pour le moment, qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient encore améliorer. Dehors, les rayons du soleil déclinait doucement pour laisser place à une douce lueur de début de soirée. La salle était toujours en effervescence, tandis que plusieurs personnes terminaient les décorations de la salle. Le ministre se dirigeait vers eux à grand pas, le visage rouge, montrant que lui aussi courrait partout pour finir de préparer cet événement.

\- Je vois que vous avez terminé ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'eux, la sueur gouttant sur son visage, ce qui dégoutta quelque peu Clarke.

\- Oui, répondit Bellamy, je crois que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. À quelle heure devons-nous venir ici demain ?

Le ministre, les mains appuyés sur ses genoux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Clarke lança un regard à Bellamy et vit que comme elle, il semblait près à exploser de rire par cette image du ministre tentant désespérément de respirer normalement.

\- Oui, reprit finalement le ministre en les regardant, euh… la soirée commence à 18h, et vous devez dansez entre 19h et 20h, entre l'entrée et le plat principal et juste avant le dessert – que, bien-sûre, vous pourrez manger gratuitement – donc venez à l'heure que vous voulez, il faut juste que vous soyez prêt à l'heure. Tenez, rajouta-t-il en tendant deux cartes, voici vos badges qui vous donnera l'accès à la salle. Ne les oubliez pas !

Les deux danseurs remercièrent l'homme et reprirent la direction du vestiaire en riant.

\- Tu as vu, on aurait dit que c'était lui qui venait de passer trois heures à s'entraîner et pas nous, ria Clarke en buvant à sa bouteille d'eau.

\- C'est sûr, le pauvre aurait besoin d'un peu d'entraînement. Cela ne lui a pas fait de mal finalement.

Ils se changèrent tout en continuant à blaguer ensemble, puis sortirent de la salle de spectacle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la voiture de Clarke.

\- Bon, on se dit rendez-vous à 17h45 demain alors ?

La question de Bellamy coupa un silence qui s'installait entre eux et qui progressivement devenait gênant.

\- Oui, oui, fit Clarke un peu trop rapidement. Oui, ce serait parfais. Bon, hé bien, passe une bonne soirée alors.

\- Oui, toi aussi, répondit Bellamy, qui paraissait autant troublé que Clarke. Il finit pas s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa voiture, en lui adressant un dernier signe pour vlui dire au revoir. Clarke le regarda disparaître au loin.

….

Idiot. Mais vraiment ! C'était les mots qui tournaient dans la tête de Bellamy depuis qu'il avait quitté Clarke devant cette salle de spectacle. Il avait réagi de manière idiote, était passé pour un crétin fini devant elle.

Mais seulement, voilà, depuis qu'il la connaissait, il se sentait idiot. Il se souvenait encore la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée dans la salle de danse. Elle avait semblé tellement surprise de le voir là, puis l'avait détaillé de manière très précise, comme on détaille un objet que l'on souhaite acheter. Ils avaient vraiment mal commencé tous les deux. Il l'avait trouvée tellement prétentieuse, il avait sans cesse cette impression qu'elle le regardait de haut, ce qui était quand même un exemple puisqu'elle était bien plus petite que lui.

Et puis il l'avait aperçue dans le bar où il travaillait. Elle parlait avec une autre fille, son total opposé, une noiraude qui semblait plus bagarreuse qu'elle, il s'était donc approché d'elles pour les écouter quand il les avait entendu parler d'un homme apparemment qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Il ne lui avait pas fallu deux minutes avant de comprendre que c'était de lui que la jeune femme parlait. S'il avait réagi de manière ironique, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'était quand même senti blessé au fond de lui, de la façon dont Clarke le voyait.

Heureusement, ils avaient pu mettre les choses à plat le lendemain, et il avait découvert une femme très sensible, qui cachait une évidente tristesse derrière un masque de force qui était sur le point de s'effondrer, il le sentait bien. Et quand ils dansaient… la danse avait toujours fait partie de son univers et lorsqu'il dansait avec… Enfin, avec sa partenaire, il se sentait bien. Mais là, avec Clarke, c'était carrément plus fort. C'était comme s'ils formaient deux partie d'un corps qui se retrouvaient et se cherchaient pour s'unir à travers la danse. Quelque chose d'inexplicable qui le rendait à la fois fou de joie mais qui faisait tellement peur aussi…

Sans même avoir vu le chemin qu'il venait de parcourir, Bellamy se retrouva chez lui. Il habitait dans un appartement, avec un jardin, au centre-ville. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'il y habitait, avec sa petite sœur. Celle-ci, ne gagnant pas suffisamment bien sa vie pour pouvoir se permettre de se prendre un appartement, comptait les jours qui lui restaient avant d'être complètement autonome. Pourtant, cela ne dérangeai pas Bellamy de pouvoir encore s'occuper d'Octavia, tant il en avait l'habitude.

\- Y'a quelqu'un, cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, le courrier dans les mains.

Un bonjour résonna à travers l'appartement, et Bellamy devina qu'il provenait de la chambre d'Octavia, tout au fond. Il s'y dirigea rapidement, posant la paperasse remplie de facture sur la tavle basse du salon.

\- Salut toi, dit-il en passant la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Octavia, allongée sur le ventre sur son lit, se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire.

\- Salut frérot. Tu rentres tôt, je pensais que tu en aurais pour plus de temps.

En venant la rejoindre, le jeune homme posa un rapide baiser sur la tête de sa sœur.

\- Je pensais aussi, mais on avait fini, cela ne servait à rien de continuer à s'entraîner. Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Je suis sortie avec Maya faire les magasins. J'ai super faim, on mange quoi ?

\- Lasagne au four, ça te va ?

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond, entraînant son frère dans la cuisine en criant comme une enfant.

\- Super !

20 minutes plus tard, Bellamy mettait le plat au four, alors qu'Octavia était assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

\- Et avec Clarke, ça se passe bien ?

Le jeune homme, occupé à faire la vaisselle, leva brusquement la tête vers sa sœur pour la regarder.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Se maudissant à l'instant même pour la sécheresse de sa question, Bellamy sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Pour rien, répondit Octavia en observant méticuleusement son frère. Je me demandais, c'est tout. Et c'est à quelle heure demain ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous à 17h30, mais on dansera vers 19h. Tu seras là ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde, dit Octavia en enlaçant son frère par derrière. Je suis impatiente d'y être !

Tous les deux mangèrent en riant.

…

B – Tu est prête princesse ?

Clarke, en voyant ce message commença à sourire doucement. Son sac était prêt, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre sa veste et aller chercher sa voiture.

C – Prête ! Soit pas en retard !

B – Et c'est elle qui ose dire ça !

Riant doucement, la jeune femme ferma la porte de sa maison pour aller sur le parking.

Les deux danseurs arrivèrent au même moment sur le parking de la salle de spectacle et entrèrent ensemble dans la pièce, montrant leur badge aux vigiles qui hochèrent la tête en les laissant passer. Une fois dans la salle, Clarke s'arrêta, ébahie devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

La salle était décorée dans les tons bleus et argentés. Et bien qu'ils aient été présents le jour d'avant, la décoration avait bien changée. Sur les tables, des nappes bleus claires étaient étalées, avec posés dessus, une multitude de service argenté qui brillait. Sur les coins de la salle se trouvait des buffets où déjà la nourriture était posée. Les serveurs étaient déjà présents et habillés de noir et bleu pour l'occasion, s'agitant pour tout finaliser.

\- C'est beau non ? Fit Bellamy en bousculant Clarke pour qu'elle sorte de sa béatitude.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle, avant de reprendre ses esprits et le suivre jusqu'au vestiaire.

Une fois changés, ils rejoignirent les invités qui commençaient à arriver.

\- Qui va venir te voir ? Demanda Clarke pour meubler la discussion.

\- Ma sœur, c'est tout. Et toi ?

\- Raven, peut-être ma mère mais je n'en suis pas complètement sûre.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis vers le bar, un verre de soda à la main. Clarke avait revêtu un peignoir foncé pour ne dévoiler sa tenue qu'à la dernière minute et portait des boots qui lui tenait chaud aux chevilles. Quant à Bellamy, il avait quand même fermé sa chemise, au grand bonheur de Clarke qui avait bien du mal à se concentrer quand elle était ouverte, et portait des baskets. Mais ils continuaient à jurer avec les autres invités, qui étaient tous bien habillé.

\- Tu sais, continua Clarke, en continuant à parcourir la salle pour trouver Raven, tu ne m'as toujours pas donné plus d'informations pour nos danses dans ton bar.

\- C'est vrai, répondit le jeune homme, occupé à scruter son verre. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore donné de dates, mais je pensais en faire une dans 2 semaines, le vendredi soir. Si ça te va, bien-sût !

Clarke releva la tête pour lui sourire.

\- Ça me va.

Un mouvement dans la veste de Clarke la fit sursauter, cassant le bref instant où leur regard s'était croisé. Il s'agissait d'un message de sa mère :

A – Ma chérie, il y a une urgence à l'hôpital, je dois y aller. Excuse-moi, je t'aime fort.

En soupirant, Clarke ferma les yeux. Ça ne l'étonna même pas, ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mère annulait à la dernière minute, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une pointe de tristesse au fond de son cœur.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- C'est ma mère, elle ne viendra pas. Ce n'est pas grave, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant le regard de Bellamy, il y avait une urgence à l'hôpital, elle était obligée d'y rester.

Mais le jeune homme continua à la regarder avec un air triste sur le visage, avant de poser sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Hello Clarke, s'exclamèrent deux voix parfaitement à l'unisson dans leur dos.

Raven et Octavia arrivèrent ensembles, mortes de rire en voyant la tête de la jeune femme qui les regardait s'avancer vers elle.

\- Bonjour quand même, grommela Bellamy en se levant du siège pour embrasser sa sœur.

Une fois les embrassades terminées, les deux danseurs prirent congé pour aller se préparer, leur prestation avançant à grand pas.

\- Bonne chance, crièrent encore une fois les deux brunes avant d'aller s'asseoir à leur place, très proche de l'estrade.

Clarke commença à ressentir le petit stress habituel qui l'envahissait avant chaque prestation, mais qui, elle le savait, lui était toujours bénéfique.

\- Pas trop stressée, demanda Bellamy, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Un peu, mais ça va, dit-elle. Et toi ?

\- Bof, presque pas.

Ils entendirent le maire commencer un discours, remerciant les invités d'être présent ce soir-là. Il termina en leur parlant de la surprise qu'il leur avait promis, c'est-à-dire, une prestation de danse. Clarke enleva son peignoir, ses chaussure, alors que Bellamy faisait de même et déboutonnait sa chemise, tandis que Clarke faisait tout pour ne pas le regarder trop longtemps.

Le rideau tomba et un tonnerre d'applaudissement emplit la salle, tandis que les danseurs se mettaient en place pour la première danse.

La musique commença et Clarke oublia instantanément ses doutes et ses peurs qui l'envahissaient depuis quelque temps. Elle oublia ses problèmes avec Finn et se concentra uniquement sur Bellamy, qui lui offrit son sourire tout le temps de leur prestation. Leur mouvement était si harmonique, si simple qu'elle en oublia même que tant de gens l'observaient, elle oublia la raison qui l'avait fait changer de partenaire, simplement heureuse d'être là avec Bellamy. Comme-ci tout cela avait dû se passer comme ça, uniquement comme ça…

elle se réveilla quelque temps après, face à son publique qui criait face à elle, debout derrière leur chaise, applaudissant à tout rompre. Bellamy prit la main de Clarke et ils saluèrent avant de quitter la pièce en courant. Une fois dans les coulisses, la jeune femme se tourna vers Bellamy et éclata de joie, sautant à son cou sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte, simplement heureuse des quelques minutes qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble.

\- Mon dieu, s'écria-t-elle, c'était simplement incroyable !

Bellamy ne répondit rien mais la serra plus fort contre lui, la soulevant de terre pour la faire tourner dans les airs, riant aux éclats. La posant à terre, Clarke vit qu'il souriait comme jamais et semblait aussi heureux qu'elle. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer cette joie intense. Oui, ils avait bien dansé, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre avec Finn. Mais elle refusait de penser à lui et reporta son intention sur Bellamy qui la fixait toujours intensément.

Son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus fort, s'emballant dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, d'approcher encore plus de lui, ce qui la surprenait complètement. Mais apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule, car lui se rapprocha vraiment d'elle, posant ses mains sur son visage et se penchant en avant.

\- Bravo les enfants !

Le rêve se brisa en un instant, alors que le ministre se dandinait pour les rejoindre, poussant tout le monde sur son passage. Le couple se sépara rapidement, gêné par la situation, rougissant mais souriant. Alors qu'ils discutaient ensemble de la prochaine prestation, Clarke jeta un regard à Bellamy qui souriait encore mais qui avait les joues un peu rose. En souriant, elle reporta son attention sur le ministre.

La suite du repas ne permit pas les deux jeunes gens de se retrouver, alors qu'ils étaient envahis de gens qui demandaient des photos avec eux, ou simplement venait les féliciter. Finalement. Ils réussirent à s'asseoir devant une assiette, accompagnés de Raven et Octavia, qui pépiaient comme des folles, les deux ayant apparemment bu un verre de trop.

\- Oui, Raven, c'était fantastique, répondit Clarke avec patience pour la 4ème fois à la même question de son amie. Tu sais quoi ? Il va être temps que l'on y aille, on doit bientôt redanser. Excuses-nous les filles. Tu viens Bellamy ?

Celui-ci la suivit de bonne grâce en empoignant sa main.

\- Tu viens de me sauver de ces filles. La prochaine fois, rappelle moi de ne plus jamais laisser ces deux-là ensemble quand elles ont trop bu. Elles sont infernales.

\- Tu l'as dit. Elles se sont bien trouvées.

Ils entendirent d'un coup le ministre demander l'attention de la salle.

\- Zut, s'exclama Clarke, il faut qu'on y aille.

Ils coururent dans la salle, pour parvenir jusqu'à l'estrade.

Cette fois-ci, la danse fut très différente, remplie de tension et de sentiments. Chaque regard qu'ils échangeaient étaient emplis de promesses, de peur et de joie. Les contacts étaient électriques et le silence dans la salle total, comme si même le publique retenait son souffle. La sensualité qui s'échappait des deux corps qui bougeaient en rythme parfait agissait de façon presque hypnotique sur le public.

La dernière pose, les faisant terminer couché l'un sur l'autre arriva bientôt et Clarke ferma les yeux en entendant le publique se déchaîner une fois de plus. Sa respiration se cala sur celle de Bellamy et ils se regardèrent longuement sans oser bouger, de peur de gâcher une nouvelle fois cet instant. Mais ils durent s'y résoudre et Bellamy lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il garda la néanmoins alors que le ministre les rejoignait sur la salle pour les remercier. Ils durent tous les deux dire un mot et finirent par quitter la salle.

Clarke devant, un peu perdu, marchait lentement sans même faire attention si Bellamy la suivait. Tout à coup, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, une main la saisit par la bras pour la faire se retourner brusquement. Elle se retrouva dans les bras d'un homme et sans surprise, reconnut Bellamy qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sans même oser respirer, elle se laissa faire, ses mains simplement posée contre le torse du jeune homme, lui rendant son baiser, sans faire attention aux gens qui tournaient autour d'eux. Finalement, ils se séparèrent pour se retrouver face à face sans rien oser dire, respirant rapidement l'un comme l'autre, les mains de Bellamy toujours posées sur le bras de Clarke.

\- Désolé, finit-il par souffler, de façon presque inaudible. J-je n'aurais pas dû agir de manière aussi rapide, je n'ai juste pas réfléchi.

En levant la tête, Clarke vit qu'il souriait.

\- Je ne m'en plains pas, ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-elle aussi doucement que lui.

\- Clarke ?

Cette voix provenait de derrière Clarke. Bellamy ferma les yeux en riant tout doucement.

\- Décidément, on ne pourra pas être tranquille une seule minute.

Riant elle aussi, Clarke se détourna pour se figer aussitôt.

Finn, toujours avec ses béquilles, se dirigeait vers avec difficulté.

\- Finn ? S'écria-t-elle, surprise de le voir là. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Il fallait que je te parle.

Il s'arrêta face à eux et toisa Bellamy en le regardant de haut en bas.

Clarke sentant l'incident poindre le nez, fit rapidement les présentations.

\- Je m'en fiche, la coupa durement Finn. J'ai des choses plus importantes à te dire.

\- Hé, s'interposa Bellamy en avançant d'un pas. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler comme ça !

\- Je t'interdis de lui parler, siffla avec méchanceté Finn en direction de son rival.

Abasourdie, Clarke commença à reprendre ses esprits, consciente que la scène qui se jouait devant elle était complètement irrationnelle.

\- Finn, siffla-t-elle aussi. Arrête, ça en devient ridicule.

\- Moi, ridicule ? Coupa Finn en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme. Alors tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que ton nouvel petit ami nous a balancé à la presse. Ouais, continua-t-il face à la tête incrédule de Clarke, il a été tout leur dire par rapport à Ce qui s'est passé, quand on est allé au cinéma quand on était ado. Ce qui s'est passé avec le mec qui t'avais agressé, celui que j'ai…

il ne put finir sa phrase et souffla un grand coup avant de lancer un regard assassin à Bellamy.

\- Un journaliste m'a appelé, continua-t-il. Il m'a dit qu'un certain monsieur Blake avait donné des informations concernant cette affaire et m'a demandé si je voulais rajouter quelque chose. Demain, tout sortira dans la presse, Clarke !

La jeune femme sentit son monde autour d'elle exploser, alors que le secret qu'ils protégeaient depuis tant d'années venait de voler en éclat.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà. Je vous avez prévenu que tout n'allait pas être rose. Hé bien, qu'en avez-vous penser ?**

 **A bientôt j'espère, ne soyez pas avare de reviews, ça me motive vraiment à écrire quand j'en reçois.**

 **Je vous embrasse très fort**

 **P.S. (spoil !)**

 **Vous avez vu le dernier épisode ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **Personnelement, je trouve que si Clarke pardonne Lexa aussi rapidement, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Après tout, elle n'a toujours pas pardonné à sa mère et ça fait bien plus longtemps !**

 **Pour Bellamy, ça me fait de la peine pour lui, mais je ne m'en fais pas, il redeviendra rapidement celui qu'on adore !**

 **A bientôt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je reviens après une longue absence, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire, et j'ai commencé à travailler, donc je ne trouvais plus le temps d'écrire. Mais j'espère qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, je vais réussir à avoir un rythme un peu plus régulier pour pouvoir poster en tout cas un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Mais je ne vous promets rien, on verra bien :)**

 **Bon chapitre**

* * *

\- Bellamy… Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

La voix, brisée, semblait sur le point de se briser complètement. Et d'ailleurs, la jeune femme, à qui appartenait cette voix, reflétait la même image que cette voix si brisée.

Clarke, tremblante sur ses jambes, regardait Bellamy dans les yeux, qui semblait perdu. Finn, à leur côté, s'était rapproché de son amie et se collait à elle, peut-être dans l'espoir de calmer ses tremblements.

\- Laisse tomber Clarke, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Vient, on rentre.

La jeune femme acquiesça et tourna le dos pour accompagner Finn jusqu'à la sortie. Les gens qui tournaient autour d'elle étaient flous, elle ne savait même plus où elle en était exactement. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était que Finn était à ses côtés pour l'aider à la soutenir.

Mais la réalité reprend toujours ses droits.

Une main attrapa le bras de Clarke et en se retournant, elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois face à Bellamy. Une mauvaise impression de déjà-vu l'envahit. Sauf que la dernière fois, elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de Bellamy.

\- Clarke attend !

Mais vif comme l'éclair, malgré ses béquilles, Finn se plaça entre les deux jeunes gens et appuya sa béquilles sur la poitrine de Bellamy, comme pour l'empêcher de s'approcher encore.

\- T'approche pas d'elle, tu m'entends ! Cria-t-il presque, postillonnant de rage.

\- Finn, calme-toi, murmura Clarke, épuisée par ses événements. Attend moi dehors, s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme toisa encore un instant Bellamy avant de finalement tourner les talons pour sortir de la pièce. Clarke le regarda s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur Bellamy.

Celui-ci semblait n'en mener par large et la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément.

\- Clarke, je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, tu dis que je vous ai balancé aux journaux, mais je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Comment aurai-je pu parler de quelque chose que je ne connais même pas !

Complètement étourdie par la tournure des événements, Clarke secoua la tête. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était vrai qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, mais l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre, il avait pu trouver l'information d'une autre manière. Et après ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui apporter ? Mais en même temps, qui d'autre aurait pu faire une chose pareille, les seules personnes au courant étant sa mère, Kane, Raven et Finn ? Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens. Et pourtant, l'instinct de Clarke lui disait de se méfier de tout le monde, elle se retrouvait seule contre tous.

\- Je… Balbutia-t-elle en se reculant. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Et malgré ses cris pour la rappeler, elle quitta la salle rapidement, rejoignant Finn qui l'attendait dehors, appuyé contre un poteau près de la porte d'entrée. Il avait les bras croisés et une fine ride d'inquiétude barrait son front.

\- Finn, l'appela-t-elle doucement. Je suis là, on peut y aller.

Il se retourna rapidement et lui offrit un pâle sourire. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le parking, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, soucieux des conséquences qui allaient en découdre. Une fois arrivés vers la voiture de Clarke, Finn s'adossa contre la voiture pour la regarder, toujours sans décrocher le moindre mot. La jeune femme n'osait le regarder, comme si la honte pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Elle avait fait confiance trop rapidement, elle avait essayé de se détacher de lui pour changer sa vie et voilà où tout cela l'avait menée, à la catastrophe ! Mais en même temps, une part d'elle en voulait à Finn d'être encore une fois venu tout gâcher, même si elle savait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela. Mais il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, quelque chose de mal se passait…

\- Clarke, murmura-t-il finalement en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière sa joue, profitant de ce moment pour encore diminuer l'espace entre eux. Il était désormais si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeurs musquée. Mais Clarke ne pouvait supporter un contact trop long entre les deux, elle se recula donc, presque imperceptible, mais Finn le remarqua quand même et se renfrogna, la mine sombre.

\- Je comprend que tu aies besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela, reprit-il en lui laissant la place pour ouvrir la portière. Appelle moi quand tu te sentiras prête, qu'on puisse discuter de ce qu'on va faire ensuite. Attend-toi à avoir beaucoup d'appel de journalistes, ne leur répond pas, s'il te plaît. Mieux vaut d'abord qu'on en parle ensemble.

Clarke hocha la tête et entra dans sa voiture, avant de mettre le contact pour démarrer, quittant le parking sans lancer le moindre regard en arrière, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Finn, seul sur le parking, la regarda partir, les poings serrés, le regard noir, le cœur sur le point d'exploser.

 _Les deux stars victimes d'une agression il y a 8ans !_

 _L'information est tombée hier, faisant l'effet d'une bombe. Finn Collins et Clarke Griffins, tout deux stars incontestées de la danse, partenaires depuis des années, auraient été agressés il y a déjà quelques années. Selon notre source exclusive, ils auraient tenté de cacher cette information afin de se protéger médiatiquement. Hors, suite à des recherches de notre part, il serait possible que cette agression ne soit pas réellement ce qu'il en paraît. Explication :_

 _Agressé ou agresseur ?_

 _Tout aurait commencé un 15 juin, alors que les deux adolescents allaient au cinéma. Ils auraient été interpellé par un groupe de jeunes qui voulaient simplement discuter avec eux. Finn Collins se serait alors emporté, ne supportant pas que l'un des jeunes hommes, que nous appellerons Matt pour protéger son intimité, se rapproche de Clarke Griffins. Jaloux, il lui aurait planté un couteau dans le ventre, blessant mortellement le jeune homme._

 _Pourtant, l'histoire, qui était malgré tout sortie dans les média, sans que des noms n'aient été donné, est tout autre. En effet, ils auraient été dit que Finn aurait essayé de protéger son amie du jeune homme qui aurait tenté de l'agresser. D'ailleurs, l'histoire a été classée sans suite, le juge ayant décidé de dire que Finn n'avait agi que par légitime défense._

 _Mais selon notre source exclusive, cela n'a pu être classé sans suite uniquement grâce à l'aide de leur entraîneur, Marcus Kane, qui a réussi à soudoyer le juge. Alors, quelle est la vérité ?_

Assise à sa table à manger, un café à la main, Clarke lisait le journal, ou plus exactement le petit carré, avec une phot d'elle et Finn, à leur dernier championnat du monde. Un tout petit carré. Mais suffisant pour déclencher un tremblement de terre émotionnel, pour tout détruire autour de lui. Pour la détruire elle… Elle le relisait pour la troisième fois, incapable de comprendre ce que les mots disaient vraiment, parce que cela semblait bien trop irréel.

Elle posa finalement le journal et se prit la tête dans les mains, épuisée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente. Une fois rentrée, elle avait envoyé un message à Raven pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé et s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir attendu. Bien entendu, la jeune femme lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler si Clarke se sentait mal et avait besoin de parler. Ensuite, elle était restée presque une demie heure sous la douche, en essayant de ne penser à rien. Sans résultat. Bellamy tournait dans sa tête, comme une toupie folle. Ses mains sur elle, son regard, son odeur. Et puis ce baiser. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ?

Elle ne cherchait plus de relation, elle le savait, cela était bien trop douloureux pour vouloir retenter l'expérience. Avec ce qui se passait entre elle et Finn, elle n'avait pas le courage d'inclure un nouvel homme dans sa vie. Mais Bellamy était différent. Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, moins d'une semaine, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir senti une connexion spéciale entre eux, malgré les débuts difficiles. Il était différent des autres hommes qu'elle avait connu, différente de Finn…

Il ne tentait pas d'être un autre, seulement d'être lui-même, avec ses failles et ses douleurs. Il semblait aussi avoir traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais parlé à Clarke.

Une fois arrivée dans son lit, impossible de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir. Cette fois elle pensait à la tête de Bellamy lorsqu'elle l'avait accusé. Il semblait vraiment ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas réellement, il était peut-être simplement très bon acteur. Qui d'autre aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? Les seules personnes au courant étaient sa mère, Kane, Finn et Raven. Sa mère n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, elle en était sûre, et Kane n'y gagnerait rien, seulement la possible destruction de son couple de danseur favoris. Quant à Finn, en voyant l'article et la façon dont il parlait du danseur, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Restait Raven, Mais Clarke n'arrivait simplement pas à imaginer sa meilleure amie faire une chose pareille. Raven savait que dévoiler cette partie de son passé allait détruire la jeune femme, et surtout, elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

La seule personne restait donc Bellamy.

Et qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Clarke se rappelait une histoire qui datait de 3 ans maintenant, des amis danseurs à elle, qu'elle connaissait depuis tant d'années qu'elle avait oublié la date de leur rencontre. Un jour avait paru dans le journal une histoire assez similaire à la leur, sauf que la personne qui avait essayé de les agresser était un homme saoul, qui les avait interpellé dans une ruelle sombre, un soir. Ils s'étaient battu, et il avait fini à l'hôpital, avec une jambe cassée. Le couple de danseur n'avait rien eu, mais comme Clarke et Finn, avait tenté de se cacher du tapage médiatique pour préserver leur carrière. Malheureusement, un journaliste avait réussi à avoir leur nom et avait publié toute l'histoire. Ils avaient été tellement harcelé par les journalistes, par les fans qu'ils ne pouvaient même plus sortir de chez eux sans un garde du corps. Et dans le domaine de la danse, ce genre de buzz était vraiment mal vu. Ils avaient eu du mal à se faire accepter et leur résultats avaient largement descendu. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus connu que pour cela, que pour cette affaire et non plus pour la danse, ce que Clarke trouvait effroyable. Elle ne voulait pas être oubliée, elle ne voulait pas être connu parce qu'un homme l'avait suivie dans la rue !

Elle s'était finalement endormie vers 3 heure du matin, pour se réveiller moins de 3 heures après, par des cauchemars de cette nuit.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus rêvé de ces événements, contrairement à Finn. Elle avait réussi à passer au dessus de tout cela, en se plongeant dans la danse pour oublier. Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher, revivre l'agression, revivre le couteau, le sang qui coulait dans la main de Finn, la police…

le téléphone sonna, réveillant Clarke qui s'endormant à moitié sur le journal. Il lui fallut une seconde pour retrouver ses esprits et se lever, aller chercher l'appareil, le portant à son oreille.

\- Allô ?

\- Clarke, ma chérie ?

Cette voix calma quelque peu Clarke, qui ferma les yeux.

\- Maman ?

\- Je viens de voir l'article dans le journal. Tu vas bien ?

Réprimant un sanglot pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère, Clarke se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout ça me paraît complètement irréel. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Les larmes montaient malgré elle, pas vraiment parce qu'elle était triste, mais plutôt des larmes de frustration de ne pas savoir quoi faire, d'être retombée en position de faiblesse.

\- Écoute mon cœur, rejoins-moi à la maison, on pourra en discuter ensemble toutes les deux, ça te fera du bien.

Clarke hocha la tête et lui dit qu'elle arrivait dans une vingtaine de minutes. Elle raccrocha, prit sa veste et sortit pour chercher sa voiture.

La maison où vivait sa mère n'était pas si loin de chez elle, dans un petit coin de la ville. La villa était entourée de champs, ce qui laissait une tranquillité en or.

Abigail vivait ici seule depuis la mort de son père. Clarke lui avait plusieurs fois demandé si elle voulait pas déménager dans une maison plus petite, pour avoir moins de travail, ou simplement se rapprocher du centre de ville, et avoir moins de déplacement faire pour se rendre à son travail, à l'hôpital où elle exerçait depuis plus de 15 ans en tant que chirurgienne, la meilleure du pays.

En rentrant dans la maison, Clarke vit qu'une paire de chaussure masculine de plus était posée contre celle, à talon, de sa mère. Arrivant dans le salon, elle vit Abby et Kane, assis sur le canapé, un verre de vin rouge à la main.

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Clarke se demandait s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose entre eux, mais à chaque fois qu'elle demandait à sa mère des explications, celle-ci trouvait une manière de se défiler, de sorte que jamais Clarke n'avait eu de réponses à ses questions. Mais il suffisait de les voir les deux entrain de discuter, les regards qu'ils se lançaient. S'ils n'avaient pas encore concrétisé, cela ne saurait tarder.

Clarke se racla la gorge pour prévenir de son arrivée. Sa mère se leva immédiatement pour aller la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, avant de l'amener s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle, prévenante.

Clarke secoua la tête, puis fit un signe à Kane, qui lui rendit la politesse.

\- Raconte nous tous, la pressa sa mère, en la rejoignant sur le canapé, posant sa main sur son genou.

En soupirant, Clarke prit une grande inspiration, prête à revivre tout cela. Elle leur raconta comment Finn lui avait annoncé que Bellamy avait tout raconté à la presse. En apprenant la source, Kane fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, laissant la jeune femme raconter la fin de son histoire. Finalement, il se leva pour faire les 100 pas devant eux, une ride soucieuse se dessinant sur son front.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis certain que Bellamy n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Pourquoi ? Et surtout, comment l'aurait-il appris ?

Clarke haussa les épaules, mais ne répondit rien. Elle pensait la même chose, mais un doute persistait dans son esprit.

\- Clarke, tu dois me croire, continua Kane en se plantant devant elle, Bellamy ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, c'est un type bien.

\- Alors pourquoi Finn m'a-t-il dit que c'était lui ?

Kane soupira et s'agenouilla devant elle, posant ses mains sur son genou, de l'autre côté des mains de sa mère.

\- Je l'ignore, par jalousie peut-être. Tu sais bien que Finn est très possessif.

\- Il n'irait pas jusqu'à là, s'exclama Clarke en secouant la tête.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il aurait pu, compte tenu de sa fureur des derniers jours. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit à Kane qu'elle ne voulait plus danser avec lui, encore moins à sa mère. Et maintenant, elle ne savait plus si elle aurait encore l'occasion de danser…

\- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Kane se redressa en soupirant et se posta devant les deux femmes, les mains dans les poches, son regard posé sur l'horizon qui s'offrait depuis la fenêtre.

\- On attend pour le moment. Ensuite, on organisera une réunion de presse pour leur parler, avec Finn et toi, pour qu'ils n'aient pas l'impression qu'on leur cache des choses. Mais fais-toi discrète dans les prochaines semaines, pas de scandale ! J'appellerai Finn pour le prévenir.

Clarke hocha la tête et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de sa mère. Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir se sentir encore une petite fille de temps en temps.

Le reste de la journée se passa mieux. Ils dînèrent ensemble, en se remémorant de bons souvenirs, riant tout simplement, pour oublier le reste du monde qui s'écroulait doucement mais sûrement au dehors des murs protecteurs de la maison.

Il faisait nuit quand Clarke prit la direction de sa maison, après avoir salué sa mère et promis à Kane qu'elle rappellerait rapidement, la tête encore remplie de bons moments. Elle roula jusqu'à chez elle en fredonnant la musique qui passait à la radio, un hit de Justin Timberlake, qu'elle aimait bien, imaginant une chorégraphie dessus. Elle ne pensait plus à rien de négatif, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive chez elle. Une ombre se tenait dans la pénombre, appuyé contre le mur, regardant ce qui semblait être un téléphone. Le cœur de Clarke se mit à battre plus fort, ne sachant qui était cette personne. Elle s'approcha lentement, éclairant la pénombre avec la lampe de poche de son portable, apeurée.

\- Qui est là ? Cria-t-elle d'une voix forte et qui ne tremblait pas, à son grand bonheur.

La personne se retourna et son visage fut éclairé par le faisceau de lumière, l'aveuglant par la même occasion. Il se protégea le visage avec son bras, les sourcils froncés.

\- Clarke ! Baisse ce téléphone, s'il te plaît. Tu m'aveugles.

En le reconnaissant, Clarke éteignit son téléphone et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Bellamy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ?

Elle n'était pas franchement contente de le voir. En réalité, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. S'il était effectivement coupable, elle ne voulait plus rien à voir avec lui. Dans le cas contraire, elle serait mortifiée. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle ne pouvait nier le fait que le voir devant elle, la regardant avec ces yeux, faisait battre son cœur plus fort. Un petit peu trop fort…

\- On peut entrer pour discuter ? La supplia-t-il, en penchant sa tête un tout petit peu sur le côté.

Soupirant, Clarke ouvrit la porte et le laissa passer. Elle alla lui chercher un verre d'eau, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. La situation paraissait franchement irréelle.

\- Très bien, dit-elle un peu trop sèchement peut-être. Tu voulais me parler, alors vas-y ?

Bellamy soupira et reporta son attention sur son verre d'eau, soudain devenu très intéressant.

\- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, commença-t-il en souriant légèrement. Très bien, alors je vais te le redire, je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça, je n'étais même pas au courant de cette histoire. Enfin, réfléchis, qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ?

Silencieuse, Clarke l'observa une minute. Il ne la regardait toujours pas, mais semblait attentif à ses réactions. Elle pouvait voir des tâches de rousseur presque invisible sur son visage, ses yeux bruns, de longs cils. Il était habillé simplement, un jeans et un t-shirt bleu foncé qui soulignait sa musculature. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. D'un côté, elle avait Finn qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps, qui la protégeait toujours. Qui la blessait aussi parfois, mais jamais intentionnellement. Et qui disait clairement que c'était Bellamy qui les avait vendu. Et d'un autre côté, elle l'avait lui, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, dont elle ne savait rien, mais avec qui elle avait une connexion incontestable. Qui croire ? L'ami ou l'inconnu ? En temps normal, la question ne se serait pas posée, mais aujourd'hui, Clarke commençait à douter sérieusement.

\- L'argent, répondit-elle finalement à la question de Bellamy. En vendant cette histoire, tu aurais pu gagner des milliers, si ce n'est plus.

Bellamy détourna la tête du verre d'eau pour la fixer dans les yeux. Il avait une façon de le faire qui troublait Clarke, comme s'il pouvait lire en elle. Elle frissonna.

\- Soit, finit-il par dire. Et comment j'aurais pu avoir cette information ?

Elle avait déjà réfléchit à la question, mais aucune réponse n'était vraiment satisfaisante.

\- Par Kane, peut-être. Il aurait pu en parler sans faire exprès, même seulement un mot à ce propos. Ensuite, tu aurais pu creuser l'histoire et finir par tout découvrir.

Mais sa voix était faible, tremblante. Même Bellamy le remarqua.

\- Allons Clarke, la railla-t-il. Même toi tu n'y crois pas, continua-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Il va falloir faire mieux que ça.

\- Alors dis-moi ce qui ce passe, s'énerva-t-elle en se levant d'un bond pour se planter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

Bellamy se leva à son tour, ce qui obligea Clarke à relever la tête pour continuer à le voir, lui faisant perdre sa position dominante.

\- Tu n'ignores pas que des ragots sur ta relation avec Finn parcourt la presse. Alors, je me dis que c'est vrai, que Finn est plus que ton partenaire. Sauf que depuis que je suis arrivé, il devient jaloux. Il lui faut alors m'évincer, et quoi de mieux que de me faire porter le chapeau de toute cette histoire. Et peut-être même que c'est lui qui à tout balancé. Comme ça, je disparais de sa route, et toi tu tombes dans ses bras.

Cette théorie tenait la route, et bien-sûr Clarke l'avait déjà imaginée. Simplement elle refusait de croire que Finn était capable de faire une chose pareille, de détruire sa carrière pour de la jalousie. À chaque mot, Bellamy s'approchait d'elle un peu plus, à chaque fois elle reculait, un peu moins à chaque fois malgré tout, laissant la distance entre eux s'amoindrir. À la fin, ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que leur corps se touchaient presque. Leur regard ne se lâchait pas.

\- Je ne te crois pas, dit-elle si bas qu'elle ne fut pas sûre qu'il l'avait entendue.

\- Tu ne veux pas le croire, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, qu'il se taise et qu'il l'embrasse. Et encore une fois, il sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

Il se pencha d'un coup et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains empoignant ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui, et la serrer de plus en plus fort. Quant à Clarke, elle se laissa complètement aller, posa ses mains sur son torse. Une partie de son cerveau encore consciente lui hurla d'arrêter, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et qu'elle allait forcément en souffrir. Mais Clarke envoyait tout valser pour seulement profiter du moment présent, de la chaleur de ces deux corps enlacés. Et Bellamy non plus ne semblait plus rien contrôler, comme si leurs pulsions avaient pris possession de leur corps et qu'ils n'étaient plus que des marionnettes.

Mais la magie se brisa instantanément quand le téléphone de Clarke sonna. Celle-ci reprit ses esprits et se détacha du jeune homme, qui ne dit rien, la regardant prendre son téléphone et froncer les sourcils, ne sachant à qui appartenait le numéro.

\- Allô, dit-elle en se retournant, la tête encore tourbillonnante des ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Bonjour, dit une voix masculine. Je m'appelle Chris Deri. Je suis journaliste et j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions sur les derniers événements.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Clarke s'apprêta à raccrocher au nez de ce soit-disant journaliste mais celui-ci continua à parler.

\- Oui, notre source nous a donné plus d'informations, mais nous aimerions recueillir vos propres impressions, il serait plus simple ainsi de démontrer avec exactitude ce qui s'est passé.

Intriguée, Clarke décida de ne pas raccrocher tout de suite. Son instinct lui disait que peut-être, elle allait pouvoir avoir plus d'informations.

\- Je suis sûre que votre source vous a déjà donné toutes les informations relatives à notre histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais monsieur Blake n'a pas été très bavard vous concernant, mademoiselle. À vrai dire, il n'en a presque rien dit à votre sujet.

Sous le choc, Clarke se retourna vers Bellamy, qui la regardait, les mains croisées sur son torse. Avait-elle bien entendu ce journaliste ?

\- Qui, avez-vous dit ? Dit-elle le cœur battant.

\- Bellamy Blake, il nous a dit que ce serait intéressant d'avoir vos propres impressions, que nous en allons pouvoir en apprendre bien plus. Madame ? Madame ?

Mais Clarke avait déjà raccroché et regardait Bellamy, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Encore une fois, elle s'était faite avoir...

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il reste encore quelques interrogations, qui seront réglées dans quelques chapitres. Je n'ai pas la trame de cette histoire, je sais juste comment j'aimerai qu'elle se termine, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez bientôt les réponses =)**

 **Sinon, n'oubliez pas de me laisser des titres de chanson sur lesquelles vous aimeriez les voir danser (Ou seulement Clarke ou seulement Bellamy d'ailleurs)**

 **ATTENTION, SI VOUS CONTINUEZ à LIRE SANS AVOIR REGARDé LES DERNIERS éPISODE DE THE 100, JE VAIS TOUT VOUS SPOILER. **

**Donc pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qui se passent, je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et je vous dis à tout bientôt. Gros bisou**

 **Pour les autres, que pensez-vous des réactions de Bellamy et de Lexa ?**

 **Pour Bellamy, j'espère qu'il redeviendra rapidement le Bellamy qu'on connaît, parce qu'il me manque vraiment. Mais d'un côté, je comprends qu'il puisse réagir de cette manière, il a aussi beaucoup souffert. Mais ça ne pardonne pas ses gestes. Allez, on veut notre Bellamy !**

 **Quant à Lexa, même si je n'aimais pas la relation amoureuse avec Clarke, j'adorais quand même ce personnage, donc sa mort a quand même été un gros choc, c'est vraiment dommage (même si je sais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement) parce qu'elle apportait vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable à la série. Alors, une seconde de silence pour elle...**

 **Laissez moi vos réactions et je vous dis à bientôt.**

 **Gros bisous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Oui, je sais que j'avais dit que je serais plus présente et qu'au final, il m'a fallu deux semaines pour ressortir un chapitre, mais j'ai eu des horaires de fou au travail et je n'avais tout simplement pas le temps. Mais pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre un peu plus long, qui vous plaira j'espère. On se retrouve à la fin, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire.**

 **Des bisous**

* * *

Il lui avait fallu une bonne minute pour pouvoir seulement commencer à réfléchir. Les informations tournaient dans sa tête. Le journaliste avait dit Bellamy Blake. Mais jamais un journaliste un tant soit peux intelligent n'aurait dit le nom de sa source. Alors, était-ce une erreur, ou simplement un choix ? Mais qui aurait pu faire cela ?

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Bellamy en s'approchant d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

Mais que gagnait-il à faire une chose pareille ? L'argent ? C'était bien-sûr la réponse la plus simple, il devait se faire une jolie somme. Et elle savait qu'il devait aider sa sœur financièrement, c'était donc possible. Peut-être aussi était-il simplement un malade qui aimait faire du mal aux autres ?

\- Clarke ? Ohé, il y a quelqu'un ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- Je.. Je…

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Lui dire la vérité ? Mais il allait forcément essayer de la convaincre que ce n'était pas lui, hors elle avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir au calme, sans lui. Alors, même si cela lui creva le cœur, elle lui offrit un sourire qu'elle espérait vrai et lui dit :

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai une urgence à régler avec Kane, je dois y aller maintenant. Mais on s'écrit ?

Incapable de pouvoir le regarder en face, elle partir chercher sa propre veste dans le placard, l'enfila et ouvrit sa porte, intimant à Bellamy de s'en aller, ce qu'il comprit rapidement, le faisant en baissant la tête. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la regarda une dernière fois et se pencha, certainement dans l'espoir de lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres mais il dû voir son mouvement de recul, car il se contenta de poser un baiser sur son front, laissant une douce chaleur qui la laissa de glace. Puis il quitta l'appartement, s'enfonçant dans la nuit. Clarke le regarda partir, laissant enfin son cœur repartir sainement, pour sortir son téléphone et appuyer sur le numéro de Kane.

Bellamy, au volant de sa voiture, réfléchissait longuement. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Ce soir, il était passé par tous les sentiments. Au début, la peur de la réaction de Clarke, si elle allait le croire quant à cette histoire de fuite. Puis la joie en sentant sa peau contre celle si fraîche de la jeune femme. Il avait perdu le contrôle, enivré par son odeur, par ses mains qui passaient dans ses cheveux… Et le téléphone qui avait sonné, gâchant ce moment parfait. La colère l'avait envahi. Puis le doute en voyant le regard de Clarke tandis qu'elle parlait au téléphone. Elle avait tourné son regard vers lui et l'avait regardé d'une manière qui lui avait donné la chair de poule, tant il était intense. Et lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de partir, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose avait changé entre eux sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Non vraiment, il ne comprenait plus rien. Mais il savait une chose, il ne voulait pas la perdre !

\- Mais il l'a dit !

Les cris n'avaient cessé dans la maison de Kane, le petit appartement où il vivait, où Clarke faisait les 100 pas depuis une dizaines de minutes, gesticulant de rage. Elle avait expliqué à Kane que le journaliste avait dit que c'était Bellamy qui l'avait fait. Mais Kane refusait bien évidemment de la croire, lui disant qu'il le connaissait depuis tellement d'années qu'il savait qu'il était incapable de faire une chose pareille.

\- Clarke, il y a peut-être une autre explication.

\- Ah oui, et laquelle ?

Kane soupira en se prenant les mains dans la tête. Il était tout autant perdu qu'elle mais tentait désespérément de trouver une autre explication.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais..

\- Kane, peux-tu me jurer que tu n'as jamais touché un mot de cette histoire à Bellamy ? Le coupa Clarke.

L'entraîneur secoua la tête mais cessa lorsqu'un souvenir lui revint en tête. Un soir, quelques années après l'incident, alors qu'il avait avait trop bu, Bellamy était venu le voir et ils avaient discuté ensemble un bon moment.

\- Je.. Il est possible que j'ai parlé et dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave à certains de mes élèves. Mais je n'ai jamais dit exactement ce qui s'était passé, ni à qui !

\- Mais Kane ! Tu n'as pas non plus élèves ! Il n'est pas compliqué de trouver de qui il s'agissait ! Et de trouver des informations dessus ! Mais où avais-tu la tête !

Elle se retourna pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Ce que venait de lui avouer Kane prouvait simplement qu'il était possible qu'il ait fait ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui avait fait confiance !

Le bruit de la sonnette la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vers Kane en levant un sourcil. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Clarke, en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de franchir le seuil de l'appartement, se redressa. Finn venait d'entrer, suivi de Kane, qui verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Finn rejoignit la jeune femme sur le canapé et embrassa sa joue, peut-être une seconde de trop pour que cela soit seulement une preuve d'amitié.

\- J'ai appelé ta mère pour savoir si on pouvait organiser un rendez-vous, elle m'a dit que tu étais là, alors je me suis dit que je n'allais pas déranger. Il faut qu'on décide quoi faire, finit-il pour Kane, qui les observait, un peu plus loin.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je pense que la meilleure solution est d'organiser une conférence de presse avec un journaliste de notre choix pour en informer les médias. Comme ça, on pourra contrôler les événements et pas le contraire.

Les deux danseurs se lancèrent un regard entendu et hochèrent la tête. De toute façon, que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ne rien dire et laisser la rumeur enfler pour ternir leur image ? Non, un scandale, ce n'était pas ce qu'ils cherchaient.

\- D'accord, alors on fait ça. Tu t'occupes de tout ? Demanda Finn en se levant. Kane hocha la tête. Tu viens ? Continua-t-il pour Clarke. Il faut que je te parle.

Celle-ci se leva et le suivit, après avoir remercier Kane et lui dire au revoir. Dans le couloir, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Finn qui attendait déjà l'ascenseur. Il avait les mains dans les poches et adoptait une posture décontractée. La durée de la descente de l'ascenseur sembla durer des heures car aucun des deux n'échangea le moindre mot, regardant obstinément devant soi. Une fois sortis, Finn s'arrêta devant Clarke pour la regarder.

\- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi. On est déjà au cœur d'un scandale, il vaut peut-être mieux éviter d'en créer un autre, tu ne crois pas ?

Clarke fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Je suppose, dit-elle hésitante. De quoi veux-tu parler exactement ?

\- On devrait peut-être éviter de dire maintenant qu'on ne dansera plus ensemble. Mais, continua-t-il alors que Clarke s'apprêtait à répondre, on le fera. Simplement, on attend que toute cette histoire se tasse. Clarke, si on en parle maintenant, tu sais très bien que ça va tout empirer !

Soupirant, Clarke se trouva obligée d'accepter les paroles de Finn, car il avait totalement raison. Un scandale de plus allait définitivement les couler.

\- Très bien, finit-elle par répondre. Mais une fois que c'est terminé, on arrête.

Finn tenta un faible sourire. Mais Clarke ne lui répondit pas. Au fond d'elle, le doute persistait. Et s'il était à l'origine du problème ? Même si cela paraissait tiré par les cheveux, elle devait avouer qu'il en avait la possibilité. Mieux valait rester sur ses gardes. Le téléphone du jeune homme sonna, et il répondit en soupirant.

\- Allô ? Salut,oui je rentre maintenant à la maison, à tout à l'heure.

\- C'est ta copine ? Demanda Clarke, qui ressentit presque malgré elle un pincement au cœur.

C'était fou à quel point les vieilles habitudes avaient la peau dure. Elle restait jalouse de cette femme alors qu'elle voulait que Finn quitte sa vie. Où était la logique là-dedans ?

\- Oui, dit-il finalement. Tu sais, on devrait peut-être discuter de cette situation aussi. Je sais bien que tu souffres. Mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

\- Finn, le coupa-t-elle en levant la main. On ne s'est jamais rien promis toi et moi. Alors, tu as tout-à-fait le droit de voir d'autres femmes, et moi d'autres hommes. Point final.

Il leva la tête, une flamme dansant au fond de ses yeux.

\- D'autres hommes ? Tu parles de Bellamy je suppose ? Clarke ! Il nous a peut-être dénoncé, c'est lui qui nous a causé tous ces problèmes et toi tu lui sautes dans les bras ? Mais à quoi tu penses ?

Il s'était rapproché d'elle à chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche, les yeux toujours allumé d'une lueur qui ne plaisait pas à la jeune femme. Finalement, il se retrouva devant elle, la bloquant contre le mur, mais lui laissant néanmoins un espace devant elle, sûrement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Clarke essayait de contrôler son cœur qui s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien maintenant pour savoir qu'il lui arrivait de perdre les pédales.

\- Finn, commença-t-elle doucement, mais fermement. Je ne parlais pas forcément de lui. Mais dans tous les cas, c'est moi qui décide. Je ne t'ai jamais empêché d'avoir d'autres femmes, ne m'empêche pas de vivre ma vie. On sait très bien que tous les deux, lorsqu'on est ensemble, on s'autodétruit. Il faut qu'on arrête avant que ce ne soit irréparable,

\- On s'autodétruit ? Mais Clarke, sans toi, je ne suis rien ! Je préfère mille fois me détruire à petit feu, au moins je sais que je suis encore vivant. Mais sans toi, il n'y a rien, c'est le vide !

Les mots, prononcés si fort qu'il semblait les avoir crié, sortaient de son cœur, comme s cela faisait mal de les dire. Mais Clarke aussi était furieuse, furieuse de la tournure dont prenait les événements, furieuse de ne plus rien contrôler, furieuse contre lui.

\- Alors pourquoi on n'a jamais essayé ? Vraiment ?

Ces mots là, elle avait l'impression de les avoir gardé longtemps enfui aussi en elle. C'était une question qu'elle s'était toujours posée, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas essayé de sortir ensemble, réellement, d'être une vrai couple, s'ils s'aimaient autant qu'ils le disaient ?

Finn la regardait, cette fois ces yeux étaient blessés, il ne répondait plus, comme s'il ne savait que dire. Clarke savait qu'ils y avaient déjà pensé tous les deux mais n'avaient jamais sauté ce pas, qui peut-être aurait pu les rendre heureux. Mais voilà, au fond d'eux, ils savaient qu'ils ne voulaient pas de ce genre de relation entre eux, ils ne voulaient pas terminer leur vie ensemble, ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Simplement, les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble les avaient rapproché d'une façon incompréhensible. Ils avaient été un roc pour l'autre, qui l'empêchait de couler mais aussi d'avancer.

\- Finn, dit-elle doucement. Il faut qu'on avance et qu'on arrête de se faire du mal. Et la seule solution, c'est d'arrêter de se voir. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Mais sans répondre, il tourna les talons et quitta l'immeuble. Clarke se laissa aller contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Cette spirale allait-elle s'arrêter un jour ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune, qui parut étonnée en voyant qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Clarke ? S'étonna Raven en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer chez elle. Mais, on devait se voir ?

\- Non, mais j'avais besoin de te voir un moment. Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

La jeune femme fit non de la tête en refermant la porte d'entrée. Elle lui offrit un verre d'eau et elles s'installèrent sur le canapé, une assiette de cookies posée sur la table basse, devant elles. Clarke lui raconta les dernières nouvelles, sa dispute avec Finn, les baisers avec Bellamy. Si elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis vendredi, depuis donc que toute cette histoire avait commencée, Clarke avait appelé sa meilleure amie pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Mais rien ne valait le contact physique que pouvait lui apporter Raven.

\- Cette histoire est vraiment bizarre. Mais tu sais, dit Raven en parlant lentement, comme si elle pesait ses mots, je ne crois pas que Bellamy ait fait quelque chose. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il n' aucune raison de le faire. Et il a l'air de tenir à toi, donc pourquoi tout gâcher ? Quant à Finn, clairement, c'est la seule personne qui pourrait avoir quelque chose à gagner.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit Clarke en soupirant. Mais, c'est juste que c'est insensé tout ça. Il se fait du mal à lui-même et à moi aussi. On met notre carrière en jeu !

La jeune femme se rapprocha de son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter, ce dont Clarke lui fut reconnaissante. Il était peut-être tard, Raven avait sûrement mieux à faire mais cela ne la dérangeait pas de prendre soin de son amie. Pour toujours, Clarke lui serait reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour elle.

\- Bon, et toi ? Dit-elle en se redressant et en offrant un sourire à la jeune brune. Avec Wick alors ? Tu as du nouveau ?

Le visage de Raven s'éclaira d'un coup, tandis qu'elle se mit à rougir. Elle tortillait ses longs cheveux à travers ses doigts, les enroulant tout autour, comme un serpent autour d'une branche d'arbres.

\- On se voit demain, on va boire un café. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse. J'espère qu'on va pouvoir passer à l'étape supérieure, je veux qu'on soit plus que des amis.

\- Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer, il t'adore, ça se voit, répondit Clarke en souriant doucement. J'espère que tu pourras me le présenter en tant que petit ami la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

Raven éclata de rire mais continua de rougir.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'appellerai tout de suite après, pour te raconter tout les détails.

Les paupières lourdes, Clarke tenta de réprimer un bâillement, sans y parvenir toutefois. Il était passé 11 heures, et la jeune femme ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose, se mettre dans son lit. Raven remarqua que son amie dormait debout et sourit discrètement.

\- Bon, dit cette dernière. Je crois que nous avons toutes les deux bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Rentre chez toi, va dormir.

Clarke hocha la tête et se leva du canapé, époussetant ses habits. Elles dirigèrent vers la porte, que Raven ouvrit, laissant la jeune femme sortir de l'appartement pour se retrouver dans l'immeuble.

\- Raven, murmura celle-ci. Merci de m'avoir écoutée, j'en avais besoin.

\- Tu sais très bien que je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il se passe.

Elles s'étreignirent un instant avant que Clarke ne disparaisse dans la nuit.

Ce fut le bruit des oiseaux qui réveillèrent Clarke le lendemain matin, alors que les lumières du soleil filtraient à travers de ses rideaux. Elle s'assit sur son lit, peu sûre de savoir quoi faire. En fait, elle n'avait envie de rien, seulement de rester sous la couette et ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'un tsunami l'emporte. Ou de façon moins théâtrale, elle voulait se mettre devant sa série en mangeant un énorme pot de glace Ben&Jerry's au cookies. Mais au lieu de ça, soupirant et grommelant, elle se leva pour aller se doucher, et se préparer à partir au studio pour aller s'entraîner un moment. Après tout, la danse l'aider en général à se sentir mieux. Et si elle voulait rester en forme, autant continuer à s'entraîner, même si cela impliquait de le faire seule.

Elle arriva à 10h30 et posa son sac sur le canapé. Elle mit la radio pour laisser la musique envahir la pièce. Vêtue d'un simple short gris et d'un t-shirt blanc, elle enfila des gaines de la même couleur que son bas puis commença à s'échauffer tout le corps, se concentrant uniquement sur les mouvements qu'elle effectuaient, sur la tension qui pesait sur ses muscles, sur sa peau nue qui frémissait quand elle touchait le sol. Les yeux fermés, elle ne pensait à rien, écoutant simplement la musique, se laissant bercer par les notes qui semblaient entrer dans son propre corps, qui rythmaient ses gestes.

Puis, elle entraîna quelques pas qu'elle avait inclus dans une chorégraphie censée servir pour les championnats mondiaux auquel elle ne pourrait participer à cause de la blessure de Finn, mais qui lui semblaient quand même important. Elle refaisait des bouts de la chorégraphie seule, comme si elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme dans sa vie, d'un partenaire dans la danse. Et c'était vrai non ? Elle était une femme indépendante qui n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour pouvoir vivre. Et elle allait le prouver maintenant, se dit-elle en relevant la tête, apercevant son reflet dans la vitre du miroir. Stop ! Plus jamais quelqu'un ne lui dicterait sa façon de faire comme Finn le faisait, comme, plus exactement, elle avait laissé faire. Désormais, elle ferait ce qui lui fera du bien, uniquement, sans se soucier toujours du regard des autres, de sa mère, de Kane, des journalistes. Oui, cette histoire ne la tuera pas, jamais elle ne se laissera faire, et tant pis si elle allait devoir se défendre seule contre tous, elle se débrouillerait pour survivre malgré tout.

Et lé, devant cette glace, seule dans ce studio de danse, Clarke décida de devenir forte, d'être leader de sa propre vie sans plus jamais se laisser faire. Jamais !

13 heures allait sonner, quand Clarke s'arrêta enfin pour aller chercher son téléphone dans son sac. Trois appels manqués de Kane et 4 messages, lui intimant plutôt fermement de le rappeler dès qu'elle verrait ses messages. Et un dernier lui promettant une mort lente et douloureuse si elle ne répondait pas dans les 10 minutes. Il lui restait exactement une minute avant de devoir se faire assassiner par un Marcus Kane apparemment de très mauvaise humeur. Elle se dépêcha donc de composer son numéro.

\- Tu daignes enfin me rappeler, répondit une voix froide après une seule et unique sonnerie. Ça fait plus d'une heure que j'essaie de t'appeler. J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse, du genre je me suis fait enlever par des extraterrestre ou un truc du genre, parce que sinon, tu vas clairement en baver.

\- Bonjour quand même, répondit l'intéressée en rassemblant ses affaires. J'étais au studio pour m'entraîner. Qu'as-tu de si important à m'annoncer pour me menacer de mort ?

Prenant ses clés de voiture, elle verrouilla la porte du studio derrière elle pour aller jusqu'à sa voiture.

\- J'ai réussi à avoir une interview avec Julia Andrews pour ce soir avec Finn, qui sera diffuser en direct. Je voulais vous voir tous les deux pour en discuter un moment. Mais Finn à quelque chose à 14h et ne pourra donc pas venir. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous voir avant. Mais il est un peu tard maintenant.

En entendant le nom de Julia Andrews, Clarke grogna. Cette femme était un serpent dans le monde des médias. Elle adorait les ragots et ne se gênait pas pour dilapider tout ce qu'elle trouvait à se mettre sous la dent, et tant pis si les personnes concernées devaient en payer les frais. Mais il était vrai que son émission était très appréciée. Il serait donc sût que l'interview serait totalement vu et revu par des millions de personnes.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? E direct en plus ? Grommela Clarke en installant le kit main libre dans sa voiture et démarrer. Ça risquerait de tout aggraver, au lieu de nous aider à tout arranger.

\- Franchement, en soupirant, je doute que les choses puissent être pires. Sur les réseaux sociaux, une pétition tourne pour que Finn soit emprisonné pour avoir tué quelqu'un. Les choses vont rapidement dégénérer si on ne leur donne pas toutes les explications.

Fronçant les sourcils en entendant ces paroles, Clarke sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Oui, ils perdaient clairement le contrôle, hors c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter.

\- OK, dit-elle finalement. Tu passeras me chercher ce soir ? À quelle heure ?

\- Je viens à 17h, l'émission commence à 18h30, on passera chercher Finn avant, comme ça j'aurais le temps de vous briefer avant le début.

Elle raccrocha avec une boule au ventre. Comment allait-elle faire pour gérer ça ?

La sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement, alors que Clarke courrait pour prendre sa veste dans sa chambre, ses chaussures à la main. Elle enfila ses escarpins noirs rapidement, trébuchant presque pour ouvrir la porte, et se trouver nez à nez avec un Marcus qui la regarda, un sourcil froncé, un très léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres avant de redevenir impassible.

\- Tes chaussures ne sont pas les mêmes, dit-il finalement, sans bouger.

Baissant les yeux à ses pieds, Clarke vit qu'il avait raison. À son pied gauche, un escarpin verni à bout rond, au pied droit, un escarpin mat, à bout légèrement pointu. Jurant, elle retira le pied gauche pour prendre la jumelle de son pied droit. Puis elle suivit Marcus jusqu'à sa voiture, où elle s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Je te préviens, Finn et moi on est en froid, alors ça risque de pas le faire.

\- Je sais, dit-il, tentant de rester impassible, mais Clarke remarqua la légère contracture de sa mâchoire. Il me l'a déjà dit. Mais je compte pour vous pour vous comporter en adulte et tenter de gérer cette situation au mieux. N'oubliez pas que votre carrière est en jeu !

Clarke grommela dans sa barbe et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre.

Le temps d'arriver au studio, Kane eut le temps de le faire trois fois le même discours sur l'importance de cette interview, qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils réussissent à passer pour un couple de danseurs qui étaient en parfaite harmonie. Les deux jeunes gens le regardaient en levant un sourcil, mais sans rien dire, et surtout sans s'échanger le moindre regard. Oui, tout ça allait être compliqué…

ils arrivèrent au studio, et entrèrent à l'intérieur, où une multitude de personne tourbillonnait tel des abeilles dans une ruche, papillonnant pour que tout soit prêt pour que l'émission commence. Clarke aperçut une jeune femme rousse qui criait après tout le monde, un calepin à la main. C'était sans conteste Julia Andrews, le dragon du monde people. Kane alla vers elle pour la saluer. Mais avant que Clarke n'ait pu le suivre, une femme l'attrapa par le bras en braillant qu'elle devait aller se préparer pour l'émission. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Finn aussi était amené par un groupe de femme.

Apprêtée et coiffée, Clarke fut traînée jusqu'à un canapé rouille, où Finn était déjà assis. Il lui lança un petit sourire du genre « Ouais je sais pas ce qu'on fait là » avant de se rappeler qu'ils ne se parlaient pas et regarder droit devant lui. Elle s'assit à ses côtés en faisant attention à sa robe noire, à ne pas la froisser.

Julia Arriva sur des escarpins de 15 centimètres et s'assit sur le canapé en face d'eux, de façon à ce que le publique puisse la voir de côté tout en regardant les deux invités.

\- Bien, on est à l'antenne dans 1 minutes. On va commencer par quelques simples questions, et on parlera de l'histoire de l'agression en fin d'émission. Soyez naturels et gardez le sourire.

Un homme arriva et mima le chiffre 10 avec ses doigts avant de rapidement disparaître du champs. Julia se recoiffa et bomba le torse pour se mettre en valeur. Puis quelqu'un cria « ça tourne ! » dans la salle et tout se mit en marche rapidement. Julia émit un grand sourire et le publique commença à applaudir.

\- Bonjour, bonjour et bienvenue chez « Julia et les potins ». Aujourd'hui, nous avons deux invités de marque, Clarke Griffin et Finn Collins, danseurs mondiaux. Bienvenue.

Elle leur envoya un sourire éblouissant, mais que Clarke connaissait comme faux. Cette femme était une vraie punaise. ! Les deux jeunes gens répondirent par un signe tête accompagné d'un sourire, regardant le public.

\- Bien, alors, je suis très heureuse de vous recevoir. Il est vrai qu'il est rare de vous avoir en interview, vous êtes plutôt discret.

La journaliste se pencha en avant, les jambes croisées, comme s'ils allaient lui dire un secret.

\- C'est vrai, dit Finn en le laissant aller contre la banquette dans une position décontractée. On préfère garder notre vie privée... hé bien privée. C'est important pour nous, de ne pas être scruté à chaque coin de rue. Bien-sûr, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'une star internationale, mais il arrive parfois aux paparazzis d'être très intrusif.

Julia hocha la tête et regarda son calepin, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Alors, puisque vous êtes là, on va pouvoir vous poser toutes ces questions qu'on attend tellement de demander. Alors, vous êtes prêt ? Bien, continua-t-elle quand ses invités hochèrent la tête. On va commencer par Clarke. Quand avez-vous commencé la danse ?

\- J'ai commencé à 6 ans, en faisant du ballet. En réalité, jusqu'à 12 ans, je n'ai fait que ça, de la danse classique. Et un jour, à une fête, j'ai essayé un tango avec Finn. J'ai tellement aimé que j'ai carrément supplié ma mère de me laisser prendre des cours de danse latine. Alors avec Finn, on a commencé ensemble. Les concours se sont enchaînés, avec des bons résultats, et on n'a jamais arrêté.

Le public écoutait avec attention, de même que Julia, qui demanda ensuite l'avis de Finn.

\- Hé bien, mon histoire est un peu près la même. J'ai commencé le break dance à 6 ans. Mais un jour, à la télévision, j'ai vu une émission de danse, et le tango qu'ils ont fait, je ne sais pas, ça m'a retourné l'estomac. J'ai eu envie d'essayer. Et de ne jamais arrêter.

Le public lança une rave d'applaudissement. Clarke se sentir perturbée en entendant Finn parler de cette façon, avec autant de passion dans la voix. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il semblait avoir perdu la flamme qui l'avait animé quand ils avaient commencé à danser ensemble.

\- Et qu'est ce que vous aimez le plus quand vous dansez ensemble ? Demanda Julia en se penchant vers Clarke pour qu'elle réponde à sa question.

Prise de court, la jeune fille ne sut que répondre et se retrouva devant tout le monde qui avait les yeux braqués sur elle, à bégayer. Elle entendit Finn soupirer et se redresser.

\- Avec Clarke, ça fait depuis toujours qu'on danse ensemble, alors on se connaît par cœur. On n'a même plus besoin de se parler pour se synchroniser. Et on a toujours eu une certaine connexion aussi, et ça, ce n'est pas explicable. Seulement, quand on danse ensemble, c'est comme si le monde n'existait plus, il n'y a plus que nous.

Clarke le regardait pendant qu'il parlait. À ce moment précis, le garçon qu'elle voyait en face d'elle parlait avec son cœur, il ne réfléchissait simplement pas à ce sortait de sa bouche. Cet homme-là, c'était l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse il y avait déjà tellement d'années, celui qui lui plaisait, et surtout celui qui aurait pu être capable de l'aimer sans la détruire, sans se détruire, sans qu'ils souffrent ensemble. Julia quant à elle, l'écoutait comme s'il était le président qui faisait un discours.

\- Et vous vous voyez où dans 10 ans ? Demanda cette dernière, après avoir repris ses esprits.

Cette fois, Clarke se pencha en avant pour qu'elle puisse répondre, pour rendre l'ascenseur à Finn, qui avait été tellement gentil avec elle avant.

\- Toujours à danser ensemble, bien-sûr.

Finn la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. S'ils avaient décidé de cacher le fait qu'ils arrêtaient de danser ensemble, elle n'était pas obligée de mentir autant. Mais cette fois-ci, Clarke ne mentait pas, ou du moins pas complètement. Si elle ne voulait plus être sa partenaire pour le moment, rien ne les obligeait à ne pas s'associer à nouveau dans quelque temps, quand tout se serait tassé. Tout simplement, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer vivre sans lui, et s'imaginer dans 10 sans lui, ce n'était simplement pas possible..

Hochant la tête, Julia se tut une minute en écoutant dans son oreillette, puis son visage s'éclaira.

\- Hé bien mes amis, s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers le publique. Vous allez être heureux, car c'est l'heure des 3 questions du téléspectateur. Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Le publique se mit à applaudir en criant, alors que Finn et Clarke se regardait en souriant, espérant ne pas avoir trop de questions gênantes.

\- Alors, première question, continua Julia en regardant l'écran géant à sa droite. La première question nous vient de Amy Amilton, qui habite sur Paris. « **Comment réagisse vos partenaires dans la vrai vie quand vous dansez ensemble, vu votre alchimie ? »** ah, une question très intéressante qu'on se pose souvent quand on voit des danseurs ensembles. Alors, Clarke ? Finn ?

Mal-à-l'aise, Clarke se tortilla sur le canapé. Comme première question gênante, ils avaient fait fort.

\- C'est vrai que parfois, c'est difficile, dit Finn en parlant lentement, pour trouver les bons mots. Mais la plupart du temps, il suffit d'expliquer que nous ne faisons que danser ensemble, que ce n'est rien d'autre que la danse. Il faut juste séparer vie privée et partenaire, finit-il en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- C'est vrai. Personnellement je n'ai jamais eu de gros problème de jalousie de mes petits-amis, mais il doit comprendre que Finn fait partie de ma vie, et que je n'arrêterai pas de danser avec lui.

Bon, c'était un petit mensonge. Premièrement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment de petit-ami sérieux, et donc qu'aucun n'allait pouvoir lui faire des crises de jalousie. Et ensuite, la personne la plus sérieuse avec qui elle avait été, pendant exactement trois mois, avait été vraiment très dur avec elle, et lui avait demandé de cesser de fréquenter Finn. Elle l'avait quitté immédiatement. De toute manière, elle n'avait eu aucun sentiment pour lui, il était là uniquement pour lui faire oublier Finn. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment réessayer de se trouver quelqu'un.

\- Et vous vous présentez mutuellement vos petits-amis et petites-amies ?

Alerte ! Alerte ! La pire question de l'univers.

\- Pas tant que ce n'est pas extrêmement sérieux, dit Clarke, en tentant d'éviter cette question.

\- Pareil, je préfère attendre un peu. Comme je l'ai dit, je préfère séparer vie privée et danse.

Le publique lança une rave d'applaudissement avant de se calmer quand Julia recommença à parler.

\- Alors, on va continuer avec la deuxième question, qui est posée par Jennifer Krase : « **Qu'est ce qui est le plus difficile quand on fait de la danse au niveau mondial ? »**

\- L'entraînement intensif, je dirais, dit Clarke en riant doucement. On peut s'entraîner pendant des heures et des heures, et c'est vraiment fatiguant. Mais c'est le jeu.

Finn acquiesça en fermant les yeux, comme s'il revivait lui aussi toutes les heures qu'ils avaient passé à s'entraîner.

\- Et combien de temps pouvez-vous passer à vous entraîner ? Demanda la journaliste.

Les deux danseurs se regardèrent en riant. Ça, c'était une question à laquelle ils pouvaient répondre.

\- Oulà, ça dépend, au maximum 4 heures par jour toute la semaine, mais en général 2 heures sauf le dimanche, qu'on garde en général pour avoir une journée de congé.

\- Oui, on peut dire que ça fait beaucoup, ria Julia, accompagnée par le publique. Bon, on va terminer ces questions, avec la dernière, qui a été posée par Mia Lecer : « **On s'est tous déjà posé cette question, alors y'a-t-il des sentiments entre vous ? »**

Il eut un blanc dans la salle, et Clarke sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Le publique allait-il sentir le malaise que cette question soulevait ?

\- Ah, fit Julia en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Voilà une autre question qu'on s'est tous posé un jour. Nous sommes tous ouïe.

Clarke tenta un sourire qui devait sortir complètement faux. Finn prit une grande inspiration à ses côtés et se redressa, comme s'il allait faire une grande déclaration. Clarke se retourna pour le regarder et ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui fit peur, comme s'il allait faire une énorme bêtise.

\- Je vais vous dire la vérité, dit-il finalement d'une voix grave.

Clarke lui donna un coup de coude qu'elle espérait discret. Il lui lança un regard froid.

\- C'est la vérité, j'aime Clarke de tout mon cœur !

La bombe était lâchée.

* * *

 **Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'ai préféré couper l'interview en deux, pour ne pas faire un chapitre trop long et avoir le temps de peaufiner la deuxième moitié. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce concept. Personnellement, c'est quelque chose que j'adore lire, alors j'espère que j'ai réussi à l'écrire.**

 **Sinon, désolée, peu de Bellarke dans ce chapitre, mais je devais absolument aborder d'autres point. Il y en aura peut-être plus dans le prochain chapitre, en tout cas, je vais essayer d'en rajouter quelqu'un.**

 **Un grand merci pour vos dernières reviews, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de les lire.**

 **Sinon, je me suis inscrite sur wattpad, où j'ai commencé à publier ma propre histoire. Si vous avez un peu de temps, je vous laisse passer voir, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir vos avis. Mon pseudo, c'est momotigre et mon histoire s'appelle Imagination. J'ai aussi posté danse avec moi.**

 **Voilà, je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Encore une fois merci pour vos messages, ça me fait très plaisir. Je vous dit à tout bientôt et je vous embrasse.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que tout va bien de votre côté. Je reviens ce soir pour le neuvième chapitre, déjà. Merci à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est très motivant d'en recevoir. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de les lire. Et si vous avez des chansons à proposer, je suis preneuse. J'aimerai faire un duo pour le prochain chapitre, ou le suivant, mais il me manque le titre.**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Bisous**

* * *

\- C'est la verité, j'aime Clarke de tout mon cœur !

La jeune femme le regarda sans savoir quoi dire. Venait-il d'avouer au monde entier la teneur de ses sentiments ? Sans l'avertir à l'avance ? Était-ce un piège afin de l'obliger à continuer à danser avec lui ? Non, c'était impossible, jamais il ne lui ferait un coup pareil ! Mais s'il en était capable, serait-il lui aussi capable de les dénoncer aux médias juste pour l'empêcher de partir ?

Dans la salle, les murmures se firent de plus en plus insistant, alors que les secondes défilaient. Même Julia semblait avoir perdu sa langue et restait béate face à eux. Puis elle ferma la bouche, se réinstalla sur son siège en se redressant et leur adressa un petit sourire forcé.

\- Bien, voilà une annonce pour le moins surprenante, nous…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que Finn lui coupa la parole.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé, dit-il durement. J'ai encore des choses à dire.

Il se tourna vers Clarke, qui faisait les gros yeux pour l'empêcher de faire la plus grosse bêtise du monde.

\- C'est vrai que j'aime Clarke. Mais pas de la façon dont vous pensez, pas de cette façon là. Clarke est la personne la plus importante pour moi. Elle est celle sans qui ma vie n'aurait pas de sens, et je ne m'imagine pas continuer à vivre sans elle, parce qu'elle a toujours été à mes côtés, contre vents et marées. Avec le temps, j'ai compris la teneur de ces sentiments, même si j'ai mis très longtemps avant de déchiffrer ce que je ressentais. J'aime Clarke. Elle est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma partenaire. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

En disant cela, il se retourna vers le publique en s'appuyant sur le canapé de façon décontractée. Clarke leva un sourcil. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Et Julia non plus, apparemment.

\- Que voulez-vous dire exactement ? Demanda cette dernière, qui semblait de plus en plus furieuse de la tournure que prenait cette interview.

\- Clarke fait partie de ma famille, elle tient plus d'une sœur que d'une partenaire de vie. J'ai des sentiments très fort pour elle, mais ce ne sont pas des sentiments amoureux.

De façon discrète, Clarke serra la main de Finn, pour le remercier du discours qu'il venait de tenir. Cela la touchait au plus profond de son cœur.

\- Et vous Clarke ? Demanda Julia en se tournant vers cette dernière.

\- Je pense que je rejoins Finn. Il fera partie de ma vie quoi qu'il se passe. Vivre sans lui, je n'en suis pas capable, il est ce qui est le plus important dans ma vie.

Et elle pensait chacun des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. S'ils arrivaient à surmonter cette mauvaise passe et à construire une relation plus saine, alors elle ne voulait plus être séparée de lui.

\- Après ces très jolies déclarations, nous allons passer à la deuxième partie de l'émission, concernant le scandale qui a explosé il y quelques jours. Pour rappeler les faits, il semblerait que vous ayez été victime d'une agression. Mais d'autres journaux parlent de jalousie. Quelle est la vérité ?

Finn soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, pour montrer à quel point toute cette histoire était idiote.

\- Si nous avons décidé de nous taire il y a maintenant 8 ans, c'était pour nous protéger de ce genre de problème. Mais puisque tant d'âneries sont sorties dans les journaux, nous avons décidé de sortir de notre silence pour vous raconter la vérité, ce qui s'est exactement passé.

Le publique se taisait, comme s'il attendait le discours du président, ou quelque chose d'aussi important.

\- il y 8 ans, nous avons été abordé par un groupe de jeunes, qui n'avaient aucune intention honorable envers Clarke, continua Finn, en parlant d'une traite, comme s'il voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire. J'ai voulu la protéger, et dans la bagarre, l'autre homme a sorti un couteau. Ce n'était que de la légitime défense, mais ce même couteau s'est retrouvé dans son abdomen, plutôt que dans le mien, ou celui de Clarke. C'est tout. Quant à cette histoire comme quoi Kane aurait soudoyé le juge pour qu'il prononce un non-lieu, je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un de censé puisse y croire.

Le publique lança une rave d'applaudissement, rapidement calmée par Julia qui les intima de se taire.

\- Alors comment expliquez-vous la version qui est sortie dans les journaux ? Pourquoi inventer une histoire pareille ?

\- Je ne comprend pas comment quelqu'un, comment un être humain peut vouloir faire autant de mal à d'autre, répondit Clarke. Car c'est la seule explication que je peux trouver. Ou peut-être l'argent. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette personne est sérieusement dérangée et devrait aller se faire soigner. Cette histoire est très vieille, mais elle nous a touché très durement et tout ce que nous voulions, c'était aller de l'avant. Mais cette personne a fait ressortir de vieux démons.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par-là ?

Les deux invités se lancèrent un regard en hochant la tête.

\- Vous pouvez imaginer à quel point je me sentais mal après tout ça, car même si je n'avais fait que me défendre, quelqu'un est mort. Je me suis senti vraiment très mal après tout ça, mais avec les années, j'ai réussi à passer au dessus. Et voilà qu'un petit malin s'amuse à déformer les faits et à raconter des horreurs sur moi. C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué de vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience sans qu'en plus tout le monde me traite de monstre.

Clarke hocha vivement la tête à ses côtés.

\- Sans parler du fait, continua-t-elle, que toute cette histoire est très mauvaise pour notre carrière. Mais en venant ici aujourd'hui, nous voulions simplement rétablir la vérité, pour que les gens comprennent ce qui s'était réellement passé. Aucun de nous deux n'est un monstre. Ce qui s'est passé est bien évidemment regrettable, mais nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher.

Elle espérait que tout le monde sentirait la force qu'elle avait mise dans ces paroles !

Et cela sembla être le cas, puisque le publique commença a acquiescer entre eux. Les deux danseurs se lancèrent un regard, en souriant. Ils avaient réussi, le pari était tenu, tout le monde les croyait désormais.

Le reste de l'interview se passa de façon plus interactive, plusieurs personnes purent poser des questions, des questions simples qui ne gênèrent ni Clarke ni Finn. Finalement, ils terminèrent leur émission et rejoignirent Kane, qui les attendait dans les coulisses, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il prit Clarke dans ses bras et donna une tape sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui suivait en les remerciant un nombre incalculable de fois. Puis, il partit discuter avec Julia et les laissa entre eux. Clarke se tourna vers Finn et lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

\- Merci, dit-elle finalement en se dandinant sur place.

\- Pour quoi est-ce que tu me remercies, je n'ai rien fait.

Ses paroles étaient emplies d'une indifférence feinte, Clarke le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était très attentif à ses paroles, à cause de ses mains, qu'ils frottaient l'une contre l'autre.

\- Quand tu as dis que tu m'aimais. Au début, je pensais que tu voulais me piéger. Mais ce que tu as dis était magnifique. Alors, merci.

\- Tu sais, dit-il au bout d'une seconde. Je ne suis pas insensible et en aucun cas je ne veux te faire souffrir. Et je sais que toi et moi, on ne pourra jamais être ensemble. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je ne veux pas qu'on soit ami. Tu es beaucoup trop importante pour que je puisse risquer de te perdre.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, mue par une impulsion. Désormais, elle avait l'impression que tout allait s'arranger entre eux. Puis, il se dégagea et la regarda en souriant.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai quelque chose à faire cet après-midi. Mais on s'appelle bientôt ?

Clarke hocha la tête et le regarda partir, avec ses béquilles. C'était drôle, cette impression que tout allait mieux, maintenant.

Elle rentra chez elle peu avant 21h et s'assit sur son canapé, un peu fatiguée par cette journée. Elle avait reçu plusieurs messages de ses amis, de sa mère pour la féliciter de l'émission. Et un autre message attendait, provenant d'un numéro inconnu. Fronçant les sourcils, Clarke l'ouvrit et commença à sourire en le lisant.

« Salut Clarke, c'est Octavia. J'ai vu l'émission, tu étais incroyable. Tu aurais le temps pour qu'on se voit aujourd'hui, si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Bisous »

Octavia Blake, la petite sœur de Bellamy. Clarke ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble, mais la revoir était une bonne idée, elle l'avait beaucoup appréciée. Elle lui donna donc rendez-vous dans un bar pour dans une demie heure et elle alla vite se préparer pour partir.

Elles se rejoignirent sur le parking du bar et se firent la bise.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit Clarke à la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

C'était vrai, Octavia était vraiment une jolie femme. Même si elle enfilait un sac à patate, elle resterait jolie. Et si souriante !

\- Merci, toi aussi. Alors, cette interview, elle était incroyable. J'ai vraiment adoré et on dirait que cette histoire va vraiment pouvoir être définitivement enterrée.

\- J'espère, répondit sincèrement Clarke. Mais on devra sûrement encore attendre un moment, avant que tout ça soit vraiment oublié.

Elles entrèrent dans le bar, continuant à papoter de tout et de rien et s'installèrent à une table près du bar. Un serveur arriva immédiatement pour prendre leur commande. Clarke commanda un mojito et Octavia un coca. La blonde leva un sourcil en entendant cette dernière demander un simple coca, sans aucun alcool.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, ricana la brune en voyant la tête de sa comparse, je ne veux juste pas finir complètement bourrée et raconter n'importe quoi. Sinon, quoi de neuf, à part cette histoire avec Finn ?

\- Pas grand-chose. J'avais un concours lundi, mais forcément c'est tombé à l'eau avec l'accident de Finn, mais bon. Et toi, sinon ?

La jeune femme en face de Clarke baissa la tête en souriant. Ses joues rougissait doucement, et elle semblait un peu gênée.

\- Ne le dis à personne, et surtout pas à Bellamy ! Mais je sors avec quelqu'un depuis quelques jours. C'est mon partenaire de danse, Lincoln. J'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, et ça c'est enfin concrétisé.

Elle semblait si heureuse qu'il ne manquait que des petits cœurs qui sortaient de ses yeux pour la transformer en bisounours. Mais cela faisait du bien à Clarke de voir quelqu'un qui allait aussi bien, ça changeait de sa propre vie.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que j'en parle à ton frère ? Demanda la jeune femme, curieuse.

Octavia se mordit la lèvre en souriant, comme si cette question était à mourir de rire.

\- Lui et Lincoln sont les meilleurs amis du monde depuis presque toujours, alors savoir que sa petite sœur sort avec, ça sera peut-être dur à avaler, surtout qu'il est quand même plus vieux que moi.

\- Je te comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on allait beaucoup se revoir à partir de maintenant.

Clarke avait dit ça en baissant les yeux. Elle ne savait pas si Bellamy avait parlé d'eux à Octavia, mais elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et tant pis si ce n'était pas une personne dont elle était très proche, c'était peut-être même mieux, à vrai dire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda justement Octavia en se rapprochant de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Vous sembliez proche pourtant vendredi, et depuis il est tout le temps en colère ou déprimé. Je connais bien mon frère, même s'il ne veut pas le monter, il ne va pas particulièrement bien.

En soupirant, Clarke finit son verre cul sec, avant de fermer les yeux. Donc, elle ne savait rien.

\- Il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose. Selon plusieurs personnes, ce serait la personne à l'origine de la fuite.

Un éléphant aurait pu entrer dans la salle que cela aurait fait moins d'effet à Octavia, qui la regardait, bouche bée.

\- Mon frère, faire ça ? Impossible ! En disant cela, Octavia secoua la tête fortement. Comment aurait-il pu le découvrir ? Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas lui. Et pour quelles raison ? Clarke, il t'apprécie énormément, pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

Cette dernière haussa les épaules. Son cœur lui disait de croire Octavia mais sa conscience lui disait de faire attention pour ne pas souffrir d'avantages.

\- Je n'en sais rien, un journaliste m'a dit que c'était un certain Bellamy Blake qui l'avait appelé. Je suis complètement perdue…

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un journaliste pourrait faire une erreur pareille ? Tu sais bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas dévoiler leur source comme ça, c'est interdit. Clarke, quelqu'un te manipule.

Oui, effectivement, quelqu'un se jouait d'elle. Mais qui ? Finn ? Bellamy ? Quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- J'espère juste que grâce à l'émission, tout cela va enfin pouvoir se terminer, et que je vais pouvoir reprendre le cour de ma vie.

Les deux jeunes femmes changèrent de sujet de discussion et passèrent un très bon moment ensuite, comme si elles étaient de très bonnes amies depuis toujours. Elles se quittèrent au bout d'un moment, épuisée, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et la vie reprit son cours, lentement. Les coups de fil de journalistes voulant des ragots croustillants finirent pas s'arrêter, et les gens n'arrêtaient plus Clarke dans la rue pour avoir des informations. Elle revit Finn une fois, ils burent un café ensemble et s'envoyèrent des messages, comme des simples amis. Il lui avait même proposé de rencontrer sa petite amie officiellement. C'était un vrai pas dans leur nouvelle relation en tant que simple ami.

Elle avait repris les cours de danse sous la direction de Kane, qui était dur, comme à son habitude, lui rappelant qu'elle devait conserver la forme, pour rappeler à tout le monde qui ils étaient, les meilleurs en danse.

Elle n'avait pas revu Bellamy non plus, ni eut de ses nouvelles, concernant lui ou concernant les danses qu'ils devaient faire au bar. Mais elle commençait à ressentir un besoin urgent de le revoir, il lui manquait vraiment.

Le jeudi soir, elle se décida à aller chez lui pour lui parler. Après tout, ils se devaient des explications non ? Alors, sans crier gare, elle prit sa voiture et alla jusqu'à son appartement, après l'avoir recherché sur le net. Elle y fut en 20 minutes et se parqua sur les places réservées pour les visiteurs et resta au volant une minute, pour se donner du courage. Puis elle alla à la porte.

En toquant, elle eut l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine pour courir jusqu'aux États-Unis.

Bellamy lui ouvrit, vêtu d'un jeans et un t-shirt blanc, qui laissait voir sa musculature à travers. Clarke se mit à rougir, en essayant vainement de le cacher avec ses cheveux. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil en la voyant, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mais ne se poussa pas pour la laisser passer. Il ne dit rien, et un malaise s'installa entre eux.

\- Salut, dit finalement Clarke en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Salut.

Tout son comportement était froid, comme s'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Clarke commença à se décourager. Peut-être était-ce une très mauvaise idée cette visite ?

\- On peut parler ? Demanda-t-elle en tentant de se ressaisir.

\- Si tu veux.

Il se poussa pour la laisser passer. Elle pénétra dans le salon, qui était bien petit par rapport au sien. En fait, tout chez lui semblait bon marché, comme s'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Pourtant, avec ses titres, il ne devait pas avoir besoin de vivre comme ça, non ?

\- Tu vas bien ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, continua-t-elle, même si elle avait l'impression de parler dans le vide.

\- Je vais bien, merci.

Oui, il ne voulait pas lui parler. D'ailleurs, son regard était carrément noir en fait. Il lui faisait presque peur.

\- Écoute, je sais que j'ai été très distante avec toi la dernière fois, mais il faut que tu me comprennes, cette épreuve a été très douloureuse. Et j'avais des doutes avec tout ça, à ton propos. Je ne savais pas quoi y penser. Et puis, j'ai décidé que tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je te crois, je crois que tu n'as rien fait.

Après cette déclaration, Bellamy resta face à elle, mais ne dit rien, la contemplant de haut en bas. Puis, le côté gauche de sa bouche se releva, en un petit rictus qui ressemblait à un sourire. Et d'un coup, sans que Clarke ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il éclata de rire. Mais ce rire n'était pas de celui agréable à écouter, c'était plus un rire machiavélique.

\- Clarke Clarke, tu es tellement naïve.

La jeune femme le regarda, sans rien comprendre. De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Toi, une pauvre gamine paumée, tu crois pouvoir faire le poids contre moi ? Et tu me pardonnes ? Mais Clarke, tu ne comprends rien du tout à toute cette histoire, tout cela est bien trop compliqué pour toi.

\- De.. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

La jeune femme était perdue et ne pouvait plus bouger. Bellamy la regardait d'un air mauvais, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Clarke, franchement, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Mais bien-sûr que je suis celui qui a fait fuiter cette histoire. Et te voir détruite m'a apporté beaucoup de bien. Tu le mérites après tout. Tous les gens qui t'approchent souffrent d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et tu te crois si importante. Mais regarde toi, tu n'as aucune importance, aux yeux de personne.

Chaque mot semblait être un coup de poignard, qui tournait et retournait dans la plaie.

\- Bellamy, arrête. Je suis sûre que tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ?

\- Parce que tu as tout, Clarke. Une famille, de l'argent, et le monde est à tes pieds. Mais tu ne le mérites absolument pas.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et se retrouva bloquée par la porte, mais elle avait besoin d'être portée par quelque chose. Ses jambes semblaient n'avoir plus aucune force.

\- Donc tu me dis que tout ceci est de ta faute ? Que tu nous as balancé à la preuve ?

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

\- Enfin, tu comprends quelque chose. Désolé de te décevoir, le monde n'est pas aussi rose que tu ne le crois.

Clarke sortit de la maison sans même pouvoir prononcer un mot, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues. Elle n'était pas en état de prendre la voiture, mais que pouvait-elle faire ?

Mais avant d'avoir pu s'asseoir sur son siège, elle s'écroula en sanglot sur la banquette de sa voiture, incapable de pouvoir se retenir.

* * *

 **On inspire, on expire, on inspire, on expire ... Tout le monde est calme ?**

 **Bref, je sais que ce chapitre est assez court mais je ne voyais pas comment le rallonger. C'est une sorte de chapitre de transition avant la suite, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, malgré les très grosses révélations. Vous y avez pensé ? Vous pensez que c'est la vérité ?**

 **Sinon, attention, comme d'habitude, si vous n'êtes pas à jour sur les épisodes, risque de spoiler !**

 **La mort de Lincoln. Comment vous expliquer ma tristesse ? Pendant toute la saison 3, je l'ai trouvé sans intêret mais là ! Cette mort était horrible et m'a rendue encore plus triste que celle de Lexa.**

 **Sinon, j'aime bien Ontari et Murphy, je les trouve cool. Et j'espère que Luna est Emori, ça fera un sacré rebondissement.**

 **Et Bellamy, enfin ! On le retrouve ! Vivement la semaine prochaine, pour les moments Bellarke.**

 **Sur ce, je vous embrasse, et vous dit à bientôt.**

 **Bisous !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ce chapitre m'a causé bien des ennuis... 3 fois je l'ai écrit, et trois fois je l'ai effacé, parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas, parce que je le trouvais mal écrit... Mais finalement j'ai décidé de m'y mettre sérieusement et il est enfin fini. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de cette très longue absence, et que vous apprécierez de chapitre. Je trouvais que je m'étais un peu éloigné de l'univers de la danse, qui était quand même un élément capital, alors j'ai décidé de repartir dessus. Bref, Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt**

 **Bises**

* * *

La lune scintillait doucement dans cette nuit douce. Au loin hululait une chouette, son cri perçant le silence du noir tel un métronome. Rien ne perçait cette quiétude.

Rien, sauf peut-être les gémissements presque inaudible qui provenait d'une petite voiture bleue, parquée sur une place visiteur d'un immeuble de banlieue.

À l'intérieur de cette voiture, une jeune femme était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans la mesure du possible, au vus de la place que lui offrait cet habitacle. Autour d'elle, éparpillés comme le ferait une couronne dorée, ses longs cheveux blond qui ne laissait pas voir son visage. La seule partie de son corps qui bougeait était ses épaules, mouvements qui trahissaient ses pleurs, sans compter bien-sûr les bruits que seuls les oiseaux pouvaient entendre dans cette pénombre.

Cela faisait bien 10 minutes que Clarke pleurait ainsi, après son entrevue avec Bellamy, sans qu'elle puisse se calmer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre, d'exploser ainsi en larme, et ce n'était sûrement pas la plus grande de ses déception. Mais celle-ci était particulièrement douloureuse et semblait déchirer chacune de ses entrailles.

Elle ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait, elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle venait sûrement de clore ce chapitre, que cette fuite venait de Bellamy. Elle ne comprenait pas, car tout simplement cela était impossible à comprendre. Rien n'était logique, c'était incompréhensif. Et pourtant, les mots qu'il lui avait dits, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait si ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait trahie ?

Soufflant fortement pour faire passer ses sanglots, Clarke se releva en essuyant ses yeux. Dans le reflet du rétroviseur, elle put apercevoir son visage bouffi et rougi par les pleurs, son mascara avait coulé sur ses joues et laissait des traînées informes, comme des sillons qui souillaient ses pommettes. Même en frottant, elle n'arrivait pas à les retirer, elle abandonna donc au bout d'une petite minute, regardant droit devant elle pour ne plus revoir ce reflet d'une jeune femme qui avait l'air simplement détruite.

Cherchant dans son sac son téléphone, elle tapa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur, puis attendit, l'appareil contre son oreille, que cette personne décroche enfin.

\- Allô ?

\- Finn, d'une voix tremblante qui menaçait de flancher. Tu peux venir me chercher ? Je ne suis pas en état de conduire.

Elle avait dit ces mots si doucement qu'elle ne fut pas sûre qu'il les avait compris. Mais, après une seconde de silence, il lui demanda l'adresse.

\- J'arrive dans 10 minutes, dit-il après avoir reçu les informations qu'il voulait. Ne bouge pas.

C'était ça qu'elle aimait chez lui, il ne posait pas de question, il venait simplement s'occuper d'elle si elle en avait besoin. Il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle ne l'appellerait pas sans une excellente raison, qu'elle ne se laissait pas abattre de cette manière sans que quelqu'un lui ait fait un truc horrible. Et c'était exactement ce qui venait de se produire.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-elle cette impression ? C'était ce qu'elle était incapable de comprendre. Parce que Bellamy n'était rien pour elle, juste un partenaire de danse qu'elle connaissait à peine et en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas si incompréhensif de sa part. Il venait sûrement de gagner beaucoup d'argent, de notoriété et d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il en avait été heureux, de lui faire cela. De lui faire mal, de ressortir ses vieux démons. En revanche, ce qui ne s'expliquait pas, c'était pourquoi il semblait autant la haïr.

Mais malgré tout, Clarke ne parvenait pas à le détester complètement non plus, et c'était sûrement ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Parce qu'elle devait bien se l'avouer désormais, cette douleur, elle n'était possible que pour une certaine raison : Elle avait des sentiments pour lui, elle était amoureuse de Bellamy.

Une lumière l'aveugla un instant, Clarke se protégea les yeux de son bras, avant de reconnaître la voiture de Finn, qui se parqua en face d'elle. Il sortit de la voiture et s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder. Que pouvait-il voir dans la nuit noire ? Le reflet d'une jeune femme détruite ? Sûrement pas.

Mue par un instinct qui la contrôlait , Clarke sortit de la voiture pour lui faire face. Ils se regardèrent une seconde sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement. Puis Finn soupira et ouvrit les bras pour accueillir. Et Clarke se précipita pour le rejoindre.

Dans ses bras, Clarke se laissa aller une nouvelle fois, comme si elle ne contrôlait plus son corps, comme si les larmes avaient une volonté propre et voulait absolument sortir. Finn ne disait rien, tentant simplement d'être là pour elle, caressant doucement son dos dans un mouvement en cercle, qui la réconfortait.

Finalement, alors que Clarke s'était calmée, il se dirigea vers la voiture de cette dernière et l'installa sur le siège passager, tandis qu'il se mettait derrière le volant.

\- Et ta voiture ? Demanda Clarke d'une voix hachée.

\- Je la récupérerai demain, ne t'inquiète pas.

Clarke hocha la tête et le regarda mettre le moteur en marche et quitter ce parking, ce qui lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence complet, et au bout d'un moment, Clarke, épuisée par ses nombreuses crises de larme, sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Ce fut la lueur du soleil, dont les fins éclats du matin entraient dans la chambre et caressaient sa peau, qui réveillèrent Clarke au matin. Elle était seule dans sa chambre, personne ne l'accompagnait dans son lit, ce qui l'étonna dans un premier temps. Parce qu'avant, elle aurait été sûre de trouver Finn avec elle, mais pas forcément uniquement pour des bonnes attentions, en tout cas pas à long terme. Cela en disait long sur l'évolution de leur relation. Il n'était désormais que son ami et rien d'autre, un ami présent pour elle si elle en avait besoin mais qui ne lui demandait rien en retour.

En regardant son réveil, Clarke vu qu'il était encore tôt. 8 heures du matin, mais elle était incapable de se rendormir pour autant, ayant trop peur de rêver si elle fermait les paupières.

Au lieu de cela, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en prenant au vol un gilet qu'elle enfila par dessus ses habits de la veille qu'elle avait gardé, frissonnante.

Sur la table à manger trônait un petit bout de papier qui semblait noir, mais tandis que Clarke s'approchait, elle vit qu'il était simplement empli de l'écriture brouillonne de Finn :

 _Tu dormais quand on est arrivé, je t'ai mise au lit. J'espère que tu auras bien dormi et que tu te seras reposée. Je suis rentré, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais être seule. Appelle-moi quand tu voudras, je veux juste être sûr que tu vas bien. Je t'embrasse et n'oublie pas de m'appeler. XOXO_

Elle sourit en voyant ce message, en voyant à quelle point il la connaissait, à quel point il tenait à elle, comme il s'inquiétait pour elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler maintenant, c'était encore trop dur. Trop douloureux à se remémorer pour le moment. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler, elle voulait évacuer cette douleur de son cœur, de son corps maintenant, et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution.

Alors, après s'être arrangée, avoir enfilé un joggings et un simple t-shirt mauve trop long, elle enfila ses baskets, prit ses clés de voiture et partit pour prendre la direction du studio de danse.

Arrivée là-bas, elle posa son sac sur le canapé et prit une grande respiration. Tant de choses s'étaient produites ici, tant de bonnes ou de mauvaises, tant de décisions difficiles, tant de rencontres finalement désastreuses, tant de bonheur, tant de tristesse, tant de joie, tant de déception…

Mais c'était là, dans cette pièce, qu'elle réussissait le mieux à évacuer ses émotions, ici qu'elle retrouvait le contrôle de ses pensées.

Elle posa son Iphone sur l'appareil pour mettre sa musique. Elle savait exactement quelle chanson elle allait lancer, elle savait que c'était celle-là qui lui permettrait de ressentir sa danse, celle-ci qui la délivrait de tous ses maux, du moins pour un moment.

 **Tough girl in the fast lane** **  
** **No time for love** **  
** **No time for hate**

Les paroles se lançant, emplissant le studio des notes de musique, alors que Clarke fermait les yeux pour juste laisser la musique prendre son âme, prendre possession de son corps et la laisser décider de ses mouvements. Rien d'autre ne comptait que les paroles, qui s'imprimaient derrière ses paupières closes. **  
**

 **No drama** **  
** **No time for games** **  
** **Tough girl whose soul aches**

Seule ici, seule avec ses pensées, seule avec sa douleur immense, son âme qui se détruisait à petit feu alors qu'on piétinait à petit pas son cœur.

 **I'm at home, on my own** **  
** **Check my phone, nothing, though**

Ici, dans cette salle, elle était chez elle, dans sa maison, dans son cocon, un endroit où elle pouvait évacuer ce qu'elle ressentait et elle ne s'en privait pas. Chacun de ses gestes envoyait balader ses peurs, ses tristesses et ses pleurs.

 **Act busy, you order in** **  
** **Pay TV, it's agony**

Elle était Clarke, désormais. Danseuse qui bougeait son corps, dans cette salle. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit son reflet dans la glace, qui la regardait de ce regard bleu, fixé.

 **I may cry ruinin' my makeup  
Wash away all the things you've taken  
And I don't care if I don't look pretty  
Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking  
Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking  
Big girls cry when their heart is breaking**

Et elle pleurait désormais, elle pleurait et enterrait l'histoire qu'elle aurait pu vivre avec Bellamy s'il ne l'avait pas poignardée dans le dos de la pire manière qui soit. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais redanser avec lui et retrouver l'alchimie qu'ils partageaient ensemble avant. Elle pleurait parce que son cœur était brisé.

 **Tough girl, I'm in pain  
It's lonely at the top, black outs and airplanes  
And I still pour you a glass, of champagne**

Elle rêvait encore de sa bouche sur la sienne, elle sentait leur chaleur, à leur corps qui jamais ne se réunirait. Et sa peau, où glissait le vent tandis qu'elle dansait, sentait déjà le manque.

 **I may cry ruinin' my makeup  
Wash away all the things you've taken  
And I don't care if I don't look pretty  
Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking  
Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking  
Big girls cry when their heart is breaking**

Mais cette fois, c'était la dernière, la dernière fois qu'elle pleurait pour lui. Parce qu'elle n'était pas faible. Mais une dernière fois, elle danserait pour montrer à quel point sa peine était immense. Une dernière fois, elle se permettrait d'être complètement faible. Elle danserait une dernière fois pour Bellamy Blake.

 **I wake up I wake up I wake up  
I wake up I wake up I wake up**

Elle se réveillait, elle se réveillait et comprenait que les hommes étaient peut-ête simplement comme cela, et qu'elle ne devait plus se laisser faire. Elle serait une femme forte, quelqu'un qui ne se laisserait plus faire!

 **I may cry ruinin' my makeup  
Wash away all the things you've taken  
And I don't care if I don't look pretty  
Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking  
Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking  
Big girls cry when their heart is breaking**

Elle cesserait de pleurer comme elle faisait à présent, elle cesserait de ressentir cette cassure au fond d'elle, parce que comme l'avait dit Bellamy, elle était naïve. Mais maintenant, c'était fini. Elle serait une grande fille qui ne pleurait plus quand son coeur se brisera. Plus jamais.

En nage, les cheveux dans les yeux, la Clarke du miroir regardait la vraie femme dans le miroir, et ensemble elles fermèrent les yeux. Brisées. Fatiguées. Mais vivantes.

\- Finn, c'est Clarke. Tu m'as demandé de te rappeler, alors voilà. Eu, tu es sûrement occupé, mais rappelle moi quand tu pourras, une fois que tu auras eu ce message. Je pense qu'il faudrait que j'en parle quelqu'un. Oui, il faut que je te raconte tout ça. Mais ça va, hein! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. Mais j'ai envie de t'en parler. Mais, rappelle-moi. S'il te plait.

En raccrochant, Clarke soupira. Elle était assise sur le canapé et regardait droit devant elle, un peu perdue. Là, tout de suite, tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de parler à Finn, mais il était injoignable depuis presqu'une heure. Peut-être qu'il dormait ?

Elle se leva pour rentrer chez elle, ne voulant pas rester ici seule, à penser. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit !

En rentrant chez elle, Clarke file tout de suite sous la douche pour enlever la couche de transpiration qui restait sur elle, restant le maximum de temps sous l'eau brûlante, jusqu'à ce que le ballon d'eau chaude ne soit complètement vide, et que l'eau passe à de la glace sur son dos. Sortant rapidement, Clarke enfila une robe grise toute simple puis alla chercher un petit en-cas pour midi, pied nu. Sur son téléphone, il n'y avait toujours pas de message de la part de Finn. Que faisait-il ?

Elle regardait la télévision, tombant sur une émission de danse, où des professionnels apprenaient à danser à des stars, qui n'avaient aucune qualification. Elle les critiquait allègrement, un paquet de chips sur les jambe, quand une sonnerie la fit sursauter, faisant éjecter le paquet sur le sol, étalant la nourriture à terre. Jurant, Clarke prit l'appareil et sourit en voyant une photo de Finn s'afficher sur l'écran.

\- Tu réponds enfin ? Dit-elle en ramassant les chips.

\- Désolé, ma batterie était morte, et je ne retrouvais pas mon chargeur. Tu es où ?

Mettant une chips dans sa bouche, Clarke prit son temps pour répondre, pour le faire languir un peu.

\- Chez moi, dit-elle lentement. Je regarde la télé, il y a une émission de danse, je suis en train de regarder. Et toi ?

\- Pareil, mais j'étais en train de manger. Tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre ?

\- Si tu veux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il lui dit alors qu'il arrivait dans 15 minutes et raccrocha, alors que l'attention de Clarke de rapprota sur la télé.

Au bout d'un petit moment, elle entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et Finn apparut dans l'ouverture, en souriant.

\- Coucou, dit-il, d'une voie aigüe pour la faire rire.

Ce qui fonctionna à merveille, surtout lorsqu'il continua en jouant la comédie de la femme, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, le devant-du bras levé pour imiter le port d'un sac à main.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle avec difficulté parce qu'elle était en pleine crise de fou rire.

\- Je te remonte le moral, dit-il en sautant sur le canapé, piochant dans le paquet de chips.

Ils se turent une seconde, regardant l'émission, pour voir le juge donner ses notes. Ils commencèrent à crier quand il donna les résultats, criant à la tricherie, comme deux adolescents.

\- Bon, dit finalement Finn. Tu vas me parler ? Ou je dois te tirer les vers du nez ?

Il la regardait du coin de l'oeil, et faisait comme si tout allait bien, mas Clarke voyait son pied bouger très rapidement, ce qui trahissait son stress, et la peur qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Alors elle lui raconta tout, du début jusqu'à la fin. Quelques larmes coulèrent, mais rapidement Clarke réussit à les contrôlait, et finalement, elle termina son récit, fière de ne pas avoir craqué.

Finn resta silencieux une minute, puis lui lança un regard, un regard empli de douleur, que Clarke ne comprit pas tout de suite,

\- Et tu es sûre de ce qu'il t'a dit ? Je veux dire, ça semble si peu logique qu'il ait fait une chose pareille.

Clarke soupira en secouat la tête.

\- Je sais. Mais on ne le connait pas, alors pourquoi pas, je veux dire que c'est la personne la plus logique qui aurait pu faire ça. De toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant. Je ne veux plus en parler.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Mais c'est quand même bizarre. Pour moi, tu ne sais pas toute la vérité...

Clarke le regarda en levant les sourcils, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Je-Ne-Veux-Pas-En-Parler. C'est quoi que tu comprends pas là-dedans ?

Il leva les mains, comme un cambrioleur prit en faute par un flic.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Je dis juste que...

\- FINN !

\- Ok, ok. Sinon, tu as des projets à venir ?

En comprenant qu'il voulait juste changer de sujet, Clarke se renfonça dans le canapé.

\- Pas pour le moment. Je pense que Kane va vouloir qu'on continue de s'entraîner. Mais je crois que je suis contente de n'avoir pas de projet, ça va me faire du bien. Et toi ? Ta jambe ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant sa jambe emplâtrée.

\- Encore un mois, m'ont dit les médecins. Ensuite, ce sera réeducation et je pourrais reprendre l'entraînement.

Ils entraient dans un sujet sensible, ils le savaient. Clarke avait décidé d'arrêter leur partenariat. Mais peut-être que la meilleure solution, pour eux, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, c'était de redanser ensemble. Parce qu'après tout, ensemble, ils étaient merveilleux, c'était ce qu'on disait dans toutes les critiques. Qu'ils avaient une alchimie ensemble, qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre en tant que danseurs.

\- Tu sais, dit-elle finalement, avec lenteur. Peut-être qu'après tout, on devrais.. Enfin, tu sais, maintenant que nous ne sommes que des mais, peut-être qu'on pourra redanser... Toi et moi ?

La voix était hésitante, elle n'osait pas le regarder en face, de peur de voir dans ses yeux la lueur qu'elle essayait de fuir depuis si longtemps. Parce qu'elle était terrifiée de voir qu'il n'avait peut-être pas changé, qu'il avait toujours les mêmes sentiments négatifs pour elle.

\- Clarke, je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas, ou que tu aies besoin de plus de temps. Ne te presses pas, d'accord ? On en reparlera quand je serai complètement guéri.

Il souriait. Et dans ses yeux, il n'y avait aucune lueur. Il avait donc vraiment changé.

Encore une fois – c'était vraiment devenu une habitude – la sonnerie du téléphone les firent sursauter tous les deux. C'était Kane.

\- Je... Je vais répondre, bégaya-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna un peu pour ête tranquille alors qu'il rapportait son attention sur l'émission de danse, qui touchait à sa fin, avec l'élimination d'un des couples phares.

\- Salut Clarke, dit la voix dans l'appreil. Tu vas bien ?

\- O...Oui, dit-elle, choissisant de ne pas parler de Bellamy pour le moment.

\- Super, la coupa-t-il. Écoute, j'ai une super nouvelle pour toi. J'ai peut-être un contrat pour toi !

Elle se figea sur place. C'était le premier qu'on lui proposait depuis toute cette histoire.

\- Un contrat ?

\- Une production de comédie musicale recherche une danseuse pour un des rôles principals. Ils t'ont vu dans l'émission. Tu corresponds parfaitement à la fille qu'il recherche. Clarke, c'est un contrat exceptionnel, tu seras très bien payée, et ça te fera une promo de dingue. Sans compter que pour toi, je suis certain que c'est un rôle qui t'ira à la perfection.

\- Une comédie musicale ? Kane, tu m'as déjà entendue chanter ?

Il rit un instant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à chanter. Enfin, tu devras dire quelques répliques, mais ils ont décidé de changer un peu leur comédie musicale. Les deux rôles principals seront des danseurs, et pas des chanteurs.

\- Et ils savent déjà qui est le danseur ?

\- Non, ils ne l'ont pas encore trouvé, mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient plusieurs idées. Clarke, tu as une audition demain. Je t'en prie, vas-y, C'est la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Et si tu vois que ce n'est pas pour toi, tu pourras refuser. Mais je t'en prie, vas au moins voir.

En soupirant, Clarke acquiesça. Parce qu'après tout, ça n'était qu'une audition, et peut-être que le projet lui plaira ?

En se retournant, après avoir raccroché avec Kane, elle regarda Finn, qui la fixait.

\- J'ai peut-être un contrat, dit-elle en souriant.

Il sourit en apprenant la nouvelle et lorsqu'elle le rejoignit sur le canapé, il posa la tête sur la sienne, en fermant les yeux.

\- Je suis fier de toi Clarke.

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **La comédie musicale n'était pas prévue au début, mais finalement, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. C'est une comédie musicale française que vous connaissez peut-être, que personnellement, j'aime beaucoup. Vous avez des idées ?**

 **Au passage, je suis aussi sur twitter, si certain veulent me suivre (mon pseudo = legeretmorgane). Comme ça vous pourrez suivre le progrès de mes histoires, ou on pourra discuter ensemble. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message !**

 **En tout cas merci pour votre présence, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est ça qui me motive à écrire. Et ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez aussi.**

 **Vous avez des histoires bellarke à me proposer ? Je suis preneuse ;)**

 **Allez, je vous dis à bientôt (plus rapidement cette fois j'espère)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tada ! Après des mois d'absence, je suis de retour ! Non, je ne suis pas morte, non je ne me suis pas fait enlevée par des extraterrestres, et pour tout avouer je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses. Pour tout dire, j'ai eu un coup de mou, une grande envie d'abandonner, et beaucoup de travail. En parallèle, j'ai aussi découvert le site wattpad, où j'ai commencé à publier. Bref, je n'ai pas d'excuses, vous pouvez me lancer des tomates XD**

 **Mais pour me faire pardonner, voilà trois chapitres à la suite. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez =)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _..._

Le rendez-vous pour l'audition de Clarke devait avoir lieu une semaine après, le lundi matin, où elle se rendit, le trac au ventre. Clarke le savait bien, cette audition, c'était une chance incroyable pour sa carrière, une manière de se produire plus facilement et un contrat à longue durée. Pour se remettre en rail après le scandale, c'était la meilleure solution. Sans compter qu'elle en avait vraiment envie, de participer à ce spectacle, c'était une corde en plus à son arc, plus d'expériences.

Elle en avait beaucoup parlé avec Kane, qui lui avait expliqué que les producteurs cherchaient deux danseurs professionnels pour monter ce qu'ils appelaient la comédie musicale du siècle, une reprise de Dracula. Elle qui avait toujours aimé l'histoire originelle, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait qu'aimer. Et elle avait toujours aimé le théâtre, donc le fait de devoir quand même dire quelques répliques étaient quelque chose qui l'attirait énormément.

Elle arriva donc devant la salle prévue, 10 minutes avant l'heure prévue, afin de prendre une minute pour elle, pour se donner du courage. Souffler un peu, fermer les yeux et imaginer ce qu'elle allait présenter.

Elle devait danser sur une chanson de son propre choix, et elle avait choisi _what a feeling_ de Flashdance, le film qui avait rythmé son enfance et donné envie de danser. Même si c'était risqué, Clarke avait décidé de reprendre la danse mythique, en la remixant quelque peu pour la remettre au goût du jour. Elle espérait vraiment que cela plairait aux producteurs, et qu'ils ne trouveront pas qu'elle avait choisi la voie de la facilité en prenant cette danse.

En entrant, elle prit une grande respiration et entra dans le hall d'entrée, se dirigeant tout droit vers un petit bureau où était assise une jeune femme, qui mordillait un stylo, regardant droit devant elle ce qui semblait être un ordinateur.

\- Bonjour ? Demanda Clarke pour attirer l'attention de ce qui semblait être la secrétaire.

Celle-ci leva un sourcil et la regarda d'un air blasé, sans lui adresser le moindre mot, mâchonnant un chewing-gum.

\- Euh… Je suis là pour l'audition. Je suis Clarke Griffin.

\- Tout droit, y'a les vestiaires. Change-toi, ils t'appellerons, dit-elle d'une voix franchement ennuyée, faisant une bulle rose qui éclata dans un « pop » sonore.

\- Merci, répondit Clarke en haussant les sourcils, pas particulièrement rassurée.

Elle entra donc dans ces fameux vestiaires et enfila rapidement un jogging gris et un top noir très évasé, avant d'attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Elle enfilait ses baskets quand quelqu'un l'appela de derrière la porte, une voix masculine.

En sortant, elle vit un homme brun avec une barbe qui lui souriait d'une façon presque paternelle, ce qui la rassura quelque peu.

\- C'est toi Clarke ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main pour la saluer. Je suis Thierry Suc, le producteur. Suis-moi, nous allons rejoindre Bruno Berberes, le directeur du casting et Kamel Ouali, notre chorégraphe.

Elle le suivit et entra dans une salle. En face d'elle était assise deux personnes, dont le célébrissime chorégraphe, Kamel Ouali, qu'elle avait déjà rencontré à un gala, il y avait quelques mois. Il lui offrit un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur ses fiches devant lui. Thierry alla rejoindre ses collègues, s'assit et sourit à nouveau à Clarke.

\- Bien, mademoiselle. Quelle chanson avez-vous préparée ?

\- _What a feeling_ , de Flashdance. J'ai décidé de reprendre la chorégraphie en changeant deux trois éléments.

Les hommes se regardèrent en souriant, tandis que Clarke allait brancher son Iphone sur l'appareil. Elle se mit en place.

Dès que la musique se mit en place, elle n'était plus Clarke Griffin, mais Alex Owens, elle vivait pour la danse, elle était cette fille qui ne vivait que pour la danse, elle était comme elle, elle ressentait la même chose, vivait la même situation. À mesure que la chanson avançait, elle commença à se détendre, oubliant l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait, pensant simplement aux notes qui emplissaient ses tympans, mouvant son corps avec souplesse. Arrivée à terme, elle se retrouva face aux spectateurs qui l'applaudirent un instant, tous étaient souriants.

\- Merci Clarke, dit Bruno Berberes. Vous êtes deux encore en lice pour cette audition, nous t'appellerons donc quand nous aurons pris notre décision. Pour tout t'avouer, tu es notre favorite. Mais tu sais comment c'est dans le métier, tout le monde a droit à sa chance.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle doucement, un peu intimidée.

\- En tout cas, reprit Thierry Suc, je voulais te dire que j'ai été impressionné par ton audace. Reprendre cette danse mythique, c'était un risque, mais tu as complètement relevé le défis.

Elle sourit encore une fois, les remercia et sortit de la pièce, le cœur léger, comme si elle allait s'envoler.

\- Je te jure, c'était incroyable, dit Clarke en buvant au goulot de sa bière, alors que Raven souriait de toutes dents. J'espère qu'ils vont me rappeler.

\- J'en suis sûre, s'écria la brune en face. Tu as du talent, je suis sûre que tu es faite pour ce rôle.

Elles se lancèrent un regard complice avant de finir cul sec leur deux bières.

\- Et sinon ? Demanda Clarke en balayant de son regard la pièce. Quoi de neuf avec Wick ?

Le soupir qui traversa la pièce fit lever les sourcils à la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, on ne se parle plus vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais bon, dit-elle en se redressant, ce n'est pas grave, je me trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle souriait bravement, mais Clarke voyait bien que ça n'allait pas. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Raven, qui baissait les yeux. Mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, et releva la tête en souriant.

\- Et si on allait danser ?

En rigolant, elles levèrent le camp et passèrent le reste de la soirée en s'amusant, oubliant Wick, Bellamy, les auditions.

Octavia aimait beaucoup de choses. Déjà, elle aimait son petit ami et partenaire Lincoln. Elle aimait danser. Elle aimait son frère et elle aimait le voir heureux. Mais là, quelque chose clochait dans son petit équilibre. Son frère n'était pas heureux !

La première fois qu'elle avait vu Clarke, elle était dans ce petit de studio, où elle devait rejoindre Bellamy. Même si la tension était complètement palpable, Octavia avait ressenti un petit feeling entre eux et elle avait commencé à s'imaginer des tonnes de choses. S'ils étaient ensemble, tout serait plus simple ! Bellamy aurait une petite amie, il pourrait retrouver une partenaire de danse, et en plus elle appréciait celle qui serait sa belle-sœur !

Mais bien-sûr., Octavia était encore allée bien trop rapidement, son imagination avait carrément franchi des limites. Et là, elle se retrouvait avec un frère qui refusait purement et simplement que le nom de Clarke soit prononcé et qui de plus était très irritable Il suffisait qu'elle parle de la moindre chose qui s'apparentait à la danse qu'il s'énervait. Pas plus tard que hier, il avait pété un câble parce qu'elle était tombée sur un dessin animé qui parlait de danse classique.

La vie avec Bellamy était devenue ingérable, tout simplement. Mais Octavia avait décidé de le confronter !

\- Bellamy, dit-elle en descendant les escaliers du petit étage où se trouvait les deux chambres.

Je peux te parler ?

Il était dans la cuisine, en train de cuisiner ce qui devait ressembler à un ragoût mais qui ne semblait pas vraiment appétissant, et l'odeur qu'Octavia percevait lui donnait envie de vomir. Il fallait dire que Bellamy n'était pas vraiment un cordon bleu. Et même s'il avait fait des progrès depuis la mort de leur mère et que sa cuisine était quand même meilleure, quand il se lançait dans ce genre d'expérience, mieux valait fuir très rapidement !

Mais cette fois, pas question de fuir ! Octavia allait le confronter. Et il ne pourrait pas se défiler cette fois ! Enfin, du moins l'espérait-elle…

\- Oui ? Répondit-il sans la regarder, en tentant de rattraper sa viande qui était de toute évidence en train de cuire depuis trop longtemps.

\- J'aimerai de parler de quelque chose d'important. Mais tu ne dois pas t'énerver ! Le supplia-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Bellamy se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il ne dit rien, la laissant prendre son temps pour prendre la parle. C'était ce qu'elle aimait chez son frère : Il laissait toujours aux autres le temps qu'ils leur fallait.

\- Tu sais, commença-t-elle lentement, s'asseyant sur une chaise sans oser le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il y a eut beaucoup de rumeurs sur toi ces derniers temps, des rumeurs pas très gentilles. Tu sais que je n'en crois pas un mot, se reprit-elle immédiatement en le voyant se retourner vers elle très rapidement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Simplement, je voudrai comprendre. Et Clarke avait l'air si gentille, et vous vous entendiez bien aussi ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, répondit-il durement en reprenant sa cuisine, jurant tout à coup. Tout est cramé, autant tout jeter !

Il ramassa d'un coup brusque la casserole et la balança dans la poubelle, toute entière. Sursautant à ce geste si dur qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Octavia se dépêcha de la récupérer et de la mettre dans l'évier.

\- Bellamy ! dit-elle durement en le retenant alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Merde ! Depuis plus d'une semaine, tu refuses de me parler ! C'est quoi cette foutue histoire ? Qu'est ce que tu as fichu ?

Elle crut un instant qu'il allait la frapper tant la lueur dans ses yeux était mauvaise. Étonnée, elle recula d'un pas pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux. En cet instant, elle ne reconnaissait plus son frère.

\- Laisse-moi Octavia ! Si même toi tu ne me crois pas, c'est peut-être qu'ils ont raisons. Cette fille est mauvaise, et bien-sûr, c'est encore moi qui ai le mauvais rôle. Mais merde ! Reste en dehors de cette histoire, tu m'entends ?

Il semblait dément et lui attrapa le poignet, serrant bien trop fort. En plus de la colère qui se trouvait dans ses iris, Octavia put y lire une peur affreuse, qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Le cœur battant, elle gémit, ce qui eut effet de réveiller Bellamy, qui la lâcha tout de suite, regardant avec effarement les marques rouges qui s'inscrivaient sur ses poignets.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, Octavia trop secouée pour dire la moindre chose. Puis elle tourna les talons et sortit de cette maison, refusant de rester avec lui une seconde de plus.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'agissait pas comme le frère qu'elle avait toujours eu, mais plus comme un inconnu, un homme brutal. Avait-il pu faire une chose aussi cruelle, comme le disaient les journaux ? Avait-il trahi Clarke ? Ou quelque chose de bien plus pire se tramait-il derrière, quelque chose qui l'obligeait à agir ainsi ?

\- Lincoln ? Dit-elle après avoir composé le numéro de son petit ami. Tu peux venir me chercher ? Il s'est passé quelque chose d'affreux.

Bellamy était effaré. Comment avait-il put réagir de la sorte avec Octavia ? Sa petite sœur qu'il élevait depuis la mort de leur mère ? Mais cette histoire le touchait tellement que ses nerfs avaient simplement lâchés. Tout le monde le traitait de monstre par derrière, le pointait du doigt. Certains de ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos en disant qu'il était un traître. Quant à Kane, il ne répondait tout simplement plus à ses appels. Et ça, il n'arrivait pas à le supporter, surtout en sachant la vérité. Mais il ne pouvait pas la divulguer, parce qu'il savait que s'il avouait tout, la réalité serait encore plus difficile à gérer. Non, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de supporter ces brimades et garder son rôle de méchant. Mais c'était de plus en plus difficile, surtout qu'il remarqué que Clarke lui manquait de manière affreuse. Quand il lui avait dit toutes ces choses affreuses, il avait vu son visage se décomposer à mesure que le venin de ses paroles lui parvenait, perdre ses couleurs pour devenir complètement blanc. Et tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était lui dire qu'il mentait et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais l'image d'Octavia continuait à flotter devant ses yeux, alors il avait gardé ses positions et laisser Clarke souffrir.

Mais la faire souffrir, c'était aussi brûler son cœur à petit feu. Et il avait mal ! Autant se poignarder soi-même, au mois la mort serait venue rapidement, parce que là, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait le sortit de ce pétrin, à part cette voie-là. Oh bien-sûr, il n'allait pas l'emprunter, il n'en aurait jamais le courage, et laisser Octavia seule à nouveau, c'était en dessus de ses forces. Mais il avait tellement mal…

Et il revoyait encore Clarke dans ses cauchemars, chaque nuit ! Il n'arrivait pas à la chasser de ses pensées.

Et assis à même le sol dans sa chambre, il se mit à pleurer, comme un enfant. Incapable de s'arrêter.

\- Clarke ? C'est Bruno Berberes à l'appareil. Je vous rappelle parce que j'ai des nouvelles pour vous. L'autre candidate est venue, mais j'avoue qu'elle ne correspondait pas vraiment à notre idée du personnage. Et quand elle a dansé, je dois vous avouer qu'il ne nous à pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour prendre notre décision. Félicitation ! Vous être notre nouvelle Mina, l'un des personnages principales de notre comédie musicale, Dracula, l'amour plus fort que la mort. Merci de me rappeler pour que nous puisions discuter. Mais sachez que le premier rendez-vous sera fixé à dans une semaine, lundi prochain. Nous en profiterons pour faire plus ample connaissance, et vous rencontrerez aussi votre partenaire, que nous avons aussi choisi. Merci beaucoup.

En entendant ce message sur son répondeur, Clarke se mit à sauter partout en criant. Elle était acceptée, elle danserait dans le rôle de Mina, dans une comédie musicale. C'était simplement incroyable !

Elle prit immédiatement contact avec Bruno pour finaliser leur accord et se donner un rendez-vous pour le lundi suivant. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, rigolant ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

Lorsqu'elle boucla le combiné, elle ferma les yeux et poussa un grand cris, libérateur. Clarke Griffin était de retour !

\- A Clarke !

Ils étaient tous ensemble, réunis dans le salon d'Abigail, avec un verre de champagne dans la main. Kane souriait à pleines dents, et racontait à tout le monde à quel point il était fière. Raven et Finn se taisaient mais la joie pouvait se voir sur leur visage qu'ils étaient contents pour leur amie, qui rougissait, troublée par toute cette attention, mais si fière d'elle.

\- Ma chérie, dit Abby en s'approchant de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras, embrassant sa tempe. Je suis si fière de toi. Cette expérience va vraiment être incroyable, et ton futur est assuré pour au moins toute l'année prochaine.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas, c'est vraiment incroyable. Qui aurait cru qu'ils penseraient à moi ?

Elle en était toujours toute retournée et ne se rendait pas encore compte de ce qui se passait.

\- Personnellement, je comprends tout à fait qu'il t'ai choisi, tu es la meilleure ! S'écria Raven en riant, lançant à sa meilleure amie un clin d'œil.

\- Bien-sûr que tu es la meilleure, surenchérit Finn, qui se faisait quelque peu discret aujourd'hui, ce qui troublait un peu Clarke.

Il était bizarre depuis qu'elle lui avait appris sa candidature. Évidemment, elle savait ce que ça voulait dire pour lui, que lorsqu'il pourra recommencer à danser, elle ne serait plus disponible, et elle avait bien compris que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il tentait malgré tout de rester joyeux, sûrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était content malgré tout pour elle.

Mais de toute manière, elle était trop heureuse ce jour pour se prendre la tête avec Finn. S'il n'était pas capable de se réjouir pour elle, et bien tant pis. Maintenant, elle se concentrerait sur elle, sur son bonheur.

\- Tu as déjà rencontré les autres comédiens ? Demanda Raven, buvant à petite gorgée son champagne.

Clarke secoua la tête, alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la salle à manger.

\- Non, je connais quelques noms, mais ce sont des personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontré. J'espère juste qu'on s'entendra bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce genre de chose, ça vous rapproche. En deux temps trois mouvements, vous serez aussi proche que les 5 doigts de la main.

Ils rirent ensembles et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, se remémorant de bons souvenirs, parlant de ce que le futur leur apporterait à tous.

Raven et Finn partirent vers 22h, laissant Kane, Abby et Clarke seuls. Ils débarrassèrent la table et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent ensemble à faire la vaisselle, pendant que Kane répondait au téléphone, à quelqu'un qui semblait être sa mère.

Mère et fille restèrent ensemble et commencèrent à discuter, alors qu'Abby lavait pour donner ensuite la vaisselle à essuyer à Clarke.

\- Tu sais, commença la première, concentrée sur le casserole qu'elle lavait. Je suis vraiment très fière de toi, du parcours que tu as fait. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines, tu as réussi à te relever.

Clarke reste silencieuse, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Le mots de sa mère lui touchait droit au cœur, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le style de la famille de se faire des déclarations d'amour. Elle se contenta donc de sourire, et continua à travailler, sécher sa vaisselle.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire, continua Abby, continuant à éviter son regard. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire, mais je sens que tu as le droit de savoir.

Clarke posa la dernière poêle à sa place et s'assit sur le tabouret du bar, regardant sa mère nettoyer le plan de travail.

\- C'est à propos de moi. Et de Kane ?

Abby dit cette phrase, la voix hésitante, ne sachant comment sa fille allait répondre. Mais de toute manière, Clarke se doutait déjà de se qu'elle allait lui dire, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Mais elle trouvait drôle de voir sa mère marcher sur des œufs.

\- Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais lui et moi on s'est vraiment rapproché ces dernières années. Enfin, rapproché, pas seulement comme des amis, mais plus… Enfin, tu vois de quoi je parle.

Clarke rit doucement et vint prendre sa mère dans les bras.

\- Maman, dit-elle joyeusement, ça fait un moment que je m'en doute. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux surtout pas que tu croies que je remplace ton père…

\- Maman, tu as tout à fait le droit de refaire ta vie, et je sais que papa le pense aussi, il voudrait que tu sois heureuse, et si Kane te rend heureuse, alors je le suis aussi. Tant que tu ne m'obliges pas à l'appeler papa, je n'y vois pas de problème, blagua-t-elle en souriant.

Elle vit tout à coup Kane qui se trouvait adossé à la porte, les regardant, un sourcil froncé, comme inquiet de la réaction de sa belle fille.

\- Je suis contente pour vous, dit Clarke en le regardant. Tu as juste intérêt à ne pas la faire souffrir, le menaça-t-elle gentiment.

\- Pas de soucis pour ça, je n'en ai pas l'intention, ria-t-il en les rejoignant.

Il les prit toutes les deux dans ses bras, au grand étonnement de Clarke qui se laissa toutefois aller, simplement heureuse de se retrouver dans ce qui ressemblait à sa famille maintenant.

Les dernières épreuves qu'elle avait vécues l'avait peut-être bien diminuée mentalement, mais quelque chose de positif en était ressorti : Clarke savait maintenant sur qui elle pouvait compter !

...

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dîtes-moi tout !**

 **Pour ce qui est des reviews, il est possible que je n'ai pas répondu à certaines, et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. Je ne suis plus totalement à jour là-dedans, et il est possible que j'ai oublié de vous répondre. Dans tout les cas, je vous remercie un nombre incalculable de fois, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça fait plaisir de recevoir des messages, et à quel point c'est motivant. Donc, vous tous, je vous remercie et je vous embrasse**

 **Pleins de bisous**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut à tous, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est en quelque sorte en deux parties, puisque la première est consacrée à la présentation des personnages, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la comédie musicale. Il se peut que ce ne soit donc pas extrêmement intéressant et je m'en excuse, mais je trouvais important de le faire. Mais lisez jusqu'à la fin, puisqu'il y aura un moment Bellarke ;)**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Clarke avait rejoint la troupe de Dracula, et elle si sentait comme chez elle maintenant. C'était comme une deuxième famille, et tous s'entendaient bien. La personne avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux était Maya, qui jouait le rôle de Lucy Westenra, la meilleure amie de Mina, le personnage de Clarke. Rapidement, les deux jeunes femmes avaient sympathisé et s'étaient mêmes vues plusieurs fois en dehors des salles de répétition, pour aller boire un verre ou manger un morceau ensemble.

Mais l'ambiance générale était bonne, et tous travaillaient dans la bonne humeur et Clarke ressentait tous les matins la joie de venir retrouver les autres.

En revanche, si tous s'entendaient bien, une personne restait un peu en retrait et il s'agissait de Cage Wallace, le danseur qui incarnait Dracula. Clarke le connaissait d'avance, pour avoir été plusieurs fois contre lui en compétition dans des concours de danse, et ne l'appréciait pas réellement. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé imbus de lui-même, et snob. D'ailleurs, Maya lui avait avoué avoir beaucoup de mal à le trouver appréciable, et les autres personnes semblaient avoir aussi du mal à discuter avec lui. Mais tout le monde devait avouer que c'était un excellent danseur, qui avait une technique incroyable. Clarke trouvait simplement dommage de ne pas avoir réussi à ressentir la moindre alchimie avec lui, mais elle n'avait tout simplement pas d'autres choix que de faire avec.

Tous s'entraînaient durs pour mettre en place le spectacle, et Clarke se sentait tout simplement heureuse d'être là, comme si c'était sa place.

\- Tu viens ? L'appela Maya, qui portait son sac en bandoulière, près de la porte de leur vestiaire. Fox, qui interprétait Satine, la conscience de Dracula, les attendait un peu plus loin.

Clarke se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et de prendre son sac pour les rejoindre, éteignant la lumière derrière elle. Ils venaient de finir une journée de travail et toute l'équipe avait décidé de manger ensemble. Les filles, encore en retard, rejoignirent le groupe qui les attendait sur le parking. Le restaurant était à deux minutes à pied, ils décidèrent donc de laisser les voiture là et de revenir ensuite pour rentrer chez eux. Ensembles, ils prirent donc le chemin de l'auberge où ils avaient reservé. Ils étaient 9, tous les danseurs et chanteurs principaux étant présents. Une bonne ambiance s'en échappait et l'ont pouvait entendre beaucoup de rire.

\- Je meurs de faim ! S'écria Jasper, en bondissant presque sur place tant il était excité.

\- Calme-toi, rit Clarke en tentant de suivre le rythme du jeune homme, on y arrive bientôt !

Ils y arrivèrent et se posèrent à table. Clarke était entourée de Maya, de Wells, le jeune homme qui jouait son fiancé, Jonathan Harker, Jasper était placé juste en face de lui. Les autres personnes étaient aussi éparpillées autour d'eux. Ils commandèrent à manger et patientèrent en commençant à discuter. Tout à coup, Jasper s'écria :

\- Et si on faisait un jeu ? Vous devez trouver de qui je pense ! Et il s'agit forcement d'un des personnages de Dracula !

Il était tellement excité qu'il sautillait sur place. Tous commencèrent à rire en voyant son enthousiasme et se prirent volontiers au jeu.

\- Très bien, commença Maya. Ton personnage est-il un homme ?

Jasper hocha la tête.

Roan, un homme à l'imposante barbe prit ensuite la parole :

\- Est-il fiancé à Mina ? En disant cela, il fit un clin d'œil à Clarke, qui lui répondit d'un sourire.

Il était un peu plus âgé que tous les autres, ce qui en faisait un peu le « papa » de la bande.

\- Raté, s'écria Jasper. Il ne s'agit pas de Jonathan !

\- Bon, alors il est blanc ? Demanda Maya, en soupirant.

Encore une fois, Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Alors c'est Sorci ! Commenta John Murphy, qui souriait. L'âme perdue de Dracula. Le vampire androgyne et si séducteur.

\- C'est drôle, ironisa Clarke, il ne convient pas du tout à ta personnalité. Ou en tout cas en partie. Enfin, se reprit-elle en voyant le sourire de Murphy. Je parlais du fait qu'il était séducteur. Ça, ça ne te convient pas.

Le jeune homme perdit son sourire alors que les autres explosèrent de rire.

\- Aha, très drôle, marmonna ce dernier. Mais on doit dire que ton personnage te convient parfaitement. Une jeune femme si conventionnelle qui se laisse envahir par la luxure.

Même si la pique pouvait sembler méchante aux premiers abords mais les deux jeunes gens s'amusaient tout le temps à se lancer des vannes. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils s'appréciaient vraiment.

\- Oh ! On pourrait changer de jeux ! Coupa Jasper.

\- Merci mon dieu, chuchota Maya, de façon pas du tout discrète.

\- On a qu'à dire si nos personnages correspondent à qui nous sommes, continua-t-il sans se soucier du commentaire de Maya. Par exemple, moi qui suit l'ange qui montre la voie à Mina lorsqu'elle doute. Je trouve que je suis tout autant bienveillant que lui, et aussi beau qu'un ange, fit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Maya, qui se mit à rougir. À toi Clarke !

Les plats arrivèrent à ce moment, et tous commencèrent à manger, le silence emplit donc la salle une minute, avant que Clarke ne reprenne la parole.

\- Donc, moi je suis Mina, une jeune femme aimante et dévouée à son fiancé. Puis elle a un coup de foudre pour Dracula, qui a une passion dévorante pour moi, car je suis le sosie de sa femme décédée des siècles plus tôt. Je pense que je ne correspond pas du tout à Mina, dit-elle en riant. En revanche, comme elle, quand je suis amoureuse, je vis ma passion à fond. À toi Wells :

le jeune homme, qui était assez timide, se mit à rougir, mais finalement sous les appels de ses partenaires, il capitula.

\- Bon, hé bien, je suis Jonathan Harker, un jeune clerc de notaire, droit, volontaire et assez classique en somme. Je dois assez bien lui convenir, je suis aussi assez prévenant envers les personnes que j'aime.

Tous applaudirent en entendant ce petit résumé. Wells était quelqu'un que Clarke appréciait beaucoup, et elle aimait vraiment jouer la comédie avec lui.

\- A mon tour, j'imagine, dit Maya en levant son verre, pour faire comme si elle portait un toast. Je me présente, Lucy Westenra, qui est la meilleure amie de Mina. Je suis totalement extravertie, exubérante et impertinente. Et totalement matérialiste. D'ailleurs, je choisis mon mari grâce à l'énorme bague qu'il m'a offert. Mais je suis aussi très aimante envers mes amis, et je n'hésite pas à les aider. Pour ça, je pense que je rejoins bien Lucy. Mais pour le reste, je suis beaucoup plus réservée, et je ne choisis pas les hommes en fonction de leur porte-monnaie, finit-elle sous les sifflement de Jasper et Murphy. À toi Roan, dit-elle en s'adressant à celui qui était assis à ses côtés.

Il termina la bouchée de bœuf qu'il était en train de mastiquer puis commença à parler, de sa voix très calme et posée.

\- Je suis le professeur Van Helsing, qui est un grand scientifique, voulant vraiment anéantir Dracula, et tous les immortels. Je ne pense pas être un grand érudit comme lui, mais je pense que comme lui, quand j'ai un objectif, je ne le lâche plus. Fox ?

La jeune fille, très jeune et assez timide, était une des personnes qui étonnait le plus Clarke. Si dans la vraie vie, elle était assez enfantine, peut-être dû à son jeune âge, quand elle se mettait dans son rôle, elle se métamorphosait complètement, comme si elle enfilait un costume et laissait sa personnalité de côté.

\- Alors je suis Satine, une femme sulfureuse et séductrice, et j'ai pour le compte Dracula un amour inconditionnel. Je suis d'ailleurs sa conscience. Et j'ai une très grande sagesse. Du trio de Satine, Poison et Sorci, je suis celle qui est la plus réfléchie, la plus mature. Mais je ne pense pas être aussi intelligente, ni séductrice qu'elle.

Clarke termina sa pizza au jambon et écoutait attentivement ses camarades.

\- Bon, déclara Murphy, en souriant de façon mystérieuse et séductrice, son regard adressé à Clarke. Comme vous les savez déjà, je suis Sorci, l'âme perdue de Dracula. Et oui, je suis un vampire androgyne et, comme Sorci, sachez que je suis tout autant séducteur que lui. Sauf que je ne drague jamais des hommes, juste des femmes. D'ailleurs, Clarke, si tu cherches un corps d'homme viril pour te faire plaisir, je suis à ta disposition, susurra-t-il.

\- Plutôt crever, répondit la jeune femme au tac au tac.

Ils s'adressèrent des sourires entendus avant d'éclater de rire. Les autres secouèrent la tête en entendant leur énième pique. Puis ils demandèrent à Cage de prendre la parole :

\- Très bien, je suis Dracula, marié à Elizabeth en 1462. Elle se suicide en pensant que je suis mort, et fou de rage, je me renie l'église, ce qui fait de moi un vampire. Quand je me rend compte que la fiancé d'Harker est le sosie d'Elizabeth, je suis pris d'une passion dévorante pour elle. Je suis aussi incapable de parler, et mon seul moyen d'expression est celui du langage du corps, et par mes trois comparses Sorci, Poison et Satine. Après, il est difficile de savoir qui est vraiment Dracula, je pense que je lui ressemble assez, je suis aussi très sombre, et j'ai du mal à m'exprimer.

Son commentaire laissa le silence s'installer, un silence très gênant, sans que quiconque ne sache quoi dire.

\- Bon, dit difficilement Jasper en avalant sa salive, il ne reste que toi, Lola.

\- Eu.. Donc je joue Poison, un être mi-ange, mi-démon, qui est une enfant dans la peau d'une femme, qui ne se sépare jamais de sa poupée. Je suis apparemment l'émotion de Dracula. J'aime bien me dire que comme elle, assez folle au fond, un peu enfantine. Mais je ne suis pas une enfant comme elle, je sais tout-à-fait me comporter comme une femme mature, même si cela m'ennuie fortement.

Ils terminèrent donc leur présentation en même temps que leur repas, payèrent et quittèrent le restaurant.

\- Je te raccompagne ? Proposa Clarke à Maya, qui n'avait pas de voiture.

Celle-ci accepta avec joie. La jeune femme habitait avec son père et n'avait pas de voiture propre, alors Clarke lui proposait donc régulièrement de la raccompagner pour lui rendre service.

\- Ce Cage me met vraiment mal-à l'aise. Dit Maya en frissonnant. Il dégage vraiment quelque chose de mauvais. Je te plains de devoir danser avec lui.

Clarke haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Je ferais avec. Et puis, il est peut-être plus gentil qu'il en à l'air en réalité. Il suffira peut-être qu'on apprenne à le connaître…

Mais en disant cela, elle-même savait que ce serait sûrement plus compliqué que juste discuter avec lui. Mais que pouvait-elle faire de toute manière ? Il valait mieux attendre de voir comment les choses allaient tourner.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Maya, qui descendit de la voiture, avant de s'arrêter pour parler à Clarke depuis la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagnée. Passe un bon week-end, mais ne fait pas trop la fête ! Rit-elle en courant jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, pour se protéger de la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

Clarke la regarda disparaître et reprit la route. Elle était un peu pressée, elle allait boire un verre avec Raven, et elle devait encore se changer.

Elle portait une robe bleue nuit, assez courte, avec de fine bretelle. Une ceinture noire resserrait le tissu juste sous sa poitrine. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux pendre dans son dos, et maquillé ses lèvres d'un rouge à lèvre rouge vif, qui mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus. Elle était chaussée de talons composés qui la grandissait de 10 bons centimètres. Elle avait enfilé une veste en cuir pour ne pas prendre froid. En regardant l'heure, Clarke s'arracha au miroir, d'où elle s'observait, pour se dépêcher d'aller chercher sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient prévu d'aller au Grounder, même si Clarke savait que ce serait dur d'aller dans le bar où elle avait passé tant de bons moments avec Bellamy. Mais il fallait aller de l'avant, et c'était une bonne manière d'oublier le passé et de repartir d'un bon pied. Ce soir, Raven et elle allait passer une bonne soirée à rire et à parler de tout et n'importe quoi !

\- Alors, c'est quand que tu me présentes quelqu'un de ton groupe ? S'écria Raven en descendant le reste de son cocktail d'une traite. Il doit bien y avoir un homme qui m'irait non ?

Clarke, déjà bien éméchée après avoir bu deux verre, rigola en imaginant Raven et Roan ensemble. Peut-être ne devrait-elle pas boire encore un verre ? Mais non, après tout, cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, et Raven était dans un état bien pire que le sien. Aller, un dernier !

Commençant à danser sur le rythme de la musique, Clarke fut bientôt rejointe par Raven qui lui prit les mains. Elles n'étaient pas les seules à danser, et rapidement, Clarke ressentit qu'elle devait prendre l'air pour ne pas étouffer. Elle prévint donc Raven qu'elle allait dehors une minute. La jeune femme hocha la tête, même si Clarke n'était pas sûre qu'elle ait réellement compris ce qu'elle racontait mais ne s'embêta pas plus longtemps et sortit. Elle s'éloigna un peu pour ne pas entendre la musique qui lui tapait dans les oreilles, elle se dirigea vers une petite ruelle, un tout petit éloignée, pour être seule. Elle n'avait pas peur, l'alcool brouillant toute notion de danger. La seule chose qu'elle pensait, c'était de trouver son téléphone dans sa petite sacoche. Nom de dieu ! Comment était-ce possible de ne pas trouver un objet dans un sac aussi petit ? Finalement, elle le trouva et le sortit, triomphante. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Une masse noire la poussa d'un coup brusquement contre le mur, serrant son corps contre elle, une main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

\- J'arrive Jo ! Oui, je sais, mais il y avait du monde sur la route. Mais je suis là, encore une ruelle et j'arrive.

Bellamy soupira discrètement pour ne pas se faire entendre de son boss. Il devait travailler ce soir-là, mais il était en retard, et Jo l'avait déjà appelé trois fois alors qu'il n'avait que 15 minutes de retard.

Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête, comme un bruit métallique, qu'il identifia comme celui d'un téléphone qui tombait à terre. Intrigué, il ralentit le pas et tendit l'oreille. Puis il lui sembla entendre un gémissement. En s'approchant de la provenance du bruit, il crut voir deux corps qui s'enlaçaient. Deux amants ? Ne voulant pas les déranger plus que nécessaire, il commença à s'éloigner quand un gémissement lui fit froncer les sourcils :

\- Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Je ne veux pas, laissez-moi…

La femme parlait de manière désordonnée, et était de toute évidence, mais sa façon de parler semblait clair : Elle ne voulait pas être là.

Bellamy décida donc de s'approcher pour être sûr que tout allait bien.

\- Hey, dit-il. Tout va bien ?

L'homme tourna la tête et lança un regard glacial vers Bellamy, se désintéressant de la femme qui l'accompagnait. Le cœur de Bellamy s'arrêta en voyant les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus parfaitement reconnaissables. C'était Clarke !

Sans attendre une second, Bellamy se précipita vers l'homme et le tira par le col de sa chemise, le jetant à terre, sans que celui-ci ne lui oppose la moindre résistance. Son cerveau complètement déconnecté, il commença à lui mettre des coups de poings, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, s'imaginant juste ce qui se serait passé s'il n'était pas arrivé à ce moment précis.

\- Bellamy, non !

La voix était suffisamment faible pour n'être qu'un gémissement, mais elle eut le mérite de sortir Bellamy de sa fureur. Il se tourna vers elle, se désintéressant de l'homme sanguinolent à terre. En regardant Clarke, il en eut le couple soufflé. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son rouge à lèvre étalé de manière archaïque, et sa robe remontée bien trop haut sur ses cuisses, mais Bellamy ne l'avait jamais trouvée plus belle que ce soir. Il fit un geste vers elle, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul qui lui rappela qu'elle le détestait. Il se recula donc pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait rien lui faire.

\- Il faut que…

mais elle semblait avoir énormément de mal à parler, et Bellamy comprit qu'elle était sûrement saoule. D'ailleurs, elle titubait légèrement et dû s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, et elle ferma les yeux, comme si elle peinait à rester réveillée. Inquiet, Bellamy se releva et fit un pas dans sa direction, tout en restant suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il oublie tout. IL oublie pourquoi il ne faut pas qu'il s'approche d'elle, pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas être amis ou plus. Pourquoi elle ne peut pas être chose qu'une ennemie. Il oublie tout, seulement préoccupé par cette jeune femme, qui respire de plus en plus rapidement, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

\- Clarke, murmura-t-il. N'ai pas peur. Je vais appeler la police, d'accord ? Je ne vais rien te faire.

Sans attendre qu'elle réponde, sans même savoir si elle l'avait entendu, il sortit son téléphone et écrivit le numéro de la police, à qui il demanda de venir immédiatement, tout en gardant un regard sur l'homme à terre qui bougeait très faiblement, gémissant.

D'ailleurs, sous le sang de son visage, Bellamy pouvait apercevoir un visage qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Mais il n'arrivait pas remettre le nom sur cet homme. Qui était-il ?

La police arriva au bout de 10 minutes, qu'il passa de l'autre côté de la ruelle, à trois pas de Clarke pour ne pas lui faire peur. Cette dernière finit par s'asseoir à même le sol, sa tête dodelinant, comme si elle était fatiguée et qu'elle voulait dormir. De temps en temps, elle lui jetait un regard, peut-être pour vérifier qu'il était toujours loin d'elle ? Ou peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur de le voir partir et de se retrouver seule ? Il l'ignorait. Peut-être un peu des deux d'ailleurs.

Il furent deux policiers qui arrivèrent ensemble, un femme et un homme. La policière se dirigea tout de suite vers Clarke, lui posa quelques questions, puis l'aida à se relever pour l'amener ce qui était vraisemblablement une ambulance au vu des feux clignotants. Le deuxième policier vint poser plusieurs questions à Bellamy, lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à la voiture de police, et emmena l'agresseur jusqu'à l'ambulance.

Tout était un peu flou dans la tête de Clarke. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était de Cage Wallace, qu'elle avait reconnu facilement. Mais l'alcool dans son sang l'empêchait de réagir, l'empêchait de tenter de repousser l'homme qui était bien plus grand qu'elle. Mais elle se rappelait aussi ses mains qui montaient sur ses cuisses, passaient sur ses fesses, sa langue qui léchait son cou et cherchait ses lèvres. Dégoûtée mais incapable de réagir, Clarke s'était laissée faire, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une tierce personne, qui l'avait tirée des bras de Cage. Au début, elle avait senti un énorme sentiment de gratitude envers cet homme, puis elle avait reconnu Bellamy. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

Ensuite, elle ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose, juste qu'il était assis un peu plus loin, et de l'effet de fatigue et de lourdeur qui l'accaparait. Puis une policière, une ambulance et l'hôpital. Et elle était seule ! Bellamy n'était pas là, Raven non plus.

On l'avait couchée sur un lit, lui avait donné de l'eau à boire, et on était venu lui poser quelques questions. Puis un médecin lui avait fait passer un examen, et avait décidé de la garder encore quelques heures, le temps qu'elle dessaoule.

Elle dut dormir un moment, car quand elle se réveilla, sa mère ainsi que Kane étaient là. En voyant sa fille réveillée, Abby se précipita à sa rencontre.

\- Ma chérie, est-ce que ça va ? J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi !

\- ça va maman. Je vais bien, il ne m'est rien arrivé. Bellamy est arrivé juste à temps.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Marcus pour lui lancer un regard que Clarke ne réussit pas à comprendre.

\- Bellamy ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

Clarke haussa les épaules, et se repositionna pour être assise.

\- Aucune idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a aidée. Point final.

Elle n'avait pas trop envie de continuer de parler de ça, parce qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser à son propos. Devait-elle continuer à le haïr ou le remercier de ce qu'il venait de faire ?

Avant d'avoir pu commencer à imaginer ce qu'elle allait faire, Thierry Suc, le producteur arriva presque en courant dans la chambre.

\- Clarke ! J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu vas bien ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, fatiguée par ce tourbillon d'émotions.

\- Je sais aussi que c'est Cage qui a fait ça. Je ne comprend pas, vraiment pas.

\- Moi je peux peut-être vous expliquer.

Une voix leur fit tous tourner la tête vers la porte, où un médecin les regardait, des papiers à la main. Il entra et salua tout le monde.

\- On a découvert une grande quantité de cocaïne dans son organise, doublé de tout l'alcool qu'il a ingéré. Très mauvais cocktail, vous vous en doutez bien. Il ne se souvient de rien, et récoltera un bon mal de tête. Un officier viendra prendre votre déposition si vous voulez porter plainte contre lui. Enfin, le plus important, c'est que vous allez bien. Vous pouvez remercier le jeune homme qui vous a aidé, dit-il en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Clarke hocha la tête mais resta silencieuse. Quant à Thierry Suc, le choc fut si important qu'il fut obligé de s'asseoir, le regard blême.

\- De l'héroïne. De l'alcool. Comment je vais faire maintenant ! Il faut que je retrouve un nouveau danseur ! Clarke, s'écria-t-il en se levant pour la rejoindre. Tu veux toujours danser dans la comédie, hein ?

Il avait l'air tellement chamboulé, que si le contexte n'avait pas été aussi horrible, Clarke aurait sûrement éclaté de rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Je serai encore là. Mais trouve-moi un danseur qui ait toute sa tête !

Ils rirent ensemble à ce semblant de blague, même si les propos de Clarke n'était pas complètement dénué de sens.

Kane raccompagna Thierry, et Clarke les vit discuter un petit moment, avant de se désintéresser d'eux pour finir par s'endormir.

Elle put sortir le lendemain et passa encore deux jours chez sa mère, qui s'occupa d'elle, car elle se retrouva légèrement chamboulée par tous ces événements. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'était vraiment pas chanceuse ! Raven passa la voir à l'hôpital et l'appela tous les jours, tant elle se sentait coupable de ce qui s'était passé, malgré les tentatives de Clarke pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Finn l'appela aussi, lui proposant de se voir, mais elle refusa, ne se sentant pas suffisamment en forme pour le supporter. Il lui promit de venir prendre de ses nouvelles régulièrement. Ses amis de Dracula lui envoyèrent aussi une lettre, accompagnée d'un immense bouquet de fleur et d'une maxi boîte de chocolat.

Quand elle reprit la route des entraînements, le mercredi, Clarke fut accueillie en grande pompe, et Maya courut pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, ce week-end en famille était complètement mortel. Et pas dans le bon sens !

Clarke la serra contre elle en riant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends parfaitement.

Les autres vinrent aussi la prendre dans leur bras.

Kamel Ouali fit son entrée, et tous se turent pour l'écouter.

\- Salut à vous. Déjà, je suis content de te revoir Clarke, bienvenue parmi nous. Ensuite, je vous annonce que l'on a enfin trouvé un remplaçant pour Dracula. Ça n'a pas été facile de se décider, et il nous fallait quelqu'un avec qui Clarke allait avoir une très bonne connexion. C'est Kane, ton entraîneur, qui nous a donné la solution. Merci donc d'accueillir notre nouveau danseur et de lui réserver le meilleur des accueils.

La nouvelle recrue fit son entrée sous les applaudissements des chanteurs, tandis que Clarke sentait que sa mâchoire se décrochait. C'était quoi encore cette mauvaise blague ?

Face à elle se tenait Bellamy Blake !

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre, et qu'il ne vous a pas ennuyé. A tout bientôt, et pleins de bisous**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir pour présenter ce nouveau chapitre, qui est écrit uniquement au point de vue de Bellamy. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Rentrer de l'hôpital avait été un supplice. Bellamy avait peur de laisser Clarke là-bas toute seule, même s'il la savait entre de bonnes mains. Il l'avait vue, couchée sur son lit, sa famille qui l'entourait, et il en avait été heureux, de voir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Si les places avaient été échangées, quelqu'un serait-il venu lui tenir compagnie ? Bellamy n'en était pas sûr. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de rancœur, de voir Kane et celle qui devait être la mère de Clarke lui tenir la main alors qu'elle supportait à peine sa présence à lui. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour le moment.

Déposant ses clés sur la table de la cuisine, Bellamy alla directement se coucher, épuisé par cette journée.

Le lendemain matin, il se fit réveiller par la sonnerie d'un téléphone, le sien lui semblait-il. Grognant, il tâtonna sur sa table de nuit pour trouver l'appareil et regarda l'écran. Numéro inconnu. Fronçant les sourcils, Bellamy se redressa sur son lit, se frottant les yeux, avant de répondre.

\- Allô ? Bellamy Blake à l'appareil.

\- Bonjour Bellamy, désolé de vous déranger. Thierry Suc à l'appareil, le producteur de la comédie musicale « Dracula ». Vous avez un moment ?

Étonné, Bellamy acquiesça silencieusement, avant de se rappeler que l'homme ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Hum, oui oui.

En regardant le réveil, il vit qu'il était seulement 7 heures du matin. Qu'avait-il de si important pour téléphoner aussi tôt ?

\- Si je vous appelle, c'est que j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Marcus Kane, qui nous a assuré que vous étiez un danseur hors pair. Or, vous savez que suite aux événements de hier soir, nous sommes à la recherche d'un nouveau danseur.

Laissant l'information remonter doucement jusqu'à son cerveau, Bellamy resta sans voix. Lui proposait-il sérieusement de rejoindre la troupe ?

\- Bellamy ? Seriez-vous intéressé à danser pour nous ? Nous avons vu une vidéo de vous et de Clarke, et je dois avouer que vous avez une symbiose parfaite, et c'est exactement ce que nous recherchons.

\- Clarke ne sera jamais d'accord.

Stop ! Venait-il sérieusement de dire ça ? Allait-il abandonner une si parfaite occasion de se racheter uniquement pour préserver Clarke ? Oui, clairement, il en était capable.

\- Je suis au courant de l'histoire, répondit calmement Thierry. Mais nous n'avons plus énormément de temps devant nous, et je suis certain que vous n'allez pas essayer de l'assassiner dans une ruelle sombre, n'est-ce pas ?

Prenant le silence du danseur pour une confirmation, il continua :

\- Alors vous n'êtes pas pire que votre prédécesseur. Néanmoins, nous avions la doublure qui est encore en lice, alors pour être tout à fait impartial, nous aimerions que vous passiez une audition. Bien-sûr, nous prendront en compte le peu de préparation que vous avez eu.

\- Quand serait cette audition ? Demanda Bellamy, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Lundi, ce qui vous laisser uniquement deux jours vous préparer. Seriez-vous prêt à relever ce défi ?

Il fallait bien qu'il rebondisse, non ? Et puis, Bellamy n'allait pas rester le reste de sa vie à geindre au fond de son lit.

\- Je suis partant !

Mais il fallait faire vite, il ne lui restait que deux jours pour se préparer, ce qui était peu. Et puis, il voulait encore parler à sa sœur, qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis leur dernière confrontation. Elle s'était installée temporairement chez Lincoln, et Bellamy ne voulait pas rester sur leur dispute, il tenait trop à sa sœur pour ça. Il prit donc son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Octavia.

\- Octavia ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Elle accepta finalement de le retrouver à leur studio de danse, malgré que Bellamy ait clairement senti qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Ils se retrouvèrent vers 10h, devant l'entrée du studio.

\- Salut, dit Bellamy en approchant de sa sœur, qui portait son sac de danse.

\- Salut.

Elle ne fit pas un geste vers lui, ne lui offrit pas le moindre sourire, restant très distante.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venue, tenta Bellamy en lui offrant un sourire.

\- Tu es mon frère, je n'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves SDF parce que tu n'as plus de travail, et donc plus d'argent pour payer ton loyer.

Les deux rirent doucement, content de retrouver un semblant de complicité, même si elle restait encore très fragile. Au moins, elle ne le rejetait pas entièrement.

Ils commencèrent à élaborer une chorégraphie sur Sorry de Justin Bieber, Octavia s'improvisant chorégraphe pour la journée.

\- C'est bien, dit-elle, mais tu n'as pas l'air dedans, comme si tu t'en fichais un peu. Pourtant c'est important pour toi, non ?

Restant silencieux, Bellamy lui jeta un regard, avant de secouer la tête. C'est vrai qu'il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer, son cerveau uniquement occupé à réfléchir à la réaction de Clarke en le voyant. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Peut-être qu'elle refuserait carrément d'être dans la même pièce que lui, exigera qu'il parte, en faisant du chantage. Ou peut-être que tout cela lui serait égal. Il ne savait pas quelle réaction sera la pire.

\- Comment crois-tu que Clarke réagira ? Demanda Octavia, comme si elle lisait dans son esprit.

Bellamy haussa les épaules en allant chercher sa bouteille d'eau. Il travaillait depuis une heure, il voulait faire une pause.

\- Aucune idée. Tant qu'elle ne me lance rien à la figure, ça me va.

Roulant des yeux, Octavia vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, laissant toutefois un petite espace entre eux.

\- Tu fais croire que ça ne te touche pas, mais je suis certaine du contraire. Sinon, pourquoi aurais-tu réagi si brusquement avec moi la dernière fois ?

Ne sachant quoi dire, Bellamy resta une seconde silencieux, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder la chose, pour pouvoir s'excuser.

\- Octavia, commença-t-il en hésitant, la voix presque tremblante, refusant de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tais-toi, dit la jeune femme, durement, toutefois elle aussi fuyant son regard. Ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois entre toi et moi, je ne veux plus en parler. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu acceptes de porter le chapeau dans toute cette histoire.

Cette fois-ci, elle planta son regard ténébreux dans celui de son frère, comme si elle fouillait au fond de son âme pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Octavia… Comprends simplement que si je fais cela, c'est pour te protéger toi, toi et personne d'autre. N'oublie jamais cela, tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux.

Il tendit la main, sans toutefois toucher celle de sa sœur, pour lui laisser le choix. Octavia jeta un rapide coup d'œil à cette main tendue, symbole de paix, prit une grande respiration et la serra très fort dans le sienne, en soupirant de bonheur. Rester fâchée avec Bellamy était trop dur pour elle.

\- Je suis suffisamment grande pour me débrouiller seule et tu le sais. Arrête de faire passer mon bonheur avant le tien, tu as aussi le droit d'être heureux, et si tu dois l'être avec Clarke, alors fais-le !

Le matin de l'audition passa à toute vitesse, trop rapidement pour le jeune homme qui eut l'impression que cela ne faisait que quelques heures que le directeur l'avait appelé pour lui demander de passer son audition.

En arrivant dans l'auditorium où il avait rendez-vous, Bellamy sentit le stress monter à l'intérieur de son ventre, semblant dévorer ses entrailles, le laissant vide et terrifié. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il participait à une audition mais c'était clairement celle où se jouaient le plus d'enjeux,celle de la dernière chance.

Se préparant rapidement dans le vestiaire prévu à cet effet, Bellamy se remémorait la danse qu'il avait soigneusement préparée avec Octavia. Il était très heureux que la jeune femme ait accepté de faire un pas dans sa direction, même si elle ne lui avait clairement pas complètement pardonné. Mais Bellamy le savait, il ferait tout pour qu'ils retrouvent la complicité qui comptait tellement à ses yeux.

Un homme, se présentant comme Bruno Berberes, directeur de casting, vint le chercher et le mena jusqu'à la grande salle, s'excusant de l'absence de ses collègues.

\- Kamel Ouali devait venir avec moi, mais une urgence l'a obliger à s'excuser. Bon, je te laisse me présenter ce que tu as préparé.

\- J'ai choisi Sorry, de Justin Bieber.

Le directeur leva un sourcil en dardant son regard sur le danseur qui lui faisait face.

\- Une raison particulière ?

\- J'imagine que j'ai des choses à me faire pardonner, répondit simplement le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

 **You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty  
You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies  
I hope I don't run out of time. Could someone call a referee?  
'Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness  
**

Il commença à danser, mouvant son corps dans l'espace qui lui était réservé, fermant automatiquement les yeux, essayant simplement de vivre les paroles, les sentant comme si elle le traversait de part en part. Sans même y penser, il abandonna la chorégraphie qu'il avait préparée avec sa sœur, laissant simplement son instinct le guider, laissant la danse prendre le dessus.

 **I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice  
And by once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times  
So let me, oh, let me redeem, oh, redeem, oh, myself tonight  
'Cause I just need one more shot, second chances**

Il pensait à sa sœur, qu'il avait blessé un nombre incalculable de fois, mais qui chaque fois était revenue vers lui, acceptant toujours de lui offrir cette deuxième chance qu'il ne méritait certainement pas. Mais autant l'un de l'autre avait ce besoin d'être ensemble, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix depuis la mort de leur mère.

 **Yeah  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now? **

Et puis surtout, il voyait Clarke en face de lui, comme si elle regardait, comme si elle dansait avec lui, le portant dans ses retranchements. Il repensait à chacune des courbes de son corps qui l'affolait rien qu'en les imaginant. Il se voyait la toucher, il sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Il ne dansait plus seul à cette audition, il était avec Clarke, ensemble, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Leur cœur aurait pu battre en une symbiose si parfaite, si elle avait été présente.

 **I'm sorry yeah  
Sorry yeah  
Sorry  
Yeah, I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?**

Oui, il l'était, désolé. Désolé de lui avoir fait du mal. Désolé de lui avoir brisé le cœur, désolé d'avoir accepté de porter le chapeau pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir mieux, de ne pouvoir que lui offrir ce Bellamy qui n'avait personne d'autre que sa sœur. Et surtout désolé d'avoir fait passer cette dernière avant celle qui lui avait volé son cœur le temps d'une danse.

 **I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to** **  
** **But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two** **  
** **I'll go, I'll go and then you go, you go out and spill the truth** **  
** **Can we both say the words and forget this?**

Il voulait revenir à avant, avant tout cela. Avant, quand la seule chose qui comptait, c'était danser, c'était entretenir sa sœur, travailler et chercher le bonheur, avant qu'il ne la rencontre, avant que son coeur ne chavire d'une façon qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible, avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de sa propre existence.

 **I'm not just trying to get you back on me (oh, no, no)  
'Cause I'm missing more than just your body (your body), oh  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now? **

C'était étrange cette impression de bien faire les choses, mais en même temps penser que l'on gâchait peut-être la plus belle chance de notre vie. Et Bellamy ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Et si passer cette audition était une erreur, si retrouver Clarke n'était pas l'idée du siècle ? Il savait bien qu'elle lui en voudrait de la rejoindre dans cette comédie musicale. Mais c'était non seulement une chance pour sa carrière, mais aussi de se faire pardonner de la jolie blonde, à défaut de reconquérir son coeur.

Alors, c'était peut-être une erreur, mais il devait la faire, car il savait que si elle ne fonctionnait pas, il abandonnerai la partie…

Essoufflé, une goutte de sueur lui coulant lentement sur le visage, Bellamy se stoppa devant les juges, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, restant une minute encore avec la Clarke qu'il avait imaginée, celle qui dans ses rêves lui souriait tendrement, et prenait sa main en lui disant qu'elle comprenait tout, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur Blake, le réveilla une voix.

Surpris, Bellamy ouvrit les yeux et revint à la réalité. La seule personne qui lui faisait face, c'était Bruno Berberes, et non pas la jeune femme qu'il aurait tant aimé revoir. Mais le découvrir souriant, Bellamy sentit un petit vent d'espoir le traverser. Bruno semblait assez content, il avait donc encore une chance.

\- Je vais discuter avec mes collègues, et nous vous rappellerons. Toutefois, si vous êtes pris, sachez que vous devez vous tenir prêt pour commencer tout de suite les répétitions.

\- Pas de problème. Merci à vous.

L'appel ne se fit pas attendre, puisque déjà le mardi matin, Bellamy reçut l'appel tant espéré :

\- Bellamy ? Demanda une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Bruno.

\- C'est moi, répondit le jeune homme, le coeur battant.

Il tournait en rond dans son appartement depuis qu'il s'était levé, deux heures auparavant, craignant et espérant l'appel.

\- Nous en avons discuté avec les autres, et nous avons pris notre décision. C'est vous que nous prenons. Mais je dois tout de même vous avertir que cela ne sera pas facile. Nous tenons particulièrement à Clarke, alors je compte sur vous pour qu'elle ne nous lâche pas. Et surtout, vos différents ne doivent pas altérer vos performances, j'espère que sur ce point, nous sommes au point.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Bellamy, qui s'arrêta de marcher, laissant la bonne nouvelle – la première depuis longtemps – l'envahir.

\- Nous serons professionnel, je vous le promets, dit-il.

\- Très bien, alors rendez-vous demain matin.

Il lui donna l'adresse et raccrocha, réitérant ses félicitations.

Une fois le combiné reposé, Bellamy se laissa tomber dans son canapé, un sourire idiot posé sur son visage qu'il était simplement incapable d'enlever. Puis il réfléchit aux implications et redevint sérieux.

Cela n'allait pas être du gâteau de devoir danser à nouveau avec Clarke, mais tout comme lui, elle était une vraie professionnelle, elle n'allait donc pas faire d'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, ils avaient tous raisons, ensembles, ils formaient un duo emplis d'une harmonie comme il en existait peu. Non, il en était sûre, elle allait accepter la situation, et peut-être même accepterait-elle d'écouter ses excuses. Après tout, il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie la dernière fois !

Le lendemain matin arriva bien trop rapidement pourtant aux yeux de Bellamy, qui se leva avec un énorme poids sur la poitrine qui menaçait de l'écraser. Il n'y avait pas que Clarke, comment allait réagir le reste de l'équipe ? Il était absolument certain qu'ils allaient choisir le camp de Clarke, peut-être même qu'ils feraient tout pour le faire partir. Et puis, ce n'était pas une mince affaire de devoir danser dans une comédie musicale.

Il arriva devant le studio une demie heure avant le reste de la troupe,pour que les producteurs puissent lui parler, lui faire signer son contrat et lui faire visiter l'endroit.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le bureau de Kamel Ouali, celui-ci ouvrit la porte pour faire signe à Bellamy de le rejoindre. Il referma le battant derrière lui pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, commença le professeur, en tendant une main.

Bellamy l'accepta en hochant la tête.

\- Merci. Je peux dire la même chose à votre sujet.

Kamel Ouali effaça le compliment d'un geste de la main, tout en gardant un grand sourire. C'était un homme qui semblait très chaleureux, mais Bellamy savait aussi que c'était un très grand perfectionniste.

\- Les autres sont déjà arrivés, nous allons vous présenter. Et j'espère que vous saurez que vous aurez des entraînements très poussés pour pouvoir rattraper le niveau ?

\- Pas de soucis, j'ai l'habitude, hasarda le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, son poids dans la poitrine devenant de plus en plus lourd.

Kamel disparut par une petite porte et Bellamy l'entendit prononcer quelques mots :

\- Salut à vous. Déjà, je suis content de te revoir Clarke, bienvenue parmi nous. Ensuite, je vous annonce que l'on a enfin trouvé un remplaçant pour Dracula. Ça n'a pas été facile de se décider, et il nous fallait quelqu'un avec qui Clarke allait avoir une très bonne connexion. C'est Kane, ton entraîneur, qui nous a donné la solution. Merci donc d'accueillir notre nouveau danseur et de lui réserver le meilleur des accueils.

Il sut que c'était à son tour de faire son entrée, et prenant une grande respiration, il pénétra dans la salle principale.

Il ne vit rien. Il ne remarqua pas les sourires sur les visages de ses nouveaux coéquipiers, il n'entendit pas Kamel Ouali qui se mit à applaudir, rapidement suivi par tous les autres. Il n'observa pas la salle, ne nota aucun détail. La seule chose qu'il vit fut Clarke, qui le regardait les bras ballants, la bouche légèrement ouverte dans une expression de surprise totale, et surtout ses yeux qui le fixaient, ne le lâchant pas, comme si elle lui demandait pourquoi il était là, devant elle. Puis elle comprit ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer, et son regard se fit sombre, elle ferma la bouche, tout son visage se contracta. Le message était clair :

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je ne peux pas encore vous donner une date précise pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère dans pas trop longtemps. Simplement, je travaille 6 jours sur 7, et autant dire que quand je rentre, je n'ai pas toujours motivation d'écrire. Mais comme à la fin août, je suis en vacance, je vais tenter de finir d'écrire cette histoire en septembre =)**

 **D'ailleurs, qu'aimeriez-vous dans le prochain chapitre ? Je peux déjà vous promettre un moment Bellarke assez chaud, et le grand retour de Finn, qui ne sera pas très heureux de cette proximité. Qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?**

 **A bientôt j'espère, je vous embrasse tous !**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

 **Salut à tous ! Hé non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre :)**

 **L'inspiration est revenue, j'espère qu'elle ne me lâchera pas pour le reste des chapitres XD**

 **Sinon, il devrait rester entre 4 et 5 chapitres avant de clore définitivement cette histoire, qui touche à sa fin...**

 **Et il se pourrait aussi que l'image de couverture change dans la semaine, puisque l'actuelle ne me convient plus vraiment.**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

 **des bisous =)**

* * *

\- C'est une blague ?! S'écria Clarke dans le bureau de Kamel Ouali, faisant les 100 pas telle une furie enragée. Pourquoi lui ?

L'homme qui lui faisait face restait calme malgré tout, la suivant du regard assis à son bureau, les mains jointes devant lui.

\- Je sais bien que tu n'es pas contente, mais c'est comme ça. C'est un excellent danseur, et ensemble vous formez un duo à couper le souffle. Donc tu danseras avec lui, que ça te plaise ou non.

Le ton était dur, mais Clarke pouvait voir dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face qu'il ne faisait pas cela pour la blesser, et qu'il se souciait réellement de son sort. Mais la rage avait pris le dessus et Clarke ne parvenait plus à réfléchir sérieusement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lancer quelque chose à travers la pièce, de préférence sur la tête de Kamel.

\- Écoute Clarke, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais quand tu prendras du recul, tu verras que c'était la meilleure solution. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, vous ne commencerez pas tout de suite les répétitions de vos danses ensembles, on va commencer calmement. Mais le mieux serait que vous discutiez entre vous tranquillement.

Tentant de se calmer en respirant, Clarke acquiesça sans prononcer le moindre mot. Oui, il allait falloir qu'elle parle avec Bellamy, une discussion qu'elle refusait de mettre à plus tard, pour qu'elle ne se dégonfle pas et se taise face à cette injustice totale.

Elle sortit donc à grands pas du bureau pour repartir dans la grande salle où étaient réunis tous les membres de la troupe, dont Bellamy qui avait commencé à discuter avec Murphy, ne la voyant pas rentrer puisqu'elle arrivait dans son dos. Sans se soucier des regards surpris que lui lançaient les autres, elle se dirigea vers le grand brun et lui attrapa le bras, suffisamment fermement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait la suivre.

\- Clarke, commença-t-il en émettant une faible résistance.

\- Tais-toi ! Le coupa-t-elle en tirant plus fortement. Tu me suis et tu te tais.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle le tira derrière elle et poursuivit sa route jusqu'aux vestiaires, où ils pourront avoir un peu d'intimité pour discuter.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle, Clarke se retourna de manière abrupte, dardant son regard clair sur l'homme qui la suivait, le fusillant durement de ses iris bleus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? Ça ne t'a pas suffi d'essayer de me détruire une fois ? Il faut que tu viennes aussi ici me faire du mal ?

\- Te faire du mal ? Explosa-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, la regardant comme s'il pouvait lire en elle.

Sans même le remarquer, Clarke recula d'un pas, mettant un peu de distance entre eux, ce qui sembla encore plus énerver Bellamy.

\- Tu devrais cesser de ne penser qu'à toi ! N'oublie pas que sans moi, tu ne serais même pas présente pour en parler.

Étouffant un sanglot, Clarke se retourna pour cacher ses yeux qui devenaient humides. Les mots du jeune homme l'avaient atteinte en plein de coeur. Elle savait bien qu'elle lui devait sinon la vie, au moins le salut de son âme, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui être reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait, parce que le souvenir de sa trahison la faisait bien trop souffrir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de danser avec toi, Bellamy, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, refusant toujours de le regarder.

Elle sentit qu'il s'approchait d'elle, sa présence la faisait frisonner de façon délicieuse, qui la fit tout simplement se sentir encore plus coupable.

Coupable, parce malgré tout ce qu'ils vivaient ensembles, malgré qu'elle devrait de toute évidence le haïr – et d'une certaine façon c'était le cas – elle ressentait toujours des sentiments forts pour lui.

\- Clarke, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je ne te demande pas de comprendre ce que j'ai fait. Mais toi et moi avons besoin de ce travail, et je suis sûr que tu es suffisamment professionnelle pour réussir à danser avec moi. C'est la seule chose que je te demande.

Prenant une grande respiration, sachant qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix pour le moment, Clarke acquiesça.

\- Très bien. J'accepte de danser avec toi. Mais c'est la seule concession que je suis prête à faire.

Elle sortit de la pièce sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

...

La journée touchait à sa fin, et ils s'entraînaient maintenant depuis une heure chacun de leur côté, Kamel travaillant avec Fox l'une des scènes, et les autres apprenant leur texte, sachant que la journée se terminait dans un quart d'heure. Clarke était avec Maya et Wells, assis dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, échangeant leurs répliques. De l'autre côté de la pièce s'entraînait Bellamy avec un coach spécial, qui lui apprenait une partie de sa chorégraphie, seul, puisque son personnage ne parlait jamais.

Ce fut la porte qui s'ouvrait qui sortit Clarke de son travail, lui faisant tourner la tête vers le bruit, simple réflexe. La joie se dessina rapidement sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut Finn, qui peinait à fermer le battant à cause de ses béquilles qui le déséquilibraient. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, l'emploi du temps de Clarke l'empêchant de voir ses amis, et Finn passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec sa petite amie, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils s'appellent très souvent pour discuter. C'est en le voyant que Clarke se souvint que Finn lui avait promis qu'il passerait la chercher un soir, pour faire la connaissance du reste de la troupe.

Simplement, alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder sa meilleure amie, Finn laissa traîner son regard sur le coin de la pièce, juste à côté de lui, où se trouvait Bellamy qui s'était arrêté dans ses entraînements en l'entendant entrer, sa tête disant clairement que c'était la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir. Et l'expression fit écho à celle de Finn quand celui-ci découvrit son ennemi juste à côté de lui. Oubliant totalement ce pourquoi il était là, Finn se figea en dardant son regard sur le danseur, ses poings se serrant jusqu'à en devenir blancs. Sentant venir l'orage, la jeune blonde sauta sur ses pieds pour rejoindre les deux garçons, le coeur battant à l'idée que peut-être une bagarre n'explose.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ! Explosa finalement Finn en s'approchant de son rival en clopinant.

\- Je te retourne la question, répondit froidement Bellamy en croisant ses bras sur son torse musculeux.

Toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce s'étaient tues afin des les écouter, les fixant.

Se mettant entre eux, Clarke posa sa main sur l'épaule de Finn pour le calmer.

\- Il danse avec moi, arrête Finn. Tout le monde nous regarde, tenta-t-elle de le raisonner, parlant avec autant d'autorité que possible.

Mais Finn ne l'écoutait pas, le sang montait à son visage à mesure que la colère l'envahissait.

\- T'es sérieuse ! Tu danses avec lui ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Cracha-t-il finalement, le ton blessant et repoussant la main blanche de la jeune femme avec force, la faisant vaciller légèrement, surprise de ce geste.

Rapide, Bellamy se rapprocha, et d'un mouvement qu'il ne semblait pas maîtriser, attira Clarke vers lui, comme pour montrer à qui elle appartenait. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait éviter de faire, puisque Finn perdit totalement le contrôle et se jeta sur lui, poussant au passage Clarke sur le côté, qui se retrouva à terre.

Reprenant ses esprits, Clarke se redressa pour les retrouver eux aussi sur le sol, Finn par dessus l'interprète de Dracula, qui reprit pourtant rapidement le dessus, envoyant son poing dans le visage de l'autre.

Kamel arriva en courant et, aidé de Murphy, sépara les deux combattants, alors que Maya aidait Clarke à se relever, lui apportant son soutien.

\- Sortez ! Ordonna froidement le coach à Finn, qui avait le nez en sang.

Il obtempéra sans oublier de laisser un regard assassin à Bellamy, qui s'essuyait sa lèvre ouverte avec son poignet.

Le regard de Clarke passa de l'un à l'autre, se rendant compte que les deux l'observait, comprenant que chacun attende qu'elle vienne voir comment ils allaient, attendant sa préférence. Rougissante, la jeune femme se mit à suffoquer, sans savoir quoi faire.

D'un côté l'amant de toujours qui la soutenait tout en l'enfonçant un peu plus, mais qui récemment avait décidé de changer de comportement. Celui qu'elle ne pouvait ni pardonner ni abandonner.

De l'autre, le garçon qui avait fait chavirer son cœur d'une façon qu'elle ne pensait plus possible, pour simplement mieux la trahir à peine quelques heures plus tard.

Entre la peste et le choléra, quel était le bon choix ?

Finalement, elle choisit la raison au cœur et suivit Finn qui sortait rapidement, sans même l'attendre.

\- Finn, attends !

Sans même daigner ralentir un peu, il prit la direction du métro, sûrement pour rentrer chez lui. Mais ses béquilles l'empêchaient d'avancer aussi rapidement que Clarke, qui le rattrapa assez vite, marchant ensuite à ses côtés.

\- Finn, arrête de m'ignorer !

Finalement il ralentit, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne, pour le réconforter. Mais même en se creusant les méninges, Clarke ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi aussi fortement. Certes elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il lui en voulait pour leur secret commun, doublé d'une certaine jalousie, mais rien qui soit suffisamment grave pour en venir aux mains.

\- Clarke, commença de manière abrupte le jeune homme, sans la regarder. Je n'aime pas cet homme, il est nocif, il ne te veut que du mal, tu devrais t'éloigner de lui !

Cela sonnait comme un ordre, ce que Clarke n'aimait pas du tout !

\- Je m'éloigne de lui seulement si ça me chante ! Je suis suffisamment grande pour prendre mes décisions seule et nous en avons discuté lui et moi. Finn ! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle le voyait se braquer de plus en plus. Il s'agit de danse et rien d'autre ! Et puis, continua-t-elle en abattant sa dernière carte, il m'a sûrement sauvé la vie la dernière fois, je lui dois au moins ça.

\- Tu ne lui dois rien du tout, s'énerva Finn qui se retourna vers elle enfin.

La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux n'augurait rien de bon, et rappela à Clarke les moments où il devenait brutal envers elle. Par pur réflexe, elle recula d'un pas. Se rendant compte de la réaction de son amie, Finn secoua la tête pour se calmer puis la regarda avec une lueur triste, comme s'il était fatigué de toutes ces histoires.

\- Que ce soit bien clair, Clarke, je ne te dis pas ce que tu dois faire. Mais je te connais mieux que quiconque, et je suis sûr qu'il va te faire du mal. Je crois simplement que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais si ta décision est prise, alors je ne peux pas te forcer. Promets-moi seulement d'être prudente.

\- Je te le jure ! Merci d'être là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin, murmura la jeune femme en se lovant contre lui, autant que les béquilles le leur permettait.

Ils restèrent ainsi une minute, profitant juste de la chaleur de l'autre, la protection qu'un corps pouvait leur offrir. Puis en se dégageant, Finn lui lança un regard éblouissant.

\- Viens manger à la maison demain ! Comme ça tu pourras enfin rencontrer ma petite amie, depuis le temps que j'ai envie que vous vous connaissiez !

En riant, Clarke se dit qu'il était bon de pouvoir profiter de lui comme avant, comme d'un simple ami. Elle en avait besoin en ce moment.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant. Je viendrais à 19h.

Ils se quittèrent sur ces mots, Clarke retournant au studio.

...

Tous les autres étaient partis et Clarke retrouva un mot de Maya, lui disant qu'elle espérait que tout allait bien, et qu'elle pouvait lui envoyer un message si elle en avait envie. Souriante devant cette amie si prévenante, Clarke lui envoya par texto que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

\- Qui est là ?

La voix, provenant de derrière Clarke, la fit sursauter, et en se retournant, elle faillit lâcher son téléphone.

Mais ce n'était que Bellamy, qui changé en habit de ville, tenait une compresse sur sa lèvre.

\- C'est toi, remarqua-t-il en prenant son sac qui traînait au sol. J'ai pensé que tout le monde était parti.

\- Je pensais aussi, répondit-elle en mettant une main sur son cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore là ?

\- Kamel voulait me parler.

Il se posta un peu plus loin d'elle, s'appuyant contre le mur, les deux bras croisés sur son torse et l'observait. La jeune femme, troublée, passait sa main dans ses cheveux, en essayant de se reprendre.

\- Te parler ? S'alarma-t-elle. Rien de grave j'espère.

\- Juste me dire qu'il était hors de question que ce genre de scène ne se reproduise. Du coup j'espère que ton copain ne reviendra pas ici, je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de me retenir cette fois.

\- Ce n'est pas mon copain, et il ne reviendra pas !

La réponse, qui fusa dans l'air, sembla étonner Bellamy, dont on pouvait lire le soulagement sur son visage. Aurait-il été jaloux dans le cas contraire ?

\- Très bien. Je vais rentrer, mon métro passe dans 5 minutes.

-Tu veux que je te ramène ?

La question étonna autant Bellamy que Clarke, qui voulut se donner une gifle.

\- As-tu vraiment envie de te retrouver seule avec le grand méchant loup ? Ironisa-t-il en faisant un rictus qui ressemblait légèrement à un sourire.

\- Ne te bile pas, c'est juste parce que tu pisses le sang, je n'aimerai pas que les gens s'évanouissent à ta vue. Mieux vaut rentrer te soigner rapidement.

Ils combattirent du regard quelques secondes, puis Bellamy finit par hausser des épaules, abandonnant la partie, la fatigue prenant sur le dessus.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas…

\- Je ne te le proposerai pas autrement.

Il la suivit donc jusqu'au parking, et il prit place à ses côtés, sa compresse se teintant de rouge au fur et à mesure. Aucun des deux ne dirent un mot, alors que Clarke se concentrait sur la route, stressée par cette situation. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, et elle se retourna vers lui pour lui jeter un bref regard.

La fatigue marquait son visage, alors que de larges cernes assombrissaient son regard. Une ride naissait entre ses deux sourcils, montrant qu'il était autant anxieux qu'elle. S'il vit qu'elle le dévisageait sans aucune retenue, il ne dit rien, préférant fixer son immeuble.

\- Octavia est là ?

\- Non, on s'est disputé il y a quelques jours, et elle a préféré s'installer pour le moment chez Lincoln. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-il en voyant l'air inquiet de Clarke, tout est en train de s'arranger.

Il se tut, et Clarke reporta son attention droit devant elle. Ce fut au tour de Bellamy de la regarder, alors qu'elle faisait mine de ne rien voir. Mais elle sentait son regard glisser sur sa peau, fixant ses yeux, lorgnant sa bouche, dévorant presque sa nuque pour descendre sur son buste. Alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, le désir montait en elle, et si elle n'écoutait rien d'autre que ses instincts primitifs, elle lui aurait sauté dessus à même la voiture.

Oui mais voilà, elle ne pouvait se le permettre, d'autant qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait ce genre de choses. Il avait été bien plus difficile de le haïr quand il n'était pas à ses côtés, avant qu'il ne devienne le héro qui l'avait sauvée. Et puis, il y avait cette espèce d'alchimie entre eux que Clarke ne pouvait expliquer, comme une force qui l'attirait irrésistiblement à lui.

\- Clarke…

la façon dont coulait son prénom sur sa langue fit bondir le coeur de l'intéressée dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il sorte, où elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, où tout son corps lui criait de se retourner pour l'embrasser, elle ferma les yeux et écouta sa petite voix intérieure qui lui soufflait de prendre la fuite :

\- Bonne soirée Bellamy.

La frustration était si terrible, et Clarke était presque sûre que Bellamy ressentait la même chose. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours aussi difficile ?

\- Rentre bien Clarke.

Il sortit de la voiture, et elle put le suivre des yeux, alors qu'il marchait à grand pas vers son entrée. Avant de disparaître derrière la porte, il s'arrêta et lui jeta un dernier regard, comme pour être sûre qu'elle était toujours là. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, puis il disparut.

Presque tremblante, le souffle court, Clarke se laissa retomber contre le siège de sa voiture. Elle l'avait échappé belle !

...

Or, si elle avait pensé que rien de pire ne pouvait se passer, le lendemain le coach spécial de Bellamy vint la voir pour lui dire qu'ils allaient répéter une de leur scène ensemble, pour qu'ils puissent apprendre la chorégraphie, celle de leur première rencontre, celle si sensuelle, celle qui se finissait par un baiser…

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, leur coach les installe et leur donna leur première instruction.

\- Clarke, tu te mets là, comme si tu était assis et que tu attendais sur un quai de gare, dit-il en désignant un caison. Tu es occupée, tu ne vois pas qu'il arrive. Puis quand tu le remarques enfin, tu le vois te tourner autour jusqu'à s'asseoir à tes côtés.

Les deux danseurs, en professionnels, s'acquittèrent de leur tâche, suivant les instructions.

\- Bien. Là, Bellamy, tu lui touches les cheveux, sensuels, encore plus.

Les paroles devenaient troubles, ils entendaient à peine ce que leur disait cette tierse personne, devenant peu à peu les deux amants qu'ils devaient incarner, se cherchant et s'évitant. Se touchant et se repoussant. Leur regard se faisait de plus en plus dangereux, alors que Clarke se prenait au jeu, l'invitant à continuer. lorsqu'elle dut se laisser aller à son premier porté, les poils de ses bras se dressèrent, alors qu'une chair de poule prenait possession de son corps. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, n'avait pas peur de se laisser aller. c'était comme si Bellamy et Clarke avaient laissé place à Dracula et à Mina.

Ils répétaient inlassablement des bouts de leur scène, seconde par seconde, recommençant régulièrement, améliorant la chorégraphie. Finalement, après avoir passé plus de deux heures dessus, le coach leur demanda de jouer l'entier, pour voir ce que cela donnait.

Ils se mirent donc en place, et attendirent la musique.

Dès les premières notes, Clarke redevint à nouveau Mina, qui rencontrait pour la première fois Dracula, pour lequel elle ressentit un amour immédiat. Elle sentait son corps contre le sien, sentait sou souffle contre sa nuque, respirant de plus en plus fort, comprenait sa force lorsqu'il la portait, voyait sa grâce dans chacun de ses mouvements. Elle savait à quel point le jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient était dangereux, mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance, tant qu'il était prêt d'elle. Puis, lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser, elle n'émit aucune résistance, lui offrant ses lèvres avec joie.

Se réveillant soudainement, Clarke comprit qu'elle l'avait vraiment fait ! Elle venait d'embrasser Bellamy, véritablement, ce n'était pas seulement un baiser de scène, comme il aurait fallu le jouer, mais un vrai baiser.

Elle avait senti ses lèvres se presser contre les siennes, les avaient entrouvertes pour les aspirer doucement, remarquant à quel point elles avaient été douces, appréciant leur contact, fermant ses yeux. Puis le contact avait été rompu, et ouvrant les yeux, Clarke avait vu comment Bellamy la regardait, comme s'il lui demandait pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

Et la peur s'était emparée d'elle. Et s'il ne ressentait pas cela ? Ou pire, s'il s'en servait une nouvelle fois ? Elle plongeait dans le piège la tête la première .


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello à tous ! Me revoilà après plusieurs semaines de retard (Oui, bon je crois que vous commencez à avoir l'habitude non ? Non ? Bon alors toutes mes excuses pour ce retard), pendant lesquelles j'ai enfin pu partir un peu et me reposer, et surtout écrire. Voici donc un chapitre un peu plus chaud, qui j'espère vous plaira =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après une semaine d'entraînements intensifs, Bellamy s'effondra dans son canapé, vidé de toute son énergie. C'était comme si il n'avait jamais pu s'asseoir une seule seconde depuis lundi, comme s'il avait dansé sans reprendre son souffle. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était vrai.

Pour rattraper son retard, il faisait bien plus d'heures de que les autres, avait des entraînements bien spécifiques qui le laissait entièrement lessivé. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, car c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il se sentait aussi bien, comme si ses poumons se remplissaient enfin d'air après une noyade sans fin, comme un aveugle qui retrouve le soleil.

Et malgré ses craintes, il s'entendait bien avec le reste de la troupe, qui l'avait bien accueillit, particulièrement Murphy, avec qui il s'était trouvé beaucoup de points communs. Jasper et Monty aussi, bien qu'ils n'aient pas manqué de le menacer de lui casser la gueule s'il refaisait souffrir Clarke. La seule avec qui il avait plus de difficulté – mis à part la principale concernée bien entendu – était Maya, qui était particulièrement proche de la jeune femme. Mais malgré tout, il sentait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas le condamner tout de suite et apprendre avant à le connaître.

Et à sa grande surprise, la cohabitation avec Clarke ne s'avérait pas si difficile qui ça, même s'ils se parlaient peu, préférant garder leur distance tant que s'était possible. En réalité, elle se contentait de l'ignorer dès qu'elle le pouvait, et restait courtoise quand ils s'entraînaient ensemble. En résumé, tout allait pour le mieux.

Mais dans un coin de sa tête, Bellamy ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette première danse qu'ils avaient mise au point au début de la semaine, celle qui se finissait par un baiser. Car même s'ils l'avaient refaites à de nombreuses reprises, et qu'elle avait tenté de rester tout à fait impassible, le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes, cette envie qu'elle lui avait communiqué, refusait de s'effacer de l'esprit de Bellamy. Il en était sûr, tous les deux avaient ressenti quelque chose au moment précis où leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes, il n'avait pas pu s'imaginer cela. Mais aucun des deux n'en avaient soufflé mot, se contentant de faire comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, Bellamy se leva péniblement, traînant des pieds jusqu'à son sac pour extirper son portable, où le numéro de Murphy s'affichait.

\- Salut, dit-il en souriant, retrouvant un semblant d'énergie.

\- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Demanda le jeune homme, oubliant les civilités.

Réfléchissant une seconde, Bellamy finit par répondre par la négative.

\- Super ! Reprit Murphy. Il y a une soirée au Grounder, ça te dit de venir avec moi ?

Sans hésiter une seconde, Bellamy accepta, heureux de pouvoir sortir se changer les idées. Et puis, il ne dansait pas le lendemain, alors il pouvait bien s'accorder une soirée de débauche, non ?

...

Stressée, Clarke sonna à la porte, remit sa robe en place, recoiffa ses cheveux une dernière fois, en essayant de faire abstraction de son coeur qui battait à la chamade.

Elle avait rendez-vous chez Finn, devant enfin faire la connaissance de la petite amie de celui-ci, et cela la stressait énormément, car elle ne savait pas ce que cette dernière savait au sujet des anciens amants. Était-elle au courant de leur ancienne relation ou Finn la lui avait cachée ? Détestait-elle déjà Clarke dans le cas où elle était au courant de tout ? Toutes ces questions donnaient le tournis à la jeune femme, qui avait le ventre noué et les jambes tremblantes, menaçant de la faire tomber.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Clarke crut qu'elle allait mourir et faillit prendre ses jambes à son cou pour s'enfuir rapidement de cette situation critique.

\- Salut Clarke ! S'écria Finn en lui faisant la bise. Entre, fait comme chez toi.

c'était la première fois qu'elle remettait les pieds dans cet appartement depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait appelée à cause de ses cauchemars. Ensuite, elle avait mis un terme à cette relation. Tous ces événements semblaient appartenir à un autre siècle, comme si elle ne les avait pas vraiment vécus.

Finn la précéda dans le couloir et l'amena jusqu'à sa cuisine, où une jeune femme leur tournait le dos, occupée à regarder le contenant d'une marmite. En entendant du bruit, elle se retourna et lança un regard à la nouvelle arrivante. Finn vint se placer à ses côtés, enlaçant la taille de son bras.

\- Echo, je te présente Clarke.

...

Deux bières s'entrechoquèrent, laissant couler la mousse qui souillèrent les doigts de ceux qui les tenaient. Battant frénétiquement sa main dans le but de la faire tomber, Bellamy parcourut du regard la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Murphy, cherchant une potentielle conquête avec qui parler, et peut-être même finir la soirée. En réalité, c'était surtout son acolyte qui le poussait à cette recherche, lui aussi observant avec grande intention, fronçant ses sourcils en apercevant une jeune fille brune qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- C'est pour nous ça ! S'écria-t-il en poussant Bellamy du coude, faisant un signe vers la brune et son amie, une fille à la peau matte et aux cheveux noirs de jais.

Cette dernière offrit un regard timide à Bellamy, rougissant lorsqu'il lui sourit.

Elle était jolie, à n'en pas douter, le genre de fille simple, accompagnée comme lui d'un ami qui cherchait de la compagnie.

Sans attendre l'approbation de Bellamy, Murphy le tira par la manche pour le mener à l'autre bout de la salle, où il s'adossa contre la table des deux jeunes femmes, leur offrant à boire.

Une heure plus tard, tous les 4 étaient bien éméchés, ayant enchaînés bière sur bière. Murphy et celle qui s'appelait Ontari avaient disparus sans que Bellamy ne les aient vu s'éclipser. Il restait donc seul avec la jeune femme, du nom de Clara. l'alcool dans le sang de celle-ci inhibait complètement sa timidité, et elle affichait désormais une attitude des plus aguicheuses, penchée en avant de façon à dévoiler son décolleté.

\- Alors, comme ça tu es danseur ? La danse, c'est teeellement sexy ! S'extasia-t-elle en allongeant ses mots de façon appuyée, les yeux au ciel.

Le jeune homme acquiesça poliment mais en réalité, la situation n'était plus aussi amusante qu'au début, elle semblait même devenir de plus en plus grotesque à mesure que les verres se vidaient. Cette fille ne savait apparemment plus du tout ce qu'elle faisait, et semblait complètement paumée, tentant de le draguer de façon si lourde que ça en devenait même gênant.

\- Tu pourrais me montrer, continua-t-elle en attrapant le devant de sa chemise pour l'attirer à elle.

Se dégageant doucement pour ne pas la brusquer, Bellamy regarda autour de lui pour essayer d'apercevoir Murphy, pour lui tordre le cou de préférence !

Comprenant que son charme ne faisait pas du tout effet, Clara essaya de se redresser pour tenter de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, mais son taux d'alcoolémie devait être si élevé qu'elle se contenta de tituber dangereusement, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy ne la rattrape, la stabilisant.

\- Attention, dit-il en lui souriant. Je pense que tu as assez bu pour ce soir.

\- Je suis ridicule, pleurnicha Clara en s'accrochant à lui, gémissante et tremblante. Tu dois me trouver repoussante.

En soupirant, Bellamy la cala contre lui pour la soutenir, réfléchissant aux options qui se présentaient à lui : La laisser ici en espérant que sa copine revienne rapidement, ou la ramener chez elle avec un taxi. Mais dans ce dernier cas, devait-il prévenir Ontari qu'ils s'en allaient ? De toute évidence, elle semblait s'en ficher complètement puisqu'elle avait disparu sans s'inquiéter de son amie.

\- Il vaut mieux rentrer te mettre au lit, dit-il gentiment, en sortant son téléphone pour appeler un taxi.

Lui-même n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rentrer chez lui, il préférait rester ici.

Une fois l'adresse donnée, et le taxi déjà payé – et le portefeuille vide – Bellamy regarda le taxi dans lequel se trouvait Clara disparaître dans la nuit, se demandant pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, pourquoi il n'avait pas profiter de cette ouverture pour rentrer avec quelqu'un. Clara était attirante, il la trouvait totalement à son goût. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepter la proposition ?

Haussant les épaules, il alla commander une bière. qu'il descendit rapidement, avant d'en reprendre une autre, perdu dans ses pensées.

...

Le dîner se déroulait dans une ambiance tendue, Echo se révéla plutôt antipathique à la présence de Clarke, répondant par mono syllabe, claquant sa langue contre son palais pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Tentant désespérément de rester polie pour Finn, qui semblait ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, Clarke essayait de s'intéresser à la jeune femme. Ainsi elle apprit qu'elle avait fait un tour du monde, et qu'elle rentrait à peine.

\- Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? Demanda la blonde en leur servant un nouveau verre de vin.

\- Un soir, des amis nous ont présentés, dit Finn en souriant à Echo, qui resta de glace.

Haussant un sourcil, Clarke essaya de se souvenir depuis quand exactement cette relation durait, mais elle n'en avait aucune idée. En fait, à part quand il le lui avait dit dans le studio de danse, peu avant qu'il se blesse, elle n'avait aucune idée de cette relation. Mais, en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Finn ne parlait jamais de ses relations, car il savait que Clarke pouvait se révéler jalouse.

Et aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas de la jalousie qui s'installait progressivement dans la poitrine de la blonde, mais un sentiment de gêne et d'incohérence, sans qu'elle sache exactement d'où ça venait.

\- Et sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Reprit-elle en tentant de comble le vide qui les écrasait.

Mais Echo ne lui était d'aucune d'aide, puisqu'à aucun moment elle n'avait tenté de briser la glace.

\- Je danse aussi, mais en ce moment, j'ai arrêté pour prendre du temps pour moi.

Au moins avaient-elles un point commun !

\- Tu danses en couple ou plutôt seule ?

\- Je dansais en couple, mais plus pour le moment. Nous avons arrêté notre partenariat.

\- Oh.

Cette histoire faisait douloureusement écho à celle de Clarke et Finn, qui n'osait pas se regarder. La jeune femme, qui sentait que la tension s'intensifiait de plus en plus, tenta de changer de sujet, et se détourna vers Finn.

\- Et ton médecin t'a dit quand tu pourras retirer ton plâtre ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant les béquilles qui se trouvaient à même le sol, aux côtés du jeune homme.

\- Dans deux semaines, se réjouit ce dernier, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Après je commencerais la rééducation, j'espère pouvoir recommencer les entraînements dans un mois.

Écho poussa un gros soupir, comme si la situation l'énervait.

\- On sait avec qui tu vas t'entraîner…

Même si ces paroles ne devaient de toute évidence être entendue de personne, Echo ne faisant aucun effort pour être discrète, si bien que Clarke le perçut très bien, se sentant immédiatement touchée. Elle loucha sur sa voisine de table, sans rien dire.

L'histoire ce serait certainement arrêtée là, si Echo n'avait pas levé un sourcil dans une attitude de défis, comme pour dire à Clarke : « alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? T'écraser comme l'insecte que tu es ? » accompagné d'un soupir méprisant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Clarke en redressant le menton pour la regarder de haut.

Il s'agissait là d'une question d'honneur. Pas question de laisser cette pseudo-danseuse s'en prendre à elle sans rien dire.

\- J'ai dit : On sait très bien avec qui il va s'entraîner, et ce qui va se passer, je peux l'imaginer !

Le regard de Finn passait d'une femme à l'autre, ne sachant où se mettre.

\- Et tu insinues quoi là ? Que je suis une fille facile ? S'emporta Clarke, prête à se lever pour laisser sa rage sortir.

Elle avait vaguement conscience que sa réaction était disproportionnée, mais Echo l'avait cherchée toute la soirée, et elle n'y tenait plus.

\- Donc tu n'es pas totalement blonde, apparemment quelques neurones ont réussit à survivre dans le désert de ton cerveau.

Estomaquée, Clarke s'en retrouva sans voix, et lança un regard à Finn pour qu'il calme le choses. Mais lui même semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de la situation, puisqu'il se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Non mais t'es sérieuse, d'où tu te permets de me traiter comme ça ! Tu me connais pas, tu sais pas qui je suis, alors ferme-la !

\- T'inquiète, on connaît tous ton histoire avec Finn, on sait tous que tu t'es tapée Bellamy Blake, ça va on sait que tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge. Mais je vais te le dire, ma vieille, c'est finit maintenant, tu touches mon mec, je te jures que je t'arrache tes extensions.

Les mains sur les hanches, la regardant de haut, Echo faisait face à Clarke, qui se leva elle aussi pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Elle allait lui faire voir, à cette espèce de cruche !

Mais avant que les choses ne dégénèrent réellement, Finn se leva précipitamment pour se mettre entre les deux, empoignant Clarke par le bras pour la retenir.

\- Ok les filles. Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à ce dîner. Viens Clarke.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse d'une part ou l'autre, il tira son ancienne partenaire vers la porte d'entrée, lançant un regard d'avertissement à Echo, pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Cette dernière ricanait, se rasseyant en regardant sa rivale disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ! S'exclama Finn à voix basse alors qu'ils arrivaient dans l'entrée. Pourquoi tu l'agresses comme ça ?

Abasourdie, Clarke s'arrêta et le regarda, la bouche ouverte.

\- T'es pas sérieux ? C'est elle qui m'a cherchée. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je la laisse faire en la remerciant ? Mais t'as perdu la tête !

\- Bien-sur que non, mais tu penses bien que la situation est difficile pour elle, tu aurais pu faire un effort !

Incapable d'en entendre d'avantage, Clarke sortit de la maison, sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière elle, ignorant superbement Finn qui s'égosillait dans son dos, gagnant sa voiture pour démarrer sans un regard derrière elle.

...

Titubant dans les rues, Bellamy essayait de se rappeler par quelle ruelle rentrer chez lui, à quelle intersection tourner. Dans son sang, l'alcool tournait comme une toupie, troublant sa vision, et brouillant ses sens. Oui, le dernier verre avait largement été de trop. Mais il avait décidé que ce soir-là, il avait le droit d'oublier, de faire comme si il n'était qu'un jeune homme qui sortait faire la fête, de n'être qu'un simple mortel. Et puis, il devait avouer que cette sensation d'oubli, de moiteur et trouble qui s'emparait de lui n'était pas si désagréable. Son esprit avait cessé de fonctionner, et seul quelques réflexes lui permettaient d'être encore debout. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti aussi bien ? Il l'ignorait.

Murphy et Ontari n'avait pas réapparu, Bellamy avait finalement décidé de quitter ce bar, sachant qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas se permettre de franchir certaines limites. Et puis, il en avait eu assez d'éconduire ces filles autant bourrée que lui qui lui faisaient du charme. Chacune d'entre elles le dégoûtaient, et à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à Clarke.

Clarke. Son esprit ne cessait de revenir à lui, désordonné et peu clair, mais cela était sans importance. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était agréable de revoir son image derrière ses yeux, de ressentir comme une pression quand il se revoyait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme s'il la tenait contre lui. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il s'autorisait à penser ce soir : Les bons moments passés avec elle.

« Cette rue ne me dit rien du tout... » Pensa-t-il tout à coup, et il eut envie de glousser en comprenant qu'il était totalement perdu. Il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait, et pour tout avouer, il trouvait cela ironique.

Une porte de voiture qui se claque avec colère le fit sursauter, et son cerveau protesta fermement contre ce bruit qui fit naître quelques étoiles devant ces yeux. « Doucement ! »

\- Bellamy ?

La voix n'était pas totalement inconnue, et le jeune homme pensa rêver, voir un ange qui apparaissait devant lui. l'alcool devait lui jouer des tours, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il était complètement impossible de voir Clarke devant lui.

La Clarke de son imagination portait une robe verte, cintrée à la taille, qui lui descendait au dessus du genou. Malgré ses talons, elle restait quand même plus petite que lui, bien que seuls quelques centimètres ne les séparaient. Ses cheveux pendaient sur le côtés, en petites ondulations. Mais la chose qui captiva le plus Bellamy fut ses yeux, qui le fixait intensément. Elle était si belle !

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle s'approchait de lui aussi rapidement que ses chaussures le lui permettaient, tenant un petit sac contre elle. Le vent faisait virevolter ses mèches blondes. En arrivant face à lui, elle s'arrêta et fronça ses magnifiques sourcils.

\- Tu as bu ? Sérieux Bellamy, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que te bourrer la gueule ?

La colère semblait avoir pris possession d'elle, et Bellamy ne trouva cela que plus intéressant. Qu'est ce qu'elle était sexy quand elle sortait les griffes ?

Comprenant que le jeune homme avait légèrement perdu le contrôle de la situation, Clarke soupira et le prit par la main.

\- Ok, viens avec moi, je vais t'appeler un taxi.

Elle le mena jusqu'à une entrée, qu'il reconnut comme étant chez elle. Comment avait-il atterrit ici au juste ? Sa maison à lui ne se trouvait pas du tout de ce côté de la ville…

Alors qu'elle cherchait sa clé dans son sac, Bellamy prit son temps pour l'observer. Cette fille avait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, quelque chose qui dépassait son physique de rêve. Parce que des belles filles, il en avait vu des centaines, il devait l'avouer, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avaient fait battre son cœur comme Clarke. C'était peut-être son caractère, le genre de fille qui ne se laissait pas faire, mais qui cachait des failles impressionnantes. Tout en elle n'était fait que de contraste : Tant de force qui cachait une faiblesse immense, du courage et de la peur qui n'arrivaient à se dissocier.

Quand elle réussit enfin à ouvrir sa porte, elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il si doucement qu'il ne fut pas sûr qu'elle ait entendu.

l'alcool commençait gentiment à redescendre, si bien qu'il parvenait enfin à marcher à peu près droit. Mais son esprit lui, restait complètement embrumé.

C'est pour cela, que sans comprendre comment cela arrivait, il se retrouva avec Clarke dans ses bras, une mine hébétée sur le visage. Du pied, il ferma la porte et observa la jeune femme dans ses bras. Cette dernière ne fit rien pour se dégager de l'étau qui la serrait, et semblait prise de court. Et la seule chose que Bellamy voulait pour le moment, c'était l'embrasser.

Alors il le fit, parce qu'il ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi c'était une si mauvaise idée. Il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, sinon elle ne réagirait pas comme ça. Il savait aussi que lui, il l'aimait. Et deux personnes qui ressentaient ce genre de choses, n'avaient-elles pas le droit de s'embrasser.

Il baissa donc sa tête et captura ses lèvres contre les siennes, pressant son corps un peu plus contre celui, délicieux, de la jeune femme. Elle était si douce, si menue par rapport à lui ! Les mains de la jeune femme se posèrent légèrement contre son torse, et Bellamy fut sûr qu'elle sentait son coeur battre à la chamade, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine pour retrouver celui de Clarke. Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'elle entre-ouvrit sa bouche pour approfondir ce baiser. Incapable de se retenir, Bellamy la plaqua contre la porte d'entrée, pour pouvoir la sentir encore plus proche de lui.

Alors qu'il la souleva, elle vint accrocher ses jambes autour de sa taille, et sa robe se releva sur ses cuisses, révélant sa peau lisse et blanche, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber les quelques dernières neurones de Bellamy.

\- Bellamy, gémit-t-elle en versant sa tête sur le côté, afin qu'il dépose des baisers sur sa gorge, sentant le sang qui pulsait contre ses lèvres. Il sentait une fine odeur de vin, et il devina qu'elle-même avait bu aussi, bien que beaucoup moins que lui !

l'alcool avait désinhiber tous les filtres qu'il avait mis en place, qui l'empêchaient de faire des conneries avec Clarke. Mais voilà, désormais toutes les vannes étaient ouvertes, et Bellamy avait envie de tout lui dire, de lui ouvrir son coeur et bien plus encore.

Posant son front contre celui de Clarke, il respira son parfum, s'imprégnant de son odeur pour ne pas l'oublier.

\- Clarke, murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

En ouvrant les paupières, il vit qu'elle le regardait aussi, ses grands yeux si doux, qui le couvrait avec… Avec ce qui semblait être de l'amour ? Elle posa sa main sur sa nuque, caressant la naissance de ses cheveux.

\- Oui ?

Elle avait refermé les yeux, comme si la seule chose qu'elle attendait, était d'entendre la vérité.

\- Clarke, je…

Il avait failli, il lui avait presque expliqué toute la situation. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors à la place, il lui avoua un autre secret, celui qui ne ferait souffrir qu'une seule personne, lui même.

\- Clarke, je t'aime.

Elle avait perdu le contrôle, elle se laissait faire. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était le corps de Bellamy contre le sien, son odeur qui l'enivrait, et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jusqu'à ce coup de massue qu'il lui lançait à l'instant.

Il l'aimait ? Mais alors pourquoi tous secrets ? Abasourdie, Clarke ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Lui refusait de la voir, refusait de bouger. Une larme perlait sur le coin de son œil. Sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, Clarke le repoussa, et alors qu'elle se retrouva sur ses pieds, elle s'éloigna un peu, en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Bellamy avait posé son bras sur la porte et lui tournait le dos.

\- Tu m'aimes ?! Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Mais comment tu peux me dire un truc pareil alors que tu t'es amusé à me détruire.

En soupirant, Bellamy se retourna et lui fit face, acceptant de la regarder. La jeune femme fut surprise en voyant la lueur dans ses yeux, comme s'il était épuisé, qu'un poids énorme pesait sur ses épaules jusqu'à l'écraser.

\- Je ne peux pas tout te dire. Crois-moi Clarke, tu n'as pas toutes les pièces du puzzle, et je peux pas te les donner.

\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?! Cria tout à coup Clarke, sortant de ses gongs.

Bellamy regardait partout sauf vers elle, et elle vit d'un coup ses poings qui se serraient, ses jointures qui devenaient blanches.

\- Crois-moi, si je le pouvais, je te raconterais tout. Mais si je le fais, je risquerais de briser tellement de personnes, et de te briser toi ! Et ça je ne peux pas me le permettre !

Il criait lui aussi, se laissait enfin aller. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, jusqu'à être juste devant elle, leur nez se touchant presque.

\- Je t'aime Clarke, et ces sentiments me tuent. Mais je n'ai pas choisi, c'est comme ça ! J'essaie de t'épargner, j'essaie d'épargner Octavia et

Mais il se tut d'un coup, ayant laissé sa colère prendre le dessus. Il en avait trop dit.

Et ça expliquait beaucoup de choses ! Octavia était tellement importante pour lui, Clarke pouvait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire du mal.

\- Bellamy, dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune homme. J'ai besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir, et je crois que tu devrais te calmer. Nous avons tous les deux bu, et nos mots – et nos actions – risques de dépasser nos pensées. Je vais t'appeler un taxi.

Elle était ferme, décidée à faire le point elle-même sur cette affaire. Bellamy ferma les yeux mais capitula.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, souffla-t-il si bas que la jeune femme eut du mal à le comprendre.

Il s'éloigna un peu et Clarke l'entendit parler tout bas, puis comprit qu'il appelait un taxi. lorsqu'il revint, il la regarda, et d'un geste doux qui fit frémir Clarke, il remit une mèche de cheveux en place.

\- Je vais attendre dehors.

Acquiesçant sans rien dire, la jeune femme regardait par terre, ne sachant pas trop quelle réaction avoir.

\- Oh, et Clarke ? L'interpella-t-il. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je peux te dire : Je ne t'ai jamais balancé à la presse, je ne connaissais même pas cette histoire. Mais je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix.

Puis il sortit dans attendre de réponse.

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous compris le fin mot de l'histoire ?**

 **En tout cas, cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que je vous fais mariner pour apprendre la vérité. Hé bien sachez que vous allez l'apprendre dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Alors, lâchez les comms, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, donnez-moi vos idées, ce que vous aimeriez voir dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Et en attendant, je vous fais pleins de bisous.**

 **P.S. J'ai changé l'image de couverture, vous l'aimez ?**

 **Réponse à la review :**

* May : **Un énorme merci pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur, tu peux pas imaginer ! Ce que tu me dis me fait trop plaisir =) Et c'est grâce à ce genre de message que j'ai envie de continuer d'écrire, alors j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Pleins de bisous !**

 **Love**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 16, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

* * *

\- Il t'a vraiment dit ça ? S'exclama Raven en ouvrant de gros yeux, sa tasse de café en apesanteur devant sa bouche, comme si elle l'avait oubliée.

En soupirant face à sa frustration, Clarke fixait son verre de vin. Elle avait invité sa meilleure amie pour pouvoir vider son sac après les déclarations de Bellamy parce que son esprit était complètement embrouillé.

\- Non mais il t'a dit que ce n'était pas lui ? Qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix ? Mais alors pourquoi il a avoué ?

\- Je ne sais pas Raven, cette histoire commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Et puis, ça me ramène au point de départ : Qui a tout balancé ?

Sa tête semblait si lourde que Clarke ne put la retenir, et elle se coucha presque sur la table. Une migraine persistante lui compressait le cerveau depuis ce matin, et elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Une fois Bellamy parti, elle était simplement restée là, comme si ses pensées ne parvenaient plus, comme si plus rien ne fonctionnait en elle. Puis elle s'était couchée, essayant simplement de faire le tri dans ses pensées, sans y parvenir. Une fois réveillée, en désespoir de cause, elle avait appelé Raven, mais en vain. Car la jeune femme ne l'avait pas vraiment aidée, elle semblait juste choquée.

\- Non mais franchement, tu y crois toi ? Peut-être qu'il veut te protéger ! C'est terriblement romantique !

Les étoiles semblaient danser dans les yeux de Raven tant elle était contente.

\- Me protéger ? En me mentant comme ça ? Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas franchement une réussite.

\- Mais dans tous les cas, ça veut dire qu'il ne te déteste pas, et sûrement qu'il t'aime plus que bien.

Raven dansait presque maintenant, s'imaginant sûrement une scène digne d'une comédie romantique.

\- Arrête de rêver ma grande, je ne vois pas comment quelque chose pourrait se passer entre nous avec notre passé.

Elle se leva pour faire les 100 pas devant son amie qui la regardait faire, sans rien dire. Finalement la blonde cessa de marcher pour se retourner vers la fenêtre, regardant au loin.

\- Cette histoire est en train de me miner… Il va falloir que je tire ça au clair avant longtemps…

Penchant sa tête sur le côté, Raven se leva et prit son amie dans les bras.

\- Oh ma chérie, mais tu sais que je suis là moi ! Et je serais toujours là, au moindre problème.

Dans les bras de Raven, Clarke laissa une goutte tomber le long de joue, relâchant le stress de ces derniers mois.

...

Au Grounder, les clients se bousculaient au bar, criant leur commande sans réellement se préoccuper de savoir si quelqu'un les entendait, riant avec leurs amis. Bellamy, dans sa tenue de serveur, tentait de garder le rythme, jonglant entre les verres, les bouteilles et les shakers, comptant mentalement la monnaie, et triant les billets qu'on lui donnait. Il n'avait pas retravaillé au bar depuis l'incident avec Clarke et il lui semblait qu'il avait perdu la main. Néanmoins, il était très content de retrouver certain de ses collègues, avec qui il s'entendait extrêmement bien. Et puis, il voulait économiser un peu, juste au cas où…

Un groupe particulièrement bruyant lui fit tourner la tête, et son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant sa troupe de danse de _Dracula._ Bien-sûr, il avait entendu qu'ils voulaient sortir ce soir tous ensemble, une idée lancée par Jasper. Mais lui avait décliné l'offre, prétextant une fatigue extrême, ne voulant pas leur avouer qu'il travaillait comme barman le soir.

Puis il la vit, Clarke, qui rentrait la dernière, fermant la porte derrière elle, la tête baissée, de sorte qu'elle ne le vit pas. Il en profita pour l'observer à la dérobée, oubliant totalement les clients qui s'impatientaient.

Elle était belle, comme toujours, mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose de spécial se dégageait d'elle, quelque chose qui attirait Bellamy comme un aimant. Il voulait tout simplement s'approcher d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras, poser son menton dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissé défaits, et sentir son odeur. Il voulait sentir leurs deux cœurs battre dans une synchronisation parfaite. Mais il ne fit rien d'abord parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle l'aurait rejeté, et ensuite parce qu'il n'osait pas.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis leur entrevue chez Clarke, il y avait de cela presque une semaine, s'étaient contentés de rapports purement professionnels, mais néanmoins amicaux. Le fait qu'elle ne le rejette pas totalement lui avait fait chaud au cœur, mais il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour pouvoir faire le tri dans sa tête, et peut-être même comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

\- Hé oh ! Je vous ai demandé une bière…

Tournant la tête pour regarder le client qui le fixait durement, Bellamy reprit ses esprits. Il était là pour travailler, pas pour laisser son esprit vagabonder vers une belle blonde, aussi magnifique soit-elle. Une fois le verre rempli du liquide demandé, il l'offrit au client pour se faire pardonner, qui partit en grommelant.

\- Bellamy ! S'exclama une voix qu'il reconnut sans mal.

Maya s'approchait de lui, et il put voir dans ses prunelles une lueur qui indiquait que le groupe avait déjà consommé suffisamment d'alcool pour être joyeux.

\- Salut, souffla-t-il, peut-être dans l'espoir qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas être fatigué ?

Le reste du groupe les rejoignit et Bellamy put entendre son prénom être prononcé un certain nombre de fois.

\- Hum, en fait je travaille ici.

Un mouvement lui fit tourner la tête et il vit Clarke qui les rejoignait doucement, en le regardant.

\- Mais comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu as besoin de travailler. Tu es danseur, c'est ça ton travail ? Demanda Jasper en s'accoudant au bar, titubant légèrement.

Avant que Bellamy n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre, un voix s'éleva, cristalline, et lui coupa parole.

\- Rien ne l'empêche d'avoir deux travail, Jasper. Tu es complètement saoul, tu devrais te taire.

L'intéressé marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, qui se perdirent dans le brouhaha constant du bar. Bellamy fixa son regard sur Clarke, qui le regardait lui aussi. Il se demandait pourquoi elle prenait sa défense, pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela.

\- Bah c'est super ! S'écria Murphy. Tu vas pouvoir nous offrir des verres. Garçon, une bière ! Fanfaronna-t-il tout joyeux, ricanant dans sa barbe.

Les autres se bousculèrent en demandant leur boisson, et ils finirent par s'éloigner pour trouver une place. Clarke, lui lançant un dernier regard, finit par suivre le mouvement et alla s'installer à côté de Maya et de Wells. Ce dernier mit son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour la serrer plus contre lui, comme s'il déclarait qu'elle lui appartenait, ce qui eut pour simple effet d'énerver Bellamy, au point qu'il réussit à faire tomber un verre à terre.

Jurant, il se dépêcha de tout ramasser, sous les yeux étonnés de ses collègues. Il savait bien pourtant qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'énerver, car Wells n'était pas intéressé par Clarke, et qu'ils étaient juste amis. Leur rôle respectif de fiancé dans la comédie les avait tout simplement énormément rapproché, révélant une amitié très forte. Mais lorsque Bellamy devait les voir s'embrasser, même pour les besoins du spectacle, un sentiment de jalousie s'emparait de lui, au point qu'il voyait presque trouble.

Et il les voyait aujourd'hui, tous ensemble à rire, et lui obligé à travailler sans pouvoir participer. Il se sentait mis de côté, différent, et ça lui faisait bien plus mal qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

\- Bellamy, tu te sens d'attaque pour danser ce soir ? Demanda son chef, en s'approchant rapidement.

Bien-sûr, il avait continué à danser de temps en temps pour le bar qui l'employait, bien que plus rarement, laissant souvent sa place à sa sœur et son partenaire – et petit ami – Lincoln. Mais il devait avouer que ce genre de petit spectacle lui avait manqué, il aimait la promiscuité qu'il réussissait à partager avec son publique. Ce genre de moment était un instant de calme, de répit qu'il appréciait. Alors forcément, il accepta.

\- Oui, bien-sûr.

\- Va te changer alors.

Le jeune homme sortit donc du bar et se dirigea vers les vestiaires sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

\- Alors comme ça tu nous racontes des conneries ? Demanda une voix sur sa droite, qui le fit presque sursauter.

Clarke, accoudée au mur l'observait sans rien dire, sans sourire. Pour autant, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement fâchée.

\- Des conneries ? Demanda Bellamy en levant un sourcil.

\- Bah oui, tu nous as dit que tu étais fatigué, et que c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas venir avec nous.

Elle le suivit alors qu'il entrait dans les vestiaires, en défaisant son tablier noir, qu'il posa sur une tablette en face de lui. Tout en ouvrant son casier, il regardait la jeune femme, qui s'était assisse sur un des banc derrière lui.

\- Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge. Et puis, je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'ils sachent que je travaillais.

\- Pourquoi ?

Arrêtant son geste, laissant sa main tenant sa chemise en apesanteur dans l'air, Bellamy prit son temps pour réfléchir.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, finit-il par avouer d'une petite voix. Sûrement parce que je me dis que je dois être le seul de la troupe à avoir besoin d'un deuxième salaire pour vivre.

\- Tu es aussi le seul qui s'occupe de sa petite sœur, qui n'a jamais eu besoin que ses parents l'aident à payer leur facture, je me trompe ?

Ahuris d'entendre ça, Bellamy se retourna vers elle. Elle était bien plus attentive qu'il ne l'avait cru au début.

\- Peut-être. Mais de toute manière je n'ai plus besoin de m'occuper d'Octavia, elle se gère seule maintenant.

\- Et ça va mieux entre vous d'ailleurs ? Demanda-t-elle, puis en voyant que Bellamy ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait, elle continua : Tu m'as dit que vous vous étiez disputé.

Le jeune homme retira son t-shirt pour enfiler la chemise qu'il mettait pour danser, sentant le regard de Clarke sur lui, sur son dos dénudé, tout en lui expliquant que les choses s'amélioraient avec sa sœur. Elle l'avait appelée quelques jours auparavant, simplement pour discuter et lui demander comment les choses allaient pour lui. Il avait bon espoir que tout redevienne comme avant rapidement.

\- Tu vas danser ? Sembla réaliser la blonde alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Il la regarda en lui lançant un petit sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je me change ? Pour te laisser te rincer l'œil ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais son petit sourire ne put échapper au regard du jeune homme.

\- Je vais te laisser te préparer alors.

Se levant rapidement, elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de quitter les vestiaires sans rien dire d'autre.

...

\- Mesdames et messieurs ! Merci d'être présents ce soir. j'espère que votre soirée se passe bien. Ce soir, je vous propose un petit spectacle. Je vous prie de faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour notre danseur, Bellamy Blake !

La lumière s'alluma sur la piste et le danseur se retrouva ébloui, clignant des yeux, attendant la musique. Puis, une note résonna, et les gens dans la salle retinrent leur souffle.

 **See those birds going across the sky. Three thousand miles they fly.** **  
** **How do they know which way to go? Somehow they always seem to know**

Alors qu'il commençait à danser, il tentait d'apercevoir des visages particuliers, peut-être un éclat bleu, une ondulation blonde… mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à voir fut une grimace de Murphy. Pourtant il s'en fichait, à ce moment-là, il se sentait chez lui et bien.

 **Cause it's not right, I'm magnetised. To somebody that don't feel it  
Love paralyzed, she's never gonna need me. But sure as the world keeps the moon in the sky  
She'll keep me hanging on  
She keeps me hanging on**

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, guidés par l'intuition certaine qu'il devait se retrouver seul pour être lui-même, cesser d'être le pantin de quelqu'un d'autre, tiré par les ficelles de la peur, chacun de ses gestes se mouvant dans l'espoir que l'avenir s'éclaircisse et que les nuages noirs qui obscurcissaient toute sa vie s'en aille aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

 **See the couple lying on the bus. Falling asleep with so much trust  
I wish I had a chance to let them know : Their love is like a flower in the snow**

Mais comme toujours, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se réveiller, et en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut comme si le public n'existait plus, qu'une ombre avait été jeté dessus. La seule lumière qui persistait, c'était une jeune femme assisse et qui le regardait, les yeux ouverts, perturbés, presque tristes. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et ce fut comme un dialogue muet :

« Est-ce que tu le crois vraiment ? Que je ne t'aime pas et que je t'utilise ? » Semblait-elle demander sans que ses lèvres ne bougent.

« Oui, tu ne m'aimes pas. Ou ta haine dépasse ton amour »

 **If it's just pheromones then that may be  
I wish you had a little pheromones for me  
I wish you had a little pheromones for me**

Elle se leva, invisible aux yeux des autres, et elle tendit la main, qu'il attrapa, sentant une pulsation jaillirent, accélérant la cadence de son propre cœur, pour qu'ils puissent battre en harmonie.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir pour toi. D'ailleurs, moi-même je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. »

« Je veux juste pouvoir te montrer ce que tu pourrais ressentir, ce qu'on pourrait vivre tous les deux »

Elle sembla accepter sa proposition et haussa les épaules, dégageant ses cheveux sur le côté, délicatement.

 **North to south, white to black  
When you love someone that don't love you back**

Ils commencèrent à danser ensemble, comme les premières fois, alors qu'ils faisaient leur représentation de danse, et ce fut comme si rien de toute cette histoire ne s'était réellement passé. Et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Bellamy eut l'impression que leur histoire était possible, qu'il n'y avait pas cet obstacle insurmontable entre eux. Il ne restait qu'elle et lui, et la danse. Tout simplement.

 **Yeah it's not right, I'm magnetised  
To somebody that don't feel it  
Love paralyzed, she's never gonna need me  
But sure as the world keeps the moon in the sky  
She'll keep me hanging on  
**

Mais en ouvrant les yeux, le rêve cessa, tout s'écroula comme du verre qui se brise. Il était seul sur scène, avec les lumières braquées sur lui, et un publique qui l'applaudissait. Mais rien de cela n'avait de l'importance puisque Clarke se trouvait toujours dans ce même publique et que leur danse n'avait été qu'un simple rêve imaginé par le jeune homme. Elle ne l'avait jamais rejoint, ils n'avaient pas dansé ensemble, cette conversation n'avait jamais existé. Jamais.

...

Il était tard, et le vent soufflait fort dehors, les feuilles qui commençaient à jaunir sur les arbres se détachaient une à une, tourbillonnant dans l'air. Clarke les regardait, assise sur un petit rebord, pas trop loin du parking. Malgré sa veste posée sur ses épaules, son corps tremblait légèrement sous la brise automnale. En fermant les yeux, la jeune femme essaya de se concentrer pour calmer son mal de tête, consciente que le mojito qu'elle venait de terminer avait été le verre de trop. Le groupe avait été tellement bruyant qu'elle avait ressentit le besoin de s'éloigner d'eux, alors elle était sortie prendre l'air un petit moment. Minuit était passé et le besoin de rentrer chez elle commençait à se faire sentir, surtout à cause de cette fatigue persistante.

Une ombre la frôla et elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

\- Je peux ? Demanda une voix masculine qu'elle reconnut facilement.

\- Tu as déjà fini ton service, Bellamy ? Dit-elle sans répondre.

Il prit sa question pour un oui et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- J'ai une pose d'une demie-heure, je venais prendre l'air. Et quand je t'ai vu toute seule, je me suis dit que le groupe en avait marre de toi, et qu'il t'avait éjectée, et que tu aurais besoin de réconfort.

Clarke le regarda de travers, mais vit dans ses yeux qu'il rigolait. Elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, faisant tanguer le monde autour d'elle.

\- Ooh… Gémit-elle en mettant ses mains sur sa tête. Non, je crois que j'avais besoin d'air.

\- Je vois ça, fit Bellamy en s'approchant d'elle. Tu veux que je t'apporte un verre d'eau ?

Il était déjà prêt à se lever, comme un véritable chevalier servant !

\- Non, ça ira, répondit Clarke en lui souriant. Dis-moi, tu avais l'air très concentré pendant ta danse. À quoi tu pensais ?

\- A toi.

Surprise par cette réponse franche, Clarke le regarda une seconde avant de détourner le regard, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

\- Je me rappelais juste nos première danse, avoua Bellamy, en fixant l'horizon devant lui. À quel point j'aimais danser avec toi. Et à quel point j'aimerais retrouver cette proximité entre nous, pendant que l'on danse. Même dans _Dracula_ , je n'arrive pas à retrouver totalement ce sentiment. Ça me rend triste.

Il avait dit tout cela rapidement, comme s'il avait honte de parler tout haut et que la jeune femme comprenne ses sentiments.

\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle après une seconde de silence.

Bellamy la regarda, surpris.

\- J'aimais bien danser avec toi, c'était naturel.

Le visage de la jeune femme tourna au rouge, mais ses cheveux cachèrent cette preuve de son mal-être à Bellamy.

\- Parle-moi de ta partenaire, demanda-t-elle finalement pour faire taire le silence insupportable qui s'installait entre eux.

Il prit son temps pour réfléchir, et un sourire triste vint s'afficher sur son visage.

\- On se connaît depuis presque toujours… Elle a été un véritable pilier pour moi quand me mère est morte et que j'ai dû m'occuper d'Octavia. Sans elle, je n'y serais jamais parvenu. C'était comme si elle connaissait chaque parcelle de mon cerveau, chacun des deux étaient capables de terminer les phrases de l'autre, et nous nous faisions une confiance aveugle. D'ailleurs, elle connaissait chacun de mes secrets.

\- Vous étiez amant ?

Si la question choqua Bellamy, il n'en dit rien, se contentant d'hausser les épaules.

\- En quelque sorte. Au début non, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une amie. Mais quand ma mère est morte, elle a apporté beaucoup de réconfort. On a essayé d'être officiellement en couple, mais elle avait, comment dire ? Du mal, avec la fidélité ? Oui, on peut dire ça. Alors au bout d'un moment, j'ai rompu avec elle, mais on a continué notre « relation particulière » - si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais ce n'était plus pareil entre nous, on s'était fait beaucoup de mal. Alors il y a un an environ, elle a décidé de partir pour voyager, alors nous avons arrêté notre partenariat. c'était dur mais nécessaire.

\- Et tu n'as jamais regretté de ne plus danser avec elle ?

Cette conversation passionnait Clarke, qui se sentait désormais plus proche de lui. Ils avaient tellement de point commun. Lui aussi avait perdu un parent, et sa relation avec sa partenaire ressemblait légèrement à celle qu'elle avait eu avec Finn.

\- Oui au début. Et puis j'ai dansé un peu avec ma sœur, pour le bar, puis avec toi. Et j'ai compris que je n'avais pas besoin de danser exclusivement avec elle pour être heureux, contrairement à ce que je pensais avant. Ça m'a retiré un grand poids du cœur. Mais c'est vrai que je regrette parfois notre relation d'avant, quand nous étions juste des enfants.

Ils étaient silencieux, simplement assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Un coup de vent fit frissonner violemment la jeune femme, qui resserra sa veste autour d'elle, sans pouvoir complètement stopper ses tremblements.

\- Attend, murmura Bellamy en retirant sa propre veste. Tiens, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

\- Merci, chuchota la blonde, de peur de détruire ce moment qu'ils partageaient.

Ils étaient désormais si proche l'un de l'autre que Clarke sentait son souffle effleurer sa peau, et elle frissonna à nouveau – mais pas de froid cette fois-ci. L'alcool dans son sang lui faisait légèrement perdre sa capacité à réfléchir intelligemment et les lèvres de Bellamy était tellement attrayante ! Alors sans trop se préoccuper des conséquences, elle s'avança légèrement, pour lui laisser le choix de refuser cette avance, de stopper ce rapprochement. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contenta de fixer une seconde ses yeux, peut-être pour sonder son âme, et finit pas lui même rompre la distance.

Sa bouche se fracassa contre celle de Clarke, qui retint son souffle, fermant automatiquement les yeux, et le jeune homme passa son bras derrière la tête de la blonde, pour la rapprocher encore plus. Les mains de cette dernière attrapèrent le col de sa chemise, celle qu'il avait portée pendant sa danse, qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevée, pour s'agripper à lui, alors qu'il lui semblait qu'elle était désormais assise en apesanteur et que le muret avait disparu. En fait, il lui semblait qu'elle était assise sur un nuage tant la sensation était agréable !

Leur baiser se fit plus profond, et Clarke ne put retenir un gémissement, qu'elle tenta par tous les moyens de retenir, afin qu'il ne se rende pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, sans succès. Mais ce son eu pour effet de réveiller Bellamy, qui recula d'un coup, rompant brutalement le contact, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il venait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Arrête Clarke !

La voix avait beau être douce, un sou-ton de dureté fit paniquer Clarke. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Elle se recula en tentant inconsciemment de se faire toute petite, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Clarke, non ! Ne pleure pas !

Ce fut seulement à ces mots que la jeune femme remarqua les traces salées sur ses joues. Bellamy soupira et vint à nouveau s'asseoir à ses côtés, prenant les mains gelées de Clarke dans les siennes.

\- S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Mais, tu as bu, et je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu regrettes quelque chose demain matin. S'il doit se passer quelque chose entre nous, je préférais que tu sois en pleine possession de tes moyens.

Il avait dit tout cela en souriant, venant cueillir du bout des doigts une des larmes qui coulait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, gênée par son propre comportement, gloussa nerveusement, en chassant ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit à quel point elle était chamboulée.

\- Clarke, est-ce que tu voudrais bien me rendre un service ?

Essayant de reprendre contenance, elle sourit en hochant la tête.

\- S'il te plaît, découvre qui me fait chanter toute seule, et rapidement. J'en ai assez de cette distance entre nous !

À ces mots, il lui planta un baiser sur son front et retourna travailler.

...

\- Clarke, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant. Viens, je t'en prie, je ne peux plus rester loin de toi !

En écoutant le message audio que lui avait laissé Finn, Clarke fronça les sourcils. Décidément, cette soirée était pleines de rebondissements ! D'un côté elle embrassait passionnément Bellamy qui la repoussait et qui la suppliait presque de démasquer le coupable, et de l'autre Finn lui laissait un message qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il était en plein délire, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait des cauchemars particulièrement violents. Elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête !

Mais sa décision fut vite prise. De toute manière, Bellamy travaillait, et elle avait besoin d'un peu de recul par rapport à lui. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec lui lui avait donné le sentiment d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle-même ressentait. Mais tant que toute la vérité n'aurait pas été faite sur le chantage et la fuite, leur amour serait impossible, le jeune homme le lui avait bien fait comprendre !

Et puis Finn restait son meilleur ami, et s'il avait besoin d'aide, elle se devait moralement de venir le soutenir !

Puisqu'elle était venu en voiture avec Wells, elle dut appeler un taxi, ce qui n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée vu la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait bu. Elle donna donc l'adresse de Finn au chauffeur et s'installa dans son siège, basculant la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre en retrouvant son ancien partenaire. Et pourquoi l'appelait-il ? Il ne l'avait pas refait depuis tellement longtemps, qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Ils ne s'étaient presque pas reparlé depuis le fiasco de la rencontre de sa petite amie, il l'avait juste appelée pour s'excuser, mais Clarke avait été si furieuse qu'il ne prenne pas sa défense qu'elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour garder le contact, même si au fil des jours, il avait commencé à lui manquer.

Malgré tout, elle était contente qu'il l'appelle elle et pas l'autre, sa petite amie. Ça montrait juste qu'il tenait encore suffisamment à elle et qu'il lui faisait toujours confiance.

\- On est arrivé madame, fit le chauffeur en se tournant vers elle.

Tout en lui donnant l'argent qui lui revenait, la jeune femme sortit de la voiture, pour se diriger vers l'appartement de Finn, une petite boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Dans quel état allait-il être ?

Elle ouvrit la porte grâce à la clé cachée dans le pot de fleur, comme elle l'avait déjà fait un nombre incalculable de fois.

\- Finn ? Appela-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Son regard balaya la pièce, mais ne voyant aucune trace de Finn, elle estima qu'il devait être dans sa chambre. Marchant doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et le retrouva couché dans son lit, lui tournant le dos. Elle soupira discrètement et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas.

\- Finn, murmura-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule. Qu'est ce qui se passe.

Il ne répondit pas mais sa propre main vint se poser sur celle de Clarke, la serrant jusqu'à lui en faire mal. Elle se pencha vers lui pour voir son visage, et finalement, il se redressa.

Ses yeux furent la première chose que Clarke remarqua, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Au fond de ses prunelles marrons, un éclair de folie pure brûlait, et sans même avoir besoin d'une démonstration, Clarke comprit qu'il ne se contrôlait plus.

\- Clarke, dit-il en la fixant profondément. Clarke, si tu savais, je suis désolé ! J'ai tant besoin de toi, je ne peux pas vivre, exister, respirer sans t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu es ce qui me reste, tu es le pansement sur mes blessures, la seule chose qui fait battre mon cœur mort. Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas, je n'y survivrais pas !

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot face à ce cri qui sortait littéralement de son cœur, Clarke se contenta de le regarder, paralysée. Finalement, elle força son bras à se lever, à se mouver, et caressa tendrement la joue du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Malgré tout, une place tellement importante lui était consacrée dans son cœur et le fait de savoir à quel point il avait besoin d'elle lui réchauffait le cœur, même si elle comprenait à quel point c'était mal de se réjouir de la dépendance de Finn. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle comptait pour quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un, c'était Finn.

Simplement, elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Sans même réfléchir, Finn attrapa le visage de Clarke qu'il attira brutalement contre lui, et il la serra contre son corps brusquement, plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme. Ce mouvement fit douloureusement écho à celui qui avait précédé dans la soirée, dans la tête de cette dernière, mais la différence de tendresse qu'elle pouvait noter lui fit froid dans le dos.

Avec Bellamy, elle avait ressenti un amour profond, un désir tout simplement. Chez Finn, ça allait au dessus de cela, c'était un besoin vital mais malsain. Pourtant, son propre corps y répondait avec tellement de force que la jeune femme en fut surprise.

Ce fut comme un drogué en manque qui reprenait une dose d'héroïne, un ancien alcoolique qui finit d'une traite une bouteille de whisky, un soulagement sans nom envahit son corps, le ranimant, comme s'il ne restait rien de lui avant ce simple contact.

Et sans mentir, c'était ce qui lui plaisait dans cette relation destructrice, ce besoin vital qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

À ce moment précis, elle ne pensait ni à Bellamy, ni à Echo. Il lui semblait juste qu'elle était à nouveau chez elle, dans cette violence familière si douce à ses yeux.

...

\- Clarke, je suis fou amoureux de toi.

Ils étaient couchés dans le lit de Finn, simplement vêtu d'un drap, se faisant face. Les doigts du jeune homme caressait doucement les flancs de la blonde, la faisait frissonner à chaque pression.

\- Je sais qu'on s'était dit qu'une relation amoureuse entre nous était tout simplement impossible, mais peut-être qu'on ne s'est tout bonnement pas donné la peine d'essayer. j'en ai assez de souffrir loin de toi, Clarke. Je veux passer chaque minute à tes côtés, je veux pouvoir me réveiller avec toi aussi longtemps que je respirais.

Touchée par cette déclaration qu'elle avait attendu pendant si longtemps, Clarke se rapprocha et appuya doucement sa bouche contre les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Leur front collé l'un à l'autre, elle huma son odeur qu'elle n'avait jamais oubliée.

\- Moi aussi je veux être avec toi Finn, maintenant et pour toujours.

\- Je vais quitter Echo, c'est toi que j'aime !

Touchée par ces mots, Clarke posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et caressa sa peau. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Finn tombe finalement endormi, ronflant doucement. Clarke se leva, enroulée d'un draps et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine, en réfléchissant.

Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Était-elle vraiment amoureuse de lui ? En vrai, elle n'en était pas complètement sûre, elle savait juste que son corps avait besoin de sa dose de Finn très régulièrement, et qu'avec lui elle se sentait flotter au lieu de couler dans l'eau froide.

Elle devait bien avouer que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne l'avait jamais totalement oublié. n'était-ce pas le signe qu'elle l'aimait ?

Et Bellamy dans toute cette histoire, qu'elle était sa place ? Juste une distraction qu'elle avait eu pour oublier le véritable amour de sa vie ? Ou justement était-ce le contraire ?

Elle ne parvenait plus à faire la distinction de ce qui était bien ou mal. Tout ce qu'elle savait que Finn était une ancre, et qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. N'était-ce pas son devoir d'essayer au moins ?

\- Clarke ?

La voix de Finn la ramena à la réalité, et elle se leva pour le rejoindre, décidant d'abandonner ses questions pour le moment.

...

Le lundi matin arriva rapidement, et Clarke se retrouva sur le chemin du studio épuisée, n'ayant pas tellement dormi de tout son week-end. Mais la routine reprenait forcément le dessus.

\- Hello, dit-elle en rentrant dans la salle de répétition.

Maya, Wells et Jasper étaient déjà présents. Ils lui firent un signe de la main, et après avoir posé ses affaires, elle alla les rejoindre par terre, en attendant Kamel Ouali.

\- Alors, vous avez bien décuvé ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

\- Arrête, gémit Jasper en se massant le crâne. Je crois que je serais éternellement saoul.

\- C'est tellement dommage que tu n'aies pas pu rester jusqu'à la fin. On a fait la fermeture du bar ! Et on a même eu le droit à une tournée offerte, s'écria Maya en sortant son téléphone.

Les photos que la jeune femme montrait à son amie étaient équivoques, ils avaient bien fêtés !

\- D'après ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas eu besoin de moi ! S'esclaffa la blonde en rendant l'appareil à la chanteuse.

Wells la prit dans ses bras en lui claquant un bisou sur la joue.

\- Tu sais bien que sans toi, ce n'était pas pareil !

Un bruit de porte les fit tourner la tête, et ils se levèrent en apercevant Kamel qui entrait.

\- Bonjour les filles. Bonjour Wells et Jasper. Vous n'avez pas reçu mon message ? vous pouviez commencer plus tard, je voulais travailler avec juste les filles pour le tableau de la chanson _Laissez Lucie faire._

À voit la tête des deux garçons, non, ils n'avaient pas reçu le message. Ils partirent donc en grommelant au café d'en face pour attendre leur tour.

Restées seules, les deux filles se lancèrent un regard complice, ayant déjà répété la scène prévue pour aujourd'hui, une scène qui leur plaisait particulièrement.

Elles se mirent donc en place, elles et les danseurs prévus sur cette chanson, attendant les premières notes de musique.

C'était un tableau extrêmement coloré, où le personnage que jouait Maya, Lucie, s'amusait à montrer à sa meilleure amie, Mina, une leçon de séduction, en choisissant son futur mari. Les deux filles s'amusaient follement, riant régulièrement, au grand dam de Kamel qui tentait tant bien que mal de conserver un semblant de sérieux à la répétition.

\- Enfin, les filles, allons. Nous devons faire le tableau en entier, avec toutes vos tirades.

Finalement, au bout de plus d'une heure, ils réussirent à tout faire à peu près correctement, entre les tirades des deux filles, les quelques figurants qui échangeaient une ou deux paroles, et surtout la chanson que Maya devait interpréter.

\- Très bien, très bien, Fit Kamel en applaudissant. Bien, la prochaine fois, nous le feront sur scène, pour bien se représenter l'espace de la salle. En tout cas bon boulot.

Les deux amies applaudirent avec les autres, puis allèrent se changer, ayant la fin de la matinée libre. l'après-midi, elles avaient une séance photo pour la promotion de la comédie. Elles se décidèrent donc à aller boire un café au bistro d'en face.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ? Demanda Maya en sirotant son cappucino.

\- J'ai passé la fin de mon week-end avec Finn, avoua Clarke sans oser lever les yeux, ne sachant pas trop comment son amie allait réagir.

Celle-ci fut si surprise qu'elle recracha presque sa gorgée, s'étouffant à moitié.

\- Tu as quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en la fixant. Mais Finn, c'est bien celui qui a les béquilles ?

\- Oui, tu sais mon ancien partenaire.

\- Et vous êtes de nouveau ensemble alors ? Enfin, c'est ton petit-ami ?

Prenant une grande respiration, Clarke tenta de sourire.

\- Oui, enfin il semblerait. Il nous faudra un peu de temps, mais je crois que je suis bien avec lui. Enfin, je suis bien avec lui.

\- Et Bellamy ?

À ce nom, Clarke releva la tête, surprise.

\- Quoi Bellamy ?

Maya soupira, en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Vous étiez très proche quand même… Et le baiser de samedi soir, au Gounder ? Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Cette fois ce fut à Clarke de recracher sa gorgée, réellement surprise.

\- Comment tu es au courant de ça ?

\- On vous a vu, vous sembliez presque amoureux. Clarke, je respecte ton choix, crois-moi, mais s'il te plaît, ne te précipite pas, toi-même tu n'as pas l'air sûre de savoir ce que tu veux.

La blonde tenta tant bien que mal de rassurer son amie quant à ses sentiments. Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment Maya qu'elle voulait convaincre, mais elle-même.

...

\- Oh, attend Maya, j'ai oublié ma montre dans les vestiaires du studio.

\- On va arriver en retard, gémit la jeune femme.

Elles allaient en direction de leur lieu de rendez-vous pour la séance photo, et elles n'étaient pas vraiment en avance.

\- Alors vas-y déjà, je me débrouillerai. Mais oui, insista Clarke en voyant son amie hésiter. Comme ça tu les préviens que je vais arriver en retard. Pars devant.

Pas franchement convaincue, Maya finit par accepter et partit en direction du métro.

Quant à Clarke, elle allongea la pas pour ne pas arriver trop tard, ne voulant pas laisser sa montre qu'elle avait enlevée pendant les répétitions dans ses vestiaires. Il s'agissait de la montre de son père, pas question que quelqu'un la lui vole !

Elle entra dans le bâtiment vide et marcha doucement jusqu'au vestiaire, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne l'arrête sur place.

\- Pas question ! Je ne jouerais plus ce rôle, tant pis. Tu n'as qu'à mettre tes menaces à exécution.

Clarke reconnut sans mal la voix de Bellamy, et son cœur rata battement. Il semblait parler à son maître chanteur. Allait-elle enfin tout comprendre ?

Elle se rapprocha sans un bruit jusqu'à la porte, rapprochant son oreille du bois pour mieux entendre, le cœur battant. Une fine goutte de transpiration lui coulait dans le dos, laissant une trace fraîche. Elle avait si peur !

\- Ah oui ? Tu veux vraiment perdre le peu qu'il te reste ?

Réprimant de justesse un gémissement plaintif, Clarke mit sa main sur sa bouche, tremblante, réalisant tout ce qu'elle venait de comprendre et ce que cela impliquait désormais.

Parce que cette voix, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille ! **  
**

* * *

 **Non non non, on lâche les salades et les tomates, la violence envers les auteurs c'est mal !**

 **Je sais bien que je vous laisse au pire des moments, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien me dépêcher d'écrire ce prochain chapitre pour vous le poster sans trop attendre.**

 **Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et moi je vous dis à tout bientôt !**

 **Réponse à** May : Hello ! Mais je t'en prie, c'est normal de te répondre ;) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! Et pour Finn, oui, on peut légèrement dire que c'est un lâche XD Pour la suite, désolée de te faire encore patienter, mais pas d'inquiétudes, dans le prochain chapitre, tout sera dévoilé. Bisous :)

 **Bises**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello tout le monde ! Mais oui, j'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre rapidement (un applaudissement, un)**

 **Voici enfin toute la vérité, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, ainsi que ce chapitre.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture**

 **Bises**

* * *

\- Ah oui ? Tu veux vraiment perdre le peu qu'il te reste ?

Réprimant de justesse un gémissement plaintif, Clarke mit sa main sur sa bouche, tremblante, réalisant tout ce qu'elle venait de comprendre et ce que cela impliquait désormais.

Parce que cette voix, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Clarke poussa le battant de la porte, et entra dans les vestiaires.

Au fond, lui faisant face, se trouvait Bellamy, qui la regarda, surpris de la voir ici. Leur regard ne se lâchaient plus et le jeune homme semblait lui demander : « Mais que fais-tu ici ? »

Pourtant Clarke n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur Bellamy, mais plus sur la personne qui, en entendant le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, se retourna vivement.

\- Alors comme ça tu veux tout lui faire perdre ? Et comment ? En me faisant du mal ?

l'homme qui lui faisait face, ouvrit la bouche, incapable de pouvoir prononcer un mot, comme pétrifié sur place. La colère enflammait le corps de la jeune femme, qui sentait ses poings trembler.

\- FINN ! Hurla-t-elle en laissant sa rage exploser. Répond-moi !

Alors, c'était cela la vérité ? C'était Finn qui avait tout manigancé, tout fait pour la reconquérir et l'empêcher de vivre quelque chose avec Bellamy.

\- Clarke, murmura le coupable faiblement, en approchant sa main vers elle pour la toucher.

\- Ne m'approche pas ! Cria-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? A moi ? A toi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? Tu as failli nous détruire tous les deux !

Son cœur semblait battre jusqu'à en sortir de sa poitrine. Et dans son ventre, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un trou béant, qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle en avait oublié la présence de Bellamy.

\- Clarke, je t'en pris, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, j'ai fait tout ça pour toi, pour nous ! On ne pouvait que être ensemble, c'était notre destin ! Et toi ? Toi tu tombais amoureuse de cet espèce de crétin ! Hurla Finn, qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, se rapprochant petit à petit de la blonde, qui sentait la peur s'emparer d'elle.

Une veine battait dans le cou de Finn, et au final, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de Clarke, qui se mit à transpirer. Elle lisait dans les yeux du brun, quelque chose de froid, de calculateur. Une lueur de folie, qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant, mais qu'elle avait refusé de comprendre.

Avant que Finn n'ait pu faire le moindre pas en plus, Bellamy attrapa froidement son bras et le força à reculer.

\- Ne l'approche pas Finn ! Dit-il durement, en se plaçant entre la jeune femme et son rival. Ça va Clarke ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, trop choquée pour lui parler.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller. Finit Bellamy, sans même regarder l'autre garçon, son attention entièrement centrée sur Clarke.

Mais mal lui en prit, car il ne vit pas Finn qui se jeta sur lui, écrasant son poing sur le visage du danseur. Le boitement provoqué par l'absence des béquilles que Finn avait laissé contre le mur ne semblait absolument pas le déranger, comme si plus rien d'autre que fracasser la tête de Bellamy ne comptait.

\- Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire ! S'égosilla-t-il, le regard fou.

\- Finn ! Cria Clarke en reculant, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se précipiter pour séparer les deux garçons, qui étaient à présent couchés par terre, du sang coulant sur la bouche de Bellamy.

Mais elle n'était pas assez forte, et risquait à tout moment de se prendre un coup qui ne lui était pas destiné. Et que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser se battre sans rien faire.

Mais Finn n'avait pas prévu que Bellamy était furieux, furieux d'avoir été utilisé, d'avoir fait du mal à Clarke, et cette colère lui donnait une force supplémentaire. Sans compter que Finn avait encore des problèmes à son genou, ce qui donnait à Bellamy une longueur d'avance. Rapidement, il réussit à prendre le dessus, et après un dernier coup – soit dit en passant complètement inutile, juste pour lui faire mal – il se releva, en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son menton.

La jeune femme se précipita vers lui pour voir comment il allait. Elle inspecta sa blessure, et voyant que c'était superficiel, son cœur se calma un peu.

\- Allons-nous en, dit durement Bellamy en lançant un dernier regard à Finn, qui gémissait par terre.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis s'arrêta pour regarder Clarke, l'enjoignant de venir avec lui. Mais, hésitante, la jeune femme regarda Finn, légèrement inquiète malgré tout. Il restait quand même des sentiments, et ça lui faisait de la peine de le voir comme cela, à se plaindre par terre.

Et puis elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait fait, et pire, ce qu'il s'était infligé à lui-même en dévoilant leur pire secret. Ce type était complètement fou !

Alors elle se détourna et suivit Bellamy dehors.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Clarke, en appliquant un linge dans lequel elle avait glissé un glaçon sur la lèvre de Bellamy.

Ce dernier était assis sur le canapé de la jeune femme, le regard dans le vide. Il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, ni dans la voiture, ni après, quand Clarke lui avait demandé s'il voulait boire quelque chose. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir à quoi il pensait, et cela la stressait énormément.

\- Bellamy, s'il te plaît parle-moi ! Il faut que tu m'expliques tout ça !

Leur regard se croisèrent enfin, et dans les prunelles de Bellamy brûlaient une lueur de colère, que la jeune femme comprenait bien. Il avait bien le droit de lui en vouloir, après tout elle avait enchaîné conneries sur conneries depuis leur connaissance. Elle ne lui en aurait pas voulu s'il ne lui pardonnait jamais.

\- Je vais bien, ce n'est pas cette blessure qui m'atteint, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit avant.

Il la fixa durement, mais détourna rapidement le regard, en posant ses yeux sur ses mains, qui étaient égratignées. Des petites croûtes de sang y étaient visibles.

\- Il t'a parlé de nous ?

La tête baissée, Clarke sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, la honte l'envahissant. Certes elle avait fait des bêtises, mais avoir passé la nuit avec Finn était certainement la pire de toutes.

\- Oui, mais manifestement il n'était pas complètement content, quelque chose le dérangeait. Enfin, soupira-t-il en relevant la tête. Il serait peut-être tant que je te raconte tout !

Elle sentit le regard du jeune homme peser sur sa nuque, et en posant ses propres yeux sur le visage de Bellamy, elle vit qu'il avait l'air triste. Elle prit une grande inspiration :

\- Oui, raconte-moi tout !

« Pour que tu comprennes tout, il va falloir que je te parle de mon enfance. J'ai toujours vécu seul avec ma mère et ma sœur, je n'ai vu mon père que trois ou quatre fois. Puis, un jour, avant la naissance d'Octavia, il a, semble-t-il, été pris de remords de nous avoir abandonné. Alors il est venu vivre avec nous pendant quelques semaines. Mais tout ne se passait pas bien, il était violent, et buvait trop. Au final, ma mère l'a mit dehors. Mais il n'est pas partit sans nous laisser un cadeau : Ma mère était enceinte d'Octavia. Quand elle est née, je me suis occupé d'elle, parce que ma mère devait travailler beaucoup pour pouvoir joindre les deux bouts, c'est comme ça que nous sommes devenus aussi proche, Octavia et moi.

Ma mère est morte d'un accident de voiture quand j'avais 18 ans, j'ai donc dû prendre ma sœur à charge, me trouver un travail pour pouvoir l'assumer. Même si je dansais déjà à un assez bon niveau, ça ne me permettait pas de pouvoir assumer ma sœur financièrement. Seulement, j'ai appris aussi que ma mère m'avait caché certaines choses : Elle avait des dettes, des dettes immenses que je devais rembourser, sans en avoir les moyens. Pour réussir, j'ai hypothéqué notre appartement, et vendu une quantité de choses qui appartenait à ma mère, les bijoux surtout. Mais il me manquait encore de l'argent.

Ma partenaire de l'époque, qui comme tu le sais est devenue ma petite amie par la suite, avait des parents banquiers. Pour m'aider, ils m'ont prêté de l'argent, et m'ont donné un délai de remboursement assez confortable pour que je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter, parce qu'ils m'aimaient bien. Et puis, nous nous sommes séparés, elle est partie faire son tour du monde, en me promettant que notre séparation ne changeait rien au prêt qu'ils m'avaient fait. Nous sommes donc resté en bon terme.

Et puis je t'ai rencontrée, nous avons dansé ensemble, et des sentiments se sont installés. Je t'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Seulement voilà, à peu près au même moment, mon ex est revenue de voyage, en disant qu'elle avait fait une grosse erreur en me laissant partir, qu'elle voulait qu'on redevienne un couple, qu'elle m'aimait. Bien-sûr, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible, que j'avais tourné la page et qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Ça la rendu folle de rage, et elle est partit en jurant de se venger. Je ne l'ai pas prise au sérieux, en me disant qu'elle était seulement vexée, qu'elle se calmerait.

Oui mais voilà, j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle se vengerait vraiment. Et voilà que Finn est arrivé en m'accusant de vous avoir dénoncé, au gala, comme tu te souviens. Et je te promets, qu'à ce moment je n'étais absolument pas au courant de cette histoire, ça m'a vraiment surpris. Mais je ne me serais jamais douté de la vérité.

Au début je pensais que quelqu'un vous avait vraiment dénoncé, et que c'était normal qu'on m'accuse, et j'ai commencé à réfléchir à qui avait pu faire le coup. Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que c'était Finn. Tu te souviens ? je suis venu chez toi pour t'en parler, et tu as eu l'ai de me croire à ce moment là. Et il y a eu ce coup de téléphone, qui avait eu l'air de te bouleverser, que je n'avais pas compris. Sans compter que tu m'as fichu dehors peu de temps après, sans m'expliquer les raisons.

Et il y a eu cette émission, que vous avez donnée avec Finn. Quand je vous ai vu, quand je l'ai vu lui, tout ce qu'il disait, l'amour qu'il avait dans les yeux, mais qu'il refrénait pour ton bien, je me suis dit que ce n'était simplement pas possible que ce soit lui, qu'il tenait bien trop à toi pour te faire une chose pareille. Si tu savais à quel point je me trompais!

Le soir-même, quelqu'un a sonné à ma porte. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Finn sur le seuil. Je l'ai laissé entrer, ne sachant pas trop à quoi m'attendre.

\- Salut, m'a-t-il dit. On peut se parler ?

Il est venu s'asseoir sur mon canapé, je lui ai offert de quoi boire, et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il voulait me parler.

\- De Clarke. Je vous trouve bien trop proche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, ai-je répondu.

Tu penses bien que je commençais à sentir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- Clarke est la personne que j'aime le plus, et je sais que ce ne sera qu'avec moi qu'elle sera heureuse, je suis le seul à savoir comment faire.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu en veux venir.

Tout ça commençait à m'énerver, je voulais juste qu'il parte.

\- Je veux que tu lui dises que c'est toi qui nous a balancé.

Et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il avait tout manigancé, que c'était lui à l'origine de la fuite. Je lui ai bien-sûr dit qu'il en était hors de question.

\- C'est toi, non, qui a tout dit à la presse ? Tu t'es toi-même balancé. Comment as-tu pu faire cela, et surtout comment as-tu pu faire cela à Clarke?!Tu as sûrement foutu en l'air sa carrière, sans compter la tienne ! Mais tu es complètement timbré, ma parole !

Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai vraiment compris qu'il perdait la tête, mas je n'avais pas encore compris l'ampleur du problème.

\- Si je dois foutre ma carrière en l'air pour avoir Clarke, pas de problème, je le fais avec joie.

Et il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a bien obligé de faire ce qu'il me disait :

\- Je suis au courant pour l'argent que tu dois aux parents de ton ex.

Je ne sais pas si tu l'as compris, mais à ce moment, j'ai compris comment Echo avait fait pour se venger. La copine de Finn, Echo, c'est mon ex, mon ancienne partenaire. Tous les deux m'ont dit que si je ne jouais pas la comédie, je devrais rembourser immédiatement l'argent, que je n'avais pas. Je perdrais donc l'appartement, et Octavia et moi, on se serait retrouvé à la rue. Sans compter que je n'avais jamais parlé de cette histoire à O', pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il faut me comprendre, je ne voulais surtout pas la perdre, ni la mettre en danger. Alors j'ai joué la comédie, et je t'ai dit toutes ces horreurs.

Mais je n'avais pas pensé que mes sentiments pour toi étaient si forts, et ça me faisait mal de te voir souffrir. J'ai complètement perdu la tête, je me suis disputé avec Octavia à cause de cela.

Tu te souviens quand tu t'es fait agressé au bar, quand je t'ai aidée ? Finn en a été furieux, et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me balancer. Heureusement, Echo à réussi à le calmer, en lui disant que je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix. Quoi qu'il en soit, à ce moment, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi. Et je ne pouvais pas refuser la proposition de danser dans la troupe, j'avais besoin d'argent dans le cas où j'aurais dû rembourser mes dettes. Et tu sais où ça nous a mené avec Finn, puisqu'on s'est battu sous tes yeux. À partir de ce moment, j'ai refusé d'en faire plus. Si je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi il ne m'a pas fichu à la porte, je l'ai comprise aujourd'hui, il avait réussi son coup, le but qu'il cherchait depuis le début : Te retrouver.

Et aujourd'hui, il est venu me parler, parce qu'il avait bien compris que tu n'étais pas totalement amoureuse, que tu ne lui appartenais pas complètement. Ça l'a rendu fou, il est venu en m'insultant. Et c'est là que tu es arrivée. »

Sous le choc des révélations, Clarke ne prononça aucun mot, tentant de comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait. C'était donc Finn qui avait monté tout cela, simplement pour la conquérir ?

\- Attend attend, dit-elle en se levant précipitamment. Et Echo, elle gagne quoi dans tout ça ?

Bellamy soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Elle voulait juste m'empêcher d'être heureux de nouveau, et sans elle Finn n'aurait jamais pu me faire chanter.

Ébahie, la jeune femme faisait les 100 pas, son cœur battant de plus en plus fort, la respiration haletante. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, la main sur la poitrine, qui se serrait jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer. Elle regarda Bellamy, qui fronça un sourcil en comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Clarke ? Demanda-t-il doucement en se levant. Tu vas bien ?

Elle recula d'un pas, en levant son autre main devant elle dans un geste défensif. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Tout tournait autour d'elle et elle ne parvenait plus à fixer quelque chose du regard, se sentant entraînée dans une spirale. Sans trop se rendre compte, elle se retrouva à terre, tentant par tous les moyens de reprendre son souffle. Vaguement, elle distingua Bellamy qui s'approchait rapidement, en l'appelant. Mais elle ne l'entendait plus, concentrée sur son asphyxie. Allait-elle mourir ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle sentit comme un fourmillement désagréable, une décharge électrique qui lui souleva le cœur. En poussant un cri plaintif, elle s'éloigna du jeune homme, ne supportant pas qu'on la touche.

\- Clarke ! Regarde-moi !

Elle réussit finalement à le voir, mais il restait trouble, comme une image d'une télévision qui captait mal.

\- Concentre-toi sur ma respiration, concentre-toi sur moi.

La voix était douce, et elle emplit la tête de Clarke qui ferma les yeux. Mais elle fit ce que cette voix disait, et regarda la poitrine de Bellamy se soulever doucement, essayant de calquer sa respiration sur lui. Petit à petit, respiration après respiration, la pièce cessa de tourner, et les contours des objets reprirent leur forme initiale. Le front perlé de gouttelettes de transpiration, Clarke laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Bellamy était à présent assis à côté d'elle, adossé contre le mur de la cuisine, lui laissant néanmoins un petit espace entre eux, le linge emballant le glaçon toujours posé contre sa lèvre. La jeune femme avait posé sa tête contre le mur, ses yeux rougis fermés, les mains croisées sur ses genoux relevés contre sa poitrine. Le silence avait finalement empli la pièce lorsque ses pleurs avaient cessé, et ils étaient restés dans cette position sans rien dire une bonne dizaine de minutes.

\- Non.

Elle porta sa main droite à son crâne pour masser sa peau. Une migraine s'installait progressivement, et Clarke savait d'expérience qu'elle s'en irait simplement dans un petit moment, puisque son corps réagissait toujours de la même manière après un choc.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment il a pu faire ça.

Bellamy prit une grande respiration, enlevant le linge pour le regarder. Une tâche de sang perlait le tissu.

\- Il t'aimait, il a eu peur de te perdre.

\- Soit. Mais il a failli nous détruire. Ma carrière, SA carrière aussi. Et sa réputation. Et il m'avait dit qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Et comme une idiote je l'ai cru. j'ai cru à son histoire avec Echo, que nous pourrions être amis comme avant, et que j'avais retrouvé l'homme que je connaissais avant. Mais tout ça faisait parti de son plan, n'est-ce pas ? Me faire croire qu'il me laissait de l'espace,que nous n'étions plus que des amis.

\- Son plan aurait été parfait si tu n'étais pas arrivée aujourd'hui. Tu serais retombée amoureuse sans plus de difficulté, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui c'était ça le pire, savoir que si elle n'avait jamais entendu les deux garçons parler dans les vestiaires, oui, elle serait retombée dans ses bras aussi facilement que la neige fond au soleil. Parce que malgré tout, il représentait la sécurité, et qu'elle l'avait aimé.

\- Je ne suis qu'une idiote.

\- Oui, tu l'es.

Surprise, elle tourna la tête pour regarder le jeune homme. Il la fixait aussi.

\- Tu as raison, finit-elle par dire. Au final dans cette histoire, c'est toi qui a le plus souffert. Je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je n'ai pas envie t'entendre dire que tout ça est de ta faute, me demander de te pardonner. Tout ça, je le sais déjà, et je t'en veux. Tu m'as utilisé, tu m'as laissé croire que quelque chose était possible, et finalement tu t'es jetée dans ses bras sans penser une seule seconde à moi.

Les mots avaient beau la poignarder en plein cœur, Bellamy ne les disait pas méchamment, il disait juste une vérité qui faisait mal.

\- J'ai pensé à toi, tu sais ?

\- Voilà qui me remonte le moral, tu as pensé à moi alors que tu étais avec lui. Ça ne me suffit pas Clarke.

Là, il y avait clairement de la rancœur. La jeune femme préféra ne rien dire, ne sachant pas comment se faire pardonner.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à t'offrir que je n'ai pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde, avant que chacun ne retourne à la contemplation du mur opposé.

\- Je n'ai jamais sur expliquer pourquoi nous avions autant besoin l'un de l'autre, continua-t-elle. Enfin, d'une certaine manière, j'imagine que c'était plus simple, il avait été là pour moi quand j'en avais eu besoin, j'ai été là quand lui se sentait mal. N'était-ce pas la suite logique ? Au début, il m'a aidée, je me sentais bien. Puis nous avons commencé à nous autodétruire. Seulement, j'avais pris la première dose, j'étais intoxiquée. J'avais besoin de cette dose quotidienne, sans quoi je me sentais mourir. J'étais en manque, tout simplement. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, moi-même je ne le comprends pas.

Elle se sentait vidée, comme si toute la vie l'avait quittée.

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est comme une auto-mutilation ? Tu te fais du mal toute seule, Clarke. Autant prendre une lame de rasoir et t'ouvrir les veines, ce serait plus rapide.

\- Ne dit pas ça !

Mais le regard que Bellamy lui jeta lui fit froid dans le dos. Pour le coup, il n'y avait aucun amour, juste de la déception pure et dure.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes de croire que tu ne mérites par le bonheur, dit-il durement, en se levant. Parce que tu mérites bien plus que ce pauvre type. Il suffirait juste que tu t'en rende compte.

Il se leva, posa le linge sur la table à manger, et alla prendre ses affaires.

\- Et si justement, je ne le méritais pas le bonheur ? Si la seule chose que je méritais, c'était me rappeler quotidiennement le mal que j'ai causé ? Demanda-t-elle si bas qu'elle ne fut pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendue.

Mais si, il l'avait entendue, et il se retourna vers elle pour la regarder.

\- Quel mal, Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de si terrible ?

Elle le contempla une seconde. Sa lèvre fendue qui avait légèrement gonflée, un bleu qui se dessinait sous sa pommette gauche, les entailles à sa main. Et ses yeux qui semblaient éteints. Tout cela était sa faute, non ? Ne l'avait-elle pas entraînée dans sa descente aux enfers ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à te regarder. Toi, tu as souffert. Finn a souffert, ce type qui est mort par ma faute. Mon père…

Encore une fois, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Bellamy soupira, reposa sa veste sur le canapé et s'approcha d'elle, en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

\- Clarke, ce type qui est mort comme tu dis, il a essayé de te faire du mal, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Finn n'a fait que te défendre, là non plus tu n'y es pour rien. Pour ton père, même si je ne connais pas tous les détails de sa mort, je suis certain que tu n'y es pour rien non plus. Quant à moi, je suis suffisamment grand pour me défendre, et tu ne m'as rien fait qui ne soit réparable. Arrête de croire que le monde irait mieux sans toi, ou que tu mérites toutes les choses qui t'arrivent. Que veux-tu ? Que l'ont te pardonne ? Et bien tu sais quoi ? Moi, je te pardonne. Je te pardonne toutes les choses que tu as faites, je te pardonne le mal que tu as causé. Parce que tu ne peux pas porter le poids de toutes ces responsabilités sur tes épaules, cela est simplement impossible. Personne ne pourrait le faire, et toi tu n'as certainement pas besoin de porter tout cela.

Il la prit dans ses bras, alors que les sanglots la secouaient.

Ils étaient restés ainsi un bon moment, avant que Bellamy ne se lève.

\- Je dois aller parler à ma sœur, j'ai décidé de lui dire la vérité. De toute façon, on risque de se retrouver criblé de dettes dans très peu de temps.

\- Bellamy, dit Clarke en se levant à son tour, ses bras enroulés autour de son corps. Je me sens coupable de ce qui t'arrive. Tout est de ma faute.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle. Et d'une main, la força à le regarder en lui levant le menton.

\- Tu as déjà oublié tout ce que je viens de te dire ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si quelqu'un doit s'en vouloir, c'est Finn et Echo. Pas toi.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, en se demandant par quel miracle elle avait réussi à rencontrer un homme comme ça.

\- Tu sais, bredouilla-t-elle en se dandinant, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Mon père m'a laissé une belle somme d'argent à sa mort, que je n'ai jamais utilisé.

\- Es-tu en train de me proposer de l'argent ?

\- Je dis juste que comme ça, tu pourrais être débarrassé d'Echo une bonne fois pour toute, et si tu le souhaite, tu pourrais même ne rien dire à Octavia. Et, dit-elle alors que Bellamy s'apprêtait à refuser, c'est un prêt que je te fais, tu me rembourseras, je ne suis pas en train de te prendre en pitié. Et je te promets de ne jamais te faire chanter comme l'a fait Echo.

Par ce biais, elle essayait tout simplement de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, en le remerciant comme elle le pouvait.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda quitter son appartement.

Maintenant, elle avait quelque chose à faire !

En parquant sa voiture, Clarke sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Elle ne savait pas trop comment les choses allaient se passer, et sans se mentir, tout cela lui faisait peur. En sortant son téléphone de sa poche, elle relut pour la troisième fois la réponse de Finn : « Je suis d'accord, il faut qu'on discute. Retrouvons-nous au studio de danse. »

Elle vit à la lumière allumée, qu'il était déjà là, et son stress s'intensifia.

\- Salut, dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce, marchant doucement.

Finn était vers les fenêtre et ne la regardait pas. Pourtant, elle était sûre qu'il l'avait vue entrer. Il était adossé sur ses béquilles, le dos tourné. Prenant garde de rester suffisamment loin de lui, Clarke posa son sac vers l'entrée. En vérité, elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée.

\- Bellamy m'a tout raconté.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, grogna-t-il en se retournant doucement.

Le choc transperça le corps de Clarke lorsqu'elle vit son visage. L'un de ses yeux étaient violacés, et les contours avaient gonflé. Des marques de griffures parsemaient sa joue droite, et du sang coagulé restait sur sa lèvre. Mais le pire, ce fut ses prunelles.

Clarke aurait pensé qu'elle y trouverait de la tristesse, de la honte ou de la peur même. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Seule la haine y brûlait. Une haine dirigée directement vers elle.

\- Alors tout cela n'était qu'un coup monté, Echo, la fuite, ta soi-disant amitié. Tout cela uniquement pour me récupérer. Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ?!

La dernière phrase se répercuta longuement contre les murs du studio, résonnant à leurs oreilles.

\- C'est toi qui perdait l'esprit Clarke. Tu t'éloignais, et pour qui ? Mais tu savais aussi bien que moi que tu n'en avais pas le droit, tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens !

Le ton avait beau être bas, aucun mot prononcé plus haut qu'un autre, il n'en restait pas moins beaucoup plus terrifiant.

\- Je t'appartiens ? Mais tu es complètement fou ma parole ! Je n'appartiens à personne, et tu as failli nous détruire tous les deux avec tes bêtises.

\- Si ! Tu devais être avec moi ! Nous sommes liés, ce qui nous est arrivé nous as lié, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Je t'ai tout donné, mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme !

Cette fois il criait, et à chaque mot, la jeune femme reculait d'un pas.

\- Je ne te comprends pas Finn, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as monté un truc pareil juste pour que je ne t'abandonne pas. Si tu m'avais parlé, jamais je ne t'aurais a…

\- TAIS-TOI !

Il l'interrompit, et Clarke comprit que cela ne servait à rien de discuter. Il avait complètement perdu les pédales. Depuis quand ? Et comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le comprendre ?

\- Je suis désolée Finn, mais c'est terminé. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, tu m'entends ? Tu devrais aller voir un spécialiste.

Puis elle partit sans demander son reste, sans regarder derrière elle pour ne pas le voir, la peur au ventre.

Elle roula, les joues barbouillées de larmes, sans même savoir où elle allait. Ce ne fut qu'en reconnaissant la bordée qu'elle comprit qu'elle prenait la direction de la maison de sa mère.

\- Maman ! Sanglota-t-elle en se précipitant dans les bras d'Abby.

\- Ma chérie ? S'inquiéta cette dernière, en prenant sa fille dans les bras, inquiète de la voir débarquer sans prévenir.

Elle l'emmena jusqu'au salon, où elles s'assirent les deux, et où Clarke lui raconta tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Oh ma chérie, soupira Abby en caressant les cheveux de sa fille, qui avait la tête posée sur ses genoux. Je suis désolée pour toi.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a pu faire une chose pareille, renifla la jeune femme.

Enroulée dans un plaid, elle grelottait pourtant.

\- Même si c'est difficile à imaginer, il l'a sûrement fait par amour. Clarke, Finn a vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles, c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé.

\- Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? Ce qu'il a fait est horrible, tant à moi qu'à Bellamy. Il aurait pu détruire nos vies !

Abby sourit en enroulant une mèche autour de son index.

\- Je ne le défend pas, ma chérie. Ce qu'il a fait était terrible. Mais j'essaie de me mettre à sa place, et il n'a pas eu la vie facile. Il a simplement eu peur de te perdre. Pour lui, tu étais la seule personne à le comprendre, à le voir comme avant, avant que cette histoire ne vous arrive, et qu'il ne devienne l'homme qu'il est maintenant. Sans toi, que serait-il devenu ?

N'ayant pas vu les choses de cette manière, la jeune femme soupira.

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner, pas encore.

\- Ça viendra, pas maintenant. Mais nous ferons en sorte qu'il se fasse aider ma chérie. Et peut-être même qu'un jour, il trouvera le bonheur. Mais en attendant, tu dois penser à toi. Tu mérites d'être heureuse maintenant, c'est ton tour !

Les paroles de sa mère lui faisait terriblement penser à celles de Bellamy. Pendant tant d'années, elle s'était imaginée être indigne du bonheur, mais peut-être que c'était faux, peut-être que finalement elle aussi avait le droit d'être heureuse ?

\- Je dois aller parler à Bellamy.

Bellamy se regardait dans le miroir, observant sa lèvre fendue. Kamel Ouali n'allait pas être content… Ni Octavia d'ailleurs. Et puis, comment allait-il faire pour tout lui avouer ? D'une certaine façon, il avait juste envie de la protéger encore, comme il l'avait toujours fait auparavant. C'était sa sœur, sa responsabilité. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait grandi désormais, elle n'avait plus autant besoin de sa protection. Il était peut-être tant de reprendre sa place de grand frère, et la laisser vivre.

Il se sentait blessé à l'intérieur de lui. Il se souvenait encore à son cœur qui s'était serré lorsque Finn lui avait appris que Clarke et lui avait passé la nuit ensemble. Désormais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle s'était fichue de lui depuis des semaines. Et ça lui faisait mal, un mal de chien qu'il pensait qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais.

Secouant la tête, il plongea ses mains dans l'eau glacée du robinet et s'en aspergea le visage, les yeux fermés, essayant de chasser de son esprits les images de Clarke et Finn ensemble.

C'était décidé, il devait l'oublier, pour son cœur, pour sa santé mentale. Après tout, elle ne lui avait amené que des problèmes, entre le retour d'Echo, le chantage de Finn et les menaces concernant l'argent qu'il devait aux parents de son ancienne petite amie. Il savait maintenant qu'il allait devoir leur donner cet argent, mais il ne savait pas où le trouver, à moins de vendre cet appartement, mais il se retrouverait à la rue. La banque ne lui accorderait jamais un prêt, il le savait très bien !

Il restait peut-être une solution, mais Bellamy refusait même d'y songer. l'arg+ent que lui avait proposé Clarke, n'était-ce pas encore une solution pour empirer toute la merde dans laquelle il se trouvait ? Parce qu'il avait fait exactement la même chose en acceptant celui des parents d'Echo, et voilà ce qui en résultait aujourd'hui. Et puis d'une certaine façon, il avait un peu honte de montrer à Clarke à quel point il avait besoin d'aide…

Légèrement déprimé, Il s'affala contre son canapé, fatigué de se battre depuis tout ce temps. Trois coups brefs contre sa porte d'entrée le fit se redresser, un sourcil dressé puisqu'il n'attendait personne. Octavia était toute la journée avec Lincoln, ils avaient décidé d'aller dans un parc d'attraction, ça ne pouvait donc pas être elle. Echo peut-être ? Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné, à moins que ça ne soit Finn, qui soit venu pour se venger.

Précautionneux, il se leva et regarda par l'œilleton qui se trouvait sur son pallier. Étonné, il reconnut Clarke, et lui ouvrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle prit une grande respiration, comme si elle se donnait du courage, puis planta son regard bleu dans celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle semblait toute petite à ses côtés, mais une force émanait d'elle, la grandissant de quelques centimètres.

\- Je t'ai fait du mal, je le sais. J'ai fais un tel nombre de conneries que je ne parviens même plus à les compter, ça aussi je le sais. J'ai été complètement paumée, j'ai eu peur, je voulais que rien ne change par rapport à avant, parce que ce changement, ça me terrifie. C'est comme si ça m'empêchait de respirer, et en même temps ça me faisait du bien. Je sais bien que tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens, mais c'est parce que tu n'as pas ressenti ce que j'ai pu vivre, tu n'as pas cette culpabilité immense d'avoir du sang sur tes mains. Alors je ne te demande pas de me pardonner tout de suite, je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Je voudrais juste que tu essaies de comprendre pourquoi j'ai eu autant besoin de Finn. Lui, il était comme moi, il se sentait tout autant coupable que moi et ça me rassurait, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas me juger.

Elle se tut, en reprenant son souffle, ayant sorti sa longue tirade sans presque respirer, toujours sur le pas de la porte.

\- Entre, lui dit simplement Bellamy en s'effaçant. Inutile de te donner en spectacle dans le hall de mon immeuble.

Hochant la tête, elle le suivit, et ils se regardèrent un instant sans trop savoir que se dire. Bellamy comprenait que quelque chose avait changé en elle, même si il ne savait pas quoi exactement.

\- Clarke, je…

Mais elle l'interrompit en levant la main.

\- En fait, j'aimerai te montrer exactement ce que je ressens, et je sais que je ne parviendrais jamais à le faire avec la parole, alors j'aimerais que tu m'accompagne jusqu'au studio de danse.

Surpris mais tout de même heureux, il accepta et la suivit jusqu'à sa voiture. Durant le trajet, ils se turent.

Une fois dans la salle, elle lui demanda de s'asseoir et d'attendre qu'elle mette tout en place.

 **J'te demande pardon**

J'ai trouvé des failles  
J'ai commis des fautes  
J'les ai laissés faire

Bellamy fut surpris en entendant les paroles émanant de l'appareil, mais il sourit. Il avait lui aussi souvent pensé à cette chanson lorsqu'il pensait à Clarke. Quant à elle, elle se laissait aller, comme si elle vivait totalement les paroles de la chanson, ce qui était certainement vrai. D'elle émanait une grande sincérité.

 **On m'a fait du mal  
J'ai prêché le faux  
Je suis resté vrai**

Cette danse, c'était le chemin parcourut depuis le début, leur rencontre explosive dans cette même salle, tellement de temps auparavant que ça leur semblait s'être passé dans une autre vie. Bellamy se rappelait encore le regard de cette jeune fille, un regard pétillant, mais qui cachait une faille. On lui avait fait du mal, c'était sûr. Mais par tous les moyens, elle tentait de rester celle qu'elle était, honnête, aimante et bonne.

 **J'ai remonté la pente  
J'ai serré le poing  
Sans le faire savoir  
Je suis allé d'l'avant  
Le regard loin  
Sans perdre espoir**

Cette aventure, elle lui avait fait changer sa vision sur elle même, Bellamy en était sûr. Il savait qu'elle avait appris beaucoup sur ce dont elle était capable, sur qui elle était. d'une façon, il se savait responsable de ce changement, et il en était fier. Il regardait sa danse hypnotique, et à l'intérieur de lui, ça bougeait, ça bougeait vraiment, et il se surprit à afficher sur son visage un énorme sourire, et lorsque la jeune femme le remarqua, elle le lui rendit.

 **J'vous demande d'oublier  
Mais je ne peux me confier  
J'aimerais le crier  
J'suis pris au piège par ma fierté  
Sans avouer, sans parler **

Il était d'accord pour lui dire, lui crier, qu'il était d'accord pour oublier, ou qu'au moins il ferait tout pour le faire. Qu'il voulait qu'elle se confie à lui, qu'il voulait l'aider, lui faire remonter la pente, parce qu'il tenait tellement à elle qu'il était prêt à faire autant d'effort qu'il était possible. Et à voir Clarke à ce moment précis, elle était tout autant d'accord que lui, elle mettait enfin sa fierté de côté et le laissait entrer dans sa vie. Ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas bien à dire avec des mots, son corps bougeant sur le rythme de cette musique expliquait bien mieux ce qu'elle ressentait. En danse, elle ne pouvait pas mentir.

 **J'ai cavalé, cavalé** **  
** **J'ai tout donné tant d'années**

Il avait envie de lui dire : « _Ne t'inquiète plus, maintenant tu n'auras plus à courir, tu n'auras plus à t'enfuir. Cette fois c'est moi qui te donnerait tout ce que tu veux. Je le ferais, avec joie. »_ Et quelle meilleure solution que de la rejoindre à danser ? Alors il retira sa veste, ôta ses chaussures et se leva. Clarke lui sourit et elle lui tendit la main. Ensemble, ils s'appliquèrent à se pardonner mutuellement.

 **J'te demande pardon** **  
** **Pour tout c'que j'ai pu faire** **  
** **Oui pardon, si souvent j'me renferme** **  
** **Oui pardon, les deux genoux à terre** **  
** **Oui pardon**

Ce fut ensemble qu'ils s'excusèrent en mouvement, demandant à l'autre de lui pardonner les erreurs passées, pour tous le mal qu'ils avaient fait. Chacun des deux étaient conscients qu'ils avaient fait des fautes, et la seule chose qui comptait à présent, c'était de les mettre de côtés, pour commencer ensemble quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de bien plus beau. Leur corps semblaient s'appeler, demander la présence de l'autre. Et Clarke comprit que pour réussir à faire passer sa dépendance à Finn, quelle meilleure solution que de s'intoxiquer à Bellamy, et elle le fit avec joie.

 **J'te demande pardon** **  
** **J'n'ai pas su te garder** **  
** **J'me suis perdu ailleurs**

Lentement, face à face, Bellamy mit une main sur le visage de Clarke, caressant sa peau doucement. Elle était perdue, il le savait, et toute sa vie, il lui montrerait le chemin à suivre. Quant à la jeune femme, désormais, tout ce qu'elle ferait, elle le ferait uniquement pour que Bellamy lui pardonne.

\- Bellamy, murmura la jeune femme, arrêtant leur danse, laissant la musique fredonner les paroles derrière eux, uniquement concentrée sur les yeux bruns qui lui faisaient face. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais les dernières erreurs que j'ai faites, et toute ma vie, je ferais tout pour que tu sois fière de moi, parce que moi aussi, je t'aime.

Enfin, elle osait avouer ce qu'elle ressentait. Avant, elle avait été perdue, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait, ne savait pas où aller. Et voilà qu'il était arrivé, qu'il avait chamboulé ce qu'elle croyait être immuable, l'avait fait sortir des sentiers battus où elle s'enlisait. Sans comprendre comment elle avait fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme lui, elle ne cesserait de remercier le ciel de l'avoir envoyé.

Préférant ne pas répondre à ce que Clarke venait de lui dire, Bellamy posa sa main sur la nuque de Clarke, et approcha leurs deux visages pour joindre leurs lèvres, scellant cette promesse de ne jamais la quitter et de l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

 ***petite musique solennelle* Et voilà, enfin le fin mot de cette histoire. J'espère que tout aura été clair, et que ça vous a plu. Vous vous en doutiez ?**

 **Sinon, il s'agit du dernier "vrai" chapitre, puisqu'il ne reste que l'épilogue (ça fait tout bizarre...) Je vais essayer de le poster la semaine prochaine.**

 **En attendant, je vous embrasse !**

 **Bises**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

NbK: Hello, merci beaucoup pour ta review =) J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus ;)

May : haha, oui le sadisme coule dans mes veines ;) Merci beaucoup pour ton message, ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que le dernier chapitre t'a plu, ça fait tellement plaisir quand quelqu'un te le dit ! Pleins pleins de Bisous =)


	18. Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà enfin après une longue absence pour vous poster ce dernier chapitre de danse avec moi, voici enfin l'épilogue.**

 **Et une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai eu un énorme blocage pour écrire ce dernier chapitre, c'est pour cela que j'ai mis tant de temps à le sortir.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Et voilà, Sarah, c'est comme ça que cette histoire se termine.

La petite fille, couchée dans son lit bien trop grand pour elle, mit une petite seconde pour comprendre ce que ce qui se passait, puis l'information parvenant à son cerveau, se redressa sur son lit.

\- Mais papa ! Tu ne peux pas finir une histoire comme ça ! Est-ce qu'ils vont vivre toujours ensemble ? Se marier, et avoir beaucoup d'enfants ?

\- Bien-sûr ma chérie, ils ont été heureux pour le restant de leur vie, dit son père en la recouchant dans son lit, ramenant l'édredon rose jusqu'au menton de la petite fille. Il est tard, il faut que tu dormes mon ange.

L'enfant hocha docilement la tête, et attrapa son ours en peluche, qu'elle serra fortement contre elle, les yeux gonflés de sommeils regardant son père se lever pour aller éteindre la lumière.

\- Papa ? Appela-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui ?

L'homme se retourna pour regarder avec douceur la petite fille qui le fixait avec attention.

\- C'était vrai ? Ils ont vraiment toujours été heureux ?

\- Oui, sourit-il en baissant la tête. Ils l'ont toujours été, malgré les difficultés et les obstacles. Tu verras, un jour, tu vivras ça aussi.

Puis il éteint la lumière et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'au salon, pour retrouver son épouse.

Celle-ci était assise sur le canapé gris, un plaid enroulé autour des épaules, ses cheveux blonds lâchés tombant sur son épaules en fines vaguelettes. Le jeune homme la trouva magnifique, malgré le simple jogging noir, et les traits tirés. Il s'assit à ses côtés, sans que celle-ci ne le regarde, son attention fixée sur le petit paquet qu'elle portait dans ses bras, qui tétait tranquillement.

\- Ça va avec Hugo ? Demanda son mari en embrassant sa joue, puis en regardant son fils, avec un amour débordant dans ses yeux.

\- Ça va, il a bientôt fini de manger. Tu as fait long avec Sarah ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as raconté comme histoire pour l'endormir ? L'histoire de la terre depuis sa création ? Railla-t-elle en fixant ses yeux bleus sur les tâches de rousseur de son mari.

Elle ramena son fils contre son épaule, en massant son dos pour qu'il fasse son rot.

\- Presque ! Non, je lui ai raconté comment on s'était rencontré.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Clarke en se retournant vivement vers lui, tout en prenant soin de ne pas brusquer l'enfant. J'espère que tu lui as donné la version pour enfant au moins !

Bellamy partit dans un éclat de rire qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à calmer.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je lui ai juste dit qu'on s'était rencontré grâce à la danse, que c'est ça qui nous a rapproché, et qui nous a fait tomber amoureux. Elle voulait une histoire d'amour, c'est la seule qui m'est venue à l'esprit.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, et tout en repositionnant Hugo pour le coucher dans ses bras, elle s'adossa contre son mari, qui passa un bras sur son épaule.

\- On a eu de la chance quand même, murmura Clarke. Tout aurait pu être pire. Tu aurais pu ne jamais me pardonner, et il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, ni lui, ni Sarah.

\- Oui, acquiesça Bellamy en regardant son fils, qui commençait à s'endormir. Mais je t'aimais bien trop fort pour partir. Tu savais que j'y avais songé ?

Surprise, la jeune femme se redressa pour le regarder. Ils parlaient peu de cette période, le sujet ayant été très délicat pendant un certain temps. Mais à présent, tous les deux se sentaient prêt à reparler du début de leur histoire.

\- Au bout de quelques mois, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me dire que tu m'aimais, j'avais l'impression que tu le préférais malgré tout, avoua Bellamy. Je me suis dit qu'on serait tous les deux plus heureux en se séparant. Mais je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre.

\- Tu m'en as énormément voulu, n'est-ce pas ? De cette dernière nuit avec Finn, je veux dire.

Instinctivement, elle sera l'enfant plus fort contre elle, comme pour se rappeler que désormais, tout cela faisait parti du passé, qu'ils avaient surmonté toutes les épreuves, et qu'ils s'aimaient envers et contre tout.

\- Oui, j'ai eu du mal avec ça. Il m'a fallu un bon moment pour comprendre pourquoi tu l'avais fait, et à ne plus me sentir jaloux. En fait, je crois que ça m'est vraiment passé quand tu m'as annoncé que tu étais enceinte de Sarah. C'est là que j'ai pu me dire que tu l'avais complètement oublié. Enfin, reprit-il en voyant sa femme prête à répliquer. J'ai toujours su que tu m'aimais, mais ça m'a persuadé que lui, tu ne l'aimais plus. Et je n'ai jamais regretté quoi que ce soit !

Il lui sourit, et Clarke approcha sa tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. Oui, elle l'aimait, et elle-non plus ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Il était vrai que les quelques mois après l'officialisation de leur relation avait été des plus durs. Bellamy avait accepté l'argent que lui proposait Clarke, pour pouvoir enfin tirer un trait sur Echo et leur passé. Bellamy avait expliqué le passé de leur mère à Octavia, afin de bannir les secrets, et la jeune femme en avait été bouleversés, mais tout cela les avait énormément rapproché. En revanche, Clarke et Bellamy avaient eu du mal à vivre dans le présent et oublier le passé, chacun reprochant silencieusement les anciennes erreurs de l'autre, et il était vrai que Clarke s'était une fois ou deux demandé s'ils n'auraient pas été plus heureux séparément. Mais en même temps, elle ressentait tellement d'amour pour lui que le quitter aurait été bien trop dur à supporter. Et finalement, avec des efforts des deux côtés, ils avaient surmonté les doutes et les incertitudes. Ensemble, ils avaient reprit la danse comme partenaire, et avec l'aide de Kane, avait participé à plusieurs concours avec succès, retrouvant l'amour de la danse qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu du mal à ressentir.

Ils avaient gardé contact avec une bonne partie de la troupe, particulièrement Maya, Jasper – qui avait mystérieusement réussi à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre – et Murphy. Tous les 5 se retrouvaient régulièrement ensemble le soir pour boire un verre, encore aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, les enfants de Maya et Jasper avaient presque le même âge que ceux de Clarke et Bellamy.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Bellamy, lorsqu'il surprit le regard et le sourire de sa femme.

Celle-ci rigola un instant avant de se reprendre.

\- A Dracula. Je me rappelle de la dernière représentation.

Ils partagèrent un coup d'œil complice, se remémorant de la joie mêlée à de la tristesse qu'ils avaient ressenti alors que le public les acclamait, ce dernier soir de spectacle, cette peur du futur, celle de ne plus revoir ceux qu'ils considéraient comme une seconde famille. Tout cela datait de plus de 8 ans, mais les souvenirs restaient clairs comme si tout cela s'était passé la veille.

À leur grande surprise, le spectacle avait été une immense réussite, les billets s'étant vendu presque instantanément après leur mise en vente. Ce succès était-il dû au scandale impliquant les deux danseurs principaux ? Cela n'avait jamais été prouvé, mais restait marqué dans les esprits. Toutefois, les critiques avaient été élogieuses, et les perspectives d'avenir plus que satisfaisantes, autant pour les chanteurs que pour les danseurs. À n'en pas douter, tout cela avait propulsé les acteurs au rang de star.

\- En fait, si on y réfléchit bien, Dracula, c'est ce qui nous a permis de se mettre ensemble, c'est ce qui nous a réunis. On lui doit tout !

Clarke éclata de rire face au ton dramaturge qu'utilisa Bellamy, mais elle n'en resta pas moins d'accord. Dans ses bras, son fils dormait profondément, mais elle répugnait l'idée de le coucher dans son berceau, préférant le garder contre elle.

\- On devra la montrer aux enfants quand ils seront plus grands, ça leur fera plaisir. C'est ça que tu as raconté à Sarah ? Que la comédie musicale nous avait permis d'être ensemble ?

L'homme hocha la tête, et pressa l'épaule de sa femme dans un geste inconscient.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin. Je lui ai juste dit qu'on s'était rencontré pour un duo de danse, et qu'on s'était détesté, parce qu'un méchant garçon ne voulait pas qu'on soit amoureux. Mais que notre amour était bien trop fort.

\- Avoue que ça t'a éclaté de pouvoir qualifier de Finn de mauvais garçon ! Tu l'aurais même insulté si tu avais pu !

Bellamy lui lança un regard railleur, et la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'es qu'un grand gamin !

Mais en soit, elle comprenait sa réaction. Il lui en avait fallu, du temps, pour comprendre que cet homme était nocif, et qu'elle méritait largement mieux que lui. Du temps pour comprendre qu'il l'avait mal traitée, que cette relation avait été clairement nocive, pour tous les deux.

Même s'il avait plusieurs fois tenté de reprendre contact avec elle, les mois qui suivirent, elle refusa toute entrevue, et le bloqua sur tous les réseaux sociaux, ainsi que son numéro de téléphone. Elle avait appris, un an après, qu'il avait déménagé, grâce à Kane qui avait gardé contact avec son élève. Mais même avec lui, Finn avait rompu le contact, disparaissant complètement de leur vie. Cela avait facilité les choses pour Clarke, lui permettant de complètement l'oublier et de se plonger entièrement dans la relation qu'elle partageait avec Bellamy.

Quelques semaines après la naissance de Sarah, elle avait trouvé un article sur internet qui parlait de lui et avait appris qu'il s'était marié depuis peu, mais qu'un accident de voiture avait laissé son épouse veuve, après seulement trois mois de mariage. Certaines rumeurs avaient parlé de suicide, mais rien n'avait été prouvé. Tout cela avait douloureusement marqué Clarke, qui malgré tout avait éprouvé une grande tristesse. Depuis ce temps, elle avait appris à pardonner, et surtout à oublier. Il ne restait de lui que l'image de l'homme qu'elle avait autrefois aimé, et qui l'avait soutenue. Par égard pour Bellamy, elle avait tenté de cacher sa peine, sachant que cela ne servirait qu'à attrister l'homme qu'elle aimait. Finalement, il ne restait de Finn qu'un souvenir, tantôt douloureux, tantôt heureux.

\- D'un autre côté, s'il ne s'était pas blessé ce jour-là, nous n'aurions jamais dû danser ensemble, et par conséquence, on ne se serait jamais rencontré.

Elle taquinait de temps en temps son mari avec ce genre de pique, sachant qu'il détestait qu'on lui dise qu'il devait sa rencontre à Finn.

\- N'importe quoi ! Comme tu venais tout le temps dans le bar où je travaillais, tu aurais fini par me rencontrer !

\- C'est ça ! Et tu m'aurais subjuguée par ton mouvement de shaker absolument divin ?

Ils rirent tous les deux.

\- Tu me donnes Hugo un moment ? J'ai à peine pu le voir aujourd'hui, demanda Bellamy en tendant les bras.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et posa délicatement le bébé dans l'étau de bras formé par son père, en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Elle les observa tous les deux, les hommes de sa vie.

Le bébé n'avait pas été prévu, leur relation n'étant pas complètement stable à cette période. Mais pourtant, alors que cela faisait presque 2 ans qu'ils étaient en couple, Clarke avait compris qu'elle était enceinte. Passé le premier stade de stupeur, elle avait complètement paniqué, se demandant si Bellamy allait la soutenir ou si leur relation ne survivrait pas. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était demandé s'il ne fallait pas mieux avorter, pour ne pas chambouler leur équilibre précaire. Mais un sentiment, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer, l'en avait empêché, quelque chose de si fort que cela lui tordait les tripes. Elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait de l'instinct maternel. Ce fut donc en pleurs qu'elle annonça à Bellamy qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant, et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle mette un terme à cette grossesse. Mais alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et lui avait dit que c'était la plus belle chose au monde, qu'il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Ils avaient rapidement commencé à rêver de cette vie, cette vie à trois qu'ils allaient construire. Il leur avait fallu trouver un appartement plus grand, puisque le studio qu'ils louaient ensembles depuis quelques semaines n'était pas assez grand pour leur famille. Puis, à mesure que le ventre de Clarke grossissait, leur relation avait pris une ampleur qu'aucun des deux n'avaient imaginé. Cette grossesse ne les avait pas séparé, au contraire, cela les avait rapproché de toutes les manières possibles.

Alors qu'elle était enceinte de 6 mois, Bellamy lui avait fait le cadeau le plus merveilleux qu'elle pouvait espérer puisqu'il l'avait demandé en mariage, dans la salle de danse où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils avaient convenus de fixer la date de la cérémonie après la naissance, pour que Clarke, pour reprendre ses propres mots, ne se mari pas en étant grosse comme une baleine. La petite Sarah naquit, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents, qui se sentirent comblé.

Mais la grossesse et la naissance modifia considérablement le corps de Clarke, qui ne se sentait pas de reprendre la compétition, préférant se consacrer à sa famille. Elle mit donc un terme à sa carrière de danseuse, presque sans regrets. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il lui était difficile de voir Bellamy qui avait pu continuer à danser – bien qu'il ait arrêté la danse en couple pour se consacrer à la danse en solitaire. Elle avait dû avouer que la danse lui avait bien plus que manqué.

\- J'adore comment ce petit bonhomme arrive à dormir partout sans se réveiller. Tu te souviens, avec Sarah ? Il était impossible de la bouger, même d'un millimètre, sinon elle se réveillait immédiatement et commençait à crier.

Bellamy ne prêtait pas attention à sa femme, se consacrant à son petit garçon, qui commençait à baver dans son sommeil. Il l'aimait tellement ! Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit que Clarke ne répondait pas, il tourna la tête vers elle, et remarqua le petit air triste qui l'habitait.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air malheureuse.

La jeune femme se força à sourire, en posant sa main sur celle de Bellamy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je repensais juste à cette période, juste après la naissance de Sarah. Elle a été difficile. Entre la préparation du mariage, les nuits blanches, les hormones, la mort de Finn et l'arrêt de la danse, je n'en menais pas large. Pourtant, c'est aussi le moment le plus heureux de ma vie, c'est drôle non ?

\- Surtout que tu as super bien rebondi !

C'était vrai. En parallèle de l'organisation du mariage, elle avait décidé d'ouvrir une école de danse, pour pouvoir enseigner sa passion. Et, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, le succès avait été au rendez-vous, puisqu'elle avait même dû refuser des inscriptions. Finalement, en voyant le succès de sa femme, Bellamy décida de la rejoindre, abandonnant lui aussi sa passion, pour enseigner à ses côtés. Ce fut dans cet univers que Sarah grandit, et elle fit ses premiers pas dans une salle de danse.

\- On a quand même bien réussit à gérer, tu ne trouves pas ? Ouvrir une école de danse et se marier la même année !

Bellamy hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était bien d'accord.

Ils se marièrent dans une petite chapelle, seulement entouré de leur famille et de leurs amis, un mariage simple qui reflétait complètement leur personnalité. Tous avaient répondu présent, Abby, en compagnie de Marcus, qui vivait à présent avec elle. Clarke était plus qu'heureuse pour sa mère, qui semblait irradier de bonheur. Isabelle aussi était venue accompagnée, de Lincoln. Ils étaient désormais mariés, et parent d'une petite Maria. Et même s'il fut difficile pour Bellamy d'accepter le fait que sa petite sœur n'était plus une enfant, il fut plus qu'heureux d'accepter Lincoln comme un membre de sa famille. Murphy et Raven étaient là aussi, toujours célibataires, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la troupe de danse Dracula.

Et si tout ne fut pas facile, puisque financièrement, ils durent se serrer la ceinture, les deux jeunes mariés avaient vécus des années formidables, avec Sarah qui grandissait chaque jour, et ensuite la venue de leur deuxième enfant, le petit Hugo.

\- Je suis fière, tu sais ? De tout ce qu'on a réussi à construire ensemble, fière d'avoir réussi à tenir le coup, de ne pas avoir abandonner quand ça semblait impossible. Parce que sinon, tout cela n'existerait pas, lui et Sarah n'existerait pas.

Clarke sentit sa voix trembler en disant ces quelques mots.

\- Mais on a pas abandonné, et ils sont là aujourd'hui, et moi je t'aime comme au premier jour ! Exactement comme la première fois que je t'ai vue, dans le studio de danse, quand tu m'avais éblouie par ta beauté et ton audace.

Bellamy serra sa femme contre lui et embrassa son front, pour lui communiquer la force de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

\- Oui, comme au premier jour, presque 10 ans après.

Ensembles, ils regardèrent leur fils, et mesurèrent la chance qu'ils avaient. Désormais, plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de leur chemin !

 **Voilà. C'est terminé. ça me fait tout bizarre, j'avoue.**

 **J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a presque un an, et voilà qu'elle est finie, ça va faire un gros vide, je dois l'avouer...**

 **Je dois commencer par vous remercier, vous, tous ceux qui m'ont donné le courage de finir cette histoire, vous qui m'avez soutenue quand je n'avais plus le moral, vous quand j'en ai eu envie de tout abandonner. Chacun d'entre vous, que vous donniez votre avis, que vous soyez des lecteurs "fantômes" parce que sans vous, cette histoire n'existerait pas.**

 **Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point ça me fait du bien, à quel point ça me rassure, à quel point ça me donnait envie de continuer à écrire à chaque fois que je recevais un message. C'est vous qui me donnait cette force, alors pour cela, je vous remercie un nombre incalculable de fois !**

 **MERCI 3**

 **Pour ce qui est de la suite, je vais me laisser un temps de pause avant de reprendre l'écriture de ma prochaine histoire. J'ai en préparation une nouvelle histoire basée encore une fois sur l'univers des 100, mais qui se passera dans un monde alternatif, à une autre époque. (Petit indice : Capes, épées, bateau ?). Je ne peux pas encore vous dire quand elle sortira, sûrement pas avant 2017, pour que je prenne un peu d'avance.**

 **Sinon, j'avais en idée de faire un recueil de One-Shot, centrée sur le couple de Bellarke. Je réfléchis encore à cette idée, mais elle sortira certainement un jour, avant 2017 j'espère !**

 **Pour le reste, je vous invite à passer sur le site Wattpad, où je suis aussi (Momotigre, pareil qu'ici). Je poste un peu plus, et il est plus facile de faire passer des messages que sur ce site. J'ai aussi écrits d'autres histoires (enfin, je suis en train d'écrire pour être précise) qui ne sont pas des fanfiction. Si ça vous intéresse, je vous retrouve là-bas =)**

 **Et pour ceux qui ont vu le film suicid squad, dans quelques instants sortira un recueil de One-Shot sur le couple Joker/Harley. ça me ferait super plaisir si vous passiez lire.**

 **Alors voilà, après ce long moment d'auto-pub (c'est pas bien je sais), les réponses aux reviews :**

 **Maya :** Alors d'abord un grand merci pour ta (grande) review, ça me fait trop trop plaisir =) Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé le personnage de Finn complexe, c'était exactement ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit seulement un personnage qu'on déteste et qui est simplement méchant. Il est très très perturbé, et a grandement besoin de voir un psy, c'est sûr ! En tout cas ton message m'a énormément touchée, ça fait tellement du bien de voir que ce que j'écris plait aux lecteurs ! Et pas d'inquiétude, je ne compte pas arrêter d'écrire, j'aime bien trop ça pour arrêter XD. En tout cas pleins pleins de bisous :*

 **Voilà, je vais mettre un point final à cette histoire (ça me fait tout bizarre !). Encore une fois, un grand merci à vous tous, et à tout bientôt j'espère pour une prochaine histoire =)**

 **Bisous**


End file.
